l'impulsion du moment
by sakura-okasan
Summary: La guerre fait rage,alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année.Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rogue,pour mettre fin à la guerre.Qu'est-ce qui arrive,lorsque les sentiments changent?Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments...Trad de Retour avec SAILORSLAYER
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

-Non, Albus. Je ne vais pas le faire, répondit Severus Rogue, à Albus Dumbledore, qui lui sourit simplement.

-Vous devez le faire. Vous être les plus importants dans cette guerre, vous devez donc travailler ensemble, lui répondit Dumbledore.

-Professeur, dit un jeune homme de seize ans, nommé Harry Potter, qui finalement parlait pour la première fois, après plus de vingt minutes. Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire... Travailler ensemble, si cela contribue à la fin de la guerre, je vais le faire, mais le professeur Rogue me déteste... Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait travailler avec moi.

-Voyez-vous cela, Severus ? Harry est prêt à travailler avec vous, sourit Dumbledore, à ses deux garçons préférés.

-Il me hait, autant que je le hais, répondit Severus en croisant les bras et lançant un regard qui tue au Directeur. Seul celui-ci avait vu la rougeur qui avait brièvement ornée les joues d'Harry.

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes, tous deux, plus que capables, de mettre vos différends de côté et de construire une confiance solide et de travailler ensemble, pour mettre fin à cette guerre, déclara Albus.

Severus leva un sourcil sceptique, tandis qu'Harry se cachait derrière un sourire.

-J'en doute fortement, Albus, dit Severus, d'une voix trainante.

-Quelle partie ? Demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus brillants comme d'habitude.

-Tout cela ! Cria Severus, alors qu'Harry étouffait un petit rire.

-Je crois, que cela peut être fait, ainsi. Vous êtes tous deux des gens très attentionnés. Voyons comment cela pourrait être un avantage dans la guerre, avisa Dumbledore, et Severus lui lança un regard furieux. Comment dès que possible... Oh et Severus ? Dit-il au Maitre des Potions, qui essayait de faire une sortie précipitée. Lorsque vous enseignerez l'Occlumancie à Harry, commencez par lui apprendre les bases. Je suppose que j'ai été assez clair, l'année dernière. Harry n'a jamais eu les bases en ce qui concerne l'Occlumancie.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à la mention de l'Occlumancie. Il regarda Dumbledore, qui souriait sereinement, tandis que, Rogue avait fermé les yeux. Harry devina que l'homme avait un mal de tête terrible et qu'il avait atteint la limite de sa patience.

-Albus, dit lentement Rogue, vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous m'avez dit l'année dernière, j'espère ?

-Je suis vieux, Severus, et la nuit a été difficile... Il m'est venu à l'esprit qu'Harry avait besoin d'être initié, rétorqua Dumbledore et Rogue plissa les yeux, face aux dires du Directeur.

-Quelle explication..., murmura Severus en un souffle. Sommes-nous jetés dehors, Albus ?

-Oui, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Il est maintenant de votre devoir, de bien faire votre travail, affirma le plus vieux en les regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes.

-Oui, monsieur, acquiesça Harry, qui n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait le Directeur de le regarder.

-Je vous congédie donc, sourit Dumbledore.

-Allons Potter, grogna Rogue, en saisissant le poignet d'Harry à la sortie du bureau.

-Euh... professeur Rogue ? Dit Harry, trainé de force à travers l'école.

-Taisez-vous, Potter, rétorqua Rogue, venimeux.

-Je vais me taire, monsieur, dit Harry, ignorant le sourire sur le visage de l'espion.

-Harry ? Entendit-il.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit sortir Ron et Hermione ensemble de la bibliothèque.

-Hey les gars, dit Harry, toujours tiré dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon pote ? Demanda Ron.

-Retenue pendant deux semaines..., dit immédiatement Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent Hermione et Ron, qui suivaient Harry et Rogue.

-Vous vous rappelez, le professeur Rogue m'avait demandé de refaire du Polynectar ? Répondit Harry, alors qu'ils acquiesçaient. J'ai fait sauter la salle de classe, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

Severus fut secrètement impressionné. Harry pouvait agir comme un Serpentard. Il aurait cru le mensonge, s'il n'avait pas été dans la confidence. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau. Severus murmura le mot de passe. Le tableau s'ouvrit et il traina Harry à l'intérieur.

-A plus tard, dit Harry, juste avant d'être happé et que la porte ne fut fermée.

Le plus jeune regarda autour de lui et tomba amoureux presque immédiatement du style de la pièce. Les couleurs étaient dans les tons bleu-foncés, verts et rouges. Un canapé trônait à côté de la grande cheminée en pierre, avec un petit sofa deux places, directement en face de lui, un fauteuil et un canapé en face de la cheminée. Il y avait aussi une petite table basse au milieu.

Un tapis de différentes nuances de verts était posé au sol, autour de cet espace. Il leva les yeux et trouva une porte, qui conduisait à la chambre, il pouvait voir l'endroit d'où il se trouvait. Harry trouvait la pièce impeccable, comme le reste des quartiers. Il prit connaissance de quatre autres portes. Il se dit que ce devait sûrement être une chambre et une salle de bain, mais il se demanda ce que les deux autres pouvaient être.

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce sont mes quartiers personnels, déclara Severus à Harry, qui leva les yeux.

-Evidemment, dit-il en silence.

-Nous ferons tout notre travail ici, sauf si nous avons besoin d'en changer pour quelque raison que ce soit, affirma Severus, alors qu'Harry acquiesçait. Ne croyez pas que quelque chose dans notre relation actuelle va changer, juste parce que nous sommes contraints de travailler ensemble.

-Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement, répondit innocemment Harry, mais avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux verts, faisant plisser les yeux de Severus sous la réponse.

-Très bien, maintenant, cette histoire qui vous avez dit à vos amis était complètement…, commença-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens, Harry levant un sourcil amusé.

-Un compliment ? Du professeur Rogue ? Pour moi, Harry Potter ? Attendez, je dois envoyer un hibou à la Gazette du Sorcier, dit Harry, avec un sourire.

Severus fronça les sourcils, pour cacher son propre amusement. Le garçon était définitivement devenu plus confiant depuis la mort de son parrain.

-Tenez-vous le pour dit, Potter, je ne les distribue que peu souvent, s'exclama Severus.

-Je m'en souviendrai, acquiesça Harry en souriant.

Le garçon avait bien grandi, semblait-il, pensa Severus, puis il se secoua. D'où venait cette pensée ? La mort du chien avait donné au garçon plus de maturité et il était devenu beaucoup plus débordant de vie, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu et du fait qu'il ferait face à la Guerre, malheureusement, dans un avenir proche. Harry pouvait encore être enfantin, surtout avec ses amis. Mais, Severus trouvait attendrissant qu'un garçon qui avait vu plus que ce qu'il devrait, agir à la fois comme un adulte et comme un enfant.

-Maintenant, votre histoire nous donne du temps, pour planifier des réunions et couvrir les histoires et autres nécessités, signala Severus.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, complètement sérieux, à présent.

-Pourrais-je dire à Ron et Hermione, ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, aussi longtemps qu'ils se taisent. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer que de mauvaises personnes découvrent que nous travaillons ensemble pour mettre fin à Voldemort, énonça Severus.

Harry le regarda avec une expression choquée.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez dit « Voldemort », dit lentement Harry.

-Avez-vous quelque chose contre le fait que je l'appelle ainsi, Potter ? demanda Severus, avec impatience.

-Non, mais, je n'ai jamais entendu dire que vous le nommiez ainsi, professeur. J'ai seulement entendu dire que vous l'appeliez « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres », vu que vous êtes un Mangemort, et que vous avez à faire semblant, répondit Harry, en regardant le Maitre des potions.

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a aidé à rompre cette habitude, lui dit Severus, faisant sourire Harry.

Severus le regarda curieusement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Maintenant, il y aura beaucoup de choses à travailler. Occlumancie, duel, recherche de nouveaux sorts, et la liste continue encore. Nous aurons à faire un planning qui fonctionne avec nos horaires habituels.

-J'ai entrainement de Quidditch, trois fois par semaine. Je suis capitaine, je dois être présent, dit Harry, en regardant Severus, qui était assis sur le canapé, tirant le parchemin, l'encre et une plume.

-Asseyez-vous, dit Severus à Harry, qui s'assit rapidement dans le fauteuil. Quand avez-vous Quidditch ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Hein ?

Severus leva les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Quidditch, mon garçon. Quand devez-vous pratiquer ? Répéta-t-il avec une colère retenue.

-Oh, dit Harry. Le soir après le diner, mardi, jeudi et dimanche.

Severus l'écrivit sur son parchemin.

-Avez-vous d'autres activités, après les cours ?

-Non, juste des devoirs et mes passe-temps avec mes amis, dit Harry après avoir secoué la tête.

-J'ai besoin de temps pour établir le planning, attesta Severus, avant d'écrire davantage. Nous aurons un ou deux jours de libre.

-Professeur, pouvez-vous mettre le dimanche, comme une journée de libre ? Demanda Harry avec prudence. J'ai Quidditch et je prends généralement ce jour pour faire mes devoirs ou à essayer de comprendre les Horcruxes et autres, avec Ron et Hermione, expliqua-t-il.

-Oui, je ne suis pas souvent là, le dimanche. Parfois, je vais devoir m'absenter lors d'une de nos réunions, si je suis appelé, s'exclama Severus en hochant la tête.

-Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que vous faisiez votre travail, tout de suite, à cause de votre marque, dit Harry en souriant.

-Je n'ai aucune difficulté à voir que vous faites vos devoirs à la dernière minute, sourit Severus.

-Au moins, je les fais, dit le plus jeune, en regardant le plus âgé.

-Ce n'est pas une question de si vous les faites ou non, il est question de l'effort et du contenu, les deux vous manque lamentablement, dit Severus.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je suis mauvais en potions. Il est difficile de bien faire, avec Malfoy, qui sabote mes potions et vous, qui me criait dessus constamment, s'exclama Harry avec colère.

-N'essayez pas de mettre votre incompétence, sur le dos des autres, affirma Severus avec désinvolture, en écrivant sur le parchemin, de nouveau.

-Vous êtes un sadique ! S'écria Harry, se levant d'un bond.

-Et vous êtes un enfant. Asseyez-vous, déclara Severus.

-Fermez-là, Rogue ! Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte de gauche, qu'il passa, avant de la claquer.

Harry entra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et se jeta dans son fauteuil habituel, ne perturbant pas Ron et Hermione dans leurs tâches habituelles.

-Harry ? S'enquit Hermione, après un coup d'œil à Ron.

Le brun continua de regarder le feu mourant dans la cheminée.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ouais, mon pote. Tu ne devrais pas être en retenu avec Rogue ? S'enquit Ron.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de retenu. Je n'ai pas fait sauter la classe, avoua Harry. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais vous dire la vérité, j'ai donc dû mentir.

-La vérité ? Demandèrent ses amis en fronçant les sourcils. Quelle vérité ?

-Je travaille avec Rogue. Dumbledore veut que nous travaillons ensemble, pour essayer de mettre fin à la Guerre, leur avoua de nouveau le brun.

Ses amis lui sourirent tous les deux, quoiqu'avec un peu de réticence pour Ron.

-Tu dois en être heureux ? Sourit Hermione.

-Quand il n'est pas un sadique complet, dit Harry, faisant rire Hermione.

Il avait compris en quatrième année, qu'il était gay. Il avait aimé Cho Chang, mais, quand elle lui avait dit « non » pour aller au bal de Noël, il n'avait pas autant souffert qu'il le pensait. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés l'année suivante, il n'avait rien ressenti. Il n'avait pas aimé le baiser, et avait donc compris, par la suite, qu'il était gay. Il savait quand une fille était belle, mais il n'était pas attiré par elles, comme il l'était pour les hommes.

Il l'avait dit à Ron et Hermione, après son baiser avec Cho. Hermione, comme d'habitude, avait réagi comme elle le faisait toujours. Ron avait, lui été choqué, mais, avait accepté facilement, car son frère Charlie était gay, lui aussi. Il avait été extatique, du fait que ses amis l'aient accepté, même s'il avait été à peu près certain qu'ils le feraient. Il s'était trouvé un peu attiré par certains garçons du collège, cependant, il n'avait jamais eu de relation, ni trouvé quelqu'un avec qui, il voulait vraiment être. Il ne voulait pas d'aventure sans lendemain. Il voulait une vraie relation. Une qui pourrait éventuellement aller plus loin.

-Comment allez-vous travailler ensemble ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Il faisait un planning lorsque je suis parti. Nous allons faire de nouveau, de l'Occlumancie, avec un tas d'autres choses, leur dit Harry.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? S'enquit Ron.

-Il a fait son sadique, répondit Harry.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Redemanda Ron.

-Nous avons commencé à parler des Potions. Il m'a dit de ne pas accuser les autres pour mon incompétence en Potions. Je l'ai insulté de sadique et il m'a insulté de gamin, donc, je suis parti après lui avoir dit de se la fermer, raconta Harry, tout simplement.

-Oh, Harry, soupira, Hermione amusée.

-Quoi ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle secoua la tête et s'en retourna à son ouvrage sur ses genoux. Harry le regarda. Ron était confus et haussa les épaules.

Severus regardait la porte fermée. Il secoua la tête. Cette idée était vouée à l'échec. Lui et Potter se haïssaient, le Directeur le savait. Il n'aurait tout simplement pas dû l'admettre. Il était trop pris dans son fantasme de Severus Rogue et Harry Potter, meilleurs amis du monde.

Il gémit contre ses pensées envers Harry-Saleté de-Potter. Il ne supportait pas le garçon. C'était pire quand le marmot occupé constamment ses pensées. Les nuisances étant encore plus présentes. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne pouvait pas voir qu'ils se détestaient l'un, l'autre ?

Appuyant sa tête en arrière, il respira profondément, dans une tentative de contrôler sa colère. Severus lança un regard furieux à la porte, quand quelqu'un y frappa. Il espéra sincèrement, par Salazar, que ce n'était pas Potter. Rogue retint sa colère du mieux qu'il put.

-Entrez, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Minerva McGonagall entra, le regardant furieusement. Il leva un sourcil envers la sorcière.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Severus, le cassa-t-elle, provoquant un haussement plus prononcé de sourcil.

-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Minerva ? Ou souhaitez-vous simplement crier après moi ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de travailler avec Harry ? S'enquit-elle, plus en une affirmation qu'en une question.

-Si, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Vous devez, vous occuper correctement de lui, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Il considérait la sorcière comme redoutable. Elle était une de ses meilleurs amis, sinon la seule.

-Vous vous êtes cognée ? Je le répugne, ça a échappé soudainement à votre intelligence ? Demanda Severus en inclinant la tête.

-Vous, écoutez-moi bien, Severus. Il n'y a rien d'haineux dans ce garçon. Je comprends que vous vouliez le protéger, nous sommes en Guerre et à cause de votre position… mais, vous n'avez pas à être aussi cruel, lui dit Minerva.

-Je me dois de le protéger, Minerva. Eh bien, peut-être que je le fais tout simplement pour le voir détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, je ne me soucie pas de lui et je ne souhaite pas le protéger de lui-même, car il est incapable de se tenir lui-même en vie, déclara Severus, faisant secouer la tête à Minerva.

-Peu importe que vous le protégiez à cause d'un serment prêté ou autre, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire.

-Je le fais, parce que je vous connais, dit Severus.

-En tout cas, Severus, laissez partir votre haine, ne peut que vous faire du bien.

Severus regarda à nouveau la porte claquer. Il soupira, rassembla ses parchemins et se retira dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre…<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Review, s'il vous plait ! A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

-Vous, écoutez-moi bien, Severus. Il n'y a rien d'haineux dans ce garçon. Je comprends que vous vouliez le protéger, nous sommes en Guerre et à cause de votre position… mais, vous n'avez pas à être aussi cruel, lui dit Minerva.

-Je me dois de le protéger, Minerva. Eh bien, peut-être que je le fais tout simplement pour le voir détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, je ne me soucie pas de lui et je ne souhaite pas le protéger de lui-même, car il est incapable de se tenir lui-même en vie, déclara Severus, faisant secouer la tête à Minerva.

-Peu importe que vous le protégiez à cause d'un serment prêté ou autre, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire.

-Je le fais, parce que je vous connais, dit Severus.

-En tout cas, Severus, laissez partir votre haine, ne peut que vous faire du bien.

Severus regarda à nouveau la porte claquer. Il soupira, rassembla ses parchemins et se retira dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Harry s'assit lourdement sur le banc de la table des Gryffondor, entre Ron et Dean Thomas, qui était aussi gay et actuellement en couple avec Seamus Finnigan, qui lui, était bisexuel.

-Quoi de neuf, mon pote ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Hermione, Ginny et les autres Gryffondor le regardèrent avec dégoût.

-Je dois y retourner ce soir, répondit Harry, prenant ensuite un morceau de dinde dans le plat devant Hermione.

Il sourit quand elle sentit sa main.

-Chez les Dursley, ou… ? Demanda Ron.

-Avec Rogue, dit Harry. Il a besoin de me montrer le planning qu'il a fait.

-Tu as une idée de ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Hermione.

-Et bien, une formation pour me préparer à combattre Voldemort. D'autres trucs seront sans doute des recherches sur les Mangemorts ou pour trouver où pourrait se cacher Voldemort, des choses comme ça…, leur répondit Harry.

-Tout cela me semble vraiment utile, dit Hermione.

-Et bien, c'est évident que c'est utile, mais seulement, s'il ne m'assassine pas d'abord, dit Harry en tenant le plat de beurre.

-Il ne va pas t'assassiner, dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que nous allons travailler ensemble, que cela ne signifie pas qu'il va abandonner toute sa haine et devenir mon meilleur ami, expliqua Harry, en levant un sourcil et en frappant Ron dans le dos, parce qu'il avalait de travers, à son commentaire.

-Si tu essaies d'être amical et de ne pas te battre avec lui, alors il ne sera pas en colère, répliqua Hermione, d'un ton neutre, faisant lever les yeux à Harry.

-Que penses-tu que je fasse depuis que les cours ont commencé ? Lui jeter un sort ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement, alors que sa meilleure amie fronçait les sourcils.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa son sac.

-Oublie ça, je dois y aller. Il a le planning à me montrer. A plus tard.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle, mit son sac sur son épaule et, lentement, fit son chemin vers les cachots. Le Maitre des Potions ne lui avait pas réellement dit de revenir. Il n'était pas resté assez longtemps. Il savait que le planning serait terminé et au diner, il avait vu Rogue partir. Il se dit que maintenant serait le meilleur moment. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui conduisait aux cachots, quand sa chouette, Hedwige atterrit sur son épaule.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu venir à la Grande Salle, quand j'étais là-bas ? Demanda Harry en lui prenant le parchemin, la chouette sembla voir sa curiosité. Je vais voir le Professeur Rogue, tu veux venir ?

Hedwige le regarda et s'envola.

-Lâche, murmura-t-il en continuant son chemin.

Il examina le parchemin curieusement. La lettre était de Molly Weasley, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'était le petit paquet brun. Il y avait une note sur le dessus, mais il n'était pas signé.

_Je crois que ceci peut t'être d'une grande utilité. Bonne chance._

Harry fronça les sourcils, en relisant la note. Qui la lui avait envoyée, de toute façon ? Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, mais cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Il y avait des charmes pour déguiser l'écriture d'une personne. Il leva les yeux et réalisa qu'il était debout, devant les quartiers du Professeur Rogue. Il frappa et attendit, en regardant le paquet. Il aurait pu s'assurer qu'il était sûr, mais il l'ouvrit.

-Aimez-vous m'ignorer, Potter ? Demanda la voix de Rogue, le faisant sursauter.

-Pardon ? Dit Harry, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il était extrêmement proche de son professeur le plus détesté.

-Je vous ai dit d'entrer trois fois, dit Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-Oh, désolé, Professeur. J'ai été distrait, répondit Harry, en soulevant son coli mystérieux. Hedwige me l'a apporté. Je ne sais pas qui l'a envoyé.

-Je vois… Eh bien, entrez Potter, soupira-t-il en s'effaçant pour laisser Harry Potter entrer. J'espérais que vous alliez revenir.

-Professeur, pour hier soir, je tiens à m'excuser, dit Harry, qui se battit contre le rire, quand Rogue le regarda avec un sourcil levé. J'ai été impoli et, vous aviez raison… Donc, je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Harry babillait confusément. S'il avait connu son professeur assez bien, il aurait réalisé que Rogue le regardait avec amusement.

-Potter, arrêtez de parler et asseyez-vous, dit Rogue.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

-Je suis désolé, dit tranquillement Harry.

-Stop, Potter, j'accepte vos excuses, déclara Severus, faisant sourire Harry. Si vous avez des problèmes, dites-les moi et nous verrons s'ils peuvent être réglés, dit-il, remettant un morceau de parchemin à Harry.

Le plus jeune regarda le planning et eut le souffle coupé. Il vit l'interrogation de son professeur.

-Vous avez fait attention à mes entrainements de Quidditch ?

Est-ce un problème, Mr Potter ? S'enquit Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-Non, je ne pensais plus pouvoir y jouer, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, en examinant le reste du planning.

-Contrairement à la croyance populaire, j'aime regarder ce sport. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous aimeriez garder la seule chose qui n'est pas liée à la Guerre ou à Voldemort, déclara Severus et Harry sourit.

-C'est vrai, merci, dit Harry.

-Y a-t-il des problèmes avec le planning ? Demanda Severus, pendant qu'Harry l'examinait.

_**Lundi : Occlumancie 18h30-20h30**_

_**Mardi : Recherche 18h30-19h**_

_**Mercredi : Défense 18h30-21h30**_

_**Jeudi : Recherche 18h30-19h**_

_**Vendredi : Potions 18h30-20h**_

_**Samedi : Défense/Occlumancie 14h-17h**_

_**Dimanche : Recherche/Devoirs/Traçage 15h-17h.**_

-Non, c'est très bien, Professeur. J'ai une question, cependant, s'enquit Harry.

-Quelle est-elle ? Demanda Severus en montrant le planning.

-Que devrons-nous rechercher ? S'enquit, de nouveau, Harry.

-Beaucoup de choses. Vous m'avez amené à croire que vous et vos amis aviez fait des recherches sur les Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ? dit Severus, se penchant sur son bureau et croisant les bras.

-Oui, Professeur, acquiesça Harry.

-Est-ce que le Directeur est au courant ? Demanda Severus.

-Non, il ne sait pas, que je sais au sujet des Horcruxes, révéla Harry en secouant la tête.

-Comment avez-vous appris, au sujet des Horcruxes ? Ce n'est certainement pas dans un livre scolaire standard…, déclara le Maitre des Potions.

-Nous avons simplement fait beaucoup de recherches. Nous les avons découverts par hasard, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Ne me mentez pas, Potter, grogna Severus.

-Et bien, si je vous dis ce qui s'est réellement passé, vous allez nous enlever des points et nous donner une retenue, répondit Harry en le regardant.

-Ces leçons ne fonctionneront pas, si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous savez ! S'exclama le plus vieux, à haute voix.

-Je ne peux vous dire ce que je sais sur les Horcruxes ! Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de connaitre le nom du livre ? Cria Harry.

-Le livre peut être utile, imbécile ! Hurla Severus. Vous êtes comme votre père. Vous pensez que vous avez raison sur tout !

-Ne me comparez pas à mon père ! S'exclama Harry avec colère, en sautant sur ses pieds. Je n'aime pas que l'on me compare aux Maraudeurs !

Severus le regarda intensément, saisissant fermement le bras du plus jeune, qui grimaça.

-Vous avez enfin réalisé que James Potter n'était pas le héros que vous pensiez ?

-Professeur, laissez-moi partir, dit Harry, luttant contre son professeur. Maintenant, grimaça-t-il encore, contre la poigne serrée.

-Dites-moi le nom de ce livre, mon garçon !

-Professeur, laissez-moi partir, réitéra Harry d'un ton calme, quoiqu'un gémissement lui échappât. Vous me faites mal.

Il fut surpris lorsque les mains le lâchèrent. Il leva les yeux, pour voir le Maitre des Potions. Il s'était assis sur le canapé et avait mis sa tête dans ses mains.

-Professeur ? S'enquit calmement Harry.

-Laissez-moi voir les dégâts, Potter, soupira Severus en levant la tête.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, dit Harry, n'en menant pas large.

-Potter…

Harry laissa glisser sa robe puis enleva sa chemise. Severus lui saisit le poignet et le tira plus proche du sofa, avec une douceur qu'Harry ne savait pas qu'il possédait. Severus soupira de nouveau, quand il vit les empreintes pourpres sur les bras du jeune homme. Il avait blessé un élève, un enfant. Il allait vraiment devenir comme son père…

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas se sentir bizarre, étant torse nu devant le Maitre des Potions. Mais, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Non, il n'avait pas complétement confiance en l'homme, cependant, il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec lui. Alors, perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand le professeur lui appliqua une crème sur ses bras.

-Je vous présente mes excuses pour cela, Potter, dit Severus, passant doucement la pommade sur les ecchymoses de son élève.

Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait blessé un élève, même si ledit élève était Harry Potter, fléau de son existence.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Professeur, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, une fois encore, en essayant d'ignorer la proximité entre eux.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas, je vous ai blessé, Potter. Je comprendrais que vous vouliez le dire…

-Non, l'interrompit Harry. Ce n'est rien, vous ne vouliez pas. Par ailleurs, j'ai fait l'enfant, c'est en partie de ma faute.

-Alors, comment avez-vous découvert l'existence des Horcruxes ? Demanda Rogue, s'écartant et mettant le onguent plus loin.

-Je vous remercie, Professeur, dit Harry, en remettant sa chemise, mais laissant sa robe par terre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas très difficile de savoir. Pendant un moment, je me suis interrogé sur Voldemort. Je veux dire, il a été détruit par moi, plus ou moins. Et pourtant, il n'était pas mort. Il est toujours resté en vie, essayant de revenir. C'est vraiment très irritant, en fait…

-Oui, tout à fait, dit froidement Rogue. Comment vous a-t-il conduit sur la piste des Horcruxes ?

- »Il ne l'a pas fait. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un Horcruxe, avoua Harry. A la fin de la quatrième année, nous avons décidé –« nous » étant, Ron, Hermione et moi-, de commencer à faire quelque chose de nous-mêmes. Cela a commencé avec nous, essayant de trouver un moyen de le détruire. Nous avons cherché pendant des mois et à un certain moment, nous avons également commencé à rechercher pourquoi il n'était pas totalement mort.

» L'été avant la cinquième année, lorsque nous avons séjourné au Square Grimmaurd, nous avons secrètement vérifié les livres de la bibliothèque des Black. Mrs Weasley nous a surpris la première fois, nous étions que nous étions là, nous interdisant de revenir, parce que les livres étaient dangereux. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas écouté. Nous sommes retournés souvent la nuit. Nous avions besoin de savoir, s'il y avait quelque chose là-dedans, surtout sachant que les Black étaient vraiment profondément ancrés dans la Magie Noire. Sirius m'a également dit, que son frère, Regulus, avait été un Mangemort. Nous avons regardé pendant quelques semaines, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé.

» Quand nous sommes retournés en cours, nous avons commencé à chercher dans toute la bibliothèque, avec soin bien sûr, puisqu'Ombrage était ici. Nous savions que Voldemort avait en quelque sorte, fait de lui-même un immortel, ou au moins, quelque chose dans le même genre. Donc, nous avons d'abord pensé à l'Elixir de longue vie, mais il n'a jamais obtenu la Pierre Philosophale, alors ce n'était pas possible. Nous avons brièvement pensé au Sang de Licorne de la première année, mais il ne rend pas immortel. Nous avons alors cherché près de la bibliothèque, en entier, avant que je me souvienne du Journal de la deuxième année, qui avait tenu la mémoire de Tom Jedusor.

-Vous n'avez jamais un moment d'ennui, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils, faisant rire Harry.

-Croyez-moi, la monotonie serait plus que bienvenue.

-Je peux l'imaginer.

- »Donc, de toute façon, avec le Journal, il n'y avait pas pleinement de sens pour moi. Je veux dire, c'était juste un souvenir, mais il aspirait la vie de Ginny pour devenir réel. C'était un souvenir, et pourtant, il devenait réel. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Nous savions que, quelque chose clochait. C'est là, que vous ne pouvez pas nous punir, s'exclama Harry, en regardant son professeur, qui le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants, avant de laisser échapper un « Très bien ».

-D'accord, alors, puisque nous n'avons rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque, nous avons décidé de vérifier dans la Réserve. Nous ne pensions pas y trouver quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un livre dans la Réserve, une des nuits où nous étions là-bas. Il était intitulé « Magie Noire de l'âme ». Il avait été écrit par Salazar Serpentard. Il avait été rédigé en anglais, mais il se changea en Fourchelang, quand il fut condamné. Tout le monde pensait qu'il tournait mal. Il a donc essayé de faire du collège de Poudlard, un endroit dédié à la Magie Noire. A cause de ses propos, les Fondateurs se sont séparés.

» Il n'a pas écrit ce livre, pour faire du mal, loin de là. Car je suis sûr qu'il savait… Il a découvert tous ces trucs et voulait les partager. Il ne voulait pas le détruire, alors il a changé la langue, pour que, personne ne puisse le lire, sauf un Fourchelang. Cependant, j'ai été capable de revenir à l'anglais. J'ai juste eu à taper avec ma baguette et dire « traduire » en Fourchelang. Tout ce que nous avons appris sur les Horcruxes est dans le livre et c'est ainsi que nous avons appris que le Journal en était un… je veux dire, une partie de l'âme de Voldemort…

-Alors, c'est tout ? Il n'est pas immortel ? Demanda Severus.

-Non, pas encore, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Il n'en a pas fait seulement un. Il en a fait sept.

-Sept ?

-Et bien, techniquement six, mais… sept néanmoins, répondit Harry en détournant les yeux.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Potter ? S'enquit Severus en plissant les yeux.

-Nous n'avons pas l'identité de tous les Horcruxes, nous y travaillons encore. Cependant, nous connaissons ses goûts, dit Harry. Voldemort aime les choses précieuses. Il aime savoir qu'il a quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose que personne d'autre n'aura jamais. Toutefois, à l'époque, il voulait aussi rester connecté à Poudlard. Ce collège a été sa maison et il voulait encore sentir une partir de celui-ci. Nous avons essayé de traquer les choses liées aux Fondateurs. Nous n'en avons que deux. Dumbledore avait l'épée de Gryffondor dans son bureau. L'épée que j'aie tirée du Choixpeau Magique, en deuxième année, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais ce n'est pas un Horcruxe.

-Et la seconde ? Demanda Severus.

-Le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, nous pensons que c'est un Horcruxe. Voldemort est un descendant de Serpentard, le dernier descendant encore vivant. Il avait d'abord été en possession de sa famille, mais il a été perdu. Ce n'est que logique, il serait sûr d'obtenir quelque chose de Serpentard. Maintenant, nous ne savons pas où sont les autres objets liés aux Fondateurs. Mais, nous avons un soupçon sur deux autres. Il y a un anneau qui se passait à travers les ancêtres de Voldemort. L'anneau avait jadis appartenu aux Gaunt. Nous croyons que l'anneau est aussi un Horcruxe.

-Tous les autres ?

-Oui… C'est là que le septième Horcruxe de Voldemort intervient. Il ne sait pas que celui-ci existe, car il ne voulait pas le créer. Halloween, 1981… Deux meurtres ont été commis cette nuit-là et son âme s'est déchirée quand il a tué ma mère. Puis, la malédiction rebondit sur moi, lui enlevant ce morceau. L'âme déchirée a besoin d'un endroit où aller pour survivre, donc il s'est accroché à la chose la plus proche et vivant dans la pièce. Il s'est accroché à moi. Je suis un Horcruxe. C'est dans ma cicatrice, expliqua Harry.

Il regarda son professeur, qui semblait avoir pâli davantage.

-Vous ? Chuchota Severus.

-Oui, acquiesça Harry. Voldemort ne le sait pas, cependant. Ce morceau s'est lui-même attaché à moi, quand le sortilège de la Mort m'a frappé. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore le sait, mais il ne me le dira pas, jusqu'à la Bataille Finale, où il sera presque trop tard. La prophétie est complétement vraie. L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. C'est la vérité. Nous allons continuer le combat et je peux continuer le repoussant comme en quatrième année. Cela sera sans fin, jusqu'à ce que tous les Horcruxes soient détruits. Afin d'atteindre cet objectif, je dois mourir et quand cela sera fait, quelqu'un d'autre finira de mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire. C'est la seule façon de le tuer.

Severus le regardait toujours.

-Il vous faut mourir, répéta-t-il, d'une voix calme.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

-Je vous garantis que Dumbledore sait tout cela. Il a utilisé les dernières années et ma vie chez les Dursley pour me rendre assez fort pour détruire les Horcruxes et ensuite, m'utiliser jusqu'à ma mort, dit Harry, alors que Severus le fixait toujours aussi intensément, dans l'impossibilité de comprendre ce qu'il entendait.

Le garçon était destiné à mourir avec Voldemort ? Avant de tuer Voldemort ? Après ? Il y eut un silence, pendant un long moment, avant que Severus n'envisage tout ce qu'il avait entendu, avant de réaliser qu'il pensait à la possible mort du Golden Boy et de savoir si c'était une mauvaise chose ou non.

-Sortez, dit-il irrité en se mettant debout.

-Quoi ? S'enquit Harry, surpris.

-Fichez le camp, reprit Rogue, lentement. Nous commencerons les cours lundi, bonsoir, Potter.

-Mais…

-Sortez ! Cria Rogue à Harry, qui s'enfuit de la salle en courant.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre…<strong>

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu… Laissez une petite review, si c'est le cas. A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**État de la fic en anglais :**51 chapitre (en cours)

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**État de la fic en français : 10 chapitre traduit 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 et 4 chapitre corriger**

**traductrice :**Sakura-okasan

** Béta lecteur : **Marjo76

**Béta correcteur : **Marjo76**  
><strong>

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

_ Le garçon était destiné à mourir avec Voldemort ? Avant de tuer Voldemort ? Après ? Il y eut un silence, pendant un long moment, avant que Severus n'envisage tout ce qu'il avait entendu, avant de réaliser qu'il pensait à la possible mort du Golden Boy et de savoir si c'était une mauvaise chose ou non. _

_-Sortez, dit-il irrité en se mettant debout._

_-Quoi ? S'enquit Harry, surpris._

_-Fichez le camp, reprit Rogue, lentement. Nous commencerons les cours lundi, bonsoir, Potter._

_-Mais…_

_-Sortez ! Cria Rogue à Harry, qui s'enfuit de la salle en courant._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

-Vraiment, les gars, ça va. Je ne me sens pas d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Allez vous amuser. Allez chez Zonko et Honeydukes ou, je ne sais pas, commencez à sortir ensemble, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin, alors que ses amis rougissaient profondément.

-Si tu es sûr, Harry, répondit Hermione.

-J'en suis sûr. Allez-y, acquiesça Harry.

-Okay, à tout à l'heure, Harry, sourit Hermione en s'éloignant avec Ron, qui lui fit signe de la main.

Quand ils disparurent derrière les barrières, Harry erra dans le parc, sans but précis. Lorsqu'il vit le grand arbre près du lac, il s'avança vers lui et s'assit, contre le tronc. Il étendit sa jambe gauche en face de lui et plia la droite, entourant un bras sur son genou. Il fixa le Lac Noir du regard. Comme il commençait rapidement à faire froid, le calmar géant n'était pas très actif, donc, il se contenta de regarder la douce eau noire, qui était occasionnellement perturbée par une créature sous la surface.

Ses pensées dérivaient à travers les sujets, pour finalement en venir à créer un mix entre Rogue et son mystérieux paquet, qu'il tira de sa poche. Hermione, Ron et lui avaient essayé tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient, pour déterminer s'il était sans danger. Les minutes s'écoulaient, pendant que Harry était assis à regarder et contempler le paquet. Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry déchira l'emballage marron et regarda la boite en bois dans sa main. Il fronça les sourcils en l'examinant, découvrant un petit serpent gravé sur le couvercle.

Il actionna le loquet doré et enleva le couvercle. Il haleta en voyant le contenu. Reposant sur un coussin de velours vert, reposait ce que ses amis et lui, avaient passé des mois à chercher : le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu, haleta Harry, en retirant lentement le médaillon de la boite.

Rond et doré, le médaillon comportait un serpent vert finement gravement dessus. Quand il le tint, il put sentir et entendre siffler et il sut que c'était le son du morceau d'âme de Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait le médaillon. Ils l'avaient cherché et recherché pendant près de cinq mois. Et maintenant, ils l'avaient. Qui avait su pour cela, toutefois ? Qui savait, pour lui avoir envoyé à lui ? Pendant qu'il y pensa, un sourire de compréhension se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Kingsley.

Pendant l'été, Harry était devenu proche de ses presque parrains, Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt, le chef des Aurors. Le gardien, comme c'était l'été avant sa cinquième année, était revenu et était plus en confiance que la dernière fois. Harry n'avait pas été autorisé à partir de la maison pendant tout l'été jusqu'à ce qu'il soit amené au Burrow, trois semaines avant la fin des vacances. Pour arrêter Harry qui perdait totalement la tête, l'Ordre du Phénix avait mis en place une connexion privée de Cheminette entre le 12, Square Grimmauld et le 4, Privet Drive. Ceci était inconnu du Ministère, donc, sûr. Chaque membre de l'Ordre venait lui rendre visite pendant la journée.

Harry détestait le fait, qu'il ne puisse pas quitter le 4, Privet Drive mais les membres de l'Ordre aidèrent. Remus aidait Harry à passer outre la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black. Harry vit rapidement l'homme comme un père, comme Sirius l'avait été pour un certain temps.

Kingsley, un peu plus vieux que Remus, était devenu une sorte de meilleur ami plus vieux ou de grand frère. Harry savait qu'il pouvait tout dire à l'Auror. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il avait mis Kingsley dans la confidence du secret des Horcruxes. Kingsley avait même accepté d'aider, au final.

Pendant qu'Harry regardait le médaillon, il se demanda, comment Kingsley l'avait trouvé. Ils savaient qu'il avait été un moment à Square Grimmauld mais, il avait été jeté quand le Manoir avait été nettoyé durant l'été avant la cinquième année.

_Nous devons toujours trouver un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes_, pensa Harry en soupirant, plaçant le médaillon de nouveau dans la boite. Il avait le sentiment que de détruire les Horcruxes était chose facile mais il ne savait pas encore. Pendant que ses pensées voyageaient, il regardait le lac noir, sursautant lorsqu'un corbeau atterrit à côté de lui.

-Salut, dit Harry.

Le corbeau inclina la tête et Harry pensa qu'il lui retournait son salut.

-Donc, à qui appartiens-tu ? Attends, j'ai une meilleure question, fais-tu partie de l'Ancienne Lignée ?

Le corbeau secoua la tête de haut en bas en réponse. Harry se rappelait avoir lu quelque chose à propos les corbeaux pendant l'été. Il y avait trois « types » de corbeaux. Il y avait ceux qui avait commencé à exister au dix-neuvième siècle et étaient appelés les Corbeaux Anglais. Ils ne vivaient qu'en Angleterre vu qu'ils y étaient nés et ne pouvaient survivre autre part. Les Corbeaux Anglais n'avaient jamais servi d'animal de compagnie et n'étaient jamais devenu familier d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière. Ils n'étaient pas non plus utilisés pour le courrier. Ils étaient sauvages et ne possédaient ni magie, ni pouvoir comme les autres corbeaux.

Le deuxième type de corbeaux était les Transporteurs. Ils étaient principalement utilisés pour le courrier. Ils pouvaient devenir des animaux de compagnie, mais ne possédaient pas la magie pour devenir familier. Leur magie était limitée au courrier. Ils étaient aussi capables de se protéger des attaques et des interceptions de courrier. Ils pouvaient aussi protéger leur colis des dommages et d'être détruits. Ils étaient également capables de transformer leurs colis si besoin.

Le dernier type était le plus connu mais il n'en restait pas beaucoup. C'étaient les corbeaux de l'Ancienne Lignée, aussi connue comme les Anciennes Corbeaux. Beaucoup croyaient qu'ils existaient même avant Merlin et que c'était lui qui leur avait donné certains de leurs pouvoirs. L'Ancienne Lignée alla partout dans le monde, pas seulement en Grande-Bretagne. Il y en avait en Amérique, en Australie, au Canada, en Asie et partout ailleurs. Les Anciens Corbeaux étaient les seuls à pouvoir être des familiers. En fait, ils devaient trouver un sorcier ou une sorcière pour créer un lien avec, avant la quinzième année de leur vie, sinon ils mouraient. C'est ce qui arriva. La population des Anciens Corbeaux avaient sérieusement diminuée durant les derniers siècles, puisque beaucoup étaient incapables de trouver un humain avec qui se lier.

Ils possédaient plusieurs capacités. Ils étaient capables de parler et d'imiter les voix. Ils avaient une excellente mémoire et pouvaient délivrer un message de la même manière qu'on lui avait dit. Ils délivraient le courrier. Ils étaient extrêmement intelligents et très loyaux. Ils étaient capables d'utiliser l'Ancienne Magie, pour protéger leur humain. Ceci était autre chose. Un corbeau n'appartenait _jamais_ _à_ un humain. C'était toujours le contraire : un humain appartenait au corbeau. Les Anciens Corbeaux appelaient souvent leur humain, leur « Protégé ».

-Donc, à qui appartiens-tu ? Qui est ton Protégé ? Demanda Harry au corbeau.

-Je suis le Protecteur de Severus Rogue, répondit le corbeau.

Le corbeau avait une douce voix de femme et contenait un petit accent français.

-Tu fais partie de l'Ancienne Lignée française, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda de nouveau Harry, remarquant l'accent.

-Oui, c'est cela. Je suis un des derniers français, répondit-elle.

-Quel est ton nom ? S'enquit Harry.

-Je m'appelle Ivoire, lui dit-elle.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, ivoire. Je m'appelle Harry…

-Potter, termina Ivoire. Oui, je le sais, mon cher.

-Comme le reste du monde, soupira Harry.

-Oui, tu es assez célèbre, répondit Ivoire, faisant sourire Harry, sachant qu'elle essayait de lui remonter le moral.

-Donc, tu es le familier de Rogue ? Demanda Harry, changeant de sujet, avec efficacité.

Ivoire pencha la tête de côté, cela étant la seule indication montrant qu'elle savait que le sujet avait changé.

-Oui, je le suis.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Je le connais depuis six ans mais je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, dit Harry avec curiosité.

-Je l'ai trouvé quand il était un jeune garçon, n'ayant pas plus de neuf ans, lui répondit Ivoire. Il m'a demandée de rester dans la Grande Salle, pour ne pas que je me blesse, intentionnellement ou non. Quand je ne vole pas, je suis plus souvent qu'autre chose dans ses appartements.

-Ca se comprend. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait le choisir ? Demanda Harry, regardant le corbeau noir de soie, posé près de lui.

-Il n'était pas officiellement mien, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à aller à l'école. Je n'étais pas capable de me lier à lui, la première fois que je l'ai vu, alors que je l'ai souhaité, répondit Ivoire, d'une voix triste.

-Pourquoi cela ? S'enquit Harry.

-Son père n'acceptait pas que je reste près de Severus. Je suis faite de magie, comme, je suis certaine que tu le sais, son père méprisait tout ce qui est fait de magie, répondit Ivoire, en le regardant.

-Incluant son propre fils, murmura Harry, se rappelant les brefs souvenirs qu'il avait vus, l'an passé en cours d'Occlumancie.

-Oui, acquiesça Ivoire. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas fait attention à mon enfant. Je l'ai protégé et l'ai soigné quand il en avait désespérément besoin.

A ces mots, Harry se rappela que les Anciens Corbeaux possédaient également l'ancienne magie de soin.

-Tu es devenue son amie, dit Harry, regardant le corbeau.

-Oui. A part cette adorable fille, Lily Evans, je suis sa seule amie. Quand sa mère est morte, quand il avait quinze ans, j'étais tout ce qu'il lui restait, car Lily est sortie de sa vie peu après, soupira Ivoire.

-Qu'as-tu fait, lorsqu'il est devenu Mangemort ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne lui ai pas parlé, pendant presqu'une semaine, après avoir crié au meurtre après lui, répondit Ivoire et Harry rigola à l'image d'un Professeur Rogue se faisant réprimander par un corbeau. J'étais en colère car j'essayais de le préserver de ce chemin, mais je ne l'ai jamais abandonné. Quand je suis retournée vers lui, il avait mal, parce qu'on s'est séparés pendant trop longtemps. J'étais malheureusement aveuglée par ma colère, alors je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences de le laisser pendant une période prolongée.

-Où êtes-vous allés ? S'enquit Harry.

-A notre Manoir en Ecosse. Le Manoir Rogue, lui dit Ivoire.

-Un Manoir ? Je pensais qu'il était pauvre, dit Harry, espérant qu'il n'est pas semblé impoli.

-Comme enfant, oui, il l'était, mais plus maintenant. Il est devenu assez riche, au fur et à mesure des années. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as hérité, mais il est riche et vit assez confortablement, corrigea Ivoire.

-Je serais heureux si je pouvais donner la moitié de ce que j'ai aux Weasley. Ils ne la prendraient toutefois pas. Alors, j'ai fait la meilleure chose suivante, dit Harry, regardant le lac, à nouveau.

-Qui est ? L'enjoignit Ivoire et Harry était certain, que si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait levé un sourcil, comme son Protégé.

-J'ai donné aux jumeaux mon prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ils ont ouverts leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils voulaient me donner un acompte, pour que j'aie quelques profits, mais je les ai convaincus de ne pas le faire. A la place, certains profits vont dans le coffre des Weasley… secrètement, bien sûr. Mrs Weasley les tuerait pour leur donner quelques profits et elle me tuerait pour avoir donné l'argent aux jumeaux, expliqua Harry.

-C'est une chose honorable à faire, dit Ivoire. Il est très généreux de ta part, de leur avoir donné ton prix.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de cela et je n'en voulais pas, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler de Cédric à chaque fois que je dépenserai de l'argent. De plus, comme je leur ai dit, nous avons besoin de rire, par les temps qui courent.

-Oui, ce sont des jours sombres. Tu as raison. Joie et rire ont besoin d'exister autant que possible, si nous voulons passer outre cette guerre, acquiesça Ivoire.

-Et bien, nous ne sommes pas prêts d'y mettre un terme, puisque Rogue et moi ne pouvons pas travailler ensemble. L'un d'entre nous –si ce n'est les deux- finira par être tué. Nous ne pouvons juste pas nous entendre. Il me hait trop, soupira Harry.

-Il ne te hait pas, répliqua Ivoire.

-Il n'a certainement que ce moyen, pour montrer qu'il m'apprécie, dit Harry sarcastiquement.

-Donnes-lui une chance, mon cher. Toi, plus que les autres, devrait savoir que sa vie n'avait et n'a toujours rien de facile, lui rétorqua Ivoire.

-Je le sais. C'est juste difficile. Je voudrais être son ami. Je pense qu'il serait un ami formidable, dit Harry, soupirant encore.

-Tu espères son amitié ? Demanda doucement Ivoire, l'étudiant.

-Si j'avais une chance, bien évidemment. Je le respecte depuis longtemps, maintenant. Cependant, cela parait presque impossible d'être son ami. J'essaie, mais je pense que nous avons trop eu de conflits pour essayer de les changer maintenant, opina Harry. Quand j'étais avec lui, vendredi, nous nous entendions bien, pendant un moment, lorsque je parlais des Horcruxes, mais ensuite, il est redevenu le Rogue d'avant et m'a rejeté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Ces leçons commencent demain, non ? Questionna Ivoire.

-Ouais, et c'est Occlumancie. Super, grogna Harry.

-L'Occlumancie requiert de la confiance, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Ivoire.

-Il ne me fait pas, du tout, confiance, hocha Harry, pour de bonnes raisons et je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance, aussi pour de bonnes raisons. C'est pourquoi, cela ne fonctionnera jamais. Nous ne nous ferons jamais totalement confiance.

Soudain, un vent glacial se fit sentir et Harry enroula ses bras autour de lui-même, frissonnant.

-Tu n'es qu'un stupide enfant ! s'exclama Ivoire. Ne sortir qu'avec un simple sweat. Viens, allons à l'intérieur.

-Quoi ? Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en se mettant sur ses pieds, quand Ivoire le pressa.

-A l'intérieur. Severus ne me pardonnerait jamais si tu attrapais une pneumonie, dit Ivoire en se posant sur l'épaule d'Harry, retournant au château.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas de m'expliquer, pourquoi es-tu venu à moi ? Demanda Harry, poussant les lourdes portes de chêne à l'entrée.

-Tu semblais avoir besoin de compagnie. De plus, il n'est pas sage de se poser des questions tout seul, surtout si c'est dehors, dit Ivoire, lissant ses ailes, pendant qu'Harry traversait le Grand Hall. Il est l'heure du déjeuner. Vas à la Grande Salle, ordonna-t-elle et Harry lui obéit sans poser de question.

Ivoire était presque comme une Rogue en version femme. Ils étaient très similaires. Vu que c'était le week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la Grande Salle était presque vide, avec seulement quelques élèves trop jeunes à chaque table. Harry s'assit à la table de Gryffondor où il n'y avait que deux premières années assis à l'autre extrémité, murmurant entre eux. Harry prit quelques sandwiches ainsi que de la salade et commença à manger, alors qu'Ivoire quittait son épaule pour se mettre près de son assiette.

-Donc, tu as dit que tu m'as observé pendant un moment. Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, après un moment de silence.

-Oui, je t'ai observé depuis ton premier jour, il y a six ans, acquiesça Ivoire, puis elle mangea le morceau de jambon qu'Harry lui tendait. Je t'ai observé pour te protéger, un peu comme Severus.

-Me protéger ? Mais Rogue est ton Protégé, pas moi, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-En effet. Toutefois, quiconque il choisit de protéger, je le protège aussi, lui dit Ivoire.

-Il n'a pas choisi de me protéger. Dumbledore lui a dit de le faire. Tout le monde doit faire attention que l'Elu survive assez longtemps pour tuer Voldemort, dit Harry avec amertume, finissant son sandwich à la dinde.

-On lui a donné comme instructions de te protéger, c'est vrai, mais il a également choisi de le faire, répondit Ivoire. Il prend soin de toi, à sa manière. Il est juste trop idiot pour le montrer.

Harry rit, inconscient des yeux noirs observant sa discussion avec Ivoire, avec curiosité. Harry caressa le corbeau et lui donna un autre morceau de jambon pendant qu'il mangeait un autre sandwich. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il mangeait plus que d'habitude, vu qu'il continuait de parler avec Ivoire, jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione reviennent. Il leur fit signe et dit au revoir à Ivoire. Il la regarda traverser la Grande Salle en volant et se poser sur la table des Professeur, juste en face du Professeur Rogue. Il riva son regard à celui de son Professeur, avant que Rogue ne le remplace par son masque d'indifférence coutumier.

Harry soupira au regard froid et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui s'asseyait sur le banc qui lui faisait face. Il vit immédiatement que ses amis étaient assis plus proches que d'habitude. Il leva un sourcil soupçonneux.

-Alors, comment c'était au village ?

-Pareil que d'habitude. Il devrait ouvrir une nouvelle boutique, dit Hermione, avec nonchalance, pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle aussi, des sandwiches.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne lui disaient-ils pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Ce n'était pas comme si il désapprouvait. En fait, il était ravi (comme le reste de l'école devait l'être).

-Et bien, je vais aller faire mes devoirs. A plus tard, dit Hermione, en quittant la Grande Salle.

-Je vais aller voir Seamus et Dean. A plus, mec, continua Ron un peu plus tard, en sortant lui aussi.

Harry fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et soupira, alors qu'il regardait ses amis s'enfuir. Pourquoi ne lui disaient-il pas ? Cela n'était pas logique. Il repoussa son diner et posa un coude sur la table, posant sa tête sur sa main. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête, quand il leur avait dit de commencer à sortir ensemble. Il n'avait même pu leur parler du médaillon. Alors qu'il était assis là, il sentit des yeux l'observant, pendant que leur propriétaire parlait avec un corbeau.

**A suivre… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**État de la fic en anglais :**51 chapitre (en cours)

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**État de la fic en français : 10 chapitre traduit 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 et 4 chapitre corriger**

**traductrice :**Sakura-okasan

** Béta lecteur : **Marjo76

**Béta correcteur : **Marjo76**  
><strong>

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

_ Harry fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et soupira, alors qu'il regardait ses amis s'enfuir. Pourquoi ne lui disaient-il pas ? Cela n'était pas logique. Il repoussa son diner et posa un coude sur la table, posant sa tête sur sa main. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait en tête, quand il leur avait dit de commencer à sortir ensemble. Il n'avait même pu leur parler du médaillon. Alors qu'il était assis là, il sentit des yeux l'observant, pendant que leur propriétaire parlait avec un corbeau._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Harry se dirigea vers son cours de Potions, le jour suivant et s'enjoignit lui-même à ne pas trainer. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne l'avaient attendu au déjeuner, pour descendre aux cachots avec lui, ainsi, il entra tout seul dans la salle de classe.

En entrant, il s'aperçut immédiatement que certains avaient changé de place. Comme les potions qu'ils faisaient cette année étaient plus volatiles et dangereuses, ils avaient été placés à des tables de deux, au lieu de celles de trois habituelles. Harry et Ron étaient à une table, avec Hermione et Neville Londubat, à côté d'eux et Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan de l'autre côté.

A présent, toutefois, les choses avaient changées. Ron et Hermione étaient à la table de Ron et Harry. Parvati Patil était avec Neville à sa table et la table d'Hermione, le seul endroit restant, était installé Draco Malfoy. Il se moquait d'avoir Draco comme partenaire, vu qu'ils étaient devenu, sinon amis, des rivaux d'école, au lieu d'ennemis mortels. Draco avait mis les choses au point, sur le fait qu'il était du côté de la Lumière, lorsqu'il était entré au Ministère de la Magie, en juin dernier, pour sauver les vies d'Harry et Neville.

Draco rendit visite à Harry à l'hôpital et ils avaient convenu d'une trêve. Ils en étaient revenus à la rivalité amicale, qu'ils avaient durant la première année, à part qu'ils s'entendaient bien, maintenant. Il y avait toujours les habituelles batailles verbales et tours joués, mais c'était seulement pour s'amuser, à présent, cela n'avait pas pour but de blesser.

Haussant les épaules, Harry s'avança vers le devant de la salle et s'assit près de Draco, plaçant son sac à terre, à côté de la table.

-Alors Potter, tes amis t'ont laissé tomber ? Demanda Draco en levant un sourcil.

-C'est à peu près ça, répondit Harry, alors que Draco regarda de nouveau Hermione et Ron.

-Ils sortent ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? S'amusa Draco.

-Ouaip. Ça s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard, hier, sauf que, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, vu que c'est moi qui leur ai dit de sortir ensemble au village, ils ne veulent rien me dire, acquiesça Harry.

-Les idiots, murmura Draco, alors que Rogue entra dans la salle.

Ils virent Rogue leva brièvement un sourcil, aux nouveaux arrangements de place.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par le Veritaserum. Cela prend une semaine à faire, et une fois correctement faite, imposera au buveur de ne dire que la vérité pendant un certain temps. Nous ferons un exemple, donc, faites-la bien, sauf si vous voulez vous empoisonner avec votre propre création. Travaillez en binôme, dans un seul chaudron. Commencez, ordonna Rogue à la classe, de son habituelle voix glaciale, et tout le monde se dépêcha de commencer.

-Tiens, commence par trancher les racines de marguerites en quatre, dit Draco, pendant qu'il alluma le feu sous le chaudron et ajouta deux verres d'eau.

Il tira fermement la racine de Valerian et commença à l'émincer.

-Donc, quoi de neuf ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé, ces dernières semaines.

-Ouais, j'étais occupé. Je dois travailler avec ton parrain, dit Harry, ajoutant les fines tranches dans le chaudron, par deux fois.

-Vraiment ? Sourit en coin Draco, en levant un sourcil.

-La ferme, Draco. Il me déteste. Nous, travaillant ensemble, ça peut difficilement finir bien, répondit Harry, laissant huit gouttes de sang de sirène couler dans leur chaudron.

Il avait parlé à Draco de la haine du Professeur Rogue autant qu'il y était habitué, alors que Draco le taquinait sans merci avec ça, il supporta ce fait, et avait menacé de les forcer à être ensemble, si Harry ne faisait rien.

-Il ne te hait pas, répliqua Draco, remuant le contenu du chaudron, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jaune, alors qu'Harry pesait la poudre d'asphodèle.

-Pourquoi tout le monde continue de me dire ça ? S'enquit Harry avec exaspération, en laissant couler la poudre d'asphodèle à la surface du chaudron.

-Qui d'autre te l'a dit ? Demanda Draco.

-Dumbledore, Mrs Pomfresh, McGonagall, Hagrid, Ivoire, énuméra Harry, toutes les personnes qui lui avaient dit que le Maitre des Potions ne le haïssait pas.

-Ivoire ? Comme dans Ivoire, le familier de Severus ? S'enquit Draco, dessinant un huit dans le chaudron, tous deux regardant comme le contenu changeait lentement de couleur.

-Y a-t-il une autre Ivoire, dans l'école ? Rétorqua Harry, en levant un sourcil. Peu importe, ouais, le corbeau de Rogue, Ivoire. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, je pensais juste que c'était bizarre. Je veux dire, Ivoire ne parle pas à beaucoup de monde, en-dehors de Severus. Elle parle à Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfresh et moi. Elle ne parle pas ni à mon père, ni à un autre Serpentard, répondit Draco, ajoutant deux pétales de rose.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait observé et protégé parce que Rogue me protège, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Harry manqua l'écarquillement d'yeux de Draco, parce qu'il ajoutait une écaille de Basilique écrasée. La potion se mit à faire des bulles et tourna au bleu océan demandé.

-A présent, il faut laisser reposer trois jours, dit Draco, Harry et lui mettant, tous deux un charme protecteur sur le chaudron. Maintenant, dis-moi, qu'a dit Ivoire ?

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda Harry, alors qu'ils étaient en train de nettoyer.

-Etaient-ce les mots exacts qu'elle a utilisés ? S'enquit Draco.

-Hum, ouais, je pense. Pourquoi ? Rétorqua Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour rien. Juste par curiosité, dit Draco en hochant la tête.

-Tu es une personne irritante, Draco, tu le sais ? Roula des yeux, Harry.

-J'essaie, haussa les épaules, Draco.

-Je pense que c'est naturel, répliqua Harry.

-Tu me blesses, Harry, dit Draco, mettant une main sur son cœur.

-Tu avais besoin que ton égo diminue, de toute façon, s'amusa Harry en le regardant, secouant la tête.

-Oh, ce que c'est douloureux ! Comment sommes-nous devenus amis, déjà, ça me dépasse, dit Draco, dramatiquement.

-Amis ? Répéta Harry, sérieusement.

-Ouais, acquiesça Draco.

-Tu me considère comme ton ami ? Demanda Harry.

-Et bien, ouais. Tu es mon seul ami, je t'assure, répondit Draco, regardant partout sauf vers Harry.

-Je pensais juste que nous étions des rivaux amicaux, comme en première année, bon, sans les tentatives de faire expulser l'autre, dit Harry.

-Et bien, c'est ainsi qu'on a commencé, qu'on a proclamé la trêve. J'ai juste pensé qu'on était devenus un peu amis, répliqua Draco, en haussant les épaules, clairement mal à l'aise.

-J'ai pensé que nous étions amis, moi aussi, mais, je ne disais rien. Je ne pensais pas que tu pensais la même chose, sourit Harry.

-Il est difficile de penser autrement, sourit largement Draco et Harry rit.

-Nettoyez vos tables et sortez, ordonna Rogue. La potion doit reposer pendant trois jours. Partez.

-Je descends dans la Chambre, tu veux venir ? Demanda Harry à Draco, alors qu'ils sortaient de classe, ayant déjà nettoyé.

-Non, j'ai entrainement de Quidditch. Le match contre Serdaigle approche. On se voit plus tard, répondit Draco et ils se séparèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

-A plus tard, dit Harry, avant de se rendre dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Depuis un an et demi, presque deux ans, Harry retournait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il essayait de la nettoyer… enfin, aussi bien que la Chambre pouvait l'être. Il avait récolté tout ce qui était utile sur le Basilic. Il faisait attention à ce que tout soit préservé, pour que cela soit toujours utilisé. Il avait aussi exploré tous les tunnels, en trouvant finalement un, qui conduisait à un regroupement de pièces. Il était certain que Salazar Serpentard avait créé des appartements dans la Chambre, pour qu'il puisse y rester parfois.

Il découvrait toujours des choses dans ces appartements, mais il avait déjà découvert pas mal de choses. Les appartements étaient constitués d'une chambre à coucher, d'une salle de bains, d'un bureau, d'une bibliothèque, d'une cuisine et d'un salon complet, avec une cheminée. Harry avait découvert qu'elle était reliée au réseau de Cheminette de Poudlard, donc, Harry allait et venait à travers elle, dans la Chambre.

Il y avait beaucoup de livres écrits par Serpentard dans la bibliothèque, ainsi que certains écrits par Merlin, lui-même. Il y en avait également quelques-uns écrits par les autre Fondateurs. Dans le bureau, Harry avait découvert plusieurs volumes personnels de Serpentard. Toutefois, ils étaient surtout en Fourchelang, donc, Harry travaillait lentement sur la traduction des textes en anglais.

Sifflant le mot de passe, Harry attendit que les lavabos arrêtent de bouger et que l'entrée apparaisse. Finalement, tout se figea et Harry sauta dans le trou. Il avait enchanté la fin pour atterri en douceur et lentement au sol, contrairement à leur brusque atterrissage en seconde année. Il avait nettoyé tous les os des petits animaux qui étaient dans la pièce d'entrée.

Il traversa les tunnels, ayant également déblayé les pierres de chemin de seconde année. Une fois encore, il siffla à l'entrée de la Chambre principale où il avait combattu le Basilic. Harry descendit l'échelle et marcha nonchalamment sur le sol de pierre. Les murs et le plafond étaient encore humides, mais Harry les avait enchantés pour que l'eau ne goutte pas au sol, le gardant sec. La douzaine de statues de serpents alignées au sol, étaient, elles aussi, nettoyées et sèches, tout comme la large statue de Salazar Serpentard de laquelle le Basilique était sorti.

Changeant l'eau pour de nouveaux trucs du Lac Noir, l'endroit était presque habitable. Il avait déplacé quelques chaises et une table à l'endroit où Ginny Weasley avait combattu pour rester en vie. Il avait amené ses amis plusieurs fois dans la Chambre mais il préférait en temps normal y aller seul. La Chambre était presque devenue un endroit de détente et il détestait habituellement la partager.

Posant son sac sur une des chaises lorsqu'il passa à côté, Harry continua de marcher dans les tunnels, allant jusqu'aux appartements de Salazar Serpentard. Il s'arrêta finalement devant un portrait noir et blanc, représentant un long cobra, un lion, un corbeau et un blaireau. Au premier abord, Harry avait été surpris de voir les emblèmes de l'école sur un seul portrait mais n'y prêta plus attention, quand il apprit que c'était la manière pour Serpentard d'avoir ses amis près de lui.

-_Hello, Cecelia_, siffla Harry au serpent.

Le cobra releva la tête pour le saluer et se rendormit.

-Onyx, dit-il au corbeau. Shadow, sourit-il au blaireau. Salut, Benji, finit-il pour le lion. Unité.

Le portrait s'ouvrit. Il savait qu'il n'avait probablement pas besoin d'un mot de passe mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Agitant sa baguette, Harry alluma un feu et se laissa tomber sur le canapé d'un vert profond, étendant ses pieds-maintenant-pourvus-seulement-de-chaussettes sur la table basse en acajou. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un volume ouvert près d'un parchemin et réalisa qu'il était parti tôt l'autre jour et n'avait pas terminé de traduire. Ramassant le volume, le parchemin, la plume et l'encre, Harry termina la lecture puis la traduction des pages.

Harry se maudit pour la trentième fois alors qu'il courait à travers les cachots. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, dans la Chambre et était maintenant en retard pour sa première leçon avec Rogue.

_ En plus, de toutes les choses, ça devait être Occlumancie,_ pensa Harry avec amertume. Il freina devant le portrait de Salazar Serpentard.

-Vous êtes en retard, dit Serpentard.

-Je le sais, Salazar. J'étais occupé. Rogue est-il ici ? Demanda Harry, reprenant son souffle.

-Entrez, Potter ! Cria Rogue, de l'intérieur, faisant grogner Harry.

-Pourquoi je continue d'espérer ? Dit Harry à Serpentard.

-Merlin seul le sait, M. Potter. Vous feriez mieux d'entrer, avant qu'il ne sorte ici, sourit en coin Serpentard en secouant la tête, ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

-Bonne idée, acquiesça Harry. A plus tard, Salazar, ajouta-t-il en entrant dans les appartements.

-Bonne chance, M. Potter, entendit-il Salazar dire, alors que le portrait se refermer.

-Railleur, murmura Harry, en lançant un regard noir à la porte.

-Je suis ravi que vous vous décidiez enfin à me faire la grâce de votre présence insupportable, dit une voix trainante familière, pleine de sarcasmes et de mépris.

-Désolé, Professeur, mais je…, dit Harry en se tournant vers Rogue, qui le regardait d'un œil noir.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour des explications et excuses inutiles, siffla Rogue et le regard noir d'Harry s'approfondit. Maintenant, je dois m'assurer que le Directeur avait raison et que vous ne connaissiez rien à l'Occlumancie ?

-Oui, Professeur, dit Harry d'une voix monotone.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit l'an dernier ? Demanda brusquement Rogue.

-Comment aurais-je pu, avec vous, m'attaquant toutes les trois secondes ? Même si j'avais essayé, vous ne m'auriez pas écouté ou cru ! Cria Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer totalement ! Vous êtes autant coupable que moi !

-Bien sûr ! Rien ne peut être de la faute d'Harry Potter ! Etre le Garçon-qui-a-survécu vous exempt de toute faute ! Hurla à son tour Rogue.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je disais ! Cria Harry. Vous n'êtes qu'un bâtard ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore pense que cela peut fonctionner ! Vous me haïssez trop !

-Autant que vous me haïssez, Potter !

-Là, maintenant, je trouve difficile de faire autrement !

-Aussi longtemps que le sentiment est réciproque, Potter. Maintenant, assis. Ce ne sera pas une leçon simple, dit Rogue, sa voix reprenant son timbre habituel, mais laissant Harry entendre la même colère se distiller, cachée derrière ces mots.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais s'assit sur la même chaise que précédemment. Il regarda Rogue prendre un lourd volume sur une étagère et le lancer sur les genoux d'Harry.

-Lisez les deux premiers chapitres. Essayez de les finir rapidement, en dépit du fait que cela vous semble trop difficile, lui dit Rogue et Harry le regarda méchamment, ouvrant sa bouche pour argumenter, toutefois il se tut en pensant que cela valait mieux.

Rogue lui envoya un regard signifiant « Il est préférable de vous taire » avant de retourner à son bureau pour noter les travaux de ses élèves. Harry ouvrit le livre traitant d'Occlumancie et de Légimancie.

-Hum, Professeur ? Demanda Harry, avant de commencer à lire, Rogue le regarda. M'apprendrez-vous la Légimancie ?

-Cela vous serait bénéfique, acquiesça Rogue.

Harry acquiesça également, avant de retourner au livre, commençant le premier chapitre. Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par l'horloge, le grattement de la plume sur le papier de Rogue, et les pages tournant du livre. Harry était tendu et figé alors qu'il était assis à lire. Il essaya de se relaxer en vain. Il était dans une pièce avec Rogue. Comment était-il supposé se détendre ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, malgré le fait qu'il était absorbé par le livre. C'était étrangement intéressant et il avait finalement compris l'Occlumancie. A présent, pouvait-il ou non transférer sa compréhension à une leçon pratique, était une autre histoire, mais il avait le sentiment que les leçons d'Occlumancie seraient mieux cette fois-ci.

Finalement, les deux heures de torture finirent alors qu'Harry en était au milieu du chapitre deux. Il remarqua vaguement que Rogue bougeait, mais son attention était portée sur les mots devant lui.

-Et bien, Potter, se moqua Rogue, et Harry le regarda avec colère. Il semblerait que lorsque vos amis ne sont pas là pour vous distraire et que vous utilisez enfin la petite part d'intelligence que vous semblait posséder, vous êtes capable de terminer, même les plus simples tâches.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais, une fois encore, ne dit rien.

-Est-ce que tout ce que vous avez lu est bien entré dans votre petite tête ?

-Oui, répliqua Harry, mordant. Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

-Bien. Vous finirez de lire, la prochaine fois que nous aurons une leçon d'Occlumancie et ensuite, nous verrons si vous comprenez aussi bien, que vous le pensez. Sortez, maintenant, dit Rogue, enlevant le livre à Harry.

Maugréant, Harry prit son sac et sortit des appartements, ignorant les appels de Salazar, pour qu'il revienne. Harry ne s'arrêta pas de marcher mais se dirigea plus loin dans l'école, arrivant finalement à la Tour d'Astronomie sans savoir où ses pieds l'avaient mené. Il laissa tomber son sac à terre dans un soupire et monta les escaliers. Posant ses avant-bras sur la barre de métal et entremêlant ses doigts ensemble, il s'appuya vers l'avant et regarda la voute sombre. La nuit tombait rapidement, faisant de tout, des ombres. Alors qu'il regardait le parc, il aperçut un point plus sombre encore que le reste qui semblait bouger. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre la forme mouvante comme Ivoire, qui se posa finalement sur la barre, près de lui.

-Hey, Ivoire, la salua Harry, silencieusement.

-Bonjours, Harry Potter, dit Ivoire en baissant la tête et Harry lui sourit à l'habituelle utilisation de son nom complet. Comment était ta première leçon, mon cher ?

-Nous nous sommes criés dessus, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. J'ai lu et il a corrigé des copies. Nous nous sommes disputés. Il m'a viré. Je suis venu ici, résuma Harry, amèrement.

-Donc, pas bien ?

-Et bien, cette fois n'a pas fini avec moi, me recevant un vase envoyé dans ma tête ou jeté littéralement dans le couloir, donc, je pense que c'est mieux que la dernière fois, dit Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme, malgré que ce soit vrai.

Leur dernière leçon d'Occlumancie, l'année passée, avait vraiment mal terminé. Il y eut également l'incident avec la Pensine, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas si surprenant, que cela ait encore plus mal fini. Rogue lui avait jeté un pot de cafards à la figure (mais, il le manqua, heureusement) et avait ensuite jeté Harry dans le couloir.

-De ce que je sais, l'an dernier n'est pas une période avec laquelle tu devrais comparer, dit Ivoire et Harry renifla.

-L'an dernier était un désastre complet, soupira Harry, essayant de garder ses pensées loin de cette désastreuses cinquième année.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, acquiesça Ivoire.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant qu'Ivoire parle de nouveau.

-Cela ira mieux, mon cher. Vous y arriverez, tous les deux et vous vous battrez pour ce que vous voulez.

-Pourquoi cela ressemble à une part de l'avenir ? Demanda Harry en la regardant et levant un sourcil.

-L'Ancienne Lignée française a du sang de médium et sont capables de voir l'avenir de leur Protégé et ceux qui sont liés à leur Protégé, lui répondit Ivoire.

-C'est ridicule. Ce n'est nulle part dans les livres que j'ai lus et je ne suis pas lié à Rogue. Il préférerait endurer le Sortilège Doloris, pendant le restant de sa vie, que de devenir mon ami, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, excepté ce que nous sommes maintenant… qu'importe ce que c'est, dit Harry.

-Comme je l'ai dit, vous y arriverez et aurez à combattre, rétorqua Ivoire, sinistrement.

-Qu'aurais-je à combattre, en-dehors des combats habituels ? Demanda Harry en plissant les yeux vers elle.

-Une nouvelle vie, répondit Ivoire, sa tête tournée sur le côté et Harry savait qu'elle sourirait, si elle le pouvait. Il n'eut pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, qu'Ivoire prit son envol et disparut dans la nuit.

**A suivre… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

_ Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, avant qu'Ivoire parle de nouveau._

_-Cela ira mieux, mon cher. Vous y arriverez, tous les deux et vous vous battrez pour ce que vous voulez. _

_-Pourquoi cela ressemble à une part de l'avenir ? Demanda Harry en la regardant et levant un sourcil._

_-L'Ancienne Lignée française a du sang de médium et sont capables de voir l'avenir de leur Protégé et ceux qui sont liés à leur Protégé, lui répondit Ivoire._

_-C'est ridicule. Ce n'est nulle part dans les livres que j'ai lus et je ne suis pas lié à Rogue. Il préférerait endurer le Sortilège Doloris, pendant le restant de sa vie, que de devenir mon ami, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, excepté ce que nous sommes maintenant… qu'importe ce que c'est, dit Harry._

_-Comme je l'ai dit, vous y arriverez et aurez à combattre, rétorqua Ivoire, sinistrement._

_-Qu'aurais-je à combattre, en-dehors des combats habituels ? Demanda Harry en plissant les yeux vers elle._

_-Une nouvelle vie, répondit Ivoire, sa tête tournée sur le côté et Harry savait qu'elle sourirait, si elle le pouvait. Il n'eut pas la chance de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, qu'Ivoire prit son envol et disparut dans la nuit._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Un sort frappa. Une lanière lâcha. Livres, encre, parchemins et plume tombèrent au sol. L'encre éclaboussa tout. Harry Potter grogna quand ses affaires tombèrent de son sac, lorsqu'un sort vint le frapper, causant la rupture de la lanière. Harry reconnaissait le sort. C'était le même qu'il avait utilisé sur le sac de Cédric Diggory, en quatrième année, pour lui parler, seul à seul et lui dire à propos des dragons, pour la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Harry soupira irrité et s'agenouilla au sol. Il agita sa baguette et répara l'encrier et le sac, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de les remettre dans son sac. Il n'avait plus d'encre pour la journée et il n'allait qu'en deuxième heure de la matinée. En tout point, la journée avait mal commencé. Des visions de la réunion de Mangemorts qui avait eu lieu la veille, avaient hanté sa nuit. Voldemort était clairement d'humeur à torturer chaque Mangemort, mais avait avec prémonition tourné la plupart de sa colère envers Severus Rogue. Il avait été furieux que Rogue lui ait caché l'information des leçons particulières entre lui et Harry, chaque soit. Il ne savait pas la raison de ces leçons, cependant, il s'en moquait. Il était aussi en colère que personne n'ait encore trouvé où vivait Harry. Evidemment, tous les Mangemorts étaient repartis chez eux après une série de Doloris. Sauf Rogue qui était rentré après cinq longs Doloris et une série de sorts de découpe.

Malgré qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup cet homme, Harry s'était senti inquiet et avait voulu vérifier que son Professeur allait bien, toutefois, il en avait décidé autrement. Aucune présence n'aurait été la bienvenue et d'autan plus, si cette présence avait été Harry Potter… Harry savait qu'il aurait été le moins bienvenu.

Quant à son début de journée, ce n'était pas mieux. Il avait oublié son livre de Métamorphose et avait été obligé de partager avec Draco, comme Ron et Hermione étaient trop pris l'un par l'autre pour se soucier si Harry avait besoin d'aide. McGonagall n'avait pas apprécié, mais n'avait rien dit. Harry savait qu'elle était en colère, par contre. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et elle avait pincé les lèvres. Elle avait contenu des remarques colériques et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il savait que, si elle avait dit quoi que ce soit, il aurait répondu et aurait juste terminé par avoir une retenue.

A présent, il allait être en retard pour le cours de Potions. Potions ! De toutes les classes dans lesquelles il aurait pu arriver en retard, il avait fallu que ce soit Potions. La classe avec le Professeur qui allait probablement être d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, à cause de son horrible nuit. Personne ne savait, qu'il voyait les réunions de Mangemorts, sauf peut-être Dumbledore et même Rogue, si le Maitre des Potions avait vu quoi que ce soit dans ses souvenirs, toutefois, il en doutait. Cela avait commencé cet été. Il avait été en partie heureux puisque, dorénavant, il pouvait voir des choses et en trouver d'autres, et il pouvait voir indirectement Rogue. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à l'agonisante douleur de ses visions. Sentir chacun des Doloris et chaque autre sortilège de douleur que le Mage Noir connaissait n'était pas plaisant et il se réveillait plus que souvent tremblant, en ayant mal et empli de sueurs froides. Toutefois, il avait appris beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait pu apprendre autrement donc, il supposait que ça en valait la peine… seulement, pas cette fois.

-Ils sont ensemble, tu sais ? S'exclama quelqu'un, agenouillé près de lui.

Harry était surpris, mais ne sursauta pas. Il savait que quelqu'un approchait, sans savoir qui, ou si la personne s'arrêterait.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry, regardant Draco pendant qu'il ramassait son livre de Potions, qui n'avait pas été, étrangement couvert d'encre noire.

-Eux, dit Draco en secouant la tête dans la direction des deux Serpentard qui avaient causé la chute du sac d'Harry.

Ce n'était autre que Theodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson.

-Ils sortent ensemble.

-Vraiment ? Quel étrange couple. Je pensais que Pansy le haïssait ? S'enquit Harry, prenant certains des parchemins à Draco.

-C'est le cas, mais, depuis que j'ai changé de côté, et aie été déshérité, son père a dû lui trouver un autre riche Sang-Pur auquel se marier, lui répondit Draco.

-Vous aviez un mariage arrangé ? Redemanda Harry, quelque peu surpris.

-Ouais, dit Draco avec amertume. Je n'ai jamais été moins excité ou moins heureux pour autre chose, que l'idée d'être avec elle.

-Je sens ta peine, acquiesça Harry, avec un sourire.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça ne me concerne plus. Merci Merlin, répondit Draco, lui tendant la dernière plume tombée.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu es en retard pour le cours de Potions, maintenant, s'enquit Harry, nettoyant l'encre de son livre de Défense.

-Cela n'a pas importance, répliqua Draco en haussant les épaules.

-Draco, tu sais, Rogue ne sera plus aussi gentil qu'avant avec toi, vu que tu as changé de côté. Il sera en colère contre toi aussi, affirma Harry.

Ceci était vrai. Malgré que Draco soit toujours à Serpentard et que Rogue les favorise toujours, pour garder sa couverture intacte, il ne traitait pas Draco autrement des autres élèves maintenant qu'il était du côté de la Lumière. Il ne le traitait pas aussi durement que les Gryffondor, mais Draco n'avait plus de traitement spécial. Rogue lui enlevait des points, lui criait dessus et lui donnait des retenues, contre à tout le monde.

-Je m'en moque. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours, donc, je vais juste marcher avec toi. On n'aura tous les deux des problèmes, même si tu en auras plus que moi, se moqua Draco avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'Harry roulait des yeux, se levant et remettant son sac sur son épaule.

-Allez, viens, Serpentard, dit Harry, se dirigeant vers les Cachots.

-Je suis juste derrière toi, Gryffondor, répondit Draco, avec un salut moqueur, alors qu'Harry riait, secouant sa tête.

Parfois, ça l'impressionnait encore, le fait qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Pendant cinq ans, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter et maintenant, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. A présent, ils étaient même plus amis qu'Harry ne l'était avec Ron et Hermione.

En juin dernier, durant le fiasco au Ministère, Draco avait réussi à s'infiltrer dedans avec Rogue, en s'agrippant à sa cape, quand il transplana. Personne ne savait qu'il était là, du moins, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque mort pour sauver la vie de _Neville Londubat_ et ensuite celle d'Harry.

_Flash-Back :_

_-Donne-nous seulement la Prophétie et nous vous laisserons partir, dit Lucius Malfoy, tentant la main vers Harry._

_ Harry lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce vers ses amis. Chacun d'entre eux avait des bleus, saignaient, étaient apeurés, mais étaient également complétement déterminés, même quand ils étaient séparément entre les mains de Mangemorts, littéralement. Il pouvait voir la colère de Neville en surface, envers la femme l'enserrant d'une main sur la nuque, Bellatrix Lestrange. La même femme qui avait rendu les parents de Neville fous._

_-Vous pensez réellement que je vais croire que vous nous laisserez partir comme si de rien n'était ? Répondit Harry, incrédule, fixant le Mangemort blond face à lui. Il est totalement _impossible_ que je crois à cela. Vous ne nous laisserez jamais partir juste comme ça._

_ Il vit les yeux de Malfoy se plissaient de colère et esquiva juste à temps pour éviter d'être frappé par un Sort de Mort. C'était le signal de départ. Des rais de lumière remplirent la pièce, en même temps que des cris et hurlements ainsi que des sons d'à peu près une douzaine de personnes qui courent. Que ces personnes courent pour s'échapper ou pour attraper, personne ne savait. Ils avaient tous leur propre combat sur lequel se concentrer._

_ Harry venait encore d'éviter de justesse d'être touché par un Sortilège de « Stupefix », quand il entendit une porte claquer pour s'ouvrir. Il pria pour que ce soit de l'aide et non plus de Mangemorts. C'était effectivement de l'aide. Il aperçut des membres de l'Ordre, courir vers l'intérieur de la pièce._

_-Harry ! Entendit-il la voix de son parrain, avant de se retrouver allonger sur le sol de l'autre côté du mystérieux voile. Tu dois aller chercher tes amis et sortir d'ici. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, ici, lui dit Sirius._

_-Non, je ne te laisserai pas ! Répondit Harry en secouant la tête._

_-Ça ira, Harry. Vas seulement chercher tes amis et partez, répliqua Sirius et ils sautèrent de nouveau vers l'entrée, chacun d'eux bougeant pour éviter une lumière blanche inconnue. Stupefix !_

_ Harry entendit un rire et se tourna pour apercevoir Bellatrix, non loin d'eux, sa baguette pointée vers Sirius._

_-Salut, Sirius, dit-elle._

_-Bella, répondit Sirius, avant de sauter de côté pour éviter un sort de couleur violet. Est-ce ce que tu as de mieux, Bella ? Je pensais que tu pouvais faire mieux, rit l'Animagus._

_ Harry vit avec horreur la trop familière lumière verte se diriger vers Sirius et le frapper en pleine poitrine. Tout autour d'eux disparu. Harry ne pouvait quitter des yeux le corps maintenant sans vie de son parrain, qui tombait à travers le voile, un air heureux toujours présent sur le visage. Quand Sirius disparut, il retomba brusquement sur Terre et il commença à courir en direction du voile. Il y était presque, mais se retrouva bientôt tombant au sol de pierre, se trouvant cloué dessus. Il s'étrangla mais arrêta et regarda qui était son attaquant. _

_-Malfoy ? Haleta Harry, voyant le visage sanglant de Draco Malfoy. Que diable fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu venu ?_

_-Appelle-moi Draco. Je ne pense pas que je resterai un Malfoy encore longtemps. Je suis venu avec Severus, mais personne ne sait que je suis ici. Et je t'empêche tout de suite de faire quelque chose de stupide, lui dit Draco, le clouant toujours au sol._

_ Harry se demandait d'où lui venait cette force. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais Draco avait été frappé par quelconque sort et ça le tuait. Il avait des lacérations partout sur le corps et il saignait abondamment. Il était horriblement pâle, apprenant à Harry qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps._

_-Bouge de sur moi. Je dois la rattraper ! Hurla Harry._

_-Non ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est partir d'ici. Granger a été frappée par un sort, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Elle est inconsciente et ne bouge plus. Londubat a le nez cassé et Merlin sait quoi d'autre. Lovegood saigne abondamment. Weasley essaie de se battre contre mon père ! La fille Weasley est en train de combattre Bellatrix ! Tu dois les faire sortir d'ici ! Cria Draco._

_-Attends… Tu es venu avec Rogue ? Rogue est là ? Demanda Harry, faisant rouler les yeux de Draco._

_-Oui, il est là. Il est habillé en Mangemort mais il aide notre côté. J'ai attrapé sa cape quand il transplanait. Encore une fois, personne ne sait que je suis là, à part toi et Londubat, répondit Draco._

_-Que diable t'es-tu arrivé ? Redemanda Harry, sentant le sang mouillé ses vêtements._

_-J'ai été frappé par un sort en sauvant les fesses de Londubat, répondit Draco simplement._

_-Pourquoi ? Demanda encore Harry, en clignant des yeux._

_-Parce que je ne suis pas mon père, répliqua Draco. Maintenant pars, dit-il avant de sauter sur ses pieds à une vitesse qu'Harry ne pensait qu'il possédait étant donné son état._

_ Harry savait qu'il devait aller chercher ses amis et partir d'ici, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas quand Bellatrix était en train de s'enfuir, comme il la voyait faire. Au moment où il la vit partir en direction de la porte, il la poursuivit, ignorant les cris de ceux qui lui disaient de revenir._

_Fin Flash-Back._

-Harry ? Harry ! Appela Draco, sortant Harry de ses souvenirs.

-Quoi ? Dit Harry.

-Si nous restons plantés là plus longtemps, on va officiellement avoir vingt minutes de retard en classe. Je me moque d'être en retard, mais vingt minutes est un peu trop, surtout pour la classe de Rogue, expliqua Draco et Harry réalisa qu'ils étaient debout devant la classe de Potions.

-Oh…, répondit Harry sans conviction.

Draco roula des yeux et secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une poussée. Ils entrèrent, Draco avec fierté qu'Harry savait que le Serpentard ne ressentait pas, et lui-même sentait qu'il était prêt à se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Très heureux que vous vous joignez à nous, messieurs Malfoy et Potter, dit froidement Rogue.

-Nous sommes désolés, Professeur. Harry a été attaqué, répondit Draco et ils virent le regard sceptique de Rogue.

-Il me semble parfaitement normal, pourtant, répliqua Rogue.

-Il n'a pas été attaqué physiquement. Des élèves qui passaient ont lancé un sort à son sac et il est tombé. Ses affaires ont été éparpillées. Je me suis arrêté pour l'aider à les rassembler, expliqua Draco.

-Très bien. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, dit Rogue après les avoir observés. Asseyez-vous. Comme je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà, aujourd'hui, nous commençons la deuxième étape du Veritaserum. Vous devez savoir ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Et dépêchez-vous, continua-t-il. Oh, et Potter ?

-Oui, Professeur ?

-Soyez à notre leçon une demi-heure plus tôt, répondit Rogue.

-Bien, Professeur, acquiesça Harry.

Lui et Draco allèrent rapidement à leur bureau et laissèrent tomber leur sac. Harry partit chercher leur chaudron, pendant que Draco partait rassembler les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin. Ils retournèrent à leur bureau au même moment et se mirent immédiatement au travail. Pendant que Draco remuait le venin de Doxy, Harry réduisait les graines de sésame en fine poussière. Ils étaient surtout silencieux quand ils travaillaient, sauf quand ils donnaient les instructions à l'autre.

-Alors, quelle est la leçon de ce soir ? Demanda Draco, remuant une nouvelle fois la potion.

-Seulement de la recherche, vu que j'ai entrainement de Quidditch. Par contre, je vais clairement devoir partir plus tôt du diner, pour être à la leçon une demi-heure plus tôt, lui dit Harry.

-C'est parce que c'est ta punition pour avoir été en retard, répliqua Draco.

-Tu parles d'une punition ! S'il avait voulu me punir, il m'aurait donné une semaine de retenue et m'aurait pris plus de dix points. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait, par contre…, répondit Harry, songeur.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne te hait pas, lui répliqua Draco, ajoutant une queue de rat, coupée en dés.

-Il ne m'a juste pas complètement tué, grâce à toi, rétorqua Harry en écartant le commentaire de son ami.

-Oh, allez Harry ! Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il ne me traitait pas d'une manière spéciale par rapport aux autres, maintenant que je suis du bon côté et que je suis ami avec toi, lui dit Draco exaspéré.

-Peu importe, j'irai seulement plus tôt et essaierais de ne pas le faire se mettre plus en colère qu'il ne l'est déjà, haussa les épaules Harry.

Ils finirent leur potion sans parler plus. Au moment où Harry allait quitter la pièce avec Draco, il entendit Rogue l'appeler.

-M Potter, rester une instant.

-Bien, Professeur, dit Harry. A tout à l'heure, Draco.

-Bonne chance, lui répondit Draco avec un faux air de trépidation qui fit rouler des yeux Harry.

Draco sourit en coin et quitta la pièce.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur ? Demanda Harry quand il arriva devant le bureau de Rogue.

-Qui vous a attaqué, Potter ? Demanda Rogue, tout d'un coup.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, à la question directe.

-Quoi ? Hum… et bien… personne, vraiment. Comme Draco l'a dit, quelqu'un a juste lancé un sort à mon sac et la bretelle s'est cassée à cause de cela. Draco s'est réellement arrêté pour m'aider à récupérer mes affaires, pour que je ne sois pas trop en retard. Vraiment, c'est ma faute. Vous n'avez pas à être en colère contre lui, répondit Harry rapidement.

-Potter, l'interrompit Rogue. Je ne vous attaquais pas. Je voulais seulement savoir qui avait causé votre détresse et vous avez mis en retard à mon cours.

-Professeur, c'est rien, vraiment. Que je sois en retard en classe n'est pas nouveau, haussa les épaules Harry.

-Très bien, Potter. Vous pouvez y aller. Souvenez-vous, une demi-heure plus tôt, ce soir, dit Rogue en le laissant sortir.

-Bien, Professeur, acquiesça Harry avant de quitter la salle de cours.

-Donc…

Harry sursauta à la voix de Draco. Il se tourna et vit son ami, adossé au mur près de la salle de Potion, nonchalamment.

-Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ne me refais jamais pas ça, Draco ! Haleta Harry.

-Désolé, dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Ils commencèrent ensuite marcher dans le couloir pour rejoindre la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien. Il voulait savoir qui avait lancé un sort à mon sac, répondit Harry.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur faire ? Le dépêcha Draco.

-Rien, vu qu'il ne sait pas qui c'était, lui répondit Harry.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Redemanda Draco, plus fort.

-Tu peux pas baisser d'un ton ? Merlin, parfois tu es plus bruyant que Ron, répliqua Harry, irrité. Et, je ne lui ai pas dit, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai été vraiment attaqué ou quoi. Le seul truc qui aurait pu arriver, aurait été que Rogue lise leurs pensées et les laisse repartir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait vraiment de quoi être en colère.

-Harry, parfois je me dis, que tu es la personne la plus idiote que je connaisse, secoua la tête Draco.

-Hey ! Sois gentil, dit Harry, mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Draco, avec un sourire. Allez, on doit aller en Défense.

-Super, encore une classe avec Sallon, marmonna Draco.

-Je sais mais, allons-y, soupira Harry et ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe de Défense.

Le Professeur Derek Sallon était tout, sauf leur professeur préféré. Etrangement, il n'avait montré ce qu'il était vraiment qu'à Harry et Draco. En classe, il était strict et quelque peu méchant, mais quand il était seul avec Draco ou Harry, c'était encore pire. Sallon donnait tout le temps à Draco et Harry des retenues et leur criait dessus pour un rien. En privée, ils s'étaient révélé que leur professeur était fan de « punitions corporelles ».

Après les retenues, les deux garçons étaient presque toujours couverts de bleus, de coupures et de sang, toutefois, personne n'avait jamais remarqué, parce qu'ils avaient appris à utiliser les sorts de Glamour. Ou plutôt, Draco avait appris vu qu'Harry avait toujours su les utiliser à cause du traitement des Dursley envers lui. Ils étaient toujours les seuls à connaitre le vrai Derek Sallon, qui bat les élèves, vu qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir passé des retenues avec lui.

Inspirant profondément, Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la salle de Défense, s'assirent et se préparèrent à faire face à une nouvelle heure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry grogna alors qu'il se retrouvait à voler à travers la pièce et frappait le mur. Quelques jours avaient passés et Harry était en leçon de Défense avec Rogue. Ces leçons étaient aussi connues comme le moment où les deux sorciers pouvaient s'envoyer des sorts sans rien à craindre, sauf le fait que Rogue était supposé apprendre à Harry à se défendre.

-Levez-vous, Potter ! Si c'était une vraie bataille, vous seriez déjà mort ! Lui cria Rogue.

-J'ai déjà été dans une vraie bataille et je suis toujours en vie, vous savez ! Hurla en retour Harry avant d'envoyer un sort de coupe à son Professeur.

Il n'était pas encore excellent aux batailles non-verbales, mais il devenait de plus en plus meilleur. Il savait même que Rogue ne pouvait nier qu'Harry s'améliorait, même s'il ne le dirait _jamais._

-Vu que vous avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour vous sauver vos fesses d'enfant gâté, vos expériences des batailles ne m'apportent pas vraiment de confiance ! répliqua Rogue avant d'envoyer un sort informulé de liens.

-Oh, allez ! Vous m'avez déjà vu en combat et vous savez que je sais me débrouiller seul ! Arrêtez d'être un putain d'enfoiré ! Rétorqua Harry, renvoyant un « _Stupefix_ ».

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de m'insulter, Potter, grogna Rogue, faisant un mouliné dans les airs avec sa baguette pour lancer un sort de couleur violette au garçon qui se jeta au sol pour l'éviter. De plus, si vous pouvez vous débrouiller tout seul, nous n'en serions pas ici aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ?

-Nous en sommes là à cause du Directeur ! Il nous a dit de travailler ensemble pour qu'on mette un point final à la guerre ! Je suis presque certain qu'il voulait vraiment dire qu'on pouvait arrêter la guerre, pas passer nos nuits à crier et nous envoyer des sorts. Et je veux dire, nous envoyer des sorts des deux côtés, dit Harry, énervé, se relevant après avoir été frappé par un sort de lumière jaune.

Il jura quand il se fit envoyer dans les airs une seconde fois. Il roula sur son dos en grognant et envoyant un regard de pure haine à l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui.

-Je crois que la séance est terminée, Potter. Je vous verrai demain soir, dit Rogue avant de partir.

Harry le regarda quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Il secoua la tête et grogna une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se remettait debout. Il se sentait pas bien et il était pratiquement sûre qu'il avait des coupures sur tout le corps qu'il devrait soigner. Soupirant, Harry attrapa son sac et sortit lentement de la pièce, retournant vers la Tour Gryffondor.

**A suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong> le chapitre 6 arrivera au environ du 15 juin pour cause d'examen de ma Béta Marjo 76.<br>**

**Goldentrio333 vous remercie de vos message ,elle est actuellement entrain d'écrire son premier livre et vous remercie de la suivre dans l'écriture de sa fiction .  
><strong>

**bise Tous Sakura  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

_ Il jura quand il se fit envoyer dans les airs une seconde fois. Il roula sur son dos en grognant et envoyant un regard de pure haine à l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui._

_-Je crois que la séance est terminée, Potter. Je vous verrai demain soir, dit Rogue avant de partir._

_ Harry le regarda quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Il secoua la tête et grogna une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se remettait debout. Il ne se sentait pas bien et il était pratiquement sûr qu'il avait des coupures sur tout le corps qu'il devrait soigner. Soupirant, Harry attrapa son sac et sortit lentement de la pièce, retournant vers la Tour Gryffondor._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

Les jours passèrent lentement. L'Automne laissa place à l'hiver et plus rapidement qu'il n'y parut, il ne resta plus qu'un mois avant les vacances de Noël. Le début de novembre apporta des températures froides et un vent glacial, ainsi qu'une fine couche de neige, qui ne mourait que pour laisser place à une couche plus épaisse. Harry et Draco avaient chacun reçu plus de retenues de Sallon, chaque fois, ils en ressortaient couverts de nouveaux bleus et coupures.

Les entrainements entre Harry et Rogue ne menaient nulle part. Ils ne faisaient que crier et se battre chaque jour. Il n'y avait toujours pas de progrès en Occlumancie ou dans les recherches. Harry était resté le même en Potions. Le seul moment où ils semblaient bien s'entendre, était durant les leçons de Défense et cela, uniquement parce qu'ils s'envoyaient des sortilèges l'un à l'autre. Cela ressemblait donc plus à une déferlante de colère et de revanche qu'à des leçons normales.

Harry et Rogue savaient tous les deux que Dumbledore devenait de plus en plus agité à cause du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas travailler ensemble, mais, tout ce qu'ils avaient à répondre, était qu'ils l'avaient prévenu que l'arrangement ne pourrait jamais fonctionner.

Les deux sorciers se trouvaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, assis en face du Directeur et lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Vraiment, tous les deux… Cela fait près de deux mois maintenant et vous en êtes toujours à la case départ dans votre travail. Je pourrais dire qu'Harry en a appris un peu en Défense, mais tout ce que vous faites, tous les deux, c'est vous envoyer des sorts pour calmer la colère que vous ressentez envers l'autre, dit Dumbledore.

Rogue continua à envoyer un regard noir au Directeur, alors qu'Harry détourna les yeux, en entendant la déception dans la voix de Dumbledore.

-Nous vous avions dit que cela ne pourrait pas fonctionner, Albus. Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas travailler ensemble. Nous ne pouvons même pas être dans la même pièce en même temps pour un temps indéterminé, répondit Rogue, nonchalamment.

-Severus, vous devez travailler ensemble. Si vous pouviez mettre de côté les soit disant différences que vous avez, vous feriez une équipe excellente, leur dit Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, je ne pense pas que cela puisse fonctionner. Je veux dire, nous avons essayé, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il me déteste de trop, Professeur. Je ressemble trop à mon père pour que cela fonctionne. Nous comprenons tous deux que vous vouliez que nous soyons amis, ou quelque chose dans le genre, pour que nous ayons une chance plus élevée de gagner la Guerre, mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner, Professeur, expliqua Harry en sortant lentement du bureau.

-Vous devez essayer, Severus, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Rogue. Essayez de voir ce qui est vrai sous ce que vous croyez être la vérité. Vous pourriez être surpris de ce que vous y trouverez.

-Bien, cracha Rogue, bonne soirée, Albus, dit-il en sortant de la pièce dans un tourbillon de robe noire.

Cette nuit-là, Harry descendit aux Cachots pour une nouvelle nuit de recherches. Ils étaient à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Chaque indice, chaque chose. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils avaient probablement trouvé des cachettes de Mangemorts, mais aucune n'avait été fructueuse.

Harry secoua sa tête et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, entendit-il Rogue dire.

Il pénétra dans la pièce si familière. Il laissa directement son sac près de la porte, marcha vers la table basse, attrapa un vieux « Daily Prophet » et commença à le parcourir en s'asseyant dans son siège habituel. C'était la même routine comme il avait appris à le faire sans avoir à parler à Rogue.

-Potter, commença Rogue faisant relever la tête d'Harry du journal.

-Oui, Professeur ? Demanda Harry.

-Nous allons laisser de côté le travail pour ce soir, dit Rogue et Harry leva un sourcil, essayant d'empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller sous le choc.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que le Directeur a peut-être raison, répondit Rogue et cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Ce soir, nous allons simplement parler.

-Parler ? Répéta Harry.

-Oui. Peut-être que si nous nous connaissions mieux, nous nous entendrions mieux, expliqua Rogue et Harry se demanda combien il était douloureux pour le Maitre des Potions d'être si civilisé envers lui.

-Mais vous pensez que vous me connaissez déjà, Professeur, fit remarquer Harry.

C'était vrai. Rogue pensait savoir exactement qui était Harry. Le brunet dû se retenir de rouler des yeux à l'idée que son professeur le connaissait.

-On m'a dit que je ne vous connaissez peut-être pas aussi bien que je le pensais, répondit Rogue, alors qu'Harry haleta.

-D'accord, désolé, mais c'est trop bizarre, dit Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, je vous prie ? Demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-Ca, répondit Harry montrant le corps de Rogue de haut en bas. Vous. Vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas gentil. Vous me détestez et pourtant, vous êtes… civilisé avec moi. C'est juste bizarre. Ce n'est pas vous et en toute franchise, c'est un peu effrayant, dit-il à son Professeur.

Harry vit passer dans les yeux de l'autre homme un flash, mais il n'était pas certain de l'émotion qu'il contenait.

-En effet.

-Ecoutez, restez juste comme vous êtes, okay ? Vous croyez que je suis un gamin pourri gâté, égocentrique, et célèbre et je crois que vous êtes un connard de Prof qui ne me supporte pas parce que je ressemble à mon père. D'accord ? Peut-être que Dumbledore abandonnera finalement et nous fera finir ces leçons idiotes, dit Harry, en se rasseyant et reprenant son Daily Prophet.

Rogue fixa le jeune homme face à lui. Le garçon était étonnement amusant, chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée avant. Il avait dû être trop absorbé par sa haine envers lui pour voir toutes ses qualités.

-Potter, ces leçons ne sont pas idiotes. Elles seront en fait une grande aide pour vous et la Guerre, répliqua Rogue alors qu'Harry roula des yeux, se relevant une nouvelle fois en balançant le journal sur la table.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en moque. J'en ai marre que tout tourne autour de cette foutue Guerre ou de mon foutu passé… un passé dont je n'ai aucun souvenir… ou encore un passé dans lequel je n'ai même pas été impliqué. Donc, voici une idée fantastique. Je vais juste partir et ne pas revenir. Nous avons tous les deux gagné. Vous n'avez plus à passer plus de temps avec votre élève le plus détesté et je n'ai plus à en entendre davantage à propos de cette foutue Guerre. Bonne nuit, Professeur, répondit Harry en attrapant son sac, toutefois, dès qu'il l'eut fait, il disparut.

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent quand il vit son élève disparaitre devant eux. Que venait-il de se passer ? Etait-ce un Portoloin ? Impossible. Les Portoloin ne fonctionnaient pas dans le château. Les barrières ne l'accepteraient pas. Donc où était parti Potter ? Avait-il simplement disparu ? Rogue sortit sa baguette afin de lancer un sort de localisation, mais il se stoppa en sentant un tiraillement familier et disparut dans un fourmillement de sons. Il trébucha légèrement lorsqu'il atterrit mais se redressa et leva immédiatement sa baguette.

Quand il ne sentit aucun danger, il la baissa légèrement et commença à l'examiner. Sa baguette avait été transformée en Portoloin. Heureusement, le charme avait seulement été pour une seule utilisation, donc elle était de nouveau normale. Toutefois plusieurs questions restaient en suspens.

Comment sa baguette était-elle devenue un Portoloin ?

Qui avait fait d'elle un Portoloin ?

Pourquoi était-ce un acte nécessaire ?

Et la dernière mais non des moindres, où diable était Potter ?

-Professeur ?

C'étaient seulement les années d'espionnage qui empêchèrent Rogue de sursauter au son de la voix d'Harry Potter. Rogue se tourna et trouva Potter sautant d'un bureau en avant de la pièce qui était clairement un bureau de Professeur. Rogue scanna finalement la pièce, d'un air pensif et trouva qu'ils étaient dans une salle de classa vide. Il était surpris de ne pas être tombé sur l'un des bureaux autour de lui. Plusieurs d'entre eux n'étaient pas à leur place pourtant, c'est pourquoi, Rogue pensa que Potter était tombé dessus quand il avait atterri.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Demanda Potter.

-C'était un Portoloin, répondit pensivement Rogue, en montrant sa baguette, scannant toujours la pièce.

-Votre baguette ? Comment diable est-ce arrivé ? Rétorqua Potter, apparemment choqué que quelqu'un ait pu transformer la baguette de Rogue en Portoloin.

-C'est une des nombreuses questions que je me pose, Potter, marmonna Rogue et Harry se força à retenir un sourire en coin, car cela avait quelque chose d'amusant.

-_Attends, quoi ? Non !_ Lui cria une petite voix dans sa tête. _Je ne viens pas juste de penser que Rogue était amusant. Il n'est pas amusant ! Il n'a pas d'humour du tout !_

_-Et bien, apparemment si, ou tu n'aurais pas pensé que c'était amusant, _lui rétorqua une autre voix.

-_Oh la ferme, _répondit la petite voix, amèrement.

-_Non, je m'amuse bien_, répliqua l'autre voix joyeusement.

Harry roula des yeux pour lui-même. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui pouvait entretenir une conversation avec eux-mêmes et perdre.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore parti ? Même vous, vous savez certainement comment ouvrir une porte, se moqua Rogue.

-N'étiez-vous pas celui qui disait que nous devrions apprendre à mieux nous connaitre ? Demanda Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

-C'était avant que vous ne rejetiez l'idée et partiez. Bon, plus exactement, que vous soyez emmené ici par Portoloin, haussa les épaules Rogue, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts alors qu'il étudiait la porte.

-Et bien, j'ai essayé. C'est fermé à clef. Et oui, j'ai essayé _Alohomora_ et tout autre charme que je connais qui aurait pu ouvrir la porte. Par l'Enfer, j'ai même essayé _Bombarda_ et _Reducto_. Rien n'a fonctionné, répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

-Etrange, murmura Rogue en avançant vers la porte et balayant l'air de sa baguette vers elle.

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants, pendant que Rogue lançait tous les sorts connus de l'homme (et même plus, pensa Harry) sur la porte, essayant de découvrir le piège.

-Il n'y a pas de Magie Noire ou autre chose de potentiellement dangereux. Cependant, ce n'est pas un charme de fermeture habituel.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, alors ? Etes-vous capable de briser l'enchantement, peu importe lequel c'est ? Demanda Potter.

-Si je pouvais, pensez-vous vraiment que nous serions toujours ici, espèce de simplet ? Rétorqua Rogue en levant un sourcil vers Harry qui renifla sous la colère.

-Je ne faisais que demander, répliqua Harry en croisant les bras. J'ai l'étrange impression que c'est un tour de Dumbledore.

-Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord, Potter, répondit Rogue cyniquement alors qu'Harry roula des yeux.

Etait-ce si difficile d'être au moins civilisé ? Ils étaient coincés dans une salle de vieille salle de classe tous les deux pour Merlin, seul, savait combien de temps.

Harry secoua la tête et retourna s'asseoir sur le bureau. Il sentait qu'ils ne sortiraient pas de sitôt, en particulier si Dumbledore avait quelque chose avoir avec ça. Harry était pratiquement sûr que c'était une nouvelle tactique pour les faire s'entendre. Harry roula des yeux. La seule chose qui pourrait arriver, c'est que Dumbledore revienne et trouve l'un des deux, mort. Que ce soit Harry ou Rogue restait à déterminer.

-Vous n'allez pas aider, Potter ? Dit Rogue faisant soupirer Harry.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais déjà essayé tout ce que je connaissais et que la porte restait fermée. Et puis, si j'essayais d'aider, je ne me ferais que crier dessus. Il est donc plus prudent que je reste loin de la zone dangereuse, lui dit Harry.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un enfant insolent, Potter. Vraiment comme votre père, se moqua Rogue énervant Harry.

Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre d'être comparé à ses parents. Il ne voulait pas être comme eux.

-Je ne suis pas mon père ! Appelez-moi comme vous voulez ! Par l'Enfer, appelez-moi le prochain Voldemort, mais ne me comparez pas à mon père ! Cria Harry.

-Arrêtez de me donner des ordres, Potter ! Je suis le Professeur, ici ! Hurla en retour Rogue.

-Vous êtes incroyable ! Rit Harry. Vous savez ça ? Vous attendez que tout le monde vous respecte mais vous ne nous donnez aucune raison de le faire ! En plus, vous ne respectez personne en retour sauf peut-être Dumbledore ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, par contre. Que vous me croyez ou non, je vous respecte, bien que vous me faites continuellement me demander si vous le méritez, s'écria Harry, furieux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre respect, Potter, pas plus que je ne le veuille ! Répliqua Rogue, alors qu'Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

-Non, chuchota Harry. Vous ne voulez pas de respect d'un Potter ou de qui que ce soit. Vous voulez de l'approbation et de l'acceptation.

-_Reducto !_ Hurla Rogue.

Harry sauta du bureau à temps pour éviter que le sort ne le touche, fixant le bureau qui venait d'être détruit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, par l'Enfer ? Vous auriez pu me tuer ! Cria Harry, se mettant sur ses pieds.

-Quel dommage cela aurait été, répliqua froidement Rogue, d'une voix traînante.

Harry haleta. Il savait que Rogue le détestait mais pas qu'il souhaitait qu'il meure. Il ne souhaitait pas que Rogue meure, lui.

-Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore a foi en vous. Je comprends vraiment, mais je n'ai vraiment pas confiance en étant ici avec vous. Vous allez me tuer, dit Harry, lançant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, pour trouver une autre sortie.

-Dieu seul sait combien de temps nous serons là. Pourquoi ne pas s'entrainer en Défense ? Hum ? S'exclama nonchalamment Rogue alors qu'Harry le regarda froidement.

-Professeur, je ne pense pas…

Il fut coupé par un sort de brûlure qui lui était lancé, qui le fit sauter sur le côté pour l'éviter.

-Putain de merde ! Je suis sûr que Dumbledore ne nous a pas enfermés ici pour vous donner une opportunité de me tuer !

-Et si nous vérifions ? Dit Rogue alors qu'Harry haletait.

Harry évita un sort violet qui lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il était prêt à jurer que Rogue essayait vraiment de le tuer.

-Vous êtes fou ! Cria Harry, lançant un bouclier pour bloquer un sort de coupe.

-C'est la Guerre, Potter, gronda Rogue, le faisant voler en arrière, en plein dans des bureaux.

Harry grogna et essaya de clarifier ses idées assez longtemps pour arriver à voir et bouger. Les points noirs commencèrent à disparaitre quand il vit un autre _Reducto_ se diriger vers lui. Jurant, Harry roula sur le côté et se couvrit la tête alors qu'un nouveau bureau venait d'être détruit et avait été réduit en poussière. Harry regarda ce qui était auparavant un bureau et lança un regard à Rogue avec des yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez son Professeur, par l'Enfer ?

Harry se remit sur ses pieds et envoya un _Stupefix_ au Maitre des Potions mais il fut facilement maitrisé. Jurant encore, Harry courut pour aller chercher la protection d'un autre bureau mais sauta en arrière quand il partit en flammes.

-Quel est le problème avec vous, par l'Enfer ? Cria Harry, utilisant un nouveau bouclier.

-Je ne fais qu'enseigner une leçon, dit Rogue avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

-Ce n'est pas une leçon ! C'est une tentative de meurtre ! Hurla Harry, bougeant vers un autre bureau qui était scotché et avec un pied en moins.

Il tomba à terre.

-Croyez-moi, Potter. Si j'essayais de vous tuer, vous seriez déjà mort, à l'heure qu'il est. Vous savez certainement cela, dit Rogue relâchant un sort de liens.

Harry le bloqua et enchaina avec un sort de désarmement.

-Ce que c'est trivial, Potter. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez de meilleurs sorts que cela, surtout pour vous battre.

-Ce sort m'a bien servi, jusqu'à maintenant, Rogue, et vous le savez, rétorqua Harry commençant à s'essouffler.

Rogue bougeait de façon terriblement rapide et Harry avait du mal à éviter tous les mauvais sorts. Il finit par recevoir une brûlure sur le bras et une coupure sur la joue, la poitrine, le biceps et la cuisse. Ajoutez à cela les multiples bleus à force d'être envoyé sur les bureaux, il perdait rapidement de l'énergie et savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps.

Un _Everte Statum _silencieux vola vers lui mais il était incapable de produire un bouclier assez rapide ou de bouger et se retrouva à être envoyé dans les airs une nouvelle fois. Il s'écrasa contre d'autres bureaux et sa baguette lui échappa des mains, roulant plus loin. Il roula sur son dos douloureusement et regarda Rogue puisque son Professeur était arrivé près de lui.

-Apparemment, vous n'avez rien appris, Potter, se moqua Rogue avant de partir.

Harry entendit ses pas se faire lointains et comprit que le Maitre des Potions s'était assis au bureau du Professeur. Harry se releva lentement et alla à l'opposé. Il poussa un des bureaux et s'assit par terre, contre le mur. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien de temps ils resteraient dans cette pièce, mais Harry avait le sentiment qu'il se passerait encore un long moment avant qu'ils puissent sortir. Harry secoua la tête avec un petit soupir et commença à masser son poignet endolori. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était lourd.

Draco monta à la Tour d'Astronomie pour chercher Harry. Son ami devait avoir terminé sa leçon avec le Professeur Rogue à l'heure qu'il était mais personne ne l'avait vu. Il avait raté son entrainement de Quidditch, laissant Ron être le capitaine pour l'entrainement.

-Harry ? Appela Draco en arrivant à la Tour.

Il n'eut aucune réponse alors il s'avança pour chercher. Il tourna à un coin et trouva Ron et Hermione en train de s'enlacer.

-Oh, Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il alors que les deux sursautèrent pour se séparer.

-Draco ! S'écria Hermione, sa voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Ron.

-Je cherche Harry. Oh, mes yeux, se plaignit Draco, plaçant ses mains sur ceux-ci.

Ron et Hermione roulèrent des yeux.

-Oh c'est bon, Draco. On ne faisait que s'embrasser. Tu nous as déjà vus faire, avant, dit Hermione.

-Ce n'était pas juste un baiser. C'était une session de pelotage en bonne et due forme que je n'aurais jamais dû voir, rétorqua Draco. Est-ce que l'un de vous a vu Harry ? Il aurait dû revenir de sa leçon, vu l'heure qu'il est.

-Personne ne l'a vu. Il a loupé l'entrainement aujourd'hui aussi, ce qui est bizarre, secoua la tête Ron.

-Ouais, ça l'est. Je vais parler à Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il sait, lui. A plus, dit Draco.

Il venait juste de disparaitre après un tournant quand Ron et Hermione l'entendirent dire :

-Doux Merlin, je suis choqué à vie.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et commencèrent à rire.

**A suivre…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre précédent :<p>

_Ron et Hermione roulèrent des yeux._

_-Oh c'est bon, Draco. On ne faisait que s'embrasser. Tu nous as déjà vus faire, avant, dit Hermione._

_-Ce n'était pas juste un baiser. C'était une session de pelotage en bonne et due forme que je n'aurais jamais dû voir, rétorqua Draco. Est-ce que l'un de vous a vu Harry ? Il aurait dû revenir de sa leçon, vu l'heure qu'il est._

_-Personne ne l'a vu. Il a loupé l'entrainement aujourd'hui aussi, ce qui est bizarre, secoua la tête Ron._

_-Ouais, ça l'est. Je vais parler à Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il sait, lui. A plus, dit Draco._

_Il venait juste de disparaitre après un tournant quand Ron et Hermione l'entendirent dire :_

_-Doux Merlin, je suis choqué à vie._

_Ils s'entre-regardèrent et commencèrent à rire._

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 :<p>

Les minutes –ou étaient-ce les heures ?- passèrent extrêmement lentement. Rogue et Harry ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis leur duel, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient bougé de leur position. Rogue était toujours au bureau du professeur et Harry était toujours par terre, du côté opposé dans la salle. Seulement l'un d'entre eux avait mal, toutefois. Harry ressentait encore les effets de leur duel. Sa joue le lançait encore, tout comme la brûlure sur son bras. Son poignet gauche le faisait également souffrir. Il avait le sentiment qu'il s'était fait une foulure ou quelque chose dans le genre, à cause de toutes les fois où il s'était affalé contre les bureaux. Il savait qu'il avait des bleus recouvrant son corps maintenant, mais il s'en moquait il ne disait rien. Il avait été dans une condition pire que celle-ci aux mains de ses proches, sans parler de la condition dans laquelle il se retrouvait à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à Voldemort.

Harry savait qu'il pouvait soigner quelques-unes de ses blessures lui-même. Les petites coupures, au moins, mais sa baguette était toujours près du bureau professoral où elle avait roulé la dernière fois qu'il avait été balancé contre les bureaux restants. Il ne voulait pas se lever et y aller. D'une, cela signifierait aller près de Rogue et de deux, cela faisait trop mal de bouger. Il ferma ses yeux et soupira puis décida de faire venir sa baguette à lui.

Il fut quelque peu surpris quand sa baguette lui atterrit dans la main, tout en se rendant compte qu'il s'en moquait un peu, tant qu'il pouvait se soigner. Il venait de lever sa baguette pour soigner la coupure sur sa cuisse quand une main le stoppa. Il se libéra et recula puis regarda Rogue.

-Quoi ? Cracha Harry, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes, il était un peu irritable, à raison.

-Réalisez-vous ce que vous venez de faire, Potter ? Demanda Rogue, s'agenouillant devant Harry.

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en moque, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Votre baguette, dit Rogue, pointant la baguette de Phénix d'Harry. Où était-elle avant que vous ne l'ayez à présent ?

-Près du bureau professoral, où elle a roulé la dernière fois que j'ai volé sur les bureaux, répondit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Comment l'avez-vous récupérée ? Vous ne vous êtes pas levé et n'êtes pas allé là-bas, dit Rogue.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en haussant les épaules une nouvelles fois. Je voulais seulement ma baguette mais je ne voulais pas me lever pour quelques raisons. Elle a juste volé dans ma main.

-Vous avez fait de la Magie sans baguette, murmura Rogue.

-Et alors ? Demanda Harry, espérant seulement que Rogue parte pour qu'il puisse se soigner.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Potter. La plupart des sorciers ne peuvent pas faire de la Magie sans baguette. Pour ceux qui le peuvent, il leur faut des années d'entrainement pour ne serait-ce qu'y arriver. Vous n'avez que seize ans et vous avez fait venir à vous votre baguette sans le vouloir ou même y penser. C'est incroyable et remarquable, dit Rogue.

-Et bien, hourra pour moi, alors. Autre chose qui fait que je suis différent des autres. Maintenant, puis-je me soigner ? C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais ma baguette en premier lieu, questionna Harry, pointant sa baguette sur sa cuisse une nouvelle fois.

-Vous êtes blessé, murmura une nouvelle fois Rogue faisant rouler des yeux Harry.

-Ouais, grâce à vous, cracha le plus jeune.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit, Potter ? Demanda Rogue, sortant sa propre baguette et repoussant celle d'Harry.

-Comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire. Vous essayez de me tuer, juste avant. Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été approprié de vous demander de me soigner. De plus, j'ai déjà vu pire. Ce n'est pas grave, s'exclama Harry, regardant avec un ébahissement bien caché Rogue soigner la coupure sur sa cuisse et les autres blessures.

-Je suis peut-être un enfoiré, mais cela ne me satisfait pas de vous laisser vous ou qui que ce soit d'autre dans un tel état, répondit Rogue, soignant la coupure sur la joue d'Harry.

-Vous l'avez fait à notre dernière leçon de Défense, répliqua Harry. Vous m'avez fait voler en arrière et ensuite vous êtes parti. J'ai dû me soigner moi-même avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron. Enfin, surtout celle d'Hermione. J'ai essayé de trouver Luna, mais, comme d'habitude, elle était presque impossible à trouver.

-Oui, Miss Lovegood a une certaine habitude de disparaitre, acquiesça Rogue. Autre chose, Potter ?

-Mon poignet. Je pense qu'il s'est foulé ou quelque chose comme ça quand j'ai atterri sur les bureaux, répondit Harry en tendant son poignet gauche.

-Il est soit fracturé, soit cassé, dit Rogue en examinant le poignet maintenant sanglant. Je ne peux pas le réparer, donc, je vais le bander jusqu'à ce que nous vous emmenions à l'infirmerie.

Après avoir dit cela, Rogue commença à appliquer des bandages avec sa baguette, bandant ainsi le poignet d'Harry.

-Merci, Professeur, dit Harry.

Rogue inclina la tête avant de retourner au bureau professoral. Un silence lourd retomba alors dans la pièce. Plus de temps passa. Combien, aucun des deux ne le savait. Le silence était toujours tendu entre eux. Aucun n'avait bougé de leur position. Inconsciemment, les yeux d'Harry restaient fixés sur son Professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fixez, Potter ? Siffla Rogue.

-Rien, Professeur, répondit Harry en continuant de regarder son professeur.

Il baissa son regard de son professeur vers le sol. Il avait faim et était fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mangé dans la Grande Salle puis aller dormir. Mais… il ne pouvait pas. Il allait tuer Dumbledore.

-Vous m'avez fixé pendant près de cinq minutes. Il y a clairement quelque chose, répliqua Rogue, se reposant de nouveau sur sa chaise et regardant le jeune Gryffondor.

-Désolé, j'étais en train de penser, répondit silencieusement Harry.

-S'il vous plait, évitez. Nous pourrions avoir des problèmes dans un endroit aussi confiné que celui-ci, dit froidement Rogue.

-Vous êtes vraiment un abruti, rétorqua Harry, en colère.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Il savait que d'appeler le garçon pendant qu'il le fixait était hypocrite, vu qu'il fixait Potter également. Il était vraiment malade d'être dans cette putain de salle de classe. Il ne voulait pas être coincé où que ce soit avec Potter, et pourtant, voilà où il en était et depuis Merlin savait combien de temps. Quand ils sortiraient de cette pièce, il allait tuer le vieil homme.

Il se demandait toujours comment sa baguette et le sac de Potter avaient été transformés en Portoloin. Ils le savaient, Dumbledore était derrière tout cela, afin qu'ils se réconcilient et construisent une sorte d'amitié, dans le but de bien les faire travailler ensemble. Mais comment le Directeur était-il parvenu à transformer leurs affaires en Portoloin ? Soudainement, la réponse lui vint d'elle-même. La réunion. Ils avaient été proches du Directeur et étaient préoccupés. Dumbledore avait dû lancer le sort silencieusement. Rogue secoua la tête, irrité.

-Arrêtez de me fixer, Potter ! Dit plus gravement Rogue.

-Désolé, soupira Harry.

-Quel est votre problème, Potter ? Demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-Rien. Ce n'est rien, répondit rapidement Harry.

Rogue était sur le point de parler de nouveau, lorsqu'un _Crack_ sonar retentit dans la pièce.

-Dobby ! S'exclama Harry quand il vit l'elfe de maison.

-Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, messieurs. Dobby est enchanté de voir les messieurs, dit Dobby.

-Dobby, peux-tu nous sortir d'ici ? Demanda Harry alors que Rogue regardait l'interaction curieusement.

-Dobby peut, mais Dobby ne le fera pas, répondit l'elfe.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Dobby fait ce que le Directeur a demandé à Dobby de faire, monsieur. Le Directeur a demandé à Dobby de vérifier qu'Harry Potter et Severus Rogue sont tous les deux en vie, monsieur. Dobby a aussi ramené de la nourriture et un lit pour les messieurs, leur dit Dobby avant de claquer des doigts.

Plusieurs plats différents apparurent ainsi que des verres. Il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et un large lit avec un matelas King-size apparut à son tour dans un coin de la pièce, avec des oreillers et des couvertures.

-Merci, Dobby, soupira Harry.

-Dobby, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rogue.

L'elfe de maison hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de dire au Directeur, que s'il ne nous laisse pas sortir, je ne serais pas responsable de sa très probable mort inopportune ? Dit Rogue avec un ton sérieux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Oui, Professeur Rogue, monsieur. Je le dirai au Directeur, monsieur. Au revoir, messieurs, s'exclama Dobby en disparaissant dans un autre _Crack_.

Rogue se tourna pour regarder Harry avec un sourcil levé, alors qu'Harry se retenait avec peine de ne pas rire.

-Quelque chose vous amuse ? S'enquit Rogue d'une voix trainante.

-Non, Professeur, rien.

Harry secoua la tête et se détourna. Rogue roula des yeux et s'assit de nouveau au bureau professoral. Harry retourna à son exploration du point au sol et un silence inconfortable retomba, mais chacun pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas aussi tendu qu'auparavant. Après une ou deux heures de plus, selon Harry, il commença à être fatigué alors, il alla lentement vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Quand Harry fut de nouveau conscient, c'était pour se rendre compte que, malgré ses plus profondes espérances, il était toujours piégé dans une salle de classe et Rogue était toujours assis au bureau. Soupirant, Harry se leva du lit.

-Avez-vous dormi ? Demanda Harry, spontanément, se prenant une œillade noir par son Professeur.

-Non et cela ne vous concerne en rien, dit Rogue, l'irritation claire dans son ton.

-Je ne faisais que demander, répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.

Secouant la tête, Harry se tendit.

-L'elfe de maison a apporté de la nourriture, dit simplement Rogue en pointant l'un des bureaux restants de la pièce.

-Merci, murmura Harry en allant vers le bureau.

Il y avait du bacon, du jambon, des œufs, des saucisses, du jus de citrouille et du café. Harry se remplit une assiette de bacon, d'œufs et de saucisses et attrapa un verre de jus de citrouille. S'asseyant, il commença à manger. Le silence avait encore envahi la pièce.

-Si vous pensiez encore, Potter, je vous conseille fortement d'arrêter, dit Rogue alors qu'Harry grogna.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré, murmura Harry.

-J'essaie seulement de nous garder en vie, haussa les épaules Rogue, faisant qu'Harry lui lança un regard noir. Arrêtez de me fixer, Potter !

-Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Appelez-moi Harry.

-Pourquoi donc ferais-je ça ? Demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai pensé que ça pourrait aider, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Ne vous ai-je pas dit de ne pas penser, mon garçon ? Se moqua Rogue, alors qu'Harry lui lança un nouveau regard noir.

-Pourquoi me détestez-vous autant ? Explosa Harry.

-Parce que vous n'êtes rien d'autre que le clone de votre méprisable père, dit nonchalamment Rogue.

-Je ne suis pas mon père ! Rétorqua Harry en sautant sur ses pieds. Je déteste quand les gens disent que je suis comme mes parents.

-Et pourquoi pas ? D'après le monde, ils étaient des gens extraordinaires, répliqua Rogue, ne se retenant pas de rouler des yeux à ces « on dit ».

C'était curieux. Le garçon avait toujours entendu que ses parents étaient fantastiques. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas entendre qu'il était comme eux ?

-Et bien, je sais que mon père n'était pas si génial, dit Harry. Personne ne parle de ma mère.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous compare à eux ? S'enquit Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, soupira Harry. Je ne veux pas entendre que je suis comme eux, parce que je ne suis pas eux. Je ne suis pas James Potter ou Lily Evans. Je suis Harry et c'est tout ce que je veux, mais ça n'arrive jamais. Je serais toujours quelque chose d'autre.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Rogue.

-Les gens me voient comme le Garçon qui a survécu ou l'Elu. Dumbledore ne me voit que comme une arme pour la Guerre. Je suis un monstre pour les Dursley. Je suis le clone de mon père et un gamin gâté pour vous. Je suis l'ami célèbre de Ron. Je suis l'orphelin pour Hermione et les Weasley, donc j'ai besoin de pitié. Je suis spécial donc j'ai besoin de règles faites pour moi, pour tous les autres professeurs. Je suis un remplacement de James pour Remus. Je ne suis jamais juste moi, énuméra Harry.

Il reprit une respiration calme et sentit un lourd poids quitter ses épaules. Il se sentit à présent plus léger et se laissa glisser au pied du bureau. _Eh bien, je me sens mieux_, soupira sarcastiquement Harry en roulant des yeux envers lui-même. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait tout dit à son professeur. Evidemment, il respectait Rogue mais ils se détestaient toujours l'un l'autre donc, cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose.

-Potter…

-Pourriez-vous m'appeler « Harry », s'il vous plait, Professeur ? Ou quelque chose, autre que « Potter » ? Appelez-moi « Gamin insolent » si vous voulez. Au moins, c'est un nom fait exprès pour moi, dit Harry, avec un sourire en coin, ratant l'amusement dans les yeux de Rogue.

-Très bien, Gamin, dit Rogue, Harry renifla. Je suis sûr que Weasley et Granger vous voient comme vous êtes. Cela est le cas depuis cinq, presque six ans.

-Hermione, peut-être, mais Ron devient facilement jaloux. Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas parlé pendant des mois, en quatrième année, à cause de ma nomination en tant que champion. Je veux dire, ils sont tous les deux géniaux et me font sentir quelque peu normal mais il y a quand même… quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais je ne suis pas complètement normal avec eux, dit Harry se triturant les mains.

-Eh bien, commença lentement Rogue, se levant pour se poser près d'Harry, à son plus grand choc. Je peux dire franchement que Weasley et Granger vous apprécient vraiment de vous pour ce que vous êtes. Ils n'auraient pas fait tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour vous dans le cas contraire.

-Ouais, on en a fait pas mal, sourit légèrement Harry. La moitié, on n'a jamais été attrapés, continua-t-il en souriant complètement à son professeur.

-Comme si que vous trois pouviez, vous en sortir sans rien. Vous êtes les personnes les moins discrètes que je connaisse, renifla Rogue.

-Je vous dis l'une de ces choses, mais vous ne pouvez enlever de points à l'un d'entre nous ou nous donner de retenue, dit Harry.

-Très bien, acquiesça Rogue après avoir regardé attentivement Harry, faisant largement sourire celui-ci, une nouvelle fois.

_ Je suis coincé dans une pièce avec Potter et j'apprécie de parler avec lui. La fin du monde approche clairement_, pensa Rogue, en remarquant le regard malicieux d'Harry, le faisant ressembler à quand il avait onze ans.

-Vous vous rappelez en deuxième année, un pétard a été lancé dans le chaudron de Goyle ? dit Harry, regardant son professeur.

-Bien sûr. Ça a pratiquement détruit le côté des Serpentard de la pièce et un peu des potions vous sont atterries dessus, à vous, Londubat et Finnigan, acquiesça Rogue, puis plissant les yeux, c'était vous. Je savais que c'était vous.

-Ouais, c'était moi, c'était une distraction, rit Harry.

-Pour quoi, si je puis me permettre ? Demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-Pour qu'Hermione puisse s'échapper et aller chercher de la peau de serpent du cap, sans que vous ne vous aperceviez, lui dit Harry nonchalamment, comme si c'était une chose normale à dire.

-Et pourquoi diable aviez-vous besoin de peau de serpent du cap ? Demanda Rogue.

Harry était stupéfié. Le Maitre des Potions ne semblait pas en colère, juste intéressé et curieux.

-Pour la Potion de Polynectar, répondit simplement Harry en regardant les sourcils de Rogue disparaitre dans sa frange, faisant une fois de plus rire Harry.

-Potion de Polynectar ? Répéta Rogue alors qu'Harry acquiesçait. Vous n'aviez que douze ans ! Pourquoi avoir besoin de Polynectar ? Et comment avez-vous réussi à la préparer correctement ?

-Hermione l'a préparée, évidemment. Si Ron ou moi l'avions fait, nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est, dit Harry, Rogue sourit en coin. Et, nous en avions besoin pour entrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard et interroger Draco, donc Ron et moi nous sommes transformés en Crabbe et Goyle.

Rogue parut avoir du mal à digérer l'information.

-C'était fou. Expliquez-moi toute l'histoire.

-D'accord, répondit Harry. C'était après le premier message sur le mur. On était en train de se demander qui pourrait être l'héritier.

-Et vous avez pensé à Draco ? S'enquit Rogue.

-Ouais. C'était logique en quelque sorte et on a compris que s'il n'était pas l'héritier, il devait savoir quelque chose d'intéressant. Hermione a alors eu l'idée d'utiliser la Potion de Polynectar. Nous avons commencé la préparation en décembre. Nous avions entendu que Draco restait à l'école pour les vacances et la potion était prête, donc, nous l'avons utilisée pendant les vacances. Nous n'avons pas trouvé grand-chose sauf que la Chambre avait déjà été ouverte cinquante ans plus tôt et qu'une née-Moldu avait été tuée. Oh et Draco espérait qu'Hermione serait celle qui serait tuer cette fois-ci, expliqua Harry. Draco a beaucoup changé.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué que vous vous entendiez mieux, acquiesça Rogue. Il y a quatre ans, à Noël, Miss Granger était à l'infirmerie ressemblant bizarrement à un chat.

Il fixa son élève.

-C'était de sa faute. Elle avait trouvé des poils sur sa robe, qu'elle pensait être à Millicent Bulstrode, du moment où on a eu le club de duel. Ça s'est avéré être des poils de chat, lui dit Harry.

-Vous êtes vraiment un sale gamin, secoua la tête, Rogue.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Voudrais-je même entendre parler d'autres de vos secrets ? Demanda Rogue.

-Ça dépend desdits secrets, sourit Harry.

-Oh ? Dit Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-Je vais vous raconter toutes mes histoires sur ce que j'ai fait à l'école et tout ça et vous devrez me dire quelque chose sur vous, répliqua Harry.

-Un autre chantage ? S'enquit Rogue.

-Plus un jeu, sourit simplement Harry.

Il regarda son professeur, qui semblait réfléchir à sa proposition.

-Très bien, sale gamin, accepta Rogue, faisant encore plus sourire Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre…<strong>

**Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 8<p>

* * *

><p>Le temps passa. De la nourriture était apparue puis repartie. De lourds et noirs secrets faisaient surface.<p>

« J'ai essayé de dire à Cédric pour revenir à la coupe, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Puis je suis tombé à genoux de douleur quand Pettigrew est venu avec Voldemort et Cédric est resté à mes côtés. Voldemort a ordonné de le tuer, Pettigrew l'a fait. J'ai vu le sort le frappé. Je regardé mourir, » dit Harry.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'émotion dans sa voix, mais Rogue - ou comme il était devenu au cours des dernières heures, Severus pouvait entendre la douleur dans les mots. Harry avait une fois de plus raconté une de ses aventures à l'école. Ils avaient déjà passé en revue ses premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes années, et la plupart de sa quatrième année. Severus aurait voulu dire à Harry qu'il n'avait pas besoin de continuer, mais il se demandait si cela ne serait pas plus facile pour lui à la fin. Et si Harry n'avait jamais vraiment dit à quelqu'un ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là dans le cimetière?

« Pettigrew m'a attaché à une pierre tombale et a commencé la potion et le rituel pour permettre le retour de Voldemort. Il m'a entaillé le bras,» dit Harry qui remonta sa manche sur son bras gauche pour montrer une longue cicatrice sur son avant-bras, « et a pris mon sang. Lorsque Pettigrew a laisser tomber Voldemort dans la potion, tout ce que je pensais était " s'il-vous-plaît laissez-le se noyer, s'il-vous-plaît laissez-le se noyer". Je savais que c'était impossible, mais j'étais désespéré. Et oui, Voldemort est revenu. Il a parlé de ce qui s'est passé à Halloween et puis nous nous sommes battus en duel. Enfin après m'avoir torturé un peu. » « Doloris ?» l'interrompit Severus.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis enfui d'abord parce que comme j'étais, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais quatorze ans, je n'aurai jamais survécu, mais ensuite il a continué la raillerie et dit qu'il voulait voir la vie me quitter. J'ai décidé que, quitte à mourir, j'allais le faire de la même façon que mes parents: la lutte. Donc, nous nous sommes battus en duel.

Nos baguettes se sont connectées. Toutes les victimes de Voldemort sont apparues, y compris Cédric et mes parents. Ils m'ont dit de maintenir la connexion et puis de briser le lien pour revenir à la coupe. Cédric m'a dit de ramener son corps. Je l'ai attrapé ai appelé la coupe, et nous étions de retour à Poudlard. »

« Vos baguettes se sont connectées ?» interrogea tranquillement Severus.

« Ouais, nos baguettes sont sœurs. Elles ont toutes les deux un noyau en plume de Phoenix, et précisement de Fumseck. Comme elles sont soeurs, elles ne peuvent pas détruire l'une l'autre donc elles se connectent: C'est le Priori Incantatum. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai remporté le tournoi, mais je n'ai pas gardé l'argent. Je ne voulais pas. Je l'ai donné aux jumeaux afin qu'ils puissent ouvrir leur magasin de farces » lui expliqua Harry.

« Cela a été très généreux » « C'est ce qu'a dit Ivoire » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Pendant longtemps, je me suis blâmé pour la mort de Cédric. Parfois, je le fais encore. Je me demande s'il serait encore en vie si nous n'avions pris la coupe à deux. Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute maintenant, mais on se demande toujours. » « Oui. Le « si » de la vie peut être un peu distrayant » dit Severus en hochant la tête.

Harry émit un petit rire.

« Je ne pense pas que "distrayant " soit tout à fait le mot juste. Alors, quelle était exactement votre vie à la maison lorsque vous étiez enfant? Je me rappelle brièvement d'un couple l'an dernier en Occlumancie »

Severus respira profondément. Ils n'avaient pas encore discuté enfance.

« Mon enfance n'a pas été un moment agréable. Mon père, Tobias, ne savait pas que ma mère avait été une sorcière jusqu'à quelques années après leur mariage. Lorsque Eileen, ma mère, lui a dit qu'elle était une sorcière, il ne l'a pas bien pris. Je ne pense pas que mes parents voulaient avoir un enfant et s'ils l'ont fait, mon père espérait que l'enfant ne serait pas magique. Cependant, ils m'ont eu et quand j'ai montré un talent magique à seulement quelques mois, mon père en fut horrifié.

Comme je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de ces souvenirs que vous avez vus, mon père a passé sa colère sur ma mère. Au moins, c'est la façon dont il s'est comporté jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que j'étais assez vieux pour gérer sa colère aussi. J'avais autour de cinq ans la première fois où il m'a frappé. J'avais couru dans les escaliers et trébuché. J'aurais été grièvement blessé si ma magie ne m'avait pas sauvé en faisant apparaître un gros oreiller au bas de l'escalier. Mon père n'était pas heureux et il m'a frappé. »

«Professeur, vous ne… »

« Mon unique source de réconfort était le terrain de jeu à proximité. Ma mère ne m'aurait pas aidé ou n'aurait pas résisté à mon père donc je ne pouvais pas aller à elle. Le plus souvent, je me trouvais dans cette petite aire de jeux dans l'impasse du Tisseur, la même cour de récréation où j'ai rencontré votre mère. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avions environ sept ans et Lily ne savait pas encore qu'elle était une sorcière puisqu'elle était née-Moldu, de sorte qu'ils ne savaient rien sur le monde des sorciers. Une fois que j'ai réussi à lui faire croire à la magie et au monde auquel nous appartenions, nous sommes devenus amis rapidement. Quand nous sommes allés à Poudlard, nous nous sommes promis de rester amis, quoi qu'il se passe, et pendant un certain temps, nous avons réussi, en dépit du fait d'être dans des maisons différentes. Ce n'est qu'en cinquième année que j'ai perdu son amitié. »

« Je suis désolé. » dit Harry tranquillement.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à vos parents ? »

« Ils sont tous les deux décédés avant mes seize ans. Mon père avait été un ivrogne violent et il a fini par se boire à mort quand j'avais treize ans. Ma mère s'est suicidée quand j'avais quinze ans. Ce n'est que quelques mois avant mon anniversaire qu'elle est morte alors je me suis émancipé pour empêcher quiconque d'obtenir ma tutelle. »

« Je suis désolé ... encore une fois.» dit Harry, en évitant les yeux de son professeur.

Il avait toujours su que l'homme avait eu une enfance malheureuse, mais elle l'avait été plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Severus fit signe de sa main, passant outre.

« Et qu'en est-il de votre enfance? Vous n'avez certainement pas été aussi choyé que je l'ai cru?"

« Non, même pas un peu. Curieusement, mon enfance a été assez semblable à la vôtre sauf que la mienne ne comporte pas de mes parents. Je détestais Privet Drive. Ma famille ne me supportais pas. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, ma chambre était le placard sous l'escalier, puis je me suis déplacé dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Ma famille déteste la magie ce qui signifie qu'ils me haïssent. Ma tante n'a jamais vraiment posé la main sur moi, juste une gifle ou deux parce que j'avais gâcher le petit déjeuner ou autre. Mon oncle et Dudley, cependant, c'est une autre histoire. Dudley a toujours veillé à ce que je sois misérable et sans ami. Chaque fois que j'ai réussi à me faire un ami à l'école, Dudley les chassait en se battant avec eux ou en leur disant des mensonges. J'ai grandi sans aucun ami. »Harry s'arrêta et regarda le sol qui était devenu extrêmement intéressant.

« Et votre oncle ? » demanda Severus doucement.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« C'est arrivé toute ma vie. Avant mes six ans, il ne m'a jamais vraiment touché. Encore une fois, c'est mon cousin qui m'a frappé le plus souvent. Avant cela, la punition était de m'enlever la nourriture et me bloquer dans mon placard. Quand j'avais six ans, j'ai été pourchassé à l'école par Dudley et ses amis. Je voulais me cacher, fuir, et avant de m'en rendre compte, j'étais sur le toit de l'école. Le principal a appelé mon oncle et quand je suis rentré, il m'a frappé pour la première fois. Il m'a battu jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre. Depuis lors, il m'a toujours frappé, qu'il ait une raison ou non. Ils ont continué à m'enfermer et à me laisser mourir de faim ".

« Avez-vous déjà été abusé sexuellement ? » demanda Severus.

« Non, je pense que mon oncle avait trop peur pour essayer d'aller aussi loin. À quelques reprises au cours de passage à tabac, ma magie a essayé de me protéger. Bien sûr, mon oncle voulais savoir ce qui se passait et me battait encore plus, mais je pense qu'il a toujours eu peur que s'il allait si loin, ma magie fasse quelque chose de majeur. » Harry secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui s'est passé pour vous? » demanda Severus, sachant que si quelqu'un savait ce qui était arrivé à Harry durant les vacances d'été, il ne saurait être tenu responsable de ses actes.

« Je pense que le directeur sait que je suis maltraité. En fait, je sais qu'il sait que je suis maltraité. En connait-il ou non l'ampleur, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis allé chaque année lui demander de rester ici pour l'été ou ailleurs. N'importe où aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas Privet Drive. Chaque année, il dit que je dois y retourner à cause de la protection de sang. Je me souviens quand je lui ai demandé à la fin de la première année. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était que, c'était Albus Dumbledore. Il doit être capable de me faire sortir de là, mais il n'a pas fait. Il a juste souri et m'a dit que j'étais plus en sécurité avec ma famille. La seule chose qui m'est passé par la tête était que je devais y retourner et il ne s'en souciait pas. Il m'a renvoyé là-bas, en dépit du fait que mon oncle me battait presque à la mort tous les jours, » lui dit Harry.

« Potter, … » « Harry » corrigea-t-il.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vis dans une maison où je suis détesté. Je vis une vie tout à fait opposé à ce que tout le monde croit. Donc, euh, pourquoi hais-tu autant mon père et Sirius? Outre l'évidence, bien sûr," demanda-t-il, souhaitant changer de sujet. Il détestait parler de la vie à Privet Drive.

« Black a fait une blague qui m'a presque tué. Votre père, cependant, quand il a découvert ce que Black avait fait, m'a sauvé. Beaucoup de gens pensent que je déteste ton père parce qu'il m'a sauvé, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai gagné du respect pour lui, après qu'il m'ait sauvé. Je ne l'aimais toujours pas, mais je le respectais parce que personne ne m'avais encore sauvé, et encore moins mon plus grand rival. » déclara Severus.

« Alors, pourquoi les avez-vous haïssez ? » Demanda Harry.

« Poudlard était censé être mon refuge, l'endroit où j'avais trouvé ma vraie famille. L'endroit où j'étais bien. Ton père et ses amis l'ont empêché. Cependant, la raison principale pour laquelle je détestais ton parrain était à cause de cette blague. Il a voulu me tuer quand il m'a envoyé à cet arbre. C'est seulement à cause de Potter que je ne suis pas mort. Quant à votre père , il s'arrêta, la jalousie, la plupart du temps. Il était populaire, riche, avait eu une vie bonne maison, et la jeune fille qu'il voulait. Votre père était ce que j'avais espéré être quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard et ce que j'avais toujours voulu que ma vie soit. »

« Au lieu de cela, il n'a fait qu'empirer les choses et puis vous avez une dette envers lui », dit Harry et Severus hocha la tête.

« C'est une des raisons pour laquelle vous m'avez sauvé à ce match de Quidditch lors de ma première année. »

Severus le regarda.

«Je vous ai sauvé indépendamment de cela, gamin. Je suis peut-être sans cœur, mais pas assez pour laisser un gamin de onze ans faire une chute mortelle. »

Harry sourit.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans cœur. »

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous et Mlle Weasley ? » demanda Severus, changeant de sujet.

« Rien. Elle est comme une sœur. Même si elle m'aimait vraiment, ce qui n'est pas le cas parce qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle n'est pas mon genre. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Au sourcil de l'homme, il répondit

« Je suis gay. Elle n'est pas exactement du bon sexe », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Je vois », Severus hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu un Mangemort, puis un espion ? » Demanda Harry.

Il y eut un long silence.

« J'étais jeune, désespéré, et stupide. Bien qu'il fusse évident que j'étais prometteur en potions, personne n'y a prêté beaucoup d'attention » commença Severus.

« En raison de mon père » dit Harry doucement.

« Oui. J'étais désespéré de faire mes preuves. Voldemort, je le croyais, pouvais me fournir ce que je voulais. Ce n'était évidemment pas ce que je pensais et juste avant la mort de vos parents, je suis allé chez le directeur. Je voulais m'en sortir et payer pour tout ce que j'avais fait, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Azkaban même si Merlin sait que je le méritais. Albus m'a empêché d'aller en prison et je suis devenu un espion, a un poste que j'occupe encore », expliqua Severus.

« Vous ne méritez pas Azkaban », dit Harry tranquillement. «Je me moque de ce que vous avez fait. Vous ne méritez pas cet endroit. »

« Fatalement, vous apprendrez que j'ai causé la mort de vos parents. Vous changerez d'avis sur moi, dit Severus en silence, les yeux dans les yeux verts de Harry. Il se secoua mentalement et demanda,

« Comment avez-vous découvert que j'étais un Mangemort et un espion? »

Harry rougit légèrement.

« La pensine de Dumbledore. »

« Oh ? »

« Je ne voulais pas. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Je le cherchais et une photo de Barty Croupton Jr. est apparue. Je l'ai reconnu de mon rêve et j'ai touché l'image. Évidemment, il m'a fait entrer dans un souvenir. » dit Harry à son professeur.

« De quel souvenir avez-vous été témoin ? » demanda Severus.

« Le procès Karkaroff où il a nommé les Mangemorts en échange de sa libération », dit Harry. « Il vous a nommé avant Croupton Jr., qui, je suppose, était la raison pour laquelle Karkaroff a été libéré. Quand il vous a nommé, Dumbledore vous a défendu. Il a dit que vous aviez été un Mangemort, mais que vous étiez désormais un espion pour nous. Karkaroff, évidemment, n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais Barty Croupton n'a pas dit que vous seriez poursuivi » expliqua-t-il.

« Et vous avez tout de suite cru que j'étais encore un espion ? » demanda Severus. « Eh bien, non. Je savais que c'était probablement vrai puisque c'était la mémoire de Dumbledore, mais je n'étais pas sûr. » Harry secoua la tête. « C'est quand je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis que je me suis interrogé. Je veux dire, je sais que Dumbledore a toujours contourné les règles pour moi, mais il aurait dû être furieux contre moi d'être allé dans sa Pensine, comme vous l'avez été quand je suis allé dans la vôtre. Je pense qu'il voulait me faire voir ce souvenir » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que j'apprenne à vous faire confiance. Depuis que j'ai commencé l'école, il m'a toujours dit qu'il vous faisait confiance et que je devrais vous faire confiance. Je l'ai toujours ignoré parce que vous me détestiez tellement que je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais vous faire confiance. Lorsque j'y ai réfléchis, c'était logique et j'ai compris que je pouvais commencer à vous faire confiance », lui dit Harry. « Vous ne m'auriez pas sauvé toutes ces fois en cinq ans si vous n'étiez pas de notre côté. Vous avez eu d'innombrables occasions de me tuer ou me conduire à Voldemort ou aux Mangemorts, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Cela laisse clairement à désirer. »

« Et vous avez décidé d'avoir complètement confiance en moi ? » dit Severus en levant un sourcil.

« Non je n'ai jamais eu complètement confiance en vous » Harry secoua la tête. « En toute honnêteté, je n'ai toujours pas entièrement confiance, mais j'ai assez confiance pour garder mes secrets et pour me garder en vie. »

Severus cligna des yeux, surpris par le commentaire franc.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous avez assez confiance en moi pour parler de vos secrets et vous m'avez sauvé d'innombrables fois auparavant. Je sais que vous allez continuer. Je sais que vous allez me garder en vie », dit Harry.

Un silence tomba sur eux comme ils partaient dans leurs pensées. Severus luttait avec sa conscience pour savoir s'il devait s'arrêter ici, pour ne pas en dire plus au garçon. Il savait que s'il allait plus loin, cela pourrait être dangereux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aller dans ma Pensine? »

Harry détourna les yeux et sentit son visage chauffé.

« Je voulais des réponses. Tout le monde savait des choses sur moi. Je ne savait rien. Dumbledore m'évitait. J'étais complètement perdu. J'avais ces rêves et ces visions et je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi. Personne ne m'expliquais et je voulais savoir, j'avais besoin de savoir. Finalement, j'ai pensé que si personne ne me le disais, je devais aller à la seule personne qui sache et qui ne m'avait jamais menti. Vous. Je savais que vous saviez tout ce qui était gardé sur moi. Je ne voulais pas briser votre vie privée, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je savais que vous ne me diriez rien si je vous le demandais directement, et j'espérais trouver quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que j'avais voulu mais je suis content d'avoir vu ce souvenir. »

Il leva les yeux et vit les yeux de son professeur plissé de colère.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je suis content de l'avoir vu parce que j'ai appris ce que mon père et ses amis avaient vraiment été. Je ne vivais plus dans l'illusion qu'ils avaient été parfaits, des gens fantastiques. Je savais la vérité et j'avais besoin de savoir la vérité. Une fois que vous m'avez jeté hors de votre bureau, j'ai contacté Sirius et Remus. J'avais besoin de connaître leur point de vue sur ce souvenir. Je ne peux toujours pas croire la raison pour laquelle ils ont agi de cette manière. "Nous étions jeunes, nous avions seulement quinze ans". Cela a été leur excuse. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque et je n'avais jamais eu aucune envie de traiter quelqu'un de la façon dont ils vous avaient traités. C'était incroyable. Autrement, je n'ai jamais dit à quiconque ce que j'avais vu. Je ne l'ai même jamais dit à Ron et Hermione. Le détail que je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma tête, c'est que cela s'était passé tout simplement parce que Sirius avait dit qu'il s'ennuyait. Parce que Sirius s'ennuyait, mon père et mon parrain vous ont attaqué. Que j'ai aimé Sirius ou non, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. » expliqua Harry.

« Eh bien, Potter, Je.. »

« Attendez, je peux juste dire quelque chose ? » demanda Harry et Severus inclina la tête en un geste pour lui dire de continuer. « Je tiens à m'excuser, monsieur le professeur. Je n'aurais jamais du allé dans votre Pensine quelque soit les intentions que j'avais, que ce soit authentique ou non. Je suis désolé pour ce que mon père et ses amis ont fait. Je suis désolé que mon mère vous ait abandonné. Je suis désolé que mes amis et moi-même ayons été de tels imbéciles au cours des années, de rendre votre travail encore plus difficile. Tout ce que vous avez fait était de nous protéger et tout ce que nous ayons jamais fait, c'est vous critiquer et vous détestez sans raison. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi vous me haïssez et je ne vous juge pas pour cela. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé pour vous, que j'ai été impliqué ou non. Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout. »

« Potter », déclara Severus d'une voix douce, un ton que Harry ne savait pas qu'il possédait. « Je ne vous hais pas. Je ne vous ai jamais haï. Il y a seulement quelques personnes qui ont effectivement gagné ma haine et vous n'avez jamais été l'un d'eux. J'ai tout simplement détesté ce que vous me rappeliez. Vous m'avez rappelé un passé dont je n'ai jamais voulu me souvenir. De plus, dans mon rôle comme espion, j'ai une image à conserver. Aucun Mangemort ne serait tolérant envers Harry Potter » déclara Severus.

« Je suis désolé » murmura Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait mais sentant qu'il devrait le faire.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez », déclara Severus. « Ces choix étaient les miens et c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de devenir un espion, monsieur. Vous auriez pu rester Mangemort ou allez à Azkaban pour la vie. Au lieu de cela, vous êtes devenu un espion et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cela a été plus difficile que d'aller à Azkaban. Je ne peux vraiment pas vous reprochez la manière dont vous avez dû être, » dit-il à son professeur.

Severus regarda Harry.

« Merci, Harry » dit-il en inclinant la tête alors qu'il parlait calmement.

Harry lui sourit.

« Ivoire avait raison » dit Harry.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » « Elle m'a dit une fois que je devrais vous donner une chance parce que votre vie a été plus difficile que n'importe qui et que je pourrais être surpris par ce que je trouve,» dit Harry.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé, je vous prie? » demanda Severus en levant un sourcil. « J'ai trouvé un être humain à qui je fais entièrement confiance » dit doucement Harry avec un sourire.

Severus en resta choqué.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre…<strong>

**Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 9<p>

* * *

><p>Ils ne savaient pas quand cela était arrivé, mais finalement ils entendirent un clic et surent que la porte était enfin ouverte. Harry lança un regard à la porte avant de le tourner vers son professeur qui tirait ses robes d'enseignement en arrière.<p>

« Alors, euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? » demanda Harry timidement.

Les deux hommes avaient vraiment atteint des niveaux personnels pris au piège dans la salle et Harry se demandait si cela avait forgé une sorte d'amitié. Il espérait que cela soit le cas, mais que se passerait-il maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus au monde réel? Est-ce que leur trêve avait pris fin?

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Severus.

« Umm, je veux juste ... Je veux dire, ce que ... eh bien, je… » « Harry » dit Severus et la tête de Harry tourna à l'appel de son nom.

« Asseyez-vous » dit-il en montrant l'un des bureaux.

Harry s'assit sur le bureau et Severus amena un siège à coté de lui et s'assit.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète? »

« Ce qui va se passer lorsque nous quitterons cette salle » murmura Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? »

« C'est juste que nous sommes arrivés à une sorte de trêve ou de quelque chose de ce genre dans cette pièce. Je me demandais simplement si ça va finir quand nous sortirons » dit Harry, regardant fixement le bureau.

Severus regarda Harry silencieusement.

« Harry, même si je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous sommes arrivés, comme vous l'avez dit, à une trêve, il est trop dangereux de laisser le savoir. Assurément, c'est un plan d'Albus, pour que nous mettions de côté nos différences, mais nous devons agir de la même façon que nous avons toujours agi. Nous devons agir comme si nous nous détestions toujours l'un l'autre. »

« C'est ce que je pensais »

Harry hocha la tête, laissant échapper un souffle. Il avait été déçu par la réponse, même s'il savait que c'étais ce que son professeur allait dire.

« Harry, nous nous voyons toujours chaque soir. Pendant nos leçons ou lorsque nous sommes seuls, nous n'avons pas à faire semblant, » lui dit Severus.

« Je suppose que non » soupira Harry.

« Je pense que nous devrions y aller » dit-il et il sauta du bureau,

se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand Dumbledore apparu, souriant et les yeux scintillants comme un fou. « Albus » dit Severus.

« Je suis content de vous voir. »

« Bonjour, Severus, Harry. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes vivant » dit Dumbledore.

« A peine » dit Harry. « Il a failli me tuer d'abord »

« Peu probable, M. Potter. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer… »

« Je sais, je sais. Je serais déjà mort. Vous avez dit si vous aviez essayer de me tuer», dit Harry en souriant timidement face au sourcil levé de son professeur.

« Bon, Albus, combien de temps avons-nous passé dans cette salle de classe et quel était exactement le but de notre prison? » demanda Severus en croisant les bras, l'air complètement intimidant.

« Vous êtes resté là pendant deux jours et onze heures. Quant à l'objectif, eh bien, il me semble que le but a été atteint. Vous deux avez mis de côté vos différences. » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire

Severus le foudroya du regard.

« Nous sommes restés là depuis près de trois jours? » sursauta Harry. « Oui, mon garçon » dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

« Albus, était-ce vraiment nécessaire? Je comprends que vous voulez que nous rapprochés, mais je ne pense pas que l'emprisonnement était la voie à suivre » dit Severus.

« Cela a fonctionné, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » dit Dumbledore.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma en grommelant. Dumbledore rigola.

« Maintenant, allez-vous en, les garçons, et essayez de garder cette nouvelle relation. Je crois qu'elle va vous faire du bien, pour vous et pour la guerre. Bonne nuit, les garçons," dit-il en s'éloignant, laissant Severus et Harry regarder derrière lui.

« Il est complètement timbré » dit Harry pensif. « Je suis d'accord, M. Potter » dit Severus en hochant la tête.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je suppose que je devrais retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Je suis sûr que Ron et Hermione vont se demander où je suis passé. »

« Oui, je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé dans mon laboratoire » dit Severus.

« Professeur, c'est le week-end. Personne n'a eu à prendre en charge votre position » fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire.

« Partez, Potter, avant de perdre des points » dit Severus et Harry se mit à rire.

« Bonne nuit, professeur » dit Harry en s'éloignant pour aller à la tour de Gryffondor.

« Bonne nuit, Potter » dit Severus en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

« Harry! Tu es là! Où étais-tu passé ? » s'exclama Hermione une fois Harry installé dans la salle commune.

« Mec, tu n'es jamais revenu de ta leçon avec Rogue. Qu'est-il arrivé? » Demanda Ron.

« Juste un des plans de Dumbledore. Il a fallu quelques jours » Harry haussa les épaules. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira. Qu'était-il sensé leur dire?

« Il a enfermé le professeur Rogue et moi dans une salle de classe. Il voulait que nous réglions nos différents afin que nous parvenions à travailler ensemble et essayer de mettre fin à la guerre", dit-il, en essayant de s'en tenir à la vérité, mais laissant de coté des informations.

« Il vous a emprisonné dans une salle de classe ? » sursauta Hermione.

« Avec Rogue ? » explosa Ron. « Comment es-tu encore en vie ? » « Nous sommes parvenus à une sorte de trêve » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Une trêve ? Avec ce con ? Vraiment, Harry, devenir ami avec Malefoy était une étape de fou, mais c'est au-delà de la folie ! » cria Ron.

« Ron, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions devenus des amis ou quoi que ce soit. Nous avons décidé d'être cordial afin de pouvoir travailler ensemble et essayer de mettre fin à cette guerre de fous,» dit Harry, se mettant en colère.

Il voulait l'amitié de l'homme et il avait fait un pas de plus pour l'obtenir. Il savait que Ron avait toujours eu un problème avec son amitié avec Draco et il savait que s'il avait dit à Ron qu'il voulait être ami avec Severus, il aurait vécu l'enfer. Harry soupira silencieusement. Tout type de relation avec Severus Rogue ne serait pas accueillit avec bonheur par les deux personnes en face de lui.

« Je vais me coucher. Je vous verrai demain", dit-il, et il se dirigea dans les dortoirs des garçons.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il marchait sur le chemin familier des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Ron qui était toujours en colère à l'idée de Harry en bon terme avec le professeur Rogue. Hermione n'avait pas dit grand chose, simplement regardé Harry avec ce regard l'avais fait se sentir comme s'il était examiné sous un microscope. Il n'avait pas vu Severus dans les deux derniers jours vu que leurs leçons avaient été provisoirement suspendue. Harry avait le sentiment que leprofesseur avait été appelé par Voldemort et prenait le temps de récupérer. Il avait ressenti une douleur à sa cicatrice quelques nuits auparavant, mais avait eu la chance d'échapper à tout cauchemar.

« Harry Potter, nous nous rencontrons à nouveau », fit une voix familière féminine et Harry leva les yeux alors qu'Ivoire atterrissait sur son épaule.

« Bonjour, Ivoire » dit Harry en souriant au corbeau.

« J'ai entendu dire que les choses entre toi et mon protégé s'étaient améliorées » dit Ivoire et Harry la regarda.

« Et comment sais-tu cela? » lui demanda Harry, en entrant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Il me l'a dit. Il me dit beaucoup de choses. Comme je ne parle pas à beaucoup de personnes, il me fait confiance. Mais peu importe avec qui je parle, je ne divulguerait rien sans sa permission expresse,» dit-elle et Harry hocha la tête.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« La Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard,» dit Harry, et il siffla le mot de passe.

« Tu es un Fourchelang » dit Ivoire alors que les lavabos se réorganisaient.

« Ouais, je l'ai découvert lors de ma deuxième année au club de duel. Draco avait conjuré un serpent et je l'ai empêché d'attaquer Justin Finch-Fletchley. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard, après cela et que j'étais celui pétrifiant les étudiants, » expliqua Harry.

« La façon dont l'esprit d'un enfant travaille m'étonne, » dit Ivoire exaspéré et Harry se mit à rire.

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas la pire chose qu'ils ont pensé de moi,» dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Veux-tu venir avec moi? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr. Je serais ravie de voir ces chambres et peut-être entendre l'histoire de ce lieu, » dit Ivoire et Harry sourit.

« Bien sûr »,dit-il et il sauta dans le trou.

Il glissa et atterrit doucement sur ses pieds.

« Je suppose que ce lieu n'était pas très agréable pour les yeux la première fois », déclara Ivoire, en regardant autour de la chambre d'entrée.

«Tu as raison, » dit Harry en hochant la tête. « Le plancher était couvert d' os de petits animaux comme les souris et les serpents. J'ai nettoyé cet endroit un grand nombre de fois au cours des deux dernières années. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ici? » demanda Ivoire.

« Retour en deuxième année, quelque chose rodait et pétrifiant les étudiants nés-moldus. Personne ne savait ce que c'était et le temps que le mystère soit résolu, quatre étudiants, un fantôme, et un chat avaient été pétrifiés. Miss Teigne a été la première à être attaquée à Halloween. Un message avait été laissé sur le mur du couloir au deuxième étage. Il disait: « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! ». Il avait été écrit avec du sang. Ron, Hermione, et moi revenions de la fête d'anniversaire du jour de la mort de Nick Quasi Sans Tête et nous avont été trouvés dans le couloir, donc beaucoup ont pensé que nous étions responsables, surtout moi. « Colin Crivey a été le deuxième à être attaqué après le premier match de Quidditch. Encore une fois, tout le monde supposait que je l'avais fait parce que tout le monde savait que Colin m'ennuyait donc ils ont supposé que j'essayais de me débarrasser de lui. Cependant, j'étais à l'infirmerie quand il a été attaqué. J'attendais la repousses des os de mon bras donc je n'aurais pas pu l'attaquer. »

« C'est ridicule » se moqua Ivoire et Harry sourit.

Elle était exactement comme Severus.

« Ron, Hermione, et moi avons essayé de deviner qui était l'héritier de Serpentard. Nous avons pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Draco ou peut-être qu'il savait au moins quelque chose. Hermione nous a suggéré d'utiliser du Polynectar, se transformer en Crabbe, Goyle, et Millicent Bulstrode , et obtenir des informations sur Draco. Ron et moi y sommes allés mais nous n'avons rien appris, seulement que la Chambre avait été ouverte auparavant ce que nous avions compris de Dobby l'elfe de maison, quand il m'a rendu visite à l'infirmerie, » dit Harry.

« Et qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Hermione ? » demanda Ivoire

« Les cheveux qu'elle croyait ceux de Millicent étaient en réalité des poils de chat. Elle a passé quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Peu après, Lockhart a lancé un club de duel. Il était tellement idiot. Draco et moi avons été mis ensemble et il a fini par invoquer un serpent. Il allait attaquer Justin mais je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. Tout le monde, moi y compris, appris que j'étais un Fourchelang. Après, tout le monde était convaincu que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard et j'étais le seul attaquant des étudiants. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour penser que j'allais attaquer des nés-moldus quand une de mes meilleures amies était née-moldu. « Quelques jours après, Justin a été attaqué avec Nick Quasi Sans Tête. J'ai été trouvé à côté d'eux et j'ai été blâmé, par McGonagall. Dumbledore ne croyait pas que c'était moi. Le temps du match de Quidditch deuxième saison était arrivé, mais il a été annulé, »

Il s'arrêta. Il se souvenait encore de l'horreur et la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait vu Hermione congelé sur ce lit.

« Le Quidditch n'est jamais annulée. Il devait s'être passée quelque chose d'horrible si un match a été annulé, » dit doucement Ivoire.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Nous étions sur le point de rentrer sur le terrain quand McGonagall nous a arrêtés. Elle a dit à Dubois de ramener l'équipe à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle m'a dit de l'aider à retrouver Ron parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à nous montrer. Elle nous a amené à l'infirmerie. Il y avait eu deux attaques de plus dans la bibliothèque. Penelope Deauclaire et ... Hermione, » dit-il en s'arrêtant à nouveau.

« Oh mon dieu, » dit Ivoire le souffle coupé.

« C'était horrible. Hermione était pétrifié, puis Dumbledore a été suspendu et Hagrid a été envoyé à Azkaban. L'école était en train de s'effondrer. Ron et moi avons appris que c'était un serpent géant qui utilisait les tuyaux quand nous avons trouvé un morceau de papier dans la main de Hermione. Ensuite, nous avons parlé à un ami de Hagrid, Aragog qui était aussi une Acromentule géante. Nous venions de tout comprendre quand il a été ordonné à tout le monde de retourner à leurs dortoirs et aux professeurs d'aller dans le couloir au deuxième étage. Ron et moi sommes allés au deuxième étage et avons entendu les professeurs parler. Un autre message avait été laissé sur le mur en dessous du première et un étudiant avait été emmené à la Chambre. C'est Ginny qui avait été prise et le second message disait:

« Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre ». Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Ron autant terrifié, même lorsque nous avions été confrontés à Aragog. « Nous avions entendu les professeurs dire que Lockhart allait essayer d'entrer dans la Chambre donc nous sommes allés chez lui pour lui dire ce que nous savions. Nous l'avons surpris dans son emballage de bureau. Il allait juste partir donc nous l'avons pris avec nous. Il était une telle fraude et nous allions l'exposer. Nous avions compris par l'histoire d'Aragog que l'entrée à la Chambre était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, car elle était l'élève qui était morte la dernière fois, elle n'est juste jamais partie. J'ai ouvert la Chambre et nous sommes entrés. Nous avons trouvé la peau d'un serpent géant. C'est à ce moment que Lockhart a volé la baguette de Ron et a essayé de nous lancer un Oubliette. Heureusement, la baguette de Ron avait été cassée donc cela n'a pas fonctionné. Le sort de Lockhart s'est retournée contre lui et l'a frappé. Il a volé en arrière et a frappé le plafond, ce qui a provoqué un éboulement et sa propre perte de mémoire. J'ai continué tandis que Ron a tenté de déplacer les rochers. J'ai trouvé Ginny dans la chambre principale et elle était presque morte. J'ai rencontré Tom Jedusor ce jour-là » dit-il presque songeur. « Tom Jedusor ? C'est un nom familier, » dit Ivoire.

« Tom Jedusor était l'ancien nom de Voldemort. Il prenait la vie de Ginny par le journal et devenait ... réel ... encore une fois, pour revenir à la vie dans son corps de seize ans. Eh bien, bien sûr, avant que cela n'arrive, il a voulu essayer de mesurer ma force alors il m'a fait combattre le Basilic. Le Basilic était la créature attaquant l'école. J'ai réussi à tuer le Basilic, non sans dommage, bien sûr. J'ai fini avec l'un de ses crocs dans mon bras et j'ai failli mourir à cause du poison. J'ai utilisé le croc pour poignarder le journal et j'ai détruit Jedusor. Fumseck m'a sauvé en utilisant ses larmes sur ma blessure. Fumseck est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis vivant. »

« Tu as d'étonnantes histoires, Harry Potter, » dit Ivoire, sa voix trahissant son sentiment d'incrédulité.

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Ouais, on ne s'ennuie jamais,» dit Harry. « Eh bien, nous y voici. Il s'agit de la chambre principale et par ici, les quartiers secrets de Serpentard," dit-il en montrant le portrait des quatre mascottes des maisons.

« Etonnant », déclara Ivoire avec crainte.

« Et qui sont ces créatures ? » demanda-t-elle quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait cachant les pièces de Serpentard.

« Cécilia, Shadow, Benji, et Onyx »dit Harry, pointant à chaque animal à son tour. "Unité", dit-il, et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Ceci est remarquable » dit Ivoire en volant autour des grandes salles. « Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant pour ces chambres? »

"Draco, Ron, et Hermione. Ron et Hermione ne viennent pas beaucoup ici. Ils préfèrent s'asseoir dans la chambre principale. Draco vient souvent ici avec moi, Toutefois, je préfère venir ici seul. C'est un... lieu de solitude et un endroit où je peux penser et m'échapper au monde réel. Je passe aussi la plupart de mon temps ici-bas à traduire les anciens journaux de Serpentard, » lui dit Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il avait fini le troisième journal de Serpentard la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans la chambre. Il venait juste de commencer le quatrième. Il y avait au total huit journaux.

« Et tu as tout nettoyé toi-même ? » demanda Ivoire, atterrissant sur le dos du canapé à côté de Harry.

« Non je n'ai pas tout fait par moi-même. Ron, Hermione, et Draco m'ont beaucoup aidé, mais j'ai nettoyé par moi-même de nombreuses fois,» dit Harry.

« Incroyable », murmura Ivoire. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu envisage de faire avec ces journaux une fois que tu auras fini de les traduire? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, vraiment. Je pense que je vais les garder pour moi ou donner certains d'entre eux à quelqu'un comme cadeau, mais nous verrons. Pour l'instant, ils vont rester en ma possession, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'elle est le contenu de ces journaux? » demanda Ivoire.

« La plupart du temps, ses inventions. Toutes ses potions et les sorts qu'il a inventés. deux d'entre eux ont des notes pour quelques livres qu'il a écrits. L'un d'eux a été utilisé comme un journal intime et possède des entrées. Je n'ai pas encore lu, j'a ai jeté un coup d'oeil. Certains de ces choses est incroyable et je ne peux pas croire qu'elles aient été perdues au cours des siècles, » dit Harry, ouvrant le quatrième journal qu'il tenait.

« Qu'en est-il de Severus ? » dit Ivoire tout à coup.

« Qu'en est-il lui ? » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis sûr qu'il serait plus que ravi d'apprendre l'existence de ces journaux » dit-elle. « C'est génial Ivoire! » dit Harry «Je peux les lui montrer! Peut-être même l'amener ici. C'est excellent. Mais je vais peut-être attendre. Je veux dire, nous venons juste de commencer. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons en allant trop vite. »

«Excellente idée, Harry, » dit Ivoire et il lissa ses cheveux alors qu'il commençait à traduire le journal dans ses mains.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre…<strong>

**Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 10<p>

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi avez-vous annulé nos leçons il y a quelques semaines ? » demanda Harry au cours d'une leçon du dimanche.<p>

Son professeur corrigeait des copies tandis que Harry faisait un peu plus de recherches pour l'effort de guerre. Il avait fini tous ses devoirs restants au début de leur leçon et avait débuté la lecture des anciens journaux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« J'avais d'autres choses à faire », répondit rapidement Severus.

Harry avait remarqué qu'au cours des deux dernières semaines, son ami, oui, il assimilait Severus à son ami dans sa tête, était devenu distant et froid, un peu comme quand ils étaient en public et qu'ils devaient jouer leurs rôles originaux et faire semblant de haïr l'autre.

Harry soupira.

« Je sais que vous avez été convoqué. »

Le Maître des Potions le foudroya du regard.

« Si vous savez, pourquoi avez-vous demandé? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'avais espéré que vous me le diriez. Je sais juste que vous avez été convoqué. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé cette fois. Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemar. »

« Je pensais que vous seriez reconnaissant à ce sujet » dit Severus.

« Bien sûr, mais parfois, c'est réellement utile pour voir les réunions, même si cela me fait vivre un enfer après » dit Harry en hochant la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas délibérément regardé les réunions, n'est-ce pas, Potter? » dit Severus en le regardant.

« Harry, et non, » dit Harry, « Pas tout le temps » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« M. Potter, avez-vous l'intention de me dire que vous observez parfois les réunions au lieu de les bloquer ? » dit Severus et Harry entendit la tonalité dangereuse.

« Écoutez, je ne le fais que quand je pense que je pourrais trouver quelque chose d'important. Comment pensez-vous que j'en ai appris autant sur les Horcruxes, quand je n'ai rien pour m'aider? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un livre ou tout ce qui me dit ce que Voldemort a utilisé comme Horcruxe. Je ne sais pas non plus comment les détruire. Nous avons essayé de comprendre cela depuis le début des vacances d'été » lui dit Harry.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Comment savez-vous que ce que vous entendez est la vérité? Nous savons que Voldemort est au courant de la connexion entre vous deux. Il peut savoir quand vous regardez intentionnellement et vous donner de fausses informations. »

« Croyez-moi, il ne sait pas quand j'utilise la connexion. S'il le faisait, je n'aurais jamais découvert autant de choses. En plus, je n'aurais rien découvert à propos de ceci. »

Harry repris son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il sortit finalement une boîte qu'il avait envoyé des semaines plus tôt à Kingsley.

« Une boîte? » dit Severus en levant un sourcil.

Harry leva les yeux.

« Oui, professeur, une boîte. Elle a été infusée avec l'âme de Voldemort. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a dedans qui est important » dit-il, et il vit les yeux de Severus se rétrécir.

« Montrez-la-moi, Potter » grogna-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête et ouvrit la boîte. Il en sortit un médaillon d'or et le tendit au maître des Potions.

« Si je n'avais pas regardé quelques rencontres, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe. Je savais que Voldemort pourrait l'utiliser car il s'agit d'une connexion avec les fondateurs, mais je ne savais pas avec certitude s'il avait utilisé le médaillon de Serpentard. Si je n'avais pas vu certaines réunions, je n'aurais peut-être jamais découvert que le médaillon était un Horcruxe. "

« Où avez-vous eu cela ? » demanda Severus, en regardant le médaillon dans la main de Harry, sans oser y toucher.

« Il était une fois au square Grimmaud. Lorsque nous avons tout nettoyé l'été dernier, nous avons jeté ce médaillon, car nous ne pouvions pas l'ouvrir. Nous n'avions aucune idée que c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Quand mes amis et moi avons commencé à discuter des Horcruxes et que j'ai mentionné les choses reliées aux fondateurs, Ron se rappela avoir vu ce médaillon. Nous ne savions pas si c'était le médaillon de Serpentard ou non, mais Ron avait vu un serpent dessus alors nous avons pensé qu'il y avait une bonne chance que ce soit le bon médaillon. Cependant, nous n'avions aucune idée de où il était désormais puisque nous nous en étions débarrassé.

« Nous avons réfléchi à tous les endroits où nous pourrions le trouver ou trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le savoir lorsque j'ai pensé à Mondingus Fletcher. Il avait déjà volé des affaires de Sirius. Peut-être qu'il avait pris le médaillon. Alors j'ai appelé Kreattur et Dobby et leur ai demandé de trouver Dung, après les avoir forcés à travailler ensemble. Honnêtement, ils sont tous deux obsédés à l'idée de travailler pour moi » dit Harry en levant les yeux.

« N'importe qui le serait » sourit Severus et Harry le fixa.

« Ha ha, très drôle » dit Harry. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il a fallu un certain temps avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec Dung. Nous l'avons interrogé et il a admis avoir eu le médaillon, mais il l'avait vendu."

« A qui ? » Demanda Severus.

« A Dolores Ombrage,» dit Harry avec un sourire désabusé. « Évidemment, nous avons pensé qu'il n'y avait aucunmoyen, que nous ne pourrions jamais obtenir le médaillon maintenant. Cependant, nous avions de l'aide à l'intérieur. »

Severus leva un sourcil.

«L'été dernier, comme vous le savez, j'étais en résidence surveillée complète et l'Ordre a catégoriquement refusé que je quitte la maison. Je me souviens de vous avoir vu à quelques reprises à l'extérieur avec Fol-Œil ou McGonagall ou Tonks, même si vous n'avez jamais l'air heureux d'être avec Tonks, » sourit Harry. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis rapproché de Remus et Kingsley au cours de l'été. Kingsley est devenu l'ami plus âgé ou le meilleur frère aîné et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance avec les informations que nous avions au sujet des Horcruxes. Alors je lui ai dit tout ce que nous savions, y compris le médaillon. A la fin, il a accepté de nous aider. Il y a plus d'un mois, je reçu un paquet, vous vous souvenez? Celui que j'ai eu la nuit où nous avons commencé à discuter des leçons? »

Severus hocha la tête.

« C'était ce paquet et Kingsley me l'a envoyé. Il avait réussi à nous trouver le médaillon d'Ombrage. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment puisque je n'ai pas parlé avec lui depuis l'été, mais il l'a eu. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait réussi à l'obtenir. Nous devons juste comprendre comment le détruire et cela en fera deux sur sept en moins » lui dit Harry.

« Incroyable », murmura Severus. « Vous ne portez pas cela, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Non » Harry secoua la tête. « Je l'ai fait pendant quelques jours quand je l'ai eu, mais Hermione m'a dit de l'enlever. Il affecte tous ceux qui le portent et pas dans le bon sens. Il m'a rendu irritable, furieux, méchant et fatigué. Quand elle l'a enlevé, je me suis tout de suite senti mieux. Depuis lors, je le garde enfermé dans cette boîte dans mon sac ou ma malle. »

« Avez-vous découvert quelque chose d'autre depuis que nous avons parlé la dernière fois des Horcruxes ? » demanda Severus.

« Non, nous en sommes toujours au même point », dit Harry en secouant la tête.  
>« Très bien » Severus hocha la tête. « Il est tard. C'est l'heure pour vous d'y aller » dit-il brusquement.<p>

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le Severus Rogue avec lequel il avait commencé à se lier d'amitié. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?

« Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi agissez-vous comme cela ? » Demanda Harry.

« Comme quoi ? » grogna Severus.

« Comme ça! Vous agissez comme vous le faisiez avant que nous soyons enfermés dans la salle de classe », dit Harry, debout.

« Être dans cette salle n'a rien changé, M. Potter. Vous feriez bien de vous le rappeler » dit Severus. « Maintenant, allez. Je ne vous écrirai pas un laissez-passer si vous êtes dehors après le couvre-feu. »

« Severus… »  
>« Partez! » cria l'homme.<p>

Harry le regarda avec colère avant d'empoigner son sac et sortir de la salle. Avant de partir, il se retourna et dit,

« Cela a changé beaucoup de choses, professeur, et vous le savez, » et il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Severus soupira et secoua la tête alors que la porte se fermait. Il savait qu'il avait été odieux avec Harry mais il le fallait. Il était tout simplement trop dangereux pour eux d'avoir quoi que ce soit ressemblant à une bonne relation. Ils devaient se détester, même si désormais, il ne haïssait plus vraiment le garçon. Il devait garder Harry loin pour eux deux.

« Severus », dit une voix de femme et Severus regarda son familier atterrir sur son bureau.

« Bonsoir, Ivoire, » l'accueillit Severus, caressant ses plumes.  
>« Tu le repousses, mon cher protégé, » dit Ivoire.<br>« Oui, je le dois » Severus hocha la tête. « Il est trop dangereux pour lui d'être proche de moi. »

« Est-ce cela ou as-tu tout simplement peur de ce qui peut sortir de l'amitié avec l'enfant ? » le questionna Ivoire.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ivoire ? » demanda Severus.<br>« Tu as peur qu'il finisse par te quitter, non ? » dit Ivoire et Severus se détourna d'elle. « Tu te soucies déjà de lui, Severus, même si ce souci est limité. »

« Mes opinions ont changé, oui, » soupira Severus.  
>« Alors, pourquoi vouloir l'éloigner, mon cher ? » demanda Ivoire doucement.<p>

Severus ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait à peine quoi faire. Son opinion sur Harry Potter avait changé et rapidement. Eh bien, peut-être pas rapidement. Il avait fallu qu'il soit enfermé dans une salle de classe pendant deux jours pour lui faire se demander si, en effet, il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'enfant. Maintenant, près de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermés ensemble et Severus trouvait agréable la présence de Harry, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. C'était dangereux cependant. Qu'était-il supposé faire ?

« Nous sommes arrivés à une trêve. Reste à voir si elle tiendra ou non», dit Severus raide en retournant à ses corrections

« Tu es désespérant parfois, mon cher Severus, » dit Ivoire, taquine et Severus leva un sourcil vers le corbeau.  
>« Je te demande pardon? »<p>

« Severus, tu te soucies de lui, mais tu veux tellement rester seul que tu ne te permets pas de reconnaître que tu t'en soucies » lui dit Ivoire.  
>« Je ne suis pas seul, » dit Severus. « J'ai un corbeau irritant, ou as-tu oublié que tu es dans ma vie depuis que j'ai neuf ans ? »<p>

« Oh, Severus. Essaye des choses dont tu as peur, mon cher. Ton avenir peut être prometteur», déclara Ivoire.

Severus la foudroya du regard.

« Arrêtes de chercher dans l'avenir, Ivoire. Tu sais, l'avenir est facilement modifiable. Je n'ai aucun avenir, Ivoire. Je ne vais pas survivre à cette guerre. »  
>« Severus, aie confiance en tes capacités » dit Ivoire tranquillement et doucement.<p>

« Je ne doute pas de mes capacités., mais de Voldemort. Peu importe ce que je fais ou ne fais pas, il va découvrir ma véritable allégeance. Quand il l'aura fait, il ne me permettra pas de vivre, » dit Severus négligemment, semblant parfaitement à l'aise avec sont sort.

« Aie la foi, mon cher. Aie l'espoir », déclara Ivoire en frottant sa joue avant de décoller, s'envolant à travers la fenêtre magique que Severus avait installé pour lui permettre de voler ici et d'aller à l'extérieur. Severus soupira alors qu'il la regardait partir avant de retourner aux copies devant lui.

« Il me hait encore, » soupira Harry, alors qu'il s'effondrait dans son fauteuil préféré devant le feu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione étaient dans les autres fauteuils et se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais cessé, mon pote »

Ron haussa les épaules, écrivant quelque chose d'autre vers le bas sur son essai de Sortilège.

« Il l'a fait, Ron. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ce que nous soyons arrivés à une trêve, mais il était vraiment différent en privé » dit Harry. « Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé. »

« Harry, peut-être que Ron a raison. Peut-être qu'il n'a agi ainsi que de manière à plaire au directeur, » dit Hermione.

« Non, c'est autre chose. Nous avons eu une trêve, il était ... agréable ... pour moi pendant nos leçons, mais maintenant il est revenu comme il était avant. Quelque chose est arrivé, quelque chose a changé, » dit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Donne-lui du temps, Harry. Peut-être qu'il est juste stressé par tout ce qui se passe. Je veux dire, les Mangemorts ont attaqué une famille il y a quelques semaines. Tout le monde a été tué : mère, père, fils, fille et une petite fille d'un an » dit Hermione.

Le regard de Harry se tourna brusquement vers elle.

« Quoi ? Quelle attaque ? »  
>« Tu n'as pas lu le journal ? » dit Hermione et Harry secoua la tête. « Il y a quelques semaines, une famille de sorciers a été assassinée. Les parents ont été torturés et tués. Le fils, qui avait dix-neuf, a été tué par Greyback. La fille âgée de seize ans est morte du sortilège Doloris. La petite fille a été frappée avec le Doloris et puis tuée. »<p>

Les pensées de Harry s'envolèrent. C'est ce qui s'était passé à la dernière réunion, celle que Harry n'avait pas vu. Et si Severus avait aidé à tuer cette famille ?

« Je vais aller me coucher. Je suis un peu fatigué. Je vous verrais demain» dit Harry.

Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons alors que ses amis lui disaient bonne nuit. Harry mit mécaniquement son pyjama et se glissa dans le lit, en tirant les rideaux fermés.

Il leva les yeux sur le baldaquin et se perdit dans ses pensées. Depuis sa quatrième année, il avait appris à respecter Severus Rogue et le respect avait augmenté au cours des deux dernières années. Cependant, malgré son respect, il n'aimait pas cet homme. Ce n'est que tout récemment que Harry avait commencé à considérer l'idée de peut-être former une amitié avec le sorcier. Donc, s'il avait juste commencé à admettre l'idée d'une amitié avec Severus, pourquoi ses sentiments pour l'homme avaient changé si radicalement, si rapidement ? Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il avait été contraint de travailler avec l'homme tout en redoutant cela. Maintenant, il voulait passer du temps avec le professeur. Il aimait la compagnie de l'homme et il avait commencé à désigner Severus comme son ami dans sa tête.

Harry secoua la tête et se tourna sur le côté, glissant lentement dans le sommeil.

_La nuit était silencieuse, malgré le vent qui bruissait les feuilles restantes et rendait le craquement des arbres sinistre. La rue était déserte car il était tard. Personne n'était dehors. Tout le monde était à l'intérieur endormi, avançant dans la nuit, en attendant de commencer une nouvelle journée._

_Harry regarda autour de lui, essayant de comprendre où il était. Il savait qu'il faisait un cauchemar, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer cette fois. Il regardait dans la rue quand un réverbère s'alluma derrière lui. Il se tourna vers lui et ne vit qu'une seule maison éclairée par la lampe. _

_C'était une maison simple qui dégageait une sensation très chaleureuse. Harry sut immédiatement qu'une famille vivait se dirigea lentement vers la maison, voulant savoir qui vivait ici et pourquoi c'était important._

_ Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque de nombreux craquements brisèrent le silence environnant. Il sursauta et se retourna encore une fois. Il ne pouvait rien voir, mais il sentait que certaines zones de l'obscurité étaient plus denses que les autres. Il savait quoi, ou plutôt qui, était là. Les Mangemorts étaient arrivé regarda les sorciers masqués entrer dans la lumière du réverbère et vit qu'il y avait environ cinq Mangemorts._

_ Il continu à les observer alors que les Mangemorts regardèrent autour brièvement avant de s'avancer vers la maison illuminée. Il les suivis tranquillement, en gardant une distance de sécurité entre lui et les Mangemorts. Il savait que cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit discret ou non, car c'était un rêve et il ne serait pas vu ou se demanda brièvement comment il pouvait voir ce cauchemar si Voldemort n'était pas là._

_ Il regarda ses mains et constata qu'il s'agissait de ses propres mains, et non celles du squelette de Voldemort qu'il avait arboré de nombreuses fois auparavant dans son sommeil. Si Voldemort n'était pas là, cela s'était-il vraiment passé ou était-ce juste une invention de son subconscient? Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir la réponse à ces questions et suivit les Mangemorts dans la les lumières étaient éteintes dans la maison. Harry regarda autour de lui, tout en continuant à suivre. Ils étaient dans un grand et large vestibule._

_ Sur la gauche se trouvait un placard légèrement ouvert et Harry aperçut des chaussures et des vestes. Ils traversèrent le couloir et Harry regarda à travers les portes des pièces qu'ils longèrent : une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon, une chambre, une salle de bains. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à arriver à une série d'escaliers et tranquillement les monter._

_ Ils tournèrent immédiatement en haut et traversèrent un petit couloir menant à une salle de bains et un placard. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils tournèrent à droite, pour arriver devant une porte fermé fronça les sourcils et essaya de voir devant les Mangemorts en face de lui. Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir et les Mangemorts entrèrent dans la chambre. Il les suivit et les vit encercler le lit face de la porte. Harry se plaça à côté de l'un des Mangemorts pour voir les occupants du lit._

_ Cependant, il faisait trop sombre et il était incapable de voir. Puis l'un des Mangemorts alluma sa baguette et Harry sursauta. Les deux personnes dans le lit lui étaient extrêmement familiè lâcha un souffle court et douloureux alors qu'il regardait les deux adultes remuer et ouvrir les yeux. Tous les Mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes vers les adultes et alors que les différents sorts arrivaient vers les victimes, Harry cria pour M. et Mme Granger._

« Harry! Réveille-toi! Harry, réveille-toi! »

Le son de la voix l'appelant et la sensation de quelqu'un le secouant permit à Harry de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il s'assit directement dans son lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il trouva les autres garçons du dortoir réunis autour de son lit et Ron se penchant sur lui, après avoir été celui qui le secouait.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Seamus doucement.  
>« Tu criais au meurtre depuis les dix dernières minutes, mec. Nous ne pouvions pas te réveiller, » dit Dean.<p>

« Ron, va chercher Hermione, McGonagall et Dumbledore. Je dois parler avec eux. Maintenant, » dit Harry, toujours en respirant profondément.  
>« Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.<p>

« Ron, vas-y! Nous pouvons encore les sauver! » cria Harry et Ron partit avec Neville pour aller chercher les gens que Harry voulait. Seamus et Dean restèrent silencieux, regardant Harry essayer de se calmer, mais échouer.

Les pensées de Harry s'envolaient. Pourquoi les parents de Hermione avaient-ils été attaqués ? Étaient-ils encore en vie? Pouvaient-ils encore être sauvés ? Son cauchemar était-il une vraie vision? Ou était-ce une autre situation comme celle qui s'était passé avec Sirius ?

« M. Potter, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda McGonagall quand elle entra dans le dortoir avec Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore.

« Il y a eu une attaque, » dit Harry, et ils le regardèrent tous fixement.  
>« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Ron.<p>

Harry regarda Hermione.

« M. et Mme Granger ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore en vie », dit-il, en regardant ses professeurs et en voyant toute couleur déserter le visage de sa meilleure amie.

« Minerva, prenez Severus, Remus, Kingsley et Tonks et aller à la résidence Granger. Amenez M. et Mme Granger ici, » ordonna Dumbledore.

« Oui, Albus, »

McGonagall hocha la tête et sortit de la salle.

«Allons, Harry. Nous t'amenons à Poppy, » dit Dumbledore en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit soigneusement de son lit. Il regarda Ron qui tenait une Hermione tremblante. Harry essaya de lui envoyer un coup d'œil rassurant, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait plus d'une grimace, alors il hocha simplement la tête et suivit Dumbledore à l'infirmerie.

A suivre….

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 11<p>

* * *

><p>Harry venait juste de s'assoupir grâce à une Potion de sommeil quand McGonagall, Severus et Kingsley ramenèrent M. et Mme Granger. Comme il était presque endormi, il n'entendit et ne vit presque rien, sauf que les corps étaient posés sur des lits et des murmures calmes parmi les sorciers. Il vit quelqu'un se diriger vers lui à travers ses yeux remplis de sommeil, mais ne sut pas de qui il s'agissait, comme il tombait rapidement dans un profond sommeil.<p>

« Poppy n'a pas encore regardé Potter, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Severus en regardant l'étudiant dormir.

Le front de Harry était maculé de sang séché qui était sorti de sa cicatrice au milieu de son cauchemar.

« Elle n'est pas là, Severus, vous vous souvenez? Elle a pris le week-end de congé pour être avec sa sœur qui devait avoir son bébé, » dit McGonagall.

« Personne n'a été voir le garçon? Il n'a pas été nettoyé. »

Severus grogna et attrapa un chiffon. Il le mouilla avec de l'eau de sa baguette et se mit à essuyer doucement le sang de la peau du garçon.

«Comment vont-ils, Minerva ? » demanda Dumbledore en entrant dans l'infirmerie, tout en remarquant Severus de l'autre côté de la salle avec Harry.

« Ils sont vivants et survivront, Albus. Ils ont tous deux été grièvement blessés et il faudra un certain temps avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau en pleine santé, » dit Minerva.

« Comment va Harry ? » demanda Kingsley, inquiet pour le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, malgré la différence d'âge très large.

« Il est simplement épuisé. Il ira mieux demain matin, » le rassura Dumbledore.

Kingsley hocha la tête et se tourna vers M. Granger qui présentait des coupures désagréables sur son visage.

« Est-ce que sa cicatrice n'a jamais saigné avant, Albus? » demanda Severus, en s'approchant des autres.

« Oui. Cela arrive surtout quand Voldemort permet à Harry de regarder quelque chose d'horrible, comme cette attaque sur les parents de sa meilleure amie, » dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

« C'est tout simplement l'angoisse et l'obscurité de l'aura magique de Voldemort qui l'oblige à saigner. »

« L'aura magique sombre de Voldemort ? Comment cela affecte sa cicatrice? Leur connexion ne peut pas entraîner le saignement de sa cicatrice », déclara Severus.

Il se demandait si le directeur leur parlerait de sa connaissance de l'Horcruxe dans la cicatrice de Harry, mais pour une raison quelconque, il savait que le vieil homme ne dirait rien.

« Si, leur connexion est très forte, Severus, et elle provoque l'hémorragie. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se dirigea à côté de Mme Granger. Severus cacha son froncement de sourcils. Il jeta un regard sur Harry qui avait roulé sur le côté et s'était enfoui sous les couvertures.

« Severus », dit Kingsley tranquillement, debout à côté du Maître des Potions.

« Kingsley » répondit Severus.

« Vous l'a-t-il dit ? » demanda Kingsley et Severus regarda le Chef des Aurors avec un sourcil plissé.

« Est-ce que qui m'a dit quoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Harry, » déclara Kingsley avec un peu de confusion.

« Il m'a dit qu'il vous dirait. » Severus soupira de frustration.

« Me dire quoi, Kingsley ? »

« Qu'il souhaite être votre ami. Il vous respecte grandement, Severus, et il a voulu devenir votre ami. Je lui ai dit d'essayer parce que, comme je suis sûr que vous pouvez imaginer, il était certain que vous ne l'auriez jamais accepté », lui dit Kingsley.

Severus se retourna vers Harry de nouveau. L'enfant voulait vraiment être son ami? Mais pourquoi?

« Pourquoi voudrait-il être mon ami? Il m'a toujours détesté. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, il vous respecte beaucoup, » déclara Kingsley.

« Severus, il connaît la voie que vous avez du suivre, ce que votre vie a été. Il dit toujours que vous êtes un homme brillant et courageux et il veut vraiment être votre ami. Il dit toujours qu'il pense que vous seriez un ami extraordinaire. »

« Je n'ai pas d'amis, » dit Severus et il fut surpris quand McGonagall se tourna vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus Rogue. Je suis votre amie, comme Filius, » dit-elle avant de retourner aux patients.

Severus cligna des yeux.

« Je me considère également comme votre ami, Severus, » déclara Kingsley et Severus cligna de nouveau des yeux.

« Donnez-lui une chance, Severus. »

« C'est trop dangereux », déclara Severus, en essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir de la conversation.

« Vous êtes tous les deux en danger, Severus. Être amis, même secrètement, n'augmentera pas ce danger. Vous avez tous les deux déjà atteint votre limite de danger, » dit Kingsley avec un sourire.

« Nous verrons », concéda Severus et Kingsley cacha son sourire.

Alors qu'il mangeait son petit-déjeuner, Harry observa Hermione accourir aux côtés de ses parents. Il l'observa embrasser leurs formes endormies avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise entre leurs lits et de tenir leurs mains. Harry soupira et mangea un autre morceau de saucisson. Il savait que les parents de Hermione allaient récupérer, mais cela allait prendre un certain temps. Savoir qu'ils allaient guérir ne rendait pas plus facile de voir son amie le cœur brisé.

« Harry ? » dit une voix à sa droite

. Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Kingsley.

« Je vais bien. »

« Harry, il n'y avait rien que tu puisses faire, ils vont bien », lui dit Kingsley.

« Ouais, je sais. »

Harry hocha la tête, regardant fixement son petit déjeuner.

« Harry » dit Kingsley, posant une main sur l'avant-bras droit de Harry.

Harry le regarda.

« Parle-moi. »

Harry haussa les épaules, poussant ses œufs restants.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis tout simplement fatigué de tout cela. Je suis aussi confus sur certaines choses. »

« Comme ? » demanda Kingsley.

« Pourquoi sont-ils allés chez les parents de Hermione? Comment ai-je pu voir l'attaque alors que Voldemort n'était pas là ? C'est tellement compliqué et je suis juste fatigué de tout. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête. » soupira Harry, ses épaules s'affaissant.

Kingsley regarda Harry tristement. Ce garçon de seize ans semblait avoir le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules, ce qui était malheureusement vrai. Kingsley soupira. Il aimait cet enfant et détestait le voir si abimé.

« Comment vont les choses avec Severus? » demanda l'Auror, sachant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

Harry grogna.

« Quelles choses ? Il me haïssait avant et il me déteste toujours. Nous avons eu une courte trêve, mais après environ une semaine, il a dissout cette trêve sans raison. Nous en sommes toujours au même point. »

« Il sait que tu veux être son ami, » déclara Kingsley, volant le dernier morceau de lard de Harry.

« Hé! Voleur, » Harry lui lança un regard furieux et Kingsley rigola.

« Comment le sait-il? »

« Je lui ai dit, » lui répondit Kingsley franchement.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Harry.

« Est-ce important? » demanda Kingsley en levant un sourcil.

« Je suppose que non » acquiesça Harry avec un sourire.

« Donc, je suppose qu'il s'est moqué de l'idée et m'a jeté quelques insultes, même si j'étais inconscient.»

« Raté » Kingsley secoua la tête et Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es choqué, je sais. Non, il a fait valoir quelques points. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry, en buvant son jus de citrouille.

« Que tu le haïssais, qu'il n'a pas d'amis, que c'est dangereux », Kingsley roula les yeux et Harry eut un petit rire face à son frère de substitution.

« Toutefois, grâce à ton serviteur, il a accepté d'y penser. »

Cette fois, Harry leva les yeux.

« Cela ne va rien changer, mais merci d'avoir essayé, Kingsley. »

« De rien, Harry, » sourit Kingsley.

« Oh, Professeur Rogue ! »

Ils regardèrent à travers l'infirmerie quand ils entendirent Hermione crier.

« Ma mère semble avoir de la fièvre. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Harry et Kingsley regardèrent le maître des Potions se diriger vers Mme Granger et commençer un examen avec sa baguette.

« Il n'y a rien de grave, Miss Granger. Elle a simplement besoin d'une potion et elle ira bien », déclara Severus, donnant à la femme inconsciente une potion.

« Je vous remercie, professeur, » Hermione lui sourit et retourna à sa place entre ses parents.

Severus inclina la tête et commença à examiner M. Granger. Il donna également à l'homme une potion avant de marcher vers Harry et Kingsley.

« M. Potter, Kingsley » Severus hocha la tête dans leur direction.

« Bonjour, Severus. »

« Salut, professeur. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous, M. Potter ? » demanda Severus.

« Je vais bien, professeur. Vraiment. » lui dit Harry.

« Il m'a dit la même chose » déclara Kingsley avec un sourire.

« Parce que c'est vrai » dit Harry, donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de l'Auror.

Kingsley se mit à rire.

« Potter », appela Severus et Harry regarda son professeur.

« Vraiment, professeur. Je me sens bien » dit Harry.

« Votre cicatrice? Elle a saigné la nuit dernière » dit Severus.

Il saisit le menton de Harry, alluma sa baguette et examina la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait saigné quelques heures auparavant.

« Quelques tiraillements, mais c'est normal. C'est ainsi depuis que Voldemort est revenu. C'est plus fréquent depuis Juin » lui dit Harry.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Vous semblez aller très bien si ce n'est encore une légère fatigue. Vous pouvez sortir à midi, Potter. »

« Merci, monsieur. » dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Severus regarda Harry alors que le garçon se retournait pour regarder Hermione. Il rencontra les yeux de Kingsley et l'Auror lui fit un signe de tête approbateur.

« Harry » dit Kingsley et Harry regarda le vieux sorcier.

« Je dois y aller. Je viendrai te revoir bientôt ou je t'écrirais. »

« Okay, » Harry hocha la tête tristement.

« Bye, Kingsley. Oh, et merci pour ce paquet il y a quelques mois. »

Kingsley sourit.

« Mais de rien. Au revoir, Harry » dit-il en embrassant le garçon.

« Prends soin de toi. »

Harry sourit.

« Je le ferai. »

Kingsley pressa son épaule et quitta l'infirmerie. Severus avait regardé l'interaction de près. Les deux se souciaient clairement beaucoup l'un de l'autre.

«Vous semblez beaucoup plus proches que ce que vous laissiez entendre » commenta Severus.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui avant de les baisser vers les couvertures couvrant ses jambes.

« Ouais, il est comme un grand frère pour moi. Je sais que c'est étrange en raison du fait qu'il est plus âgé que moi d'environ trente ans, mais ça fonctionne. Parfois, il est la personne que j'ai besoin au lieu des Weasley ou Hermione, même s'ils sont aussi de la famille. Il me fait me faire sentir comme si j'avais tout ce que je voulais. »

« Il vous manque toujours quelque chose alors ? » dit Severus en levant un sourcil.

« Ouais, il y a encore quelque chose » Harry hocha la tête.

« Une idée de ce que ce « quelque chose » est? » demanda Severus.

« Professeur, excusez-moi, mais pourquoi demandez-vous? Pourquoi cela vous intéresse? Je veux dire, en toute honnêteté, la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, vous avez crié sur moi et m'avez jeté de vos appartements » dit Harry, regardant le maître de Potions.

Severus riva son regard sur l'enfant avant d'invoquer une chaise et de s'asseoir à côté du lit.

« Ne puis-je pas simplement être curieux? » dit- il en haussant un sourcil.

Harry sourit désabusé.

« Professeur, vous êtes un Serpentard et le chef de la maison Serpentard. Vous n'êtes jamais "simplement curieux". »

« Etes-vous sûr que vous n'êtes pas un Serpentard, M. Potter ? » dit Severus.

« Venant de vous, c'est un compliment, professeur Rogue » sourit Harry. « D'ailleurs, il se trouve que le Choixpeau a voulu me mettre à Serpentard. Et je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire. »

« Et pourquoi avoir fait cela ? » demanda Severus.

« Draco en est la cause » dit Harry.

« On dit des ragots sur moi maintenant, Harry ? » dit Draco en se dirigeant vers eux.

Il se laissa tomber au pied du lit de Harry.

« Quel ragot partages-tu avec mon parrain ? »

« Comment tu m'as influencé pour convaincre le Choixpeau de me mettre à Gryffondor » dit Harry, souriant

à son ami couché sur le dos avec un profond soupir. « Ah, oui. Retour aux jours heureux du Prince bâtard de Serpentard » soupira Draco.

Harry échangea un regard avec Severus.

« Heureusement, je suis maintenant juste le Prince de Serpentard. »

« Oui, heureusement » dit Harry et Drago donna un coup de poing dans sa jambe.

« Vais-je devoir attendre le prochain millénaire pour avoir l'histoire ? » dit Severus les bras croisés.

« Ron était mon premier ami et la première personne à être gentille avec moi. Draco, cependant, a insulté Ron et les Weasley. Il a commencé à parler sur la supériorité des Sangs Purs. Evidemment, je n'étais pas d'accord et quand il a été réparti à Serpentard, je n'ai pas eu envie d'être avec lui. J'ai réussi à convaincre le Choixpeau de me mettre à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. » expliqua Harry.

« Tu ne fais pas de très belles premières impressions, Draco. Je te félicite ; » dit Severus et Draco roula des yeux.

« Professeur, ils se réveillent. » dit Hermione.

« Draco, Tu devrais partir. M. Potter sortira au déjeuner » dit Severus, debout.

« D'accord. Rendez-vous plus tard, Gryffondor » dit Draco.

« A plus, Serpentard » répondit Harry.

« Donc, Kingsley m'a dit qu'il vous a parlé » dit-il à Severus.

« Oui » Severus hocha la tête.

« Nous en parlerons ce soir, Potter. Pour l'instant je dois assister M. et Mme Granger. »

« D'accord. Après le dîner? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, dans mes quartiers. Maintenant, buvez la potion sur la table. Vous devez vous reposez. » lui dit Severus.

Harry regarda la potion d'un air dégoûté, au grand amusement de Severus. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et but la potion, grimaçant.

« Dormez bien, M. Potter » dit le maître des Potions avant de traverser l'infirmerie.

« Ah, Severus, je pensais bien vous trouver ici » dit Dumbledore en entrant.

« Vous présumez bien, Albus. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda Severus.

« Je suis venu pour vérifier les progrès des parents Granger et parler avec Harry » dit Dumbledore.

« Potter vient de s'endormir pour les deux heures qui viennent. Les Grangers commencent lentement la guérison. Il faudra environ trois semaines avant qu'ils ne soient totalement guéri et même alors, ils pourraient ne pas être tout à fait rétabli » dit Severus au directeur.

« Excellent. Ils resteront ici sous vos soins jusqu'au retour de Poppy, lundi et elle s'occupera d'eux à partir de là. Quand ils seront assez conscients, nous devrons discuter d'où ils peuvent rester » dit Dumbledore.

« Ils peuvent rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione, en regardant Severus mettre une crème sur le bras de son père pour éviter une trace profonde de la cicatrisation.

« Nous verrons, mais ils seront plus probablement déplacé ailleurs », lui répondit Dumbledore.

Elle baissa la tête tristement et hocha la tête.

« Avez-vous essayé de leur parler, Severus? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils sont à peine éveillé, et encore moins suffisamment cohérent pour faire la conversation ou même comprendre ce que je dis d'autant plus qu'ils sont des Moldus et ne pourront pas comprendre tout ce dont je parle, » dit Severus en donnant à M. Granger une potion de sommeil.

« Ils comprennent un grand nombre de choses sur le monde des sorciers, professeur » dit Hermione en défendant ses parents.

« Peut-être, mais quand on est à peine conscient, même la personne la plus intelligente ne comprends pas bien » lui dit Severus et elle hocha la tête compréhensive.

« Prévenez-moi quand Harry se réveillera, Severus. » dit Dumbledore et Severus hocha la tête, en regardant le directeur quitter l'infirmerie.

Il secoua la tête. Il doutait que Harry veuille parler au directeur car cela signifierais raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Severus continua de prendre soin de Mme Granger avant de lui donner une potion et la regarder s'endormir.

« Ils dormiront pendant quelques heures, Miss Granger. Vous feriez bien de vous reposer également et de manger quelque chose. »

« Non, j'ai besoin d'être avec eux » dit Hermione en secouant la tête.

« Miss Granger, ils n'apprécieraient pas que vous vous négligiez. Comme je l'ai dit, ils seront endormis pendant un certain temps maintenant. Ils sont sur la voie de la guérison, ils ne sont pas plus en danger, surtout pas pendant qu'ils sont ici. Dormez un peu et mangez, Miss Granger » lui dit Severus.

Hermione regarda ses parents qui dormaient d'un sommeil pacifique avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête.

« D'accord. Je vais dormir un peu » dit-elle.

Elle quitta sa chaise pour le lit à côté de sa mère et se coucha. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément.

Severus soupira et retourna vers le côté opposé de l'infirmerie s'asseoir près de Harry. Le garçon n'avait personne pour veiller sur lui pendant qu'il dormait comme Kingsley avait dû partir. Alors qu'il était assis dans l'infirmerie silencieuse, silence rompu uniquement par la douce respiration des dormeurs autour de lui, il réfléchit aux paroles de Kingsley. Harry Potter voulait être son ami. Quel était ce monde où Harry Potter voulait être ami avec Severus Rogue?

Severus secoua la tête et soupira. Il avait rejeté Harry - non, Potter ! - pour une bonne raison. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux deux d'avoir quoi que ce soit, sauf une relation haine-haine.

Cela ne signifie pas que tu n'as pas aimé quand vous vous entendiez, fit une voix dans sa tête et Severus gémit. Il détestait sa conscience. C'est trop dangereux. Si Voldemort venait à le savoir, nous serions tous les deux morts en quelques minutes, se dit-il. Tu es un espion! Il est Harry Potter! Vous savez tous deux être discret, déclara sa conscience ostensiblement. H-Potter n'est pas discret, se moqua Severus. Ha! Tu l'as presque appelé Harry! Et il est discret. Sinon, comment lui et ses amis parviendraient à s'en tirer avec toutes ces choses dont il t'a parlé ? Discrétion! Severus roula des yeux pour sa conscience. Peu importe, cela ne peut pas arriver. Nous avons une trop longue histoire et je n'ai pas d'amis, dit Severus en regardant Harry. Tu es si irritant. Tu as vraiment des amis, imbécile. Minerva, Filius, Kingsley, Arthur, Remus. Certes, les deux derniers sont plus réticents, mais ils sont vos amis quoi qu'il en soit. Quant à votre histoire, je suis sûr que vous deux êtes capables de travailler dessus, surtout après ce qui s'est passé dans cette classe, dit sa conscience et Severus secoua la tête.

Il se disputait avec une voix dans sa tête et il perdait. Peut-être qu'il y avait une chambre libre à Ste Mangouste.

Pas de réponse donc je crois que j'ai gagné.Oh, tais-toi, Severus soupira. Bonne décision, dit sa conscience et Severus se frotta les yeux.

Il venait de perdre une dispute avec lui-même. Incroyable.

A suivre…..

J'ai bien aimer ce chapitre et vous, SEV ne nous ferais t-il pas un peu de jalousie en vers Kings' lol, allez reviews ...

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER

Chers lecteur est lectrice Joyeuse fêtes est joyeux Noël

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 12<p>

* * *

><p>« Oh, Harry, tu es réveillé » dit Dumbledore en trouvant dans l'infirmerie Harry en train de boutonner sa chemise.<p>

Il était sur le point de quitter l'infirmerie et maintenant il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas partir avant longtemps. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait été surpris de voir Severus dans une chaise à côté de son lit, plongé dans un livre. Il savait que le professeur voulait lui parler plus tard cette nuit-là, mais de là à s'asseoir et à veiller sur lui pendant qu'il dormait parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre... il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait en penser.

« Bonjour, professeur » dit Harry, assis sur son lit.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, monsieur ? »

« Je tenais simplement à te parler, mon garçon » dit Dumbledore, invoquant une chaise et s'asseyant près du lit.

« À propos de ? » demanda Harry, même s'il s'en doutait.

« De ce que tu as vu la nuit dernière » dit Dumbledore et Harry hocha la tête, en s'abstenant de rouler des yeux.

« Qu'est-il arrivé, Harry ? »

« Je ne sais même pas comment je l'ai vu parce que Voldemort n'était pas là et il n'y avait pas Nagini. J'étais dans cette rue et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Un lampadaire s'est allumé et les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Je les ai suivis dans la maison et à l'étage vers la chambre à coucher. L'un des Mangemorts a allumé sa baguette magique et puis ils ont commencé à attaquer les parents de Hermione. Je me suis réveillé juste après. » lui dit Harry.

« C'est peut-être semblable à ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, Harry, avec la vision de Sirius. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable vision au lieu d'une fausse comme celle-là, » suggéra Dumbledore.

« Peut-être » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce tout professeur ? Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser, mais j'ai faim. Je n'ai pas mangé beaucoup au petit-déjeuner, » dit-il, debout.

« Bien sûr, Harry. Passe une bonne journée, mon garçon » Dumbledore hocha la tête.

Harry sourit légèrement et se dirigea vers la porte, mais pas avant d'envoyer un dernier regard au professeur Rogue qui était occupé à traiter Mme Granger. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant avant que Harry ne quitte l'infirmerie.

Harry respirait profondément comme il marchait dans les couloirs, en route pour la Grande Salle. Il était sûr que toute l'école savait maintenant qu'il avait eu une vision contribuant à sauver les parents de Hermione. Comme il était midi, cependant, il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans les couloirs, donc il pouvait éviter les confrontations.

« M. le Gryffondor! » entendit-il et Harry se retourna pour voir Draco revenir d'un couloir qu'il savait conduire à la bibliothèque.

« Hé, Monsieur le Serpentard » Harry sourit à son ami. « Je suis content de te voir hors de l'infirmerie » dit Draco.

« Est-ce ta première fois à l'infirmerie cette année ? »

« Imbécile. Je te ferais savoir que, oui, c'était ma première fois cette année » dit Harry, bousculant son épaule.

Draco se mit à rire.

« Eh bien, tu as encore le temps. Je suis sûr que tu iras là-bas plus souvent d'ici Juin. » « Oh, tais-toi » Harry secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et mon parrain ? » demanda Draco alors qu'ils marchaient vers la Grande Salle.

« Pourquoi tout le monde suppose qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Vous semblez tous penser que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre ou quelque chose dans le genre » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, vous êtes tous les deux gays » dit Draco en haussant les épaules et Harry secoua la tête, un sourire sur son visage.

« Tu es un connard, Draco. Je ne suis pas attiré par lui, tu sais que..» dit Harry. « Il est gay ? » dit-il après coup.

« Tu ne savais pas ? Humm, intéressant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dis simplement qu'il est ton type. Homme, gay, plus vieux, Serpentard. Dois-je continuer ? » Draco haussa un sourcil, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est mon type ? » dit Harry en croisant les bras.

« J'ai toujours su que tes goûts allaient à Serpentard » dit Draco.

Harry secoua la tête et s'arrêta de marcher, faisant un pas sur le côté, en tirant Draco avec lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi encourages-tu cela ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne fais que te taquiner, Harry. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas de cette façon et je ne connais pas ton type. Par l'enfer, tu ne connais même pas ton type sauf qu'il doit être de sexe masculin » lui dit Draco.

« C'est vrai. Je veux juste être son ami, c'est tout » dit Harry.

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'y verrait pas d'objection non plus » dit Draco alors qu'ils marchaient à la table des Gryffondors.

Harry grogna.

« Draco, c'est la dernière chose qu'il veut. »

« On ne sait jamais » dit Draco d'une voix chantante.

Harry leva les yeux et ils saluèrent Ron. Remplissant leurs assiettes, les trois amis mangèrent et commencèrent une conversation légère.

« Entrez » dit Severus et Harry entra dans les quartiers du professeur. « Bonjour, professeur » dit Harry, debout à quelques pas de la porte.

Severus le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

« Je me souviens de vous entrant habituellement et vous asseyant sans ménagement et sans grâce. »

« Ouais, mais c'était quand il avait une trêve. Si je me souviens bien, elle semble avoir disparu assez rapidement » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Asseyez-vous, Potter » dit Severus, en montrant ce qui avait été le siège régulier de Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit dans son ancien siège, le fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

« De quoi vouliez-vous parler, professeur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, Potter » dit Severus, s'éloignant de son bureau pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Les lèvres de Harry se crispèrent, mais il ne parla pas.

« Kingsley m'a parlé. »

« C'était le but, professeur,» dit Harry, incapable d'arrêter son petit sourire.

« Morveux insolent » déclara Severus.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit vrai? »

« Ce n'est pas évident ? » demanda Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Harry soupira.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Comme vous le savez, je vous ai respecté depuis la quatrième année et cela n'a fait qu'augmenter depuis lors. Depuis l'année dernière, j'ai voulu essayer et apprendre à vous connaître. »

« Et pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela? Notre passé n'a pas été des plus agréables » demanda Severus.

« Peut-être pas mais vous m'avez aussi dit personnellement que ce n'était pas moi que vous détestiez, mais ce que je vous rappelais. Ecoutez, je sais que vous ne voulez pas être mon ami pour Merlin sait combien de raisons et je peux le comprendre. Cependant, si c'est tout ce que je vais entendre, je préfère savoir maintenant si je peux partir. Sans offense, professeur » dit Harry.

Severus le regarda contemplatif.

« Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi vous êtes ici, M. Potter. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas me ridiculiser ? Ce n'est pas vous de ne pas m'humilier dès que vous en obtenez la possibilité » dit Harry en se penchant en arrière et en croisant les bras.

« Potter, c'est dangereux d'être près de moi. » dit Severus.

Harry leva les yeux.

« Excusez-moi d'être grossier, monsieur, mais n'ai-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas entendre cela ? »

Severus le foudroya du regard.

« Regardez-vous, Potter. Si vous me laissiez finir, je voulais dire que, même si c'est dangereux, je dois en garder d'autres près de moi. Tous sont très persistant, tout comme vous. »

« Avez-vous essayé d'avoir une discussion à propos d'une amitié, professeur ? » Harry leva un sourcil.

« Est-ce un problème ? » demanda Severus négligemment.

« Non, monsieur. Je suis juste curieux de savoir où cela nous mène, et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas encore insulté » dit Harry.

Il était secrètement très heureux avec la façon dont la conversation avançait. Bien sûr, il manquait le côté plaisanterie, mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

« Votre capacité du cerveau est extrêmement limitée » déclara ouvertement Severus.

« C'est mieux, Votre Majesté ? »

« Beaucoup. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir une conversation fonctionnelle sans les insultes » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Nous avons réussi avant » dit Severus.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose » dit Harry en secouant la tête, toujours souriant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous discutions sur le fait d'être amis, non ? »

« Maintenant, vous pouvez vous concentrer. Où est la concentration quand cela compte ? » demanda Severus.

Harry lui lança un léger regard furieux.

« Était-ce nécessaire ? »

« Vous vouliez des insultes, Potter » dit Severus en haussant les épaules et Harry secoua la tête.

« Pas besoin de pousser » murmura Harry.

« Maintenant, pourquoi suis-je vraiment ici, monsieur le professeur ? »

« Etes-vous sûr de cela, Potter ? » demanda Severus.

« Cela devra être secret et je suis toujours le bâtard des cachots. »

« Professeur, pour la troisième fois, je ne veux pas de vos raisons pour que cela ne se produise. Vous savez que je veux être votre ami » lui dit Harry.

« D'ailleurs, vous ne seriez pas le professeur Rogue, si vous n'étiez pas le bâtard des cachots. »

« Vous êtes vraiment un gosse, Potter » dit Severus en croisant les bras.

« Harry » dit Harry, les yeux brillants.

« Nous devrons être discret, Po-Harry » lui dit Severus.

« Juste un peu » Harry haussa les épaules. Il soupira quand les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent.

« Je sais, professeur, d'accord ? Je peux être têtu mais je sais quand je dois rester secret. »

« Excusez ma grande surprise » dit Severus la voix traînante et Harry leva les yeux.

« Sommes-nous vraiment en train de discuter comme si nous planifiions une relation ? » demanda Harry.

« Harry, je suis un homme pratique. Je n'accepte pas quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans ma vie facilement » dit Severus au garçon.

« Professeur, c'est très bien. Avançons simplement une étape à la fois. C'est juste être ami. Il n'y a rien d'autre à souligner à ce propos, monsieur » l'interrompit Harry.

« Appelez-moi Severus en privé » dit le maître des Potions et Harry sourit.

« Soyez ici demain soir pour notre leçon. Il est tard. Vous devriez rentrer à la Tour. »

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa son sac, debout.

« Bonne nuit ... Severus » dit-il et il sortit des quartiers du professeur avec un sourire.

Severus regarda la porte se fermer avec un regard d'émerveillement. Peut-être que cela pourrait fonctionner.

« Potter! Malefoy! Si vous voulez parler tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas venir ici pour la démonstration ? » dit tout à coup le professeur Sallon au milieu de sa conférence sur le sortilège de l'Imperium.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent avant de s'avancer lentement à l'avant de la salle de classe.

« Excellent. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez tout deux réussi à contrer cette malédiction lors votre quatrième année. »

« Harry peut le faire mais je ne peux pas » dit Draco au professeur.

« Dommage », murmura Sallon avant de pointer sa baguette sur le jeune Serpentard.

« Impero » lança-t-il.

« Draco », dit Harry, regardant fixement son ami en état de choc.

Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui le regardèrent impuissant. Soudain, Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

« Draco ? Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Draco, c'est moi » dit-il, son regard alternant entre la baguette et Draco.

« Endoloris » murmura Draco si bas que personne en dehors de Sallon et Harry ne l'entendit.

Harry sauta sur le côté pour éviter la malédiction. Sallon rompit le charme sur Draco et se tourna vers la classe.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, monsieur Malefoy était complètement sous mon contrôle. Maintenant, nous allons tester le sort sur M. Potter. »

« Professeur, je- »

Il s'interrompit comme le sort le frappait. Il secoua la tête alors que son esprit se rembrunit.

« Maudissez Malefoy » dit une voix et Harry fronça les sourcils.

_ Maudire Malefoy ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?_

« Faites-le Potter. Maudissez-le » répéta la voix et Harry secoua de nouveau la tête.

Ce fut seulement après quelques minutes que Harry brisa le lien, tombant à genoux.

« Harry » dit Draco, courant à ses côtés.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils regardèrent leur professeur, avec un peu de crainte dans leurs yeux.

« Que m'a-t-il fait faire ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement au Gryffondor.

« Je te le dirai après » murmura Harry.

« Rester après la classe, vous deux! » cria Sallon.

« Arrêtez d'interrompre ma classe. Retournez à vos places. »

Draco aida Harry et ils retournèrent à leur bureau derrière Ron et Hermione. Draco sortit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit dessus avant de le faire glisser vers Harry. Harry regarda le parchemin et le lit.

**Qu'ai-je fait ?**

Harry regarda Sallon qui écrivait sur le tableau au sujet de l'Imperium et ses effets. Il saisit sa plume et écrivit une réponse.

**Je ne pense pas que tu veux le savoir.**

**Si, je le veux. Dis-moi.**

Harry hésita avant de répondre à son ami. Il pouvait sentir Draco tendu à côté de lui. Prenant une grande respiration, Harry répondit.

**Il t'a fait jeter le sortilège Doloris sur moi, mais il ne m'a pas frappé. Je me suis déplacé hors d'atteinte.**

Il regarda Draco du coin de l'œil et se maudit en silence quand il vit le Serpentard pâlir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire.

**Tu ne m'as pas touché, Draco. Tout va bien. Aucun mal n'a été fait. Sallon est juste complètement dingue, d'accord? D'accord.**

Harry plia le parchemin et le fourra dans son sac. Il ne voulait pas que Sallon récupère ce parchemin. Comme si le professeur ne les haïssaient pas assez comme ça.

« Sortez d'ici, vous tous! Sauf vous deux, M. Malfoy et M. Potter » déclara Sallon quand Draco et Harry tentèrent de sortir avec la foule.

Ils gémirent et se retournèrent, mais n'allèrent pas plus près de leur professeur de défense. Ils se tenaient à côté l'un de l'autre, raide, haineux d'être seuls avec l'homme.

Harry se demandait toujours si l'homme était un Mangemort ou s'il était au moins du côté de Voldemort, même s'il n'est pas dans les rangs du fou. Draco lui avait dit que Lucius n'avait jamais mentionné une personne nommée Sallon, mais il ne fallait pas y accorder trop d'importance puisque Lucius n'avait que rarement, voire jamais partagé des informations sur les Mangemorts et les rencontres avec Draco. Harry avait pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être demander au professeur Rogue, mais avait immédiatement rejeté l'idée. L'homme était secret et il savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'on creuse dans son passé de Mangemort, ou même son présent comme espion.

« Maintenant, que vais-je faire de vous ? » dit Sallon, se déplaçant lentement vers les deux garçons.

Ils voulurent tous deux désespérément se tourner et courir, mais ils savaient que ce serait pire qu'être là debout, de sorte qu'ils tinrent bon et attendirent.

« Une punition est nécessaire pour que vous n'interrompiez plus mes cours. »

Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre alors que leur professeur commençait à tourner autour d'eux. Le cœur de Harry battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Qu'allait-il se passer? C'était différent des autres fois où ils étaient avec l'homme. Il savait que quelque chose de différent allait se passer ... mais quoi?

« Que faire ? Que faire ? » réfléchit Sallon, tournant toujours autour d'eux à la manière d'un vautour.

« Professeur, nous allons être en retard » dit Harry.

« Vous avez tous deux une période libre, M. Potter » dit Sallon et Harry gémit.

« Bien, bien. Il est clair que cette phrase sur votre main ne veut rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il moqueur, ses yeux jetant un coup d'œil sur la cicatrice sur la main de Harry qui disait: «Je ne dois pas mentir» et Harry regarda son professeur

« Hey, reculez, salaud » dit Draco avec colère, faisant un pas vers l'ancien assistant.

Sallon se tourna rapidement, sa main volant dans les airs. Le son de sa peau rentrant en contact avec une autre peau fit de l'écho dans la salle silencieuse et Draco tomba à genoux sous l'impact.

« Langage, M. Malfoy, et manière », dit le professeur tandis que Harry se laissait tomber sur le sol afin d'examiner la joue rouge de son ami.

« Oh doux Merlin »

Harry sursauta quand il vit le visage de Draco. Un œil au beurre noir se formait déjà avec un gros hématome couvrant presque la totalité du visage du côté gauche. Il regarda le professeur Sallon. Son cœur s'arrêta, quand il vit que Sallon avait pointé sa baguette sur eux à nouveau.

« Faisons cela » déclara Sallon et il commença à marmonner une incantation en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. Draco vit avec horreur les yeux de Harry devenir vitreux, comme s'il était soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, mais Draco savait que c'était autre chose. Il fit le rapprochement quelques secondes trop tard, cependant, et alors qu'il était sur le point d'essayer d'arrêter le professeur, la baguette fut tournée sur lui, et la même incantation fut lancée.

Sallon abaissa sa baguette quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sourire. Il la rangea alors que les deux adolescents secouaient la tête et semblaient revenir à eux.

« Sortez d'ici. Sortez! Maintenant! » cria-t-il.

Surpris, Harry et Draco se regardèrent confus avant d'empoigner leurs sacs tombés au sol et de courir hors de la salle. Ils continuèrent à courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bonne distance de la classe de Défense.

« Harry » dit Draco.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et fronça les sourcils alors que la voix de Draco s'enregistrait dans sa tête. Il regarda le Serpentard.

« Vous » murmura-t-il.

« Harry ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose qui manque dans mon esprit. Ressens-tu la même chose ? »

« Vous » répéta Harry en commençant à reculer.

« Harry ? » dit Draco, cette fois un peu d'inquiétude perçant dans ses mots.

Il tendait simplement la main à son ami quand Harry s'enfuit loin de lui. Draco le regarda s'en aller dans la confusion, en se demandant ce que le regard de peur et de colère faisait sur le visage de son ami et pourquoi il lui avait été lancé.

A suivre….

Ouille il y'a un truc qui cloche avec Harry vous trouver pas vous ? ce prof j'aimerais bien qui tombe sur un Sev en pétard lol.

A l' Année prochaine gros bisou SAKURA-OKASAN

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER

Chers lecteur est lectrice Bonne année Bonne Santé gros Bisou

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 13<p>

* * *

><p>« Harry, pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Qu'ai-je fait ? » Demanda Draco à Harry qui avait fui une fois de plus dans la direction opposée.<p>

« Ecoute, Draco, j'essaie de comprendre quelque chose, d'accord ? Je viens de ... J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'espace, un certain temps » lui dit Harry en évitant les yeux du Serpentard.

« Et je ne peux pas aider ? Harry, tu m'as toujours dit quand tu avais besoin d'aide » déclara Draco.

« Depuis que nous avons été retenu en classe par Sallon la semaine dernière, tu agis étrangement et tu m'évites. »

« Je sais Draco, et je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Il se passe quelque chose. Quand j'aurai tout comprit, je te le dirais, d'accord ? J'ai vraiment besoin de le faire moi-même » dit Harry, en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Il était presque en retard pour sa leçon de potions Severus avec.

« Je dois y aller. Je vais être en retard pour les leçons avec le professeur Rogue. »

« Harry, au moins promets-moi quelque chose » dit Draco, l'arrêtant quand il commença à s'éloigner.

Harry se retourna.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe dès que tu le pourras et si tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant, au moins, dis-le à Severus. »

« Draco, … »

« Promets-moi, Harry. Il peut t'aider. Tu n'as pas à tout faire tout seul et il peut aider » dit Draco.

Harry regarda dans les yeux argent de Draco qui avait perdu une partie de leur éclat durant la dernière semaine. Il manquait quelque chose. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Sallon la semaine dernière, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils leur manquaient des souvenirs. Ajoutez à cela Harry l'évitant, son meilleur ami l'évitant, il n'était pas étonnant que Draco semble se fermer à tout et tout le monde.

« Je le ferai » Harry hocha la tête.

« Je lui dirai, je te le promets. »

« Merci » Draco lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Maintenant, va. Sinon Severus te jettera un sort pour ton retard. »

« Bye, Serpentard »

Harry s'agita et courut vers les cachots.

« Bye, Gryffondor » lui dit Draco alors qu'il disparaissait.

Draco soupira et se dirigea dans la direction opposée, la Tour d'Astronomie à l'esprit. Harry lui avait parlé de la Tour, lui disant que c'était un bon endroit où aller quand vous aviez besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Draco avait immédiatement été d'accord et s'était mis à s'isoler dans la tour comme Harry le faisait.

Draco grimpa les escaliers et quand il tourna au coin, il sentit une brise froide frapper sa peau. D'accord, ce n'était probablement pas intelligent pour rester dans la Tour d'Astronomie dans la soirée en ce début de Décembre en Angleterre. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci, de sorte qu'il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle et s'assit, prenant appui contre le mur de pierre et regardant le paysage. Il enveloppa son manteau autour de lui hermétiquement pour conserver la chaleur.

« Jeune Draco Malefoy »

Il leva les yeux en entendant la voix familière d'Ivoire. Il la regarda atterrir sur son genou.

« Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé. »

« Ouais, cela fait un certain temps, n'est-ce pas ? » Draco hocha la tête.

« Je pense que j'étais occupé cette année. »

« Oui, être le meilleur ami de Harry Potter est un emploi à temps plein » déclara Ivoire et Draco se mit à rire.

« Tu peux le dire. Il faut un certain travail et de la patience » dit Draco en ricanant.

« Quel est le problème, Draco ? Tu as perdu cet éclat dans tes yeux » déclara Ivoire en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme elle l'observait.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Tu me fais ressembler à Dumbledore. »

« Non, le vieil homme scintille. Tu brilles » déclara Ivoire et Draco se mit à rire à nouveau.

« Ce n'est rien Ivoire. Je vais bien » dit Draco avec un soupir, regardant à nouveau les collines recouvertes d'une fine couche de neige.

« Il y a quelque chose, mon cher. De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda doucement Ivoire.

Draco hésita, puis soupira et dit :

« La semaine dernière, Harry et moi avons été retenus dans la classe de Sallon de nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ma mémoire a été trafiquée. Il manque quelque chose et maintenant Harry m'évite. Quelque chose s'est passé ce jour-là et cela a fait flipper Harry. Il dit qu'il essaye de comprendre quelque chose et qu'il a besoin de temps, mais je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que cela. Il ne me le dira pas » dit Draco déconcerté.

« Tu devrais le dire à mon protégé, Draco » dit Ivoire et Draco soupira.

« Je sais, mais ... »

Le jeune Serpentard s'interrompit.

« Oui ? » le poussa gentiment Ivoire.

« Que faire si je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai clairement fait quelque chose de terrible si Harry ne peux même pas me regarder, et encore moins me parler. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je ne sache pas » Draco dit.

« Tu dois lui dire, Draco. Tu dois apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être que si tu le savais, tu pourrais aider Harry » lui dit Ivoire.

Draco regarda le corbeau et elle sut qu'il considérait sérieusement ses mots.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête alors qu'il marchait en direction des cachots pour sa leçon de potions avec Severus. Ils s'étaient assez bien entendu la dernière semaine et demi depuis qu'ils avaient finalement décidé de stabiliser leur amitié. Ils avaient eu des désaccords qui avaient dégénéré comme d'habitude, en cris et insultes, mais ils les avaient surmontés plus rapidement. Harry était généralement le seul à présenter des excuses comme c'était généralement sa faute s'ils commençaient à crier (bien qu'il ne l'admette jamais face à Severus).

Il tourna au coin et se dirigea vers le portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui gardait les appartements de Severus.

« Hey, Sal » dit-il quand il arriva.

« Bonjour, monsieur Potter » Salazar inclina la tête.

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit de m'appeler Harry environ cent fois ? » Demanda Harry exaspéré.

Il s'appuya contre le mur à côté du portrait et laissa retomber sa tête contre la pierre.

« Essayez-vous de vous faire une commotion cérébrale, M. Potter ? » déclara Salazar en ignorant le commentaire d'Harry à propos de son nom et Harry leva les yeux.

« Si cela peut aider, pourquoi pas ? » Murmura Harry, continuant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur de pierre, sans se soucier de la douleur sourde en constante augmentation.

« M. Potter, qu'est-ce qui est si horrible pour que vous estimiez devoir vous frapper jusqu'à l'inconscience pour l'éviter ? » demanda Salazar en caressant la tête de son python Pier.

Harry secoua la tête alors qu'il pensait au nom qui avait été donné au grand reptile.

«J'essaye juste d'arrêter les choses qui me rendent confus » dit Harry vaguement.

« C'est une bataille perdue pour tous, mon ami, une bataille perdue pour tous » dit pensivement Salazar.

« Parle-moi de cela » soupira Harry, grimaçant à la douleur dans sa tête, mais continuant quand même son action.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou penser. Il cligna des yeux confus quand sa tête ne rencontra pas les murs du château. Il rencontra des yeux d'onyx brillants.

« Au nom de Merlin, que faites-vous, Potter ? » demanda Severus retirant brusquement sa main de la tête d'Harry.

« Rien, je traîne juste » dit Harry avec désinvolture, en regardant son professeur.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Vous avez dix minutes de retard pour la leçon de potions. »

« Je discutais avec Sal » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Bonjour, Severus » dit Salazar agité.

Severus roula des yeux.

« Allez-y » dit-il, poussant Harry à travers la porte dans les quartiers.

Harry sourit.

« Pousseur »

« Vous êtes un gosse, Potter » dit Severus, secouant la tête indulgent.

« Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? »

« Rien d'important »

Harry haussa les épaules et laissa tomber son sac dans sa chaise, jetant sa robe extérieure sur le dos de celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il, en changeant de sujet.

Severus le scruta minutieusement avant de laisser tomber. Il lui fit signe et Harry le suivit au laboratoire.

« Vous allez brasser l'Amortentia. »

« Pourquoi me faites-vous brasser une potion de luxure ? » Harry leva un sourcil.

« Parce que c'est la prochaine potion, idiot » dit Severus cassant et Harry leva les yeux.

« Un Poufsouffle a fait exploser une potion » dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question. Severus le regarda, cachant sa surprise. Comment le garçon avait appris à lire aussi vite en lui ?

« Justin Finch-Fletchley le disait à qui voulait l'écouter au dîner » dit Harry, comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de l'homme.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Les instructions sont à la page 89. Tout ce que vous avez besoin est sur la table. Vous avez une heure. Commencez » lui dit Severus.

Harry ouvrit son livre à la bonne page et parcourut les directives. Il se tourna vers le chaudron et allumé le feu en dessous. Il saisit les racines de marguerite et commença à les écraser alors qu'il attendait que le chaudron soit à la température correcte. Il déposa les racines écrasées dans la potion et poursuivit avec l'ingrédient suivant.

Severus travaillait sur des potions pour l'infirmerie mais gardait un œil attentif sur Harry. Il se passait quelque chose. Le garçon était soumis et distant et ne se concentrait pas. Il avait à peine réussi à attraper son erreur sur le découpage en dés de la langue de grenouille au lieu des tranches. Il regarda sa Potion Nutritive et trouva que c'était parfait. Il saisit quelques flacons sur l'étagère et commença la mise en bouteille de la potion.

« Avez-vous vu les parents de Hermione ? Vont-ils bien ? » Demanda Harry, rompant le silence.

« Ils se remettent lentement. Il faudra un certain temps avant qu'ils ne soient en mesure de sortir du lit. Cela va prendre plus de temps pour M. Granger. Ses nerfs ont été endommagés bien plus que Mme Granger »

lui dit Severus.

« Vous n'avez pas parlé avec Miss Granger ? »

« Elle ne sort guère de l'infirmerie et quand elle le fait, elle ne parle pas » dit Harry.

« Ron est généralement avec elle alors je passe du temps avec Draco, Luna et Neville. »

«Je ne vous ai pas vu avec Draco depuis quelques jours maintenant » souligna Severus.

Il vit Harry faiblir dans ses mouvements, mais le garçon se rétablit rapidement.

« Nous avons tous les deux été très occupé, je suppose » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Peler ceux-là, Harry. Vous ne devez pas les écraser » Severus dit quand Harry commença a écrasé une racine de valériane.

« D'accord » dit Harry, et il reprit un couteau pour couper la racine.

Ils se turent à nouveau et Severus observa tranquillement Harry travailler pendant quelques instants. Comme le garçon semblait aller bien, Severus commença une potion de Régénération sanguine pour l'infirmerie. Environ une demi-heure s'écoula dans un silence confortable. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry pour la énième fois avant de reporter son attention sur la potion presque terminée en face de lui. Cependant, l'image qu'il avait vu quand il avait levé les yeux arriva enfin à son esprit et il leva la tête à nouveau. Voyant la surface miroitante de la potion bleue, il bannit rapidement sa potion et courut vers Harry.

« Reculez » dit-il en essayant de rester calme, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

« Quoi ? » le regarda Harry confus.

« Allez-vous….»

Il fut coupé par l'explosion de la potion. Il attrapa Harry et le tira vers son torse, tournant sur lui-même pour éviter liquide et chaudron. Ils tombèrent sur le sol, Severus se drapant sur le garçon et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Severus lève les yeux et conclut que le pire était passé.

Il se redressa et regarda Harry. Le jeune garçon avait subi des brûlures sur ses bras et le visage et également quelques coupures. Il y avait une coupure sur la tempe d'Harry qui était assez profonde et un flot continu de sang s'écoulait sur le côté de son visage. En dehors de ces quelques blessures et de son regard secoué, le jeune Gryffondor semblait aller bien.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Severus.

« Ouais. Ouais, je vais bien » Harry hocha la tête, respirant un grand coup.

« Secoué mais je vais bien. »

Severus hocha la tête et regarda son laboratoire. Il y avait de la potion partout et de nombreux flacons avaient été brisés. Des ingrédients et autres potions jonchaient le sol avec les restes du chaudron. Soupirant, il se retourna vers Harry qui regardait le laboratoire avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée sur son visage. Il était un peu surpris de voir l'inquiétude intense et la peur dans les yeux verts.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Severus » s'excusa Harry en regardant en arrière dans le laboratoire avec de grands yeux.

« Tout va bien. Cela peut encore être sauvé » dit Severus, rejetant les excuses.

« Je vais-je vais payer pour cela. Pour les ingrédients et un nouveau chaudron et des… »

« Harry, arrêtez » déclara Severus.

« Vous ne paierez pour rien. Maintenant, venez. Nous devons vous nettoyé et vous soigner » dit-il, se déplaçant.

Il tendit une main à Harry et le garçon la saisit, se laissant relever.

Ils quittèrent le laboratoire et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Severus poussa doucement Harry sur le canapé et se rendit à l'armoire contenant diverses potions et baumes.

« Severus, je dois faire quelque chose. Je viens de détruire votre laboratoire » dit Harry désespérément.

« Si vous essayez de me payer, je ne vais pas l'accepter. Si vous êtes si désespérée, alors nous ferons quelque chose. Pour l'instant, restez en place » dit Severus, retournant s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme.

Il avait placé deux pots, un flacon et un bassin sur la table basse. Harry reconnu les potions de Guérison et contre les brulures et le flacon d'une potion antidouleur. Le bassin était rempli avec de l'eau et un chiffon était posé sur le rebord de celui-ci.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Severus lavait soigneusement la poussière et la saleté qui s'était installé sur les bras et le visage d'Harry. Le Maître des Potions passa ensuite la potion sur les légères brûlures d'Harry.

« Voulez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Severus tandis qu'il appliquait la potion sur une brûlure sur la joue gauche d'Harry.

« Elle a explosé » dit simplement Harry en souriant légèrement.

« J'ai cru comprendre cela, gamin » dit Severus, appliquant la potion de guérison sur les plaies d'Harry.

« Vous avez demandé » Harry haussa les épaules, sifflant lorsque Severus commença à mettre la pommade sur ses coupures.

« Vous savez ce que je voulais dire » Severus fronça les sourcils, en saisissant le tissu pour tamponner la profonde entaille sur la tempe d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Vous avez été distrait toute la nuit. »

« Rien. Je vais bien » dit Harry laconiquement.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bien. Je souhaite vraiment que vous supprimiez ce mot de votre vocabulaire » Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous avez agi bizarrement ces derniers temps. »

« Il n'y a rien. Je suis en train de régler cela » lui dit Harry, essayant de l'envoyer balader.

« Donc, il y a quelque chose. » sourit Severus.

« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas déjà » grogna Harry.

« C'est bien. Je fais face à cela. »

« A quoi faites-vous face ? » demanda Severus en mettant la potion de guérison sur la tempe du garçon.

« Rien, Severus, vraiment » dit Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Severus le regarda avant d'agiter sa baguette et de tout ranger à l'endroit d'où cela venait. Il se rassit et regarda Harry de nouveau.

« Dites-moi ce qui se passe » dit Severus d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Harry le regarda brièvement avant de se pencher en avant, appuyant ses bras sur ses genoux, joignant les mains. Il secoua la tête.

« Il n'y a rien que vous pouvez faire, Severus. »

« Vous n'en savez rien » soutint Severus.

« Je sais. Personne ne peut rien faire » dit Harry.

« Harry, dites-moi. Il peut y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire même si vous pensez que ce n'est pas possible » le pressa Severus.

« Depuis une semaine maintenant, quelque chose vous tracasse. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous causer des ennuis et c'est ce qui se passera » dit Harry tranquillement.

« Vous n'êtes pas un ennui, Harry » le rassura Severus.

« Vous n'auriez pas dit cela il y a quelques semaines » dit Harry sans réfléchir.

« Les choses changent. J'ai eu l'impression que nous nous entendions bien s'entendre depuis que nous avons convenu d'essayer cet arrangement » Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Arrangement ? » répéta Harry, se tordant le cou pour regarder son ami.

« C'est ce que c'est pour vous ? Un arrangement ? »

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai, en aucune façon » dit Severus, un ton de défi dans la voie, en regardant le garçon.

« Eh bien, c'est ce que vous avez dit » dit Harry, sentant sa colère monter.

La tension et la confusion de la semaine dernière le rattrapèrent et venaient d'être libéré par Severus.

« Et vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » riposta Severus.

« Alors pourquoi le dire ? » dit Harry avec colère.

« Harry, calmez-vous. Vous exagérez » déclara Severus, en essayant de garder patience.

« Mieux vaut aller le dire à quelqu'un alors. Impossible de mettre le précieux Potter en colère. Il pourrait se blesser » dit Harry avec amertume.

« D'où tenez-vous cela ? » demanda Severus en levant un sourcil.

« Comment diable pourrais-je le savoir ? » dit Harry en le regardant.

« Parce que vous l'avez dit que, Potter » dit Severus d'un ton neutre.

« Maintenant, je suis à nouveau « Potter »? Très bien, excellent, absolument charmant » murmura Harry.

« Vous agissez comme un enfant » déclara Severus et Harry le foudroya à nouveau du regard.

« Comment puis-je agir comme un enfant alors que je n'en ai jamais été un ? » cria Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Hein? Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfance, je n'ai jamais été en mesure d'agir comme un enfant. Si je n'en ai jamais été un, comment puis-je agir comme tel ? »

« Harry, nous sommes complètement hors-sujet » dit Severus, en secouant la tête.

« Asseyez-vous » dit-il, saisissant le poignet d'Harry, et le tirant sur le canapé.

Severus sentit la colère et la tension s'évaporer du corps d'Harry quand il s'effondra sur le canapé

« Je suis désolé » murmura Harry.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. »

« Harry, dites-moi ce qui se passe » déclara Severus, tenant toujours le bras d'Harry.

Harry regarda, les yeux émeraude dans les yeux noirs.

A suivre…..

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER

Chers lecteur est lectrice Bonne année Bonne Santé gros Bisou

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 14<p>

* * *

><p>Harry prit une profonde inspiration.<p>

«Jepensequequelquechosenevapa savecmamémoire » dit-il dans un souffle.

Severus cligna des yeux, clairement en essayant de déchiffrer les mots, mais finalement il abandonna.

« Répétez un peu plus lentement. »

« Je pense que quelqu'un a altéré ma mémoire » répéta Harry lentement en regardant dans les yeux de Severus.

Le visage de Severus ne reflétait aucune émotion, mais il était presque sûr d'avoir vu une lueur choquée dans les yeux d'onyx.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? » demanda Severus.

« J'ai ce souvenir, mais il y a quelque chose ... de faux dans celui-ci. Il est clair, mais pas aussi clair qu'il devrait être puisque c'est un souvenir d'il y a une semaine. Il est flou et il ne semble pas correct » lui dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que quelqu'un a utilisé le sortilège de Faux souvenirs sur moi » dit Harry.

« Qui ? »

Harry avala sa salive, mais ne répondit pas.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de toute l'histoire » lui dit Severus.

« Mais je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec mon souvenir de celle-ci » dit Harry désespéré.

« Permettez-moi de voir votre mémoire » dit Severus et Harry cligna des yeux.

« Vous voulez dire par Légilimencie ? » demanda Harry et le professeur hocha la tête.

Harry hésita, mais finalement il accepta.

Severus sortit sa baguette et posa la pointe sur la tempe de Harry.

« Détendez-vous » dit-il calmement et Harry hocha la tête, en prenant quelques respirations profondes.

Il rencontra les yeux de Severus comme un moyen de dire qu'il était prêt.

« Legilimens » chuchota-t-il et le souvenir en question commença à apparaître instantanément devant eux.

Ils regardèrent le professeur Sallon appeler Harry et Draco à l'avant de la salle. Sallon jeta le sortilège de l'Imperium sur Harry, mais ce dernier le contra. Sallon tourna sa baguette sur Draco, mais s'arrêta quand Draco envoya le sortilège Doloris à Harry qui avait sauté sur le coté. Le tout était un peu flou, mais s'éclairci quand Harry et Draco retournèrent à leurs bureaux.  
>Le souvenir s'effaça et un autre apparu, de nouveau flou. Sallon avait sa baguette pointée sur Harry qui regardait Draco. Le Serpentard était sur le plancher, un œil gonflant et des bleus apparaissant sur sa joue. Sallon hurlait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas déchiffrer les mots. Le professeur indiqua la porte et Harry et Draco sortirent.<p>

Severus sortit lentement de l'esprit de Harry et invoqua le thé dans la cuisine. Il agita sa baguette et le thé se versa tout seul. Il ajouta un peu de lait et une cuillère à café de sucre avant de remettre la tasse à Harry. Il ajouta une cuillère à soupe de lait à la sienne et se rassit, en sirotant le liquide chaud. Il repassa les faits dans sa tête, pleinement conscient que Harry s'agitait nerveusement à côté de lui.

« Restez ici. Je vais chercher Draco. Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange » lui dit Severus, en posant son thé.

« Alors, vous me croyez ? » demanda Harry pendant que le maître des Potions se remettait sur ses pieds.

« J'ai toujours cru en vous, Harry. Restez ici. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » déclara Severus et il quitta ses quartiers.

Harry sirotait tranquillement son thé. Il espérait que Severus trouverait ce qui n'allait pas et le corrigerait. Tout était si confus dans sa mémoire. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Secouant la tête, il regarda dans les flammes dans la cheminée, écoutant le bois bruler. Il leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Severus entra avec Draco derrière lui. Severus fit asseoir Draco dans un des fauteuils en face du canapé sur lequel il reprit sa place.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Draco, regardant Harry qui évitait ses yeux.

« Il semblerait que l'esprit de Harry ait été falsifié » dit Severus et les yeux de Draco s'élargirent.

« Toi aussi ? » demanda Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant le Serpentard, mais hocha la tête.

« Draco, qu'entendez-vous par là ? » demanda Severus.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec le mien aussi. Il me manque des souvenirs » leur dit Draco.

« Quand l'avez-vous réalisé ? » demanda Severus versant le thé à Draco.

« La semaine dernière. Après que nous ayons été retenus dans la classe de Sallon. J'ai des blancs dans mon souvenir de cette classe et de quand nous avons été retenus » leur dit Draco, en prenant le thé offert.

« Quelqu'un a utilisé le sortilège du Faux souvenir sur Harry » dit Severus. « Et il semble que vous avez subi l'Oubliette. »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent inquiets.

« Pourquoi m'évitais-tu ? » demanda Draco à Harry.

« En raison de cela. J'essayait de comprendre quelles parties de ma mémoire étaient vraies, ce qui était faux, et ce qui manquait » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu m'éviter alors ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

Harry hésita et détourna les yeux, ne parlant pas.

« Une partie de son souvenir est vous lançant le sortilège Doloris sur lui » dit Severus alors que Harry ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

« Quoi ? Mais je ne ferais jamais ça. »

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'étais si confus. Je savais que tu ne ferais pas cela de ton plein gré. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver pour que tu en viennes à faire cela » lui dit Harry.

« Une autre partie de ma mémoire te montre également à terre avec un œil au beurre noir et une joue meurtrie. Sallon avait sa baguette pointée sur moi et je te regardais fixement. Cela m'a fait penser que je t'avais fait mal » ajouta-t-il.

« Tu ne m'as pas blessé » Draco secoua la tête.

« Je sais. Cependant, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour vraiment me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette partie de ma mémoire. C'est une autre raison pour laquelle je t'évitais. Dans un premier temps, j'ai vraiment pensé que je t'avais fait du mal donc je t'évitais ainsi je ne le ferais pas de nouveau » dit Harry.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Harry, je peux voir ton sac ? » dit-il soudain.

« Pourquoi ? » se demanda Harry, remettant son sac à son ami.

« J'ai essayé de rompre le charme de mon esprit. J'ai pensé qu'il avait été soumis à l'Oubliette. En fait, j'ai réussi à casser un petit peu le charme et j'ai donc eu un court et vague souvenir de ce jour-là » expliqua Draco cherchant dans le sac de Harry.

« Draco, c'est dangereux » déclara Severus désapprobateur.

« J'avais Ivoire avec moi chaque fois que j'ai essayé » dit Draco.

« C'est là qu'elle disparaissait sans rien me dire » dit Severus.

Il regarda Draco sortir un morceau de parchemin du sac de Harry.

« Un parchemin ? Draco, j'ai des tonnes de parchemin » Harry leva un sourcil.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec Severus » dit Draco face au sourcil levé et Harry se mit à rire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un parchemin. C'est une note que nous avons écrit ce jour-là dans la classe de Sallon » dit-il, remettant le parchemin à Severus, qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas à lire.

_Qu'ai-je fait ?_

_Je ne pense pas que tu veux le savoir._

_Si, je le veux. Dis-moi._

_Il t'a fait jeter le sortilège Doloris sur moi, mais il ne m'a pas frappé. Je me suis déplacé hors d'atteinte._

_Tu ne m'as pas touché, Draco. Tout va bien. Aucun mal n'a été fait. Sallon est juste complètement dingue, d'accord?_

_D'accord._

« Nous pourrions aller voir le directeur » dit Severus.

« Il sera en mesure d'extraire vos souvenirs réels et de supprimer les faux » dit-il à Harry.

« Quand ? » demanda Draco.

« Venez, nous y allons maintenant » dit Severus, se levant.

Draco et Harry se levèrent également et suivirent le maître des potions vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Souris de glace » murmura-t-il à la gargouille.

La gargouille se déplaça sur le côté et ils montèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon les menant au bureau du directeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver si nous trouvons ce qui s'est réellement passé ? » demanda Draco.  
>« Selon l'infraction qu'il a commise, Sallon peut être renvoyé » dit Severus.<p>

« Harry, Albus ne sait pas que nous sommes vraiment des amis, mais seulement que nous avons conclu une trêve provisoire. Je tiens à ce que cela reste ainsi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Pour qu'il cesse de s'immiscer dans ma vie » dit Severus, frappant à la porte.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

« Entrez » dit Dumbledore et ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Bonjour, les garçons. Comment pourrais-je vous être utile ? » demanda-t-il en leur souriant.

« Nous avons un problème, Albus. Les esprits de Messieurs Malefoy et Potter semblent avoir été altérés » déclara Severus, poussant les garçons dans les chaises.

« Vraiment? Eh bien, c'est du sérieux. Jetons un coup d'œil » dit Dumbledore et il regarda Draco attentivement pendant quelques instants.

« Oui, quelqu'un a lancé un Oubliette sur des parties de votre mémoire. Toutefois, il est assez faible. Je serai en mesure de le briser. »

« Merci Merlin » soupira Draco de soulagement.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et rencontra ses yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit de l'esprit de Harry.

« Sortilège de Faux souvenir. J'en ai vu beaucoup. Je vais aussi être en mesure de le casser et de trouver ta mémoire réelle » dit-il au Gryffondor qui hocha la tête avec raideur.

Harry évita de regarder le directeur pendant que celui-ci travaillait sur l'esprit de Draco. Dumbledore avait non seulement vu la fausse mémoire, quand il avait eu accès à l'esprit de Harry, mais il avait également vu quelques souvenirs de leurs détentions à Draco et lui avec le professeur Sallon. Il avait essayé d'empêcher le proviseur de voir les souvenirs, mais il était encore mauvais en Occlumancie et il n'avait donc pas pu bloquer le vieil homme.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Draco laissa échapper un soupir bruyant, saisissant sa tête. Il regarda Severus remettre au jeune Serpentard une potion qu'il avala immédiatement.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, M. Malfoy, pendant que je travaille avec M. Potter, avant que nous visionnons vos souvenirs retrouvés » dit Dumbledore et Draco hocha la tête.

Harry regarda dans les yeux bleus du proviseur et sentit Dumbledore se glisser dans son esprit. Presque immédiatement la mémoire falsifiée apparut et commença à jouer à nouveau. Alors qu'il regardait le souvenir, Harry pouvait vaguement entendre quelqu'un parler, mais il ne comprenait pas les mots. Il pensait que c'était Dumbledore qui parlait probablement en latin.

Une douleur sourde apparut dans sa tête et il essaya de l'ignorer alors qu'il regardait son souvenir se faner, changer et devenir moins flou. Plus la mémoire était modifiée et devenait claire, et plus la douleur empirait. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura, mais le temps que Dumbledore sorte de son esprit, après avoir fixé sa mémoire, Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait se scinder en deux. La douleur était aussi mauvaise que quand il avait une vision.

Harry saisit sa tête et gémit de douleur, se penchant en avant. Il sentit quelqu'un tirer doucement sa tête en arrière et appuyer quelque chose de froid sur ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était un flacon. Il ouvrit la bouche et avala la potion. Lentement, la douleur commença à reculer et ses mains lâchèrent sa tête tandis qu'il la levait pour regarder tout le monde.

« Te sens-tu mieux, Harry ? » Dumbledore et Harry hocha d'un signe de tête.

« Merci » dit Harry, jetant un regard en arrière vers Severus, qui inclina la tête une fraction de seconde.

« Très bien. J'ai brisé les charmes de vos esprits et vous devriez avoir vos souvenirs réels » dit Dumbledore.

« Laissez-nous les voir. »

Il sortit sa baguette et la posa sur la tempe de Draco. Un brin d'argent se fixa à l'extrémité de la baguette et en sortit. Le directeur le plaça dans sa Pensine. Il répéta son action sur Harry.

« Même si je suis sûr que nous avons seulement besoin de regarder une version des événements, je crois qu'il serait mieux si nous regardons les deux » dit Dumbledore et les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Il frappa sa Pensine avec sa baguette et une image holographique en sortit. Dumbledore chuchota une incantation et le souvenir de Draco apparut.

Les quatre sorciers virent Harry et Draco appelés à l'avant par Sallon. Le professeur leur demanda s'ils pouvaient contrer le sortilège de l'Imperium et Draco répondit que seul Harry le pouvait. Sallon jeta l'impardonnable sur Draco qui était incapable de rompre la connexion. Le souvenir était trouble tandis que Draco subissait la malédiction. Ils observèrent Sallon ordonner à Draco de maudire Harry et le jeune Serpentard envoyer le sortilège Doloris sur le Gryffondor qui sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Sallon leva la malédiction et parla brièvement à la classe avant de lancer la malédiction sur Harry qui mit quelques instants pour s'en débarrasser. Harry et Draco retournèrent à leurs bureaux et commencèrent à s'écrire des mots. Le cours se termina et les deux garçons furent rappelés. Sallon encercla les garçons et frappa Draco alors que le Serpentard parlait. Draco tomba au sol et quand il leva les yeux, les ecchymoses étaient déjà apparues. Sallon pointa sa baguette sur Harry et murmura une incantation avant de faire la même chose à Draco. Il leur hurla ensuite de sortir, et Harry regarda Draco avec peur avant de s'enfuir, terminant le souvenir.

« Existe-t-il beaucoup de différences entre le souvenir de M. Malfoy et le tien, Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Non, c'est exactement le même » dit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Très bien »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et redonna aux adolescents leurs souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? » Demanda Draco.

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de renvoyer le professeur Sallon » dit Dumbledore et Harry et Draco émirent des soupirs de soulagement.

« Toutefois, avant que je ne l'appelle ici, je dois vous poser une question à tous les deux à propos de ce que j'ai vu » dit-il, son regard bleu perçant leurs âmes.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Severus regarda les trois personnes, confus.

« O-okay » Draco hocha la tête en hésitant.

« Pendant que j'étais dans l'esprit de M. Potter, j'ai aperçu quelques souvenirs. Ils concernaient certaines retenues que vous avez eus avec le professeur Sallon » dit Dumbledore et les yeux de Harry et Draco s'élargirent encore plus.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous demande de laisser tomber vos glamours et de nous montrer ce qui s'est passé durant ces retenues » dit-il calmement et il vit la panique dans les yeux verts et argent.

« Que….Quels glamours ? » dit Draco maladroitement.

« Ne me mentez pas. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je tiens à constater les dégâts » dit Dumbledore sévèrement.

Harry et Draco regardèrent le directeur puis se regardèrent. Ils constatèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, à part obéir. Fermant les yeux, ils relâchèrent la magie qui tenait leurs glamours et les sentirent tomber. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent quand ils entendirent un sifflement. Ils constatèrent toutefois qu'il ne venait pas du directeur, mais de Severus qui avait exprimé son choc face à leurs apparences.

« Il n'a pas… » souffla Severus regardant les garçons meurtris devant lui.

« Il semble qu'il l'ai fait, Severus » dit gravement Dumbledore.

« Combien de fois ? » demanda-t-il aux deux étudiants nerveux.

« Dans toutes les retenues » dit Draco tranquillement.

« Chaque fois que nous étions seuls avec lui » ajouta Harry.

« Savez-vous si jamais il l'a fait à quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Non, il n'a jamais donné d'autres retenues ou s'il le faisait, il les donnait par quelqu'un d'autre. Nous étions les seuls qu'il ait jamais traité lui-même » dit Draco en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à personne ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Nous ne voulions déranger personne et il nous a dit de ne pas le faire » dit Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils et était sur le point de dire: «Vous avez choisi aujourd'hui d'écouter les instructions? » mais ne dit rien finalement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce que Harry avait dit.

« Vous a-t-il menacé ? » leur demanda Severus. Il savait tout du passé de Harry chez les Dursley et savait que cela pourrait influencer son choix de ne le dire à personne. Draco, cependant, n'avait pas subi de mauvais traitements.

« Il a menacé de vous blesser si je le disais » dit Draco en regardant le maître des Potions.  
>« Et toi, Harry ? »<p>

Dumbledore regarda le jeune sorcier.

« Ron et Hermione » murmura Harry, regardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Severus, pourriez-vous aller chercher le professeur Sallon ? » dit Dumbledore et Severus se dirigea vers la porte.

« Vivant et conscient, Severus » ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

Severus roula les yeux et quitta le bureau. Harry et Draco se regardèrent en souriant. Le directeur vit l'action et sourit. Les deux amis étaient vraiment incroyables et étaient devenu très proche en un court laps de temps. Certes, le changement s'était fait avec des circonstances atténuantes mais il avait bien terminé.

Ils attendirent en silence pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant que des bruits sourds à l'extérieur ne brise le calme. Cela sonnait étrangement, comme s'il y avait une lutte en cours. La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Derek Sallon tomba des escaliers menant au bureau. Son nez était clairement brisé et saignait. Il avait une coupure sur la lèvre et les sourcils, son œil gauche gonflait et devenait noir, et sa joue droite était d'un violet sombre.

Severus avança encore un peu en colère, mais parfaitement le visage fermé. Il croisa les bras et leva un sourcil à Dumbledore.

« Oh mon dieu » marmonna Dumbledore, son regard allant de Sallon à Severus.

« Albus, vous avez dit vivant et conscient, ce qu'il est. Vous n'avez jamais précisé conscient comment» dit Severus, comme s'il parlait de la météo.

A suivre…..

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 15<p>

* * *

><p>Drago et Harry ricanèrent et virent la lueur dans les yeux de Séverus alors qu'il était tranquillement derrière le professeur Sallon pleurnichant, en attendant que Dumbledore dise quelque chose. Enfin, le directeur poussa un profond soupir et agita sa main dans l'air, résigné. Séverus sourit et s'éloigna de Sallon pour se placer à côté des deux étudiants.<p>

« Levez-vous, professeur Sallon » dit Dumbledore et le professeur de la Défense se mit sur ses pieds.

« Il semble que nous ayons un problème, professeur » dit calmement le directeur et Séverus grogna, s'approchant d'Harry et Drago.

Sallon regarda Harry et Drago qui l'observaient avec un air de défi.

« Peu importe ce qu'ils vous ont dit, c'est un mensonge » dit-il, se moquant des deux garçons.

« Nous savons de source sûre que tout est vrai » dit Dumbledore.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ils le méritaient. Ils ont toujours été perturbateurs. Ils devaient être punis » Sallon haussa les épaules.

« Si vous voulez vous énerver contre quelqu'un, énervez-vous contre Rogue. Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait et devant des étudiants. »

« Devant des étudiants, Séverus ? » le regarda Dumbledore.

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il est vivant, Albus. Ces étudiants peuvent être fiers. Ils ont sauvé sa vie » dit Séverus en passant.

Le directeur hocha la tête, mais Harry et Drago étaient sûrs d'avoir vu un sourire.

« Vous vous moquez de moi? J'ai frappé un enfant à quelques reprises pour le punir, mais il me bat comme une merde et je suis le seul licencié ? Quelle sorte de logique diabolique est-ce ? » S'écria Sallon.

« Il se pourrait que ce soit parce que vous avez la loi sur la maltraitance des enfants contre vous » dit Séverus, croisant les bras.

« C'était une punition corporelle. Ce n'est pas illégal, Rogue » rétorqua Sallon.

« Nous n'utilisons pas ce genre de punition ici, professeur Sallon. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il y a eu des abus. Sans parler de l'utilisation du sortilège de l'Imperium sur eux, amenant M. Malfoy à utiliser le Doloris sur M. Potter. Heureusement il a raté. Et également l'altération de leurs esprits. Nous pourrions très bien vous faire payer, mais les garçons ne le veulent pas » dit Dumbledore, cachant sa colère

. « Vous devez être hors du château demain matin. »

« Incroyable. C'est pourquoi je déteste les enfants. Sacrés morveux » murmura Sallon.

Il trébucha en arrière avec douleur car Séverus l'avais frappé de nouveaux, lui brisant le nez.

« Partez tranquillement. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous maudire » menaça Séverus et Sallon fuit le bureau.

« Qu'en est-il de la classe de la Défense ? » demanda Drago. « Maintenant, nous n'avons plus de professeur. »

« Jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un, la Défense va être annulée » dit Dumbledore.

Harry et Drago gémirent. Même si le professeur était horrible, ils aimaient encore le cours de Défense.

« Maintenant, vous devez aller à l'infirmerie puis au lit. »

Harry et Drago gémirent encore, glapissant lorsque Séverus leur donna une tape sur la tête.

«Venez. Je ne veux pas passer ma nuit dans l'infirmerie avec vous deux » déclara Séverus et les adolescents bondirent sur leurs pieds, le précédant devant la porte.

« Vous devrez dire quelque chose, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte » dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'infirmerie.

« Oui, Séverus, nous le savons » dit Drago en soupirant.

« Absolument ridicule » murmura Séverus.

« Travail agréable que de traiter avec Sallon, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Drago et Harry et lui sourirent.

« L'homme me tapait sur les nerfs et j'étais frustré. Il s'est juste trouvé là quand j'ai perdu le contrôle » dit Severus en passant, roulant des yeux quand Harry et Drago se mirent à rire.

Ils montèrent au premier étage et tournèrent dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Une fois à l'intérieur, Séverus fit signe aux garçons de s'asseoir sur les lits, alors qu'il appelait l'infirmière.

« Poppy! »

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? »

Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau. Elle souffla à la vue d'Harry et Drago.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans cet état ? »

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches comme elle regardait ses deux patients les plus fréquents à part Severus Rogue.

« Pour une fois, Poppy, ce n'était pas leur faute » dit Séverus, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Eh bien, c'est certainement nouveau » dit Pomfresh, souriant que Harry et Drago lui lançaient un regard furieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle en commençant à les examiner.

Severus hésita, se demandant bien ce qu'il fallait dire à l'infirmière.

« Il semblerait que le professeur Sallon ait eu un passe-temps caché » dit-il finalement.

Pomfresh le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle regardait Harry, et Drago se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard.

« Il n'a pas fait….. »

« Si, il l'a fait » fit Séverus en hochant la tête.

« Toutefois, on s'en est chargé. Il doit être hors du château très bientôt. »

« Quel homme horrible » dit Pomfresh avec colère tandis qu'elle invoquait des potions et baumes pour les deux jeunes hommes devant elle.

« Les gens qui ont eu ce poste. Des hommes odieux, des Mangemorts, des fonctionnaires du ministère, et maintenant un agresseur d'enfant. Le seul compétent que nous avons eu était Remus Lupin. J'espère sincèrement que Albus trouvera quelqu'un de décent cette fois » fulmina-t-elle pendant qu'elle appliquait une potion contre les bleus sur les garçons.

« Oui, nous n'avons pas eu la meilleure chance et, même si je suis réticent à l'admettre, vous avez raison à propos de Lupin » Séverus hocha la tête.

« Très bien, vous deux » dit Pomfresh.

Elle leur remit une potion bleue.

« Prenez ces potions avant d'aller vous coucher. Vous irez mieux demain matin » leur dit-elle et ils hochèrent la tête.

« Venez, je vais vous accompagner à vos salles communes » déclara Séverus et les deux garçons le suivirent.

« Comment vous blessait-il ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient le long des corridors.

« Juste avec ses mains. Il n'a jamais utilisé autre chose » déclara Drago.

« Nous nous sommes coupés en tombant sur les bureaux et les murs quand il nous frappait » ajouta Harry.

« Et c'est tout ce qu'il a fait? Il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre ? » Demanda Séverus.

« Non, Séverus » Drago secoua la tête. « Il nous a seulement frappés. »

« Bon » dit Séverus. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Prenez cette potion, Potter, et ne soyez pas en retard demain » dit-il à Harry.

« Je ne le serais pas, monsieur » dit Harry.

« Bonne nuit », et il passa à travers le trou du portrait.

Les jours passèrent, le temps se refroidit et le sol se couvrit d'une épaisse couche de neige. Le château avait été décoré comme Noël était très proche. Il restait seulement deux jours avant que les vacances ne commencent et Harry ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir pour le moment.

Il était le seul Griffondor à rester à l'école comme Ron et Ginny allaient au Terrier. Pour la première fois depuis des années, chaque enfant Weasley allait être à la maison pour Noël. Hermione rentrait également à la maison vu que cela faisait quelques années qu'elle n'était pas rentrée pour les vacances et que ses parents avaient finalement été libérés de l'infirmerie. Ils allaient apparemment rester avec l'une des tantes d'Hermione pour les vacances, puis revenir à Poudlard, où ils resteraient pour le reste de l'année scolaire sous protection.

Il ne savait pas combien de personnes restaient à Poudlard, mais il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas nombreux. Les parents voulaient leurs enfants à la maison par sécurité avec l'idée que cela pourrait éventuellement être le dernier Noël qu'ils passeraient ensemble avant un long moment.

Heureusement, Drago restait à l'école puisqu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, étant renié et chassé par son propre père.

Les deux derniers jours de classes furent insupportablement lents pour Harry et il fut plus que soulagé quand la cloche sonna et qu'ils furent renvoyés de leur dernière classe. Il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor avec Ron et Hermione, Drago les ayant quittés pour aller vers les cachots. Le Poudlard Express partit après le dîner, emmenant Ron et Hermione avec lui. Seuls sept élèves étaient hébergés au château, y compris Harry. Drago et deux deuxièmes années les seuls Serpentards à rester. Il y avait une troisième année de Poufsouffle et deux premières années de Serdaigle également.

« J'espérais que tu pourrais venir, mec » dit Ron en jetant quelques derniers éléments dans sa malle.

Harry, reconnaissant, jeta son sac sur son lit avant de s'asseoir lourdement au pied de celui-ci.

« Tout va bien, Ron. Drago est ici, donc je ne suis pas complètement seul » dit Harry, haussant les épaules.

« Comment cela se passe entre toi et le professeur Rogue ? » demanda Hermione et Harry leva les yeux.

Elle avait posé la même question tous les trois jours et cela commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Comme avec Dumbledore, Harry et Séverus avaient été d'accord pour dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une trêve à Ron et Hermione. Drago était le seul à savoir au sujet de leur véritable amitié. Enfin, à moins de compter Ivoire.

« La même chose qu'il y a trois jours, Hermione. Nous avons fait une trêve petite pour garder heureux Dumbledore, et de cette façon, nous travaillons activement pour la guerre » Harry soupira avec agacement.

Bon, le «travail» qu'ils étaient censé faire s'était transformé en une formation pour Harry plutôt que du travail réel pour la guerre.

La seule chose qui était encore directement pour la guerre était les recherches qu'ils menaient.

Depuis qu'Harry avait montré à Séverus le médaillon de Serpentard que Kingsley avait trouvé pour le trio de Griffondor, leur recherche s'était étendue.

Il ne faisait plus seulement que lire d'anciens Daily Prophets et des cartes dans l'espoir de trouver des modèles ou des indices d'où Voldemort et les Mangemorts se cachaient. Séverus n'avait pas été convoqué depuis un certain temps, et Harry n'avait pas non plus eu de visions.

« Tu devrais essayer de construire une amitié avec lui, Harry, ou du moins une trêve plus stable » dit Hermione et Harry résista à l'envie de gifler sa paume contre son front.

Cependant, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, frustré.

« Hermione, tu me l'as dit un million de fois » dit Harry,

« J'ai essayé, mais cela se termine généralement par moi maudit et expulsé, alors j'ai arrêté d'essayer. J'apprécie plus ma vie que mon souhait de me lier d'amitié avec Séverus Rogue. »

Bon, c'était partiellement vrai. Il avait vraiment estimé sa vie, mais il appréciait aussi son amitié avec Séverus. C'était devenu l'une des choses les plus importantes dans sa vie et il n'y renoncerait jamais, pas plus qu'il ne laisserait quelqu'un l'endommager. En pensant à quelqu'un qui s'opposerait toujours à son amitié avec Séverus, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Sirius. Son parrain l'aurait sûrement détesté et essayé de la détruire, au moins jusqu'à ce que Remus lui fasse entendre raison.

La pensée de son parrain mort amena une douleur familière à sa poitrine, mais c'était loin d'être aussi douloureux qu'auparavant. Remus et Kingsley l'avaient aidé avec ça. Ce n'était plus une douleur atroce. Au lieu de cela, il éprouvait un sentiment de perte, de savoir que sa vie continuerait sans Sirius Black. C'était une pensée triste, mais pas écrasante. Les mots que Remus lui avait dits cet été faisaient écho dans son esprit.

_« Sirius t'aimait plus que tout, tu le sais. Cependant, il aurait également été plus heureux s'il avait été libre, quelque chose que nous le savions, serait long a venir si jamais cela arrivait. Bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu te quitter, je crois vraiment qu'il est plus heureux maintenant. Il est libre là-bas et il est avec James et Lily. Il sera toujours avec toi, mais maintenant il va être plus heureux, comme avant Azkaban. »_

Lui parlant en plein dans sa profonde dépression, Harry avait écouté les paroles du loup-garou attentivement et il avait commencé à cicatriser et accepter ce qui s'était passé. Il savait que Remus avait raison. Alors que Sirius avait, en effet, été heureux quand Harry était là, cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Sirius ne pouvait pas vivre heureux enfermé.

_« Même si vous n'aviez pas été au ministère, Sirius aurait probablement quitté la maison par la suite » lui avait_ dit Kingsley.

C'était vrai. Bien que sa principale préoccupation ce soir-là ait été Harry, Sirius était également allé au ministère, car c'était l'occasion de quitter le douze square Grimmaud. Cela avait malheureusement eu des conséquences désastreuses. Comme Kingsley lui avait dit, Sirius se serait échappé à la maison par la suite, même si l'incident du ministère n'avait jamais existé.

« Harry ! »

Il fut ramené sur Terre par le cri irrité de Ron.

« Merlin, Harry. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais? Tu as été dans les nuages pendant près de vingt minutes. »

« Rien. Je pensais juste à Sirius et à l'été avec Remus et Kingsley » leur dit Harry.

Ils sourirent et hochèrent la tête.

« C'est encore tellement incroyable que Kingsley ait obtenu le médaillon. J'ai pensé que nous n'arriverions jamais à le trouver. D'ailleurs, où l'a-t-il trouvé ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. J'ai demandé d'innombrables fois. Il ne me le dira pas. »

« Têtu comme un âne » grommela Ron et Harry se mit à rire.

« Te souviens-tu il y a quelque temps au début de l'année du chaos majeur qu'il y a eu au sein du ministère un jour ? » dit Harry et Ron hocha la tête.

« Tu penses que c'est là que Kingsley a obtenu le médaillon ? » demanda Ron.

« Je n'en doute pas. Il a toujours été pour le dramatique » sourit Harry.

« Bien, je vais continuer nos recherches au cours des vacances. Nous devons comprendre quels sont les éléments connectés à Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont quelque chose » dit Hermione.

« Nous devons aussi trouver une façon de détruire les Horcruxes » dit Harry et ses amis hochèrent la tête.

« Nous allons le découvrir. Cela prendra juste du temps » dit Hermione.

« C'est ça le problème, Hermione. Je ne pense pas que nous en ayons beaucoup »

Harry soupira et ses amis le regardèrent en silence, d'accord avec lui.

« Eh bien, venez. Si nous restons ici, nous allons manquer le dîner et, pour ma part, j'aimerais manger avant d'avoir à monter dans le train » déclara Ron et Harry et Hermione roulèrent les yeux.

« Je suppose que nous devrions y aller avant que Ron ne commence à pleurer » dit Harry, avançant devant lui.

« Hey ! » dit Ron avec indignation.

« C'est insultant ! »

« Et ca a marché» dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Oh, c'est ça » dit Ron et il partit après Harry qui avait immédiatement commencé à courir de la tour de Griffondor. Hermione secoua la tête et roula ses yeux avec un sourire, commençant à descendre dans la Grande Salle.

« Hey, Griffondor ! »

Harry se retourna quand il entendit l'appel de Drago. Il s'arrêta et attendit son ami.

« Hey, Serpentard » l'accueillit Harry et ils commencèrent à marcher.

« Où vas-tu? Ne devrais-tu être au petit déjeuner ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je suis allé aux cuisines. Je n'ai pas envie de manger dans le Grand Hall. Trop calme » lui dit Harry.

« Alors, où vas-tu ? » le questionna Drago.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Dumbledore » dit Harry, en tournant un coin avant de monter un escalier.

« À propos de ? » le poussa Drago.

« Es-tu toujours aussi curieux et je ne l'avais jamais remarqué ? » dit Harry en regardant Drago exaspéré.

Le blond haussa les épaules et Harry secoua la tête.

« J'ai un peu de shopping de Noël à faire. J'ai besoin d'aller au Chemin de Traverse. »

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Tu penses honnêtement qu'il te laissera ? Tu es complètement fou. »

« Cela ne coute rien de demander » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'enfer pour qu'il te laisse partir » déclara Drago.

« Et tu as probablement raison. Je dois quand même essayer » Harry hocha la tête.

« D'ailleurs, arrête de te plaindre. Ton cadeau est l'un de ceux que je dois acheter. »

« Vraiment ? » Dit Drago et Harry hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ici? Va parler à Dumbledore » dit-il, et il poussa Harry vers la gargouille devant laquelle ils étaient debout.

« Tu es vraiment odieux et égoïste, tu sais ça ? » fit remarquer Harry.

« Réglisse ».

« C'est un talent. Maintenant, avance »

Drago poussa Harry sur l'escalier mobile, souriant au regard furieux d'Harry.

« Tu es un idiot » dit Harry avant de se tourner et de frapper à la porte.

« Entre, Harry » dit Dumbledore.

_Six ans et ça me rend toujours dingue_, pensa Harry silencieusement avant de se secouer et d'entrer dans le bureau du proviseur. Dumbledore, comme d'habitude, était assis derrière son bureau et regardait Harry entrer, ses yeux scintillant. _Je parie qu'il s'assoit dès qu'il sait que quelqu'un vient_.

« Harry, mon garçon » dit gaiement Dumbledore et Harry sourit. « Que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aller au Chemin de Traverse, professeur. J'ai encore un peu de shopping de Noël à faire » dit Harry, simplement décider à dire les choses.

« Harry, c'est très dangereux pour toi de sortir » dit Dumbledore.

« Je sais » Harry hocha la tête. « J'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller. »

Dumbledore était assis et regardait Harry qui bougeait nerveusement sous son regard.

« Tu peux y aller » dit Dumbledore,

« à condition d'amener un professeur avec toi. »

« D'accord, pas de problème » accepta Harry.

« Merci beaucoup, professeur » sourit-il.

« Je t'en prie, mon garçon. Amusez-vous »

Dumbledore sourit largement au Griffondor qui hocha la tête et sortit du bureau.

A suivre….

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 16<p>

* * *

><p>« Italique » : Fourchelang<p>

Chapitre 16 Harry marchait dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant les quartiers de Severus.

« Phoenix » dit-il.

Salazar était endormi, donc le python siffla et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra et vit Severus à sa place habituelle sur le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée. Il avait un livre dans sa main et venait juste de prendre son verre de vin quand il repéra Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Severus en baissant son livre. « Bonjour à vous aussi » Harry leva les yeux.

Severus lui jeta juste un regard et soupira.

« Venez. Levez-vous et préparez-vous. » « Pourquoi je vous prie ? » Severus haussa un sourcil. « Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse, maintenant venez » dit Harry avec impatience. « Excusez-moi ? »

Le sourcil de Severus monta encore.

« J'ai encore des achats de Noël à faire. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore- » « Professeur Dumbledore. » « Professeur Dumbledore. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il a dit que je pouvais aussi longtemps que j'avais un professeur avec moi. Alors, allons-y » lui dit Harry. « Qui a dit que je veux y aller ? » dit Severus en sirotant son vin. « Parce que vous ne me laisserez pas aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. De plus, vous avez encore des cadeaux à acheter » Harry croisa les bras.

Severus soupira et leva les yeux.

« Très bien, gamin. Prenez votre manteau. »

Harry hocha la tête et fit un léger geste de la main. Il attendit quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que son manteau ne flotte vers lui. Il sourit à Severus qui secoua simplement la tête et partit se préparer.

Leurs leçons de défense avaient commencé à inclure dans la formation de Harry de la magie informulée et sans baguette. Il était déjà parvenu très loin, alors qu'ils n'avaient commencé que quelques semaines plus tôt. Harry était en extase chaque fois qu'il réussissait quelque chose de nouveau sans baguette ou en informulé et, même si l'homme ne l'admettrait jamais, il savait que Severus était fier de lui.

« Dépêchez-vous » dit Harry, son ton proche de celui d'un gamin de cinq ans. « Je vais vous réduire au silence si vous continuez à pleurnicher » dit Severus de sa chambre.

Harry eut un petit rire et s'installa en se croisant les bras, regardant fixement la porte avec impatience.

« Très bien, allons-y » dit Severus et ils quittèrent les cachots. « Pourquoi ne pas simplement utiliser la Cheminette ? » demanda Harry. « Le Réseau Cheminette est surveillé de très près et je ne vous fais pas confiance pour ne pas vous perdre » déclara Severus.

« Ce n'était qu'une fois, je n'avais jamais utilisé la Cheminette avant » dit Harry d'un ton irrité. « Ne boudez pas. Cela ne vous va pas. »

Severus sourit et Harry leva les yeux. Puis, dans un accès d'enfantillage, il tira la langue à Severus.

« Très mature, M. Potter. » « Oh, taisez-vous » grommela Harry.

Severus eut un petit rire et Harry s'égaya immédiatement. Il aimait lorsque son ami se mettait à rire. Cela le faisait paraître plus jeune et pas du tout comme l'homme hanté qu'il était.

« Allons-y, morveux » dit Severus et ils arrêtèrent de marcher, étant arrivé dans Pré-au-lard.

Harry lia son bras avec Severus et se prépara au sentiment étouffant qui allait arriver. Il agrippa fermement le bras du professeur alors qu'il fut rapidement à cours d'air. Il trébucha, haletant, et serait tombé si Severus n'avait pas pris son bras.

« Je déteste transplaner » murmura Harry, se stabilisant.

Severus roula des yeux.

« Vous détestez toutes les formes de voyage qui ne nécessitent pas un balai. »

Harry le regarda.

« Vous êtes un con, vous savez cela ? » « Assez bien » déclara Severus, hochant la tête et Harry secoua la tête. « Où avez-vous besoin d'aller ? » « J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour Draco. Je n'ai pas un seul indice sur ce qui peut lui plaire » dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils en regardant les boutiques qui bordaient la rue. « Pensez-vous qu'il aimerait un animal ? » « Quel type d'animal ? Il n'aime pas les chiens, pas beaucoup plus les chats. Il ne veut pas non plus un hibou et si vous lui donnez une fouine, il y a de bonnes chances qu'il ne vous parle plus jamais » dit Severus sérieusement.

Harry se mit à rire.

« Ce serait hilarant mais vous avez raison. Il ne me reparlerait jamais. Non, je pensais à un Runespoor (1). » « Je crois qu'il serait très intrigué et l'aimerait. Les Runespoors sont assez chers » Severus hocha la tête pensivement. « Bien. Allons-y » dit Harry.

Il saisit la manche de Severus et le traîna dans la Ménagerie Magique.

« Voulez-vous bien me lâcher ? » grogna Severus une fois qu'ils furent arrivés aux reptiles.

Harry lui sourit malicieusement et libéra le maître des Potions. Le Gryffondor erra parmi les serpents et s'arrêta devant plusieurs cages, chacune contenant un Runespoor.

« Ah, par l'enfer. Quelle couleur ? » gémit-il, en regardant les cinq serpents à l'air exotique.

Le premier était tout noir avec de l'argent qui tapissait les écailles. Le deuxième était vert avec un mélange d'écailles bleues et pourpres. Un autre était rouge avec une ligne jaune au centre de son corps.

Un autre était noir avec des rayures roses. Le dernier était d'un vert foncé avec de l'argent et une doublure d'or sur les écailles et une ligne d'argent au centre de la tête du milieu.

« Je serais pour éviter celui rouge et jaune et celui noir et rose » dit Severus et Harry leva les yeux.

Son regard se trouva attiré sur le Runespoor vert, argent, et or.

« Bonjour » siffla Harry et le serpent à trois têtes le regarda. « Vous parlez ? » dit la tête de gauche. « Oui » Harry hocha la tête. « C'est un don rare de maîtriser notre langue » dit la tête de droite. « Je sais. Je l'ai entendu dire » sourit Harry. « Comment l'avez-vous acquis ? » demanda la tête de droite. « J'ai presque été tué étant bébé, mais le sortilège de la mort s'est retourné contre lui. Le sorcier qui a essayé de me tuer a accidentellement transféré une partie de ses pouvoirs en moi, y compris la capacité de parler Fourchelang » expliqua Harry « Qui était ce sorcier ? » demanda la tête du milieu. « Est. Il est revenu il y a deux ans. Son nom est Lord Voldemort. Il fut un temps où il se nommait Tom Jedusor » dit Harry au serpent. « Tom Jedusor ? C'est un nom familier » dit la tête de gauche. « Une fois, il nous a regardé, souvenez-vous? Il y a des années. Il voulait nous acheter, mais n'avait pas l'argent » déclara la tête de droite. « Savez-vous pourquoi il a voulu vous acheter ? » demanda Harry. « Nos écailles sont rares et bonnes pour la fabrication de potions. Elles sont utilisées dans un certain nombre de potions. L'une est une potion d'immortalité et une autre est une potion de mort instantanée » expliqua la tête du milieu. « Deux potions complètement à l'opposé » songea Harry. « Oui. Pour la potion d'immortalité, vous utilisez des écailles de Lefty. Pour la mort instantanée, vous utilisez les miennes. Les écailles de Middle ne sont pas utilisées pour les potions. Elles sont habituellement utilisés pour faire des bijoux de protection » dit la tête à droite. « Comment savez-vous quelles écailles sont à qui ? Vous avez le même corps » demanda Harry. « Facile. Les écailles de Right ont de l'argent, celles de Lefty ont de l'or, et les miennes ont une ligne d'argent sur le milieu » expliqua Middle. « Cool. Voudriez-vous être le cadeau de Noël de mon meilleur ami ? » leur demanda Harry. « Vous avez les moyens ? » déclara Right, sceptique. « Oui. J'ai beaucoup d'argent. Je l'ai hérité de mes parents quand ils sont morts » dit Harry. « Qui êtes-vous, sorcier ? » demanda Lefty. « Je suis Harry Potter » dit Harry au Runespoor. « Et qui sera notre propriétaire ? » demanda Middle. « Un de mes meilleurs amis. Draco Malefoy » dit Harry.

Les trois têtes semblèrent converser tranquillement devant Harry puis elles se séparèrent à nouveau et regardèrent Harry.

« Nous acceptons, à condition que vous nous rendiez visite ou que nous soyons autorisés à vous rendre visite » dit Lefty et Harry sourit. « Pas de problème », dit-il avant de mettre le bras à l'intérieur et de laisser le serpent s'enrouler autour de son bras.

Il se tourna mais ne trouva Severus nulle part en vue.

« Severus ? » dit Harry, confus.

Il marcha à travers la zone reptile, ramassa quelques choses pour le serpent, tout en recherchant son ami.

« Professeur ? » appela-t-il, en se rappelant qu'ils étaient en public et devaient être prudent.

Harry marcha à travers la Ménagerie, se demandant où Severus était passé lorsqu'il repéra finalement l'homme plus âgé. Le Maître des Potions était assis dans un fauteuil confortable, un livre dans une main et un chaton qui dormait sur ses genoux. Bien que sachant l'homme bien et sachant qu'il avait eu un chat pendant un bref moment dans son enfance, Harry était encore un peu surpris de la scène. Toutefois, il sourit quand Severus fit légèrement courir ses doigts le long du dos du chaton.

« Vous êtes ici. Vous aviez disparu » dit Harry, marchant jusqu'à l'homme.

Severus le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

« Vous avez semblé prendre plaisir à parler avec le serpent. » « Ouais, il m'a appris quelques petites choses aussi. Voldemort voulait acheter ce serpent il y a quelques années, mais ne pouvait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas l'argent » lui dit Harry. « Intéressant. Il s'agit d'un type rare de Runespoor » dit Severus, en regardant de plus près le serpent autour de l'avant-bras de Harry. « Ouais, ils me l'ont dit. Les écailles les rendent rares. Les écailles de Middle sont utilisés pour les bijoux de protection, celles de Lefty sont utilisés dans la potion d'immortalité, et celles de Right sont utilisés dans la potion de mort instantanée » Harry hocha la tête. « Je suis sûr que Draco adorera ça » dit Severus.

Il mit son livre dans sa poche et souleva délicatement le chaton de ses genoux, en plaçant le chaton sur un lit de chat à proximité.

« Je l'espère. Je vais aller payer pour lui et ensuite nous pourrons partir » dit Harry, et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la caisse. « Cela fait quatre-vingt-trois galions et vingt-neuf mornilles, monsieur » dit le magicien derrière le comptoir d'une voix ennuyée.

Harry sortit l'argent de sa poche et le tendit au caissier.

« Voulez-vous un support pour votre Runespoor, monsieur ? » demanda le sorcier, remettant à Harry un sac contenant les articles qu'il avait ramassés pour le Runespoor. « Non, je vais lui faire » Harry secoua la tête. « Très bien. Passez une bonne journée, monsieur » dit le caissier et Harry s'éloigna, roulant des yeux. « Il était content » dit Harry une fois qu'ils furent dans la rue.

Severus émit simplement un « hmm » en réponse.

« J'ai besoin d'acheter votre cadeau nous devons nous séparer pour un petit moment » dit-il, et Severus le regarda avec un regard qui dit clairement « avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? ». « Nous ne nous séparerons pas. Albus a dit que vous pouviez venir ici si vous aviez un professeur et vous m'avez emmené, même si je doute que le directeur m'ait désigné précisément » dit Severus. « Oh, allez. C'est Dumbledore. Bien sûr qu'il pensait précisément à vous » dit Harry. « Peut-être, mais le fait demeure. Nous ne nous séparerons pas. C'est trop dangereux » déclara Severus, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Cela ne sera pas pour longtemps. Une demi-heure tout au plus » lui dit Harry. « Beaucoup de choses peuvent se produire dans une trentaine de minutes » déclara ostensiblement Severus. « Vous êtes irritant. Promis, je vais être prudent. Je vais garder un œil ouvert tout le temps. De plus,

j'ai le Runespoor. Right a des crocs extrêmement toxiques. J'irai bien » dit Harry, essayant de se retenir de supplier.

Le regard de Severus passait de Harry au serpent à trois têtes sur le bras du jeune homme. Il était incroyablement dangereux pour Harry d'être seul, mais sûrement, le garçon pourrait faire un bon combat s'il le fallait, au moins jusqu'à ce que Severus soit en mesure d'arriver. Il soupira.

« Très bien. Allez, mais pas plus d'une demi-heure. Vous serez au Chaudron Baveur dans une demi-heure, vous comprenez ? » Severus regarda dans les yeux verts. « Oui, je le promets » Harry hocha la tête. « Je vous remercie. Je vous rejoint bientôt » dit-il, et il s'enfuit dans la rue.

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il regardait le jeune sorcier partir avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers Fleury et Bott.

******* Harry regarda vers le bas de la rue afin de s'assurer Severus ne le suivait pas, avant de pousser la porte vitrée et d'entrer dans le magasin. Il regarda autour de lui les conteneurs en verre qui jonchaient l'ensemble du magasin, tous remplis de différents articles de bijouterie.

« Bon après-midi, monsieur. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Un jeune magicien qui avait l'air d'avoir autour de ses vingt-cinq ans accueillit Harry. Il avait les cheveux blonds et sales qui pendaient autour de ses oreilles et ses yeux étaient d'un vert foncé.

« Je cherche quelque chose en fait. C'est pour un très bon ami à moi » dit Harry, tirant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

Il le déplia et le glissa à travers le comptoir à l'homme derrière lui. Il avait réalisé le dessin qu'il voulait pour le pendentif. C'était une conception celtique. C'était un cercle avec trois feuilles entrecroisés les unes aux autres et au cercle. Il l'avait coloré pour montrer ce à quoi il voulait qu'il ressemble.

« C'est un beau dessin. En quoi voulez-vous qu'il soit fait, monsieur ? » demanda l'homme. « Emeraude. Je veux qu'il soit entièrement fait d'émeraude avec du grenat le soulignant. Je ne veux pas trop gros. Environ de la même taille que je l'ai dessiné, soit à peu près un pouce et demi de long et un pouce et demi de large » lui dit Harry. « Emeraude et grenat ? Etes-vous sûr ? » demanda l'homme.

Il était clair qu'il ne pensait pas que Harry soit en mesure de se le permettre. Il savait que c'était cher, mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Emeraude et grenat. Une fois que c'est fait, je veux qu'il me soit envoyé. Quand cela sera fait ? » demanda Harry. « Il devrait être prêt demain après-midi » lui dit l'homme. « Bon. Je vais envoyer le corbeau de mon ami, Ivoire pour le récupérer demain. Si ce n'est pas fait, elle attendra » dit Harry, et l'homme hocha la tête. « Et mettez-le sur une chaîne en argent. » « Très bien. Permettez-moi de vous montrer le montant » dit l'homme et il tapa sur un cercle à proximité.

Il faisait bip-bip et un nombre holographique apparut dessus.

« Cela fait un total de cent soixante dix-huit galions et quarante-deux mornilles. » « Versement bancaire » dit Harry.

L'homme acquiesça de nouveau et lui remis un bout de papier et une plume auto-encreuse. Harry rempli son nom, le coût, et son numéro de coffre-fort avant de rendre le papier.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. Je m'assurerai que cela soit fait pour vous » dit l'homme.

Harry hocha la tête et quitta le magasin. Harry regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il avait une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, alors il partit dans la rue en direction du pub. Il entra et chercha du regard Severus. Comme il ne vit pas l'homme, il prit un siège à l'une des tables vides et attendit.

Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant que Severus n'entre dans le pub et se dirige vers lui.

« J'espère vous avez terminé vos achats ? » dit le maître des Potions et Harry hocha la tête. « Ouais, et vous semblez avoir terminé aussi » dit Harry, en montrant le sac de Severus. « Oui. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup à faire. J'ai simplement du acheter pour Minerva et quelques autres » déclara Severus. « Il est temps de revenir au château. Allons. »

Harry le suivit à l'extérieur où il saisit de nouveau le bras Severus comme ils transplanaient vers Poudlard.

« Que faites-vous pour Noël ? » demanda Harry en marchant en direction de l'école. « La même chose que je fais tous les Noël, Potter. Rester dans mes quartiers et avoir des vacances tranquilles. Et comme il y aura très peu d'élèves, ça va être très calme à moins que je ne sois convoqué » dit Severus. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas amusant » Harry fronça les sourcils. « J'ai pris l'habitude de ceci, Harry. C'est très agréable en fait » lui dit Severus. « Eh bien, quoi qu'il en soit, je n'aime pas ça. Voyons » Harry fit une pause et une expression pensive apparut sur son visage. « Je suis avec Draco la veille de Noël jusqu'au matin de Noël. Je vais partir vers midi. Je vais passer le reste de la journée de Noël avec vous » dit-il enfin.

Severus leva un sourcil.

«Pourquoi diable voulez-vous faire cela ? » « Est-ce rhétorique ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous êtes mon ami. De plus, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Personne d'autre n'est là. Je n'aime pas l'idée de vous savoir seul » termina-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Severus le regardait avec une expression curieuse. Il savait que leur amitié allait bien et il aimait être avec Harry. Il ne savait pas que Harry appréciait assez sa compagnie pour passer le jour de Noël avec lui.

« Très bien. Après le déjeuner, vous pouvez venir à mes quartiers. Nous dirons à tous que nous faisons des leçons » et il hocha la tête. « D'accord » Harry sourit largement. « Cela va être très amusant, je le promets. Vous allez adorer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devrais y aller. Draco m'attends. Je vous vois ce soir » dit-il et il couru jusqu'au Grand escalier.

Severus le regarda s'éloigner, incapable de saisir ce que le jeune Gryffondor lui trouvait. Secouant la tête pensivement, Severus erra jusqu'à la Grande Salle, notant qu'il était au milieu de l'heure du déjeuner.

A suivre…

(1) Le Runespoor est un serpent à trois têtes.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER qui fait du super boulot ! bise je t'adore miss !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 17<p>

* * *

><p>Fourchelang Pensées  Passages de journal

Harry errait dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin, bavardant gaiement avec Draco.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui a choisi ? Et que m'as-tu choisi ? » demanda Draco pour la centième fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la tour de Gryffondor en direction de la salle.

« Draco, je ne vais pas te dire ce que je t'ai acheté. Quant à ce que j'ai pris pour lui, je te l'ai déjà dit.» dit Harry, exaspéré, mais en conservant une lueur affectueuse dans ses yeux.

« Allez, je te dirais ce que je t'ai pris » plaida Draco et Harry roula des yeux.

« Draco, non » dit Harry avec un petit rire.

« Laisse tomber. Tu sais que je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Bien » Draco dit, en se jetant dans un siège à la table.

« Après tout, je m'en moque. »

« Oh, tu t'en soucies » sourit Harry et Drago le foudroya du regard.

Harry rit et plongea quand Draco jeta une cuillère à sa tête.

Harry soupira, tournant la page de l'un des journaux de Serpentard. Il était à nouveau assis dans le Grand Hall cet après-midi. Il n'avait pas encore traduit celui-ci. C'était le journal personnel de Serpentard et il voulait le lire d'abord, il pensait qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose d'utile. Ils étaient à la recherche d'objets spéciaux reliés aux fondateurs et quel meilleur endroit pour obtenir des informations que de l'un des fondateurs? Il n'avait encore rien trouvé mais il était content d'en apprendre plus sur l'amitié des fondateurs et les plans visant à créer Poudlard.

Ce sera fantastique. Une école pour enseigner la magie. C'est très excitant de faire partie de cette création. Il reste encore beaucoup de planification à faire, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre pour commencer. Sal. S.

Harry sourit et tourna la page. Les fondateurs avaient certainement été très heureux de créer l'école. Il lu quelques entrées plus courtes avant que quelque chose n'attira son attention.

Helga est frénétique. Tout le monde le cherche. Je ne sais pas ce qui est important au sujet de son gobelet, mais je suppose qu'il a la même importance que mon médaillon. Avec cette pensée, je dois l'aider à le trouver. S.S.

Harry fixa la page en état de choc. Etait-ce l'un d'eux? Était-ce que ce gobelet était la plus précieuse possession de Helga Poufsouffle, à l'instar du médaillon de Serpentard ou l'épée de Gryffondor? Et si c'était le cas, Voldemort l'avait-il trouvé et transformé en un Horcruxe? Où était le gobelet maintenant?

Harry était si concentré sur ses pensées et le journal qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un arrivait derrière lui. Il sursauta violemment et sortit sa baguette, tournant sur lui-même quand quelqu'un frappa sur son épaule.

« Professeur ! » sursauta Harry sursauta quand il s'aperçut que Dumbledore était devant lui.

Il réalisa qu'il avait sa baguette pointée sur le directeur et il la baissa d'un air penaud.

« Désolé, professeur. »

« Très bien, mon garçon » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry combattit l'envie de rouler les yeux sur le vieillard. Je pouurais lui lancer le Doloris qu'il serait également content.

« Je me demandais si tu pourrais venir à mon bureau. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais discuter avec toi. » dit Dumbledore et Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, le professeur »

Il se leva et mit le journal dans sa poche. Il suivit le directeur en silence jusqu'à son bureau. Dès qu'il entra dans le bureau, Fumseck le phœnix s'envola vers l'épaule de Harry tandis que Harry prenait sa place habituelle.

« Harry, je crois qu'il est temps de te donner des informations très importantes qui t'aideront dans cette guerre » dit Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau.

Il entrelaça ses doigts ensemble et posa son menton sur eux. Harry se pencha en avant, intéressés.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que tu as accepté la prophétie et je crois que tu es prêt pour cette information » dit Dumbledore.

« Très bien. Quoi s'agit-il ? Pourquoi ne me l''avez-vous pas dit l'année dernière ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu avais déjà tellement de choses en tête. Sirius, la prophétie, tes amis, la tentative de Voldemort à la possession. Cela aurait été trop à l'époque » lui dit Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Et pour ce qui nous intéresse.. C'est à toi de découvrir par toi-même avec ceci » dit-il et il invoqua plusieurs flacons.

« Souvenirs ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. « De qui ? »

« Quelques-uns sont les miens et quelques-uns appartiennent à d'autres. Ils sont tous très importants, » dit Dumbledore.

« Regarde-les seul. Ils sont numérotés afin que tu saches dans quel ordre les regarder. Lorsque tu auras regardé les trois premiers, reviens vers moi et nous discuterons. »

« Oui, monsieur » Harry hocha la tête et empocha soigneusement les sept fioles.

« Ne dites rien à quiconque à ce sujet, ou sur tout ce que tu verras » lui dit Dumbledore.

« Oui, monsieur » acquiesça de nouveau Harry.

« Très bien. Tu peux y aller, Harry » Dumbledore lui sourit comme Harry quittait le bureau.

Harry était pensif alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Est-ce que Dumbledore allait finalement lui parler des Horcruxes, ignorant du fait qu'il savait déjà? Les souvenirs lui diraient-ils où se trouvaient les Horcruxes et comment les détruire ? Pourquoi le directeur voulait-il qu'il n'en parle à personne ? Il voulait le dire à Ron et Hermione. Ses amis l'avaient aidé depuis le début avec les Horcruxes. Il voulait le dire à Severus aussi. L'homme serait en mesure de lui venir en aide.

« Ne te blesse pas, Potter » il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le ton badin de Draco.

Il regarda le blond, qui était appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Tu es un con, Malefoy. »

« Mots blessants, Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis d'une telle humeur ? » demanda Draco, emboîtant le pas à son meilleur ami.

« Toi, crois-le ou pas » dit Harry sérieusement.

« J'allais parfaitement bien avant de te croiser. »

« Tu viens du bureau de Dumbledore. Cela signifie qu'il est la cause de ton humeur. Pas moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » conclut Draco.

« Fier de l'avoir compris ? » Harry leva un sourcil.

« Devrais-je ? » demanda Draco.

« Pas si ça augmente ton ego » dit Harry.

« Alors, oui, je suis ravi de cela » dit Draco.

« Bien. Il va falloir agrandir l'école pour s'assurer que tu puisses t'adapter ici avec ton ego», dit Harry.

« Tu es plein d'abnégation » dit Draco en poussant doucement l'épaule de Harry.

« Selon tout le monde, je suis parfaitement désintéressé » dit Harry, et il frappa le Serpentard à l'épaule.

« Cela montre simplement à quel point ils te connaissent peu » soupira Draco.

« Maintenant, qu'a dit le vieil homme pour t'agacer ? »

Harry regarda le Serpentard, se demandant s'il devait lui dire. Draco en savait un peu sur les théories derrière Voldemort. Il savait que le sombre sorcier avait scindé son âme afin de se rendre immortel. Cependant, il ne savait pas tout sur les Horcruxes.

« Il veut juste que je regarde quelques souvenirs lui appartenant. Apparemment, ils pourraient aider à lutter contre Voldemort » dit-il enfin, racontant la moitié de l'histoire.

« Ah » Draco hocha la tête.

« Tu viens toujours dans mes appartements la veille de Noël ? » demanda-t-il à leur entrée dans le Grand Hall.

Quand il était devenu de notoriété publique ("public" étant Voldemort et les Mangemorts) que Draco avait opté pour la lumière, il était devenu évident qu'il était en danger s'il restait dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Afin de le garder en sécurité, il avait obtenus ses propres appartements dans les cachots.

« Bien sûr. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et je l'ai promis » Harry hocha la tête.

« Comme si tu tenais toujours tes promesses » se moqua Draco de bonne humeur.

« Je le fais ! » dit Harry, insulté.

« Uh huh, bien sûr » dit Draco en souriant.

« Aïe! Connard » dit-il quand Harry le frappa à nouveau.

« Imbécile. »

« Gryffondor »

« Serpentard »

« Ce ne sont pas des insultes » dit Harry, et ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'ils étaient assis en face de l'autre à la table unique mise en place pour les enseignants et le peu d'étudiants restants.

Quelques jours passèrent. Il restait cinq jours avant Noël et Harry Potter se trouvait dans les appartements de Salazar Serpentard dans la chambre des secrets. Il était assis sur le canapé, à regarder les flacons qu'il avait placés sur la table basse devant lui. Ivoire était juché sur le dos du canapé, observant le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Harry ? » demanda Ivoire, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé vingt minutes plus tôt.

« Je suis en train de décider quelque chose » dit Harry, pas le quitter des yeux les flacons.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dois décider qui exige une telle attention ? » demanda Ivoire, penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Je suis en train de décider si je dois regarder ceci seul. Ce sont les souvenirs que Dumbledore m'a donné. Apparemment, ils nous aideront dans la guerre » dit Harry au corbeau.

« Ne devrais-tu pas les regarder ? » questionna Ivoire.

Harry sourit au corbeau.

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça. Je tiens à les regarder, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire, je sais déjà tout sur les Horcruxes, du moins, je connais le principal. J'en sais plus que Dumbledore ne saurait me dire. Toutefois, je ne sais pas ce que sont tous les Horcruxes,où ils sont, ni comment les détruire. Soit ceux-ci montrent tout cela soit c'est complètement autre chose. »

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable de les regarder, Harry. Une fois que tu l'auras fait, parle avec Severus. Il pourrait être en mesure de t'aider à donner un sens à ce que tu auras vu », dit Ivoire et il la regarda.

Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait le dire ou non à Severus, même s'il le voulait désespérément. Il n'avait rien dit à Ron et Hermione pour le moment. Il avait pensé qu'il leur dirait après les vacances.

« Ouais. Peut-être que je vais faire cela » Harry hocha la tête

. « Très bien. Je vais les regarder. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ramassa le flacon avec un numéro un. Il le versa dans la Pensine qui était posée sur la table à côté des flacons. Il avait réussi à trouver la Pensine de Serpentard cachée dans une partie du mur dissimulé par un sort. Il était accidentellement tombé sur elle quand en s'emmêlant les pieds et en voulant se rattraper au mur, ses mains avaient traversé ce mur à la place. Il avait cherché et découvert la Pensine.

Il se leva et se tint devant la Pensine. Il baissa les yeux et regarda la mémoire d'argent tourbillonné dedans.

« Veux-tu que je reste, mon cher ? » demanda Ivoire.

Harry se retourna vers elle.

« Cela te dérangerait-il ? »

« Pas du tout, mon cher. Je serai là quand tu reviendras » dit Ivoire et Harry lui sourit chaleureusement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et toucha du bout des doigts la surface. Il fut immédiatement aspiré dans la mémoire.

Harry regarda autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur un homme non loin de lui. Il était petit et tout rond. Il portait des lunettes outrageusement épaisses qui réduisaient ses yeux à de minuscules points noirs. Sa robe indiqua clairement à Harry que l'homme était un sorcier et qu'il essayait de s'insérer dans le monde des Moldus. Il était vêtu d'un costume de bain rayé d'une seule pièce avec des guêtres et une redingote par-dessus. L'homme lisait un panneau en bois, puis partit en bas la route.

Le suivant, Harry vit que le panneau indiquait comme chemin opposé «Grand Hangleton, 5 miles » et le panneau indiquant la voie que suivait l'homme «Petit Hangleton, 1 mile ». L'estomac de Harry se retourna lorsqu'il enregistra le nom. Il savait où ils allaient et aurait désespérément voulu ne pas y aller.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un village construit entre deux collines apparaisse devant eux. Cependant, au lieu d'aller au village comme il pensait qu'ils le feraient, l'homme tourna sur un sentier caché à gauche et disparut à travers une haie. Le chemin était bordée d'arbres sombres et il semblait que tout le chemin continuait vers des arbres sombres et plus épais. Bientôt Harry repéra un bâtiment au loin et pensa que c'était leur destination, tout en trouvant l'endroit étrange pour placer une maison. Les arbres cachaient la maison, mais Harry était en mesure de voir un petit filet de fumée émis à partir d'une fenêtre ouverte.

L'homme qu'il suivait avait tiré sa baguette et s'approchait maintenant lentement de la maison comme s'il avait peur de la maison ou de ce qui était à l'intérieur. Progressant lentement vers la maison, Harry regarda le visage pâle de l'homme et tourna ensuite son regard vers la porte. Il grimaça et compris pourquoi l'homme avait pâli. Quelqu'un avait cloué un serpent sur le devant de la porte.

Soudain, un jeune homme dans des vêtements en haillons chuta d'un arbre derrière eux, faisant sursauter aussi bien Harry que l'homme.

Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, dit le jeune homme.

L'homme à côté de Harry recula légèrement et il n'allait pas le lui reprocher. Le jeune homme était couvert de terre avec des cheveux emmêlés et plusieurs dents manquantes. Ses yeux faisaient peur car ils étaient petits, sombre, et regardaient dans des directions opposées.

« E-bonjour. Je suis du Ministère de la Magie- »

Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, dit le jeune homme à nouveau et Harry fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. Pourquoi se répétait-il?

« E-excusez-moi-je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites » dit l'homme du ministère tremblant nerveusement.

Harry fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Le jeune homme avait été très clair et ses paroles étaient plus que souligné par le fait que le jeune homme tenait une baguette dans une main et un court couteau ensanglanté dans l'autre. Il regarda successivement l'homme du Ministère et le jeune homme sale devant eux. Puis le serpent mort sur la porte attira son attention.

« Il parle Fourchelang » murmura Harry Il regarda l'homme en haillons s'approcher de l'homme du Ministère. L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se retrouva sur le sol, serrant son nez tandis qu'une matière jaunâtre et visqueuse lui giclait entre ses doigts. Harry grimaça en soupirant.

« Morfin ! » cria quelqu'un et Harry se retourna vers la maison.

Un homme plus âgé se hâtait vers eux. L'homme était plus petit que l'homme du ministère et ses cheveux étaient courts et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été lavés depuis un certain temps. Ils étaient filandreux et broussailleux. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun clair, cachés dans son visage ridé. Il s'arrêta à côté du jeune homme et Harry savait maintenant qu'il se nommait Morfin. Morfin avait les yeux fixés sur l'homme et riait d'une voix rauque.

« Vous venez du ministère, je suppose ? » dit le vieil homme.

« Oui! » dit l'homme du ministère avec colère.

« Et vous êtes M. Gaunt, je présume ? »

« Oui », Gaunt hocha la tête.

« Vous l'avez reçu dans le visage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui! » dit-il d'un ton brusque.

« Vous auriez du faire connaître votre présence. » Gaunt haussa les épaules.

« C'est une propriété privée. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement marcher ici et vous attendre à ce que mon fils ne fasse rien pour se défendre. »

« Se défendre? Contre quoi? » déclara l'homme du ministère, se remettant sur ses pieds.

« Fouineurs. Intrus. Moldus et autres saletés. »

L'homme du ministère pointa sa baguette sur son nez et le flux de liquide jaune s'arrêta. Harry la regarda Gaunt tandis qu'il parlait à son fils.

« Entre dans la maison. Ne discute pas. »

Morfin aurait clairement voulu montrer son désaccord mais il se ravisa devant l'aspect menaçant de son père. Il partit d'un pas nonchalant vers la maison et claqua la porte, ce qui fit osciller le serpent.

« Ce n'est pas vous que je viens voir, M. Gaunt. Je suis ici pour voir votre fils » dit le fonctionnaire du ministère. « C'était lui, n'était-ce pas ? C'était Morfin ? »

« Ar, Morfin » dit Gaunt d'un ton indifférent.

« Êtes-vous un pur-sang ? » demanda-t-il, tout à coup agressif.

« Je ne pense vraiment pas que cela soit la question, M. Gaunt » dit froidement le fonctionnaire du ministère. Le respect de Harry pour l'homme augmenta du fait que l'homme ne se souciait manifestement pas du statut de sang.

Toutefois, en regardant M. Gaunt, il vit clairement que l'homme était d'un avis différent. Il regardait l'homme du ministère avec un air de dégoût évident et le murmura dans un souffle.

« Continuons cette discussion à l'intérieur » dit l'homme du ministère.

« À l'intérieur ? »

« Oui. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis ici pour Morfin. Nous vous avons envoyé un hibou »

« Je n'utilise pas les hiboux » dit dédaigneusement Gaunt.

« Je n'ouvre pas les lettres. »

« Eh bien, alors vous pouvez difficilement vous plaindre que vous ne recevez pas d'avertissement de visiteurs » répliqua l'homme du ministère d'un ton irrité.

« Je suis ici à la suite d'une violation grave du droit des sorciers qui a eu lieu ici, dans les premières heures de ce matin. »

« Très bien, très bien, très bien ! » s'écria Gaunt.

« Entrez dans cette maudite maison alors. »

Le fonctionnaire du ministère inclina la tête et suivit Gaunt dans la petite maison. Elle se composait de trois petites chambres, l'une étant la pièce principale qui servait de cuisine et salle de séjour combinées. Le fils de Gaunt, Morfin, était assis dans un fauteuil sale à côté du feu. Il avait une vipère vivante dans ses mains et lui parlait doucement en Fourchelang.

L'attention de Harry fut détourné de Morfin quand il entendit un bruit dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre ouverte. Il regarda de plus près et réalisa qu'il y avait une deuxième personne dans la salle. C'était une jeune fille qui portait une robe en haillons grise assortie au mur derrière elle, ce qui la rendait difficile à repérer. Elle tripotait sur une étagère contenant des pots et des casseroles au-dessus de la cuisinière noire sur laquelle reposait une marmite fumante.

Les yeux de la jeune fille regardaient dans des directions opposées, un peu comme son frère, et ses cheveux étaient raides et ternes. La jeune fille avait l'air d'être vraiment un peu plus propre que les deux hommes, mais Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait un peu plus débraillée. Il fronça les sourcils de curiosité.

« C'est Mérope, ma fille » dit Gaunt brutalement quand il remarqua le regard interrogateur de l'homme Ministère.

« Bonjour, ma chère » salua le fonctionnaire du ministère.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se retourna vers l'étagère après avoir lancé sur son père un regard effaré.

« Eh bien, M. Gaunt, allons droit au but, nous avons des raisons de croire que votre fils Morfin a effectué de la magie devant un Moldu tard la nuit dernière » dit l'homme du ministère.

Harry et l'homme sursautèrent quand Mérope laissa tomber un pot dans un bruit sourd.

« Ramasse ! » cria son père. « C'est ça, rampe sur le sol comme une sale moldue. A quoi sert ta baguette magique ? » « M. Gaunt, s'il vous plaît ! » dit le fonctionnaire du ministère d'une voix choquée.

Aux paroles de son père, Mérope laissa tomber le pot à nouveau. Elle sortit sa baguette en tremblant, visa le pot, et murmura un rapide sort inaudible. Cela envoya le pot près du sol loin d'elle et quand il heurta le mur, il se cassa en deux.

Morfin éclata de rire et M. Gaunt lança un regard noir à sa fille.

« Répare-le, enfant inutile, répare-le ! »

Mérope tituba à travers la pièce, mais le fonctionnaire du ministère avait levé sa baguette avant que Mérope n'utilise la sienne et répara le pot fêlé. M. Gaunt sembla vouloir crier sur l'agent du ministère, mais finalement il se ravisa.

« Gentil le monsieur du ministère, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être qu'il va t'enlever des mes pattes, peut-être que cela ne le dérange pas les sales Cracmols… »

Mérope ne regarda personne dans la salle, et ne remercia pas l'homme du ministère. Elle prit le pot et le reposa sur l'étagère, tout en tremblant comme une folle. Elle resta ensuite immobile, le dos contre le mur entre la fenêtre sale et le poêle. Il semblait ne rien faire, mais elle s'enfonça dans la pierre sur laquelle elle se tenait et disparut.

« M. Gaunt » dit fermement l'homme du ministère,

« comme je l'ai dit. Je suis ici parce que- »

« Je vous ai entendu! Je vous ai entendu la première fois! » dit Gaunt d'un ton brusque.

« Et alors ? Qui s'en soucie ? Morfin a seulement donné à un Moldu ce qu'il méritait - qu'en est-il ? »

« Votre fils a violé la loi des sorciers » dit l'homme du ministère sévèrement.

« Morfin a violé la loi des sorciers » imita Gaunt, ne manquant pas de la rendre pompeuse et chantante.

Morfin recommença à caqueter.

« Il a donné à un sale Moldu une leçon, c'est illégal maintenant ? »

« Oui, ça l'est, M. Gaunt. »

Le fonctionnaire sortit un petit rouleau de parchemin d'une poche intérieure et le déroula.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Sa peine? » grogna Gaunt père.

« Il s'agit d'une assignation à comparaître au ministère pour une audience- »

Gaunt se moqua et se mit en colère.

« Assignation ! Assignation ? Qui pensez-vous être, pour convoquer Morfin n'importe où ? »

« Je suis le chef de la brigade d'application de la loi magique » lui dit le fonctionnaire.

« Et vous pensez que nous sommes inférieurs à vous, n'est-ce pas ? » cria Gaunt en avançant sur le fonctionnaire, un doigt sale pointé sur la poitrine de l'homme.

« Vous pensez que nous allons accourir dès que le Ministère nous appelle ? Savez-vous à qui vous parlez, sale petit Sang de Bourbe ? »

« J'avais l'impression que je parlais à M. Gaunt, » dit l'homme et Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air méfiant envers Gaunt, mais campait encore sur ses positions.

« Voilà ce que vous êtes ! » rugit Gaunt et, un moment, Harry crut qu'il faisait un geste obscène de la main, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il montrait au fonctionnaire une vilaine bague noire délavée qui était sur son index.

« Vous voyez ça ? Vous savez ce que c'est? Vous savez d'où il vient ? Cette bague est dans notre famille depuis des siècles, c'est dire à quel point nous remontons loin, et nous sommes des Sangs Purs depuis tout ce temps! Une idée de combien j'ai offert pour cela ? Cette bague avec les armories des Peverell gravées sur la pierre ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas, M. Gaunt » déclara l'homme du ministère, louchant sur l'anneau à un pouce de son nez.

« Ceci est tout à fait inutile, M. Gaunt. Votre fils a commis- »

Harry fut surpris quand Gaunt courut vers Mérope, et il pensa que l'homme allait étrangler sa fille quand sa main vola à sa gorge. Au contraire, il l'entraîna vers le fonctionnaire par une chaîne d'or qui pendait à son cou.

« Vous voyez ça ? » cria-t-il, en secouant le médaillon qui pendait sur la chaîne en face de l'agent.

Mérope crachotait à bout de souffle.

« Oui, oui, je le vois ! »

« C'est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard ! Nous sommes ses derniers descendants vivants ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire à ça, hein ? »

« M. Gaunt , s'il vous plaît ! Votre fille ! » dit le fonctionnaire du ministère alarmé.

Gaunt regarda Mérope et la libéra, la repoussant. La jeune fille se déplaça loin de son père près de son coin, tout en frottant son cou et en avalant de l'air.

« Alors arretez nous parler comme si nous étions de la saleté sur vos chaussures! Des générations de Sangs Purs dans cette famille, tous sorciers - beaucoup plus que ce que vous pouvez dire, si j'ose dire! »

« M. Gaunt, Ceci n'est à nouveau hors sujet. Ni vos ancêtres, ni les miens n'ont à voir avec la question d'aujourd'hui. Je suis ici à cause de Morfin, Morfin et le Moldu qu'il a abordé la nuit dernière. Notre information est que Morfin a lancé un maléfice sur ce moldu ce qui lui a provoqué l'éruption d'un urticaire très douloureux » dit l'homme, en lisant le parchemin toujours dans ses mains.

Harry et le fonctionnaire regardèrent Morfin lorsque le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

Tais-toi, mon garçon, gronda Gaunt à son fils en Fourchelang et Morfin se tut.

« Alors que faire s'il l'a fait ? Je m'attends à ce que vous nettoyiez le visage du moldu et effaciez sa mémoire.. »

« Vraiment, M. Gaunt, voilà le problème » dit le représentant sincèrement.

« Cette attaque a été complètement non provoquée et sur un sans défense, et… » « Ah, j'avais remarqué que vous étiez un défenseur des Moldus dès que je vous ai vu » ricana Gaunt.

« Cette discussion ne nous mène nulle part » dit fermement le fonctionnaire.

« Il est clair d'après l'attitude de votre fils qu'il n'éprouve aucun remords pour ses actions. »

Il regarda le parchemin qu'il tenait à nouveau.

« Morfin assistera à une audience le 14 Septembre pour répondre aux accusations d'utilisation de la magie devant un moldu, causant des lésions et la détresse de cette même… »

L'homme s'interrompit et les oreilles de Harry captèrent le bruit de chevaux à l'extérieur et des voix rieuses. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre ouverte alros que Gaunt se figea et écouta avec de grands yeux, et Morfin siffla et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Mérope leva légèrement la tête à l'entente des sons et Harry vit son visage devenir complètement blanc.

« Mon Dieu, regardez à cet endroit ! » retentit une voix féminine.

« Ton père ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette maison, Tom? Elle n'est guère attrayante. »

Tom ? Harry rêvait en silence, son intérêt, déjà élevé, augmentant encore plus.

« Ce n'est pas la nôtre » déclara un jeune homme.

« Tout sur l'autre côté de la vallée nous appartient mais pas ce chalet. Il appartient à un vieux vagabond appelé Gaunt et ses enfants. Le fils est complètement fou. Vous devriez entendre quelques-unes des histoires qu'ils racontent dans le village. »

Ils entendirent le rire de la fille et les sabots du cheval devinrent plus fort. Morfin fit un geste pour se lever, mais fut arrêté par son père.

« Reste là, Morfin » le mis en garde Gaunt.

« Tom » dit la jeune fille à nouveau et la voix était si claire qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient juste à côté de la maison.

« Je peux me tromper, mais quelqu'un a cloué un serpent à la porte, non ? »

« Bon Dieu, tu as raison ! » s'écria le jeune homme.

« Ça doit être le fils, je parie. Je vous ai dit, il n'est pas bien dans la tête. Ne regardez pas Cécile, ma chérie. »

Ils gardèrent le silence tandis qui'ils entendirent les voix et les pas des chevaux devenir plus faible.

Darling, chuchota Morfin en Fourchelang et il regarda sa sœur. "Darling", il l'appelait. Donc, il ne voudrait pas de vous de toute façon.

Harry regarda Mérope qui était si blanche qu'il était sûr qu'elle allait s'effondrer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? dit sèchement Gaunt en regardant ses enfants. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Morfin ? Elle aime regarder ce Moldu, dit Morfin, une expression vicieuse sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Mérope qui avait l'air terrifié. Elle est toujours dans le jardin quand il passe et le regardant à travers la haie, n'est-ce pas ? Et la nuit dernière.. "

Mérope secoua la tête, demandent clairement son frère en silence de ne pas continuer, mais Morfin ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Toujours accroché à la fenêtre attendant qu'il passe deavnt la maison, n'est-ce pas?Traîner à la fenêtre pour regarder un moldu ? dit Gaunt tranquillement, mais plein de malice.

Le fonctionnaire du ministère avait manifestement été oublié et il regardait la famille, à la fois perplexe et irrité que la conversation semble avoir tourné dans ce sifflement incompréhensible. Gaunt tourna lentement la tête vers sa fille qui tremblait de terreur.

Est-ce vrai? Ma fille, un descendant Sang Pur de Salazar Serpentard, désirant ardemment un sale moldu?

Mérope se serrait contre le mur autant qu'elle le pouvait et secoua la tête frénétiquement, apparemment incapable de parler.

Mais je l'ai eu, mon père! Morfin gloussa. Je l'ai eu, comme il passait, et il n'avait plus l'air aussi beau avec des éruptions partout sur lui, n'est-ce pas Mérope?Dégoutant petit cafard, immonde traîtresse à son sang ! cria Gaunt et ses mains se refermèrent autour de la gorge de sa fille.

Harry et le fonctionnaire a crié « Non! » dans le même temps et Harry regarda le fonctionnaire lever sa baguette. Il cria « Relashio! »

Gaunt fut ejecté à travers la pièce, loin de sa fille et trébucha sur une chaise, tombant à plat sur son dos. Avec un rugissement de rage, Morfin bondit de sa chaise et courut sur l'homme du ministère, en brandissant son couteau sanglant et lançant des sorts avec sa baguette. L'homme courut pour sa vie et Harry savait qu'il devait le suivre. Il couru après l'homme du ministère, les cris de Mérope en écho dans ses oreilles.

Le fonctionnaire courut hors du chemin et arriva sur la voie principale, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, lorsqu'il entra en collision avec un cheval couleur noisette, monté par un beau jeune homme brun. Lui et la jolie fille assise sur un cheval gris à côté de lui se mirent à rire bruyamment à la vue de l'homme tandis qu'il s'éloignait du cheval et se remettait à courir.

La mémoire s'obscurcie, des cris et des rires résonnant encore autour de lui et Harry se sentit sortir de la Pensine. Il se trouva bientôt de retour dans les appartements de Serpentard et s'effondra sur le canapé, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER qui fait du super boulot ! bise je t'adore miss !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 18<p>

* * *

><p>La tête de Harry commençait à marteler tandis qu'il essayait de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait vu et appris. En fait, qu'avait-il appris ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela avait à voir avec Voldemort ? Étaient-ce les Gaunt qui avaient des relations avec Voldemort ? Il y avait eu ce jeune homme sur le cheval du nom de Tom. Était-ce une coïncidence ou était-il lié à Voldemort ?<p>

« Harry ? » dit doucement Ivoire, ce qui sortit Harry de ses pensées.

« Oh, hey, Ivoire. J'oubliais que tu étais resté » dit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? » lui demanda Ivoire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Reconnais-tu le nom patronymique Gaunt ? » demanda Harry, la regardant.

Ivoire pencha la tête sur le côté, réflechissant.

« Non, il ne m'est pas familier. »

Harry soupira et se remémora le souvenir à nouveau. Enfin, il secoua la tête et saisit un morceau de parchemin qui trainait devant lui. Il prit une plume et commença à écrire.

M. Gaunt - père. Morfin - fils. Mérope - fille. Fonctionnaire du ministère - chef de la brigade d'application de la loi & - appartenait aux Peverells Médaillon - appartenait à Serpentard Descendants de Serpentard - Gaunt

Harry laissa tomber la plume et prit le parchemin, relisait ce qu'il avait écrit.

« Tu sais ce qu'est l'anneau, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Ivoire et Harry hocha la tête.

« Ouais, il a appartenu aux Peverell. Il a les armoiries des Peverell sur lui. Il a été adopté par les ancêtres de Voldemort » lui dit Harry.

« Eh bien, il semble que ces gens soient les ancêtres de Voldemort » dit Ivoire et Harry regarda de nouveau le papier.

Ils étaient les ancêtres des Peverell qui étaient aussi des ancêtres de Voldemort. Ils étaient aussi des descendants de Salazar Serpentard dont Voldemort était le dernier héritier vivant.

« Oui, ce doit être ça » Harry hocha la tête.

« Mais comment sont-ils liés? La mère de Voldemort était une sorcière et son père un Moldu. »

« Qui sont Tom et Cecilia ? » questionna Ivoire et Harry regarda les noms.

« Des moldus qui vivaient dans Little Hangleton. Ils sont passés par la maison Gaunt. Apparemment, il plaisait à Mérope » dit Harry, puis il regarda la page en état de choc.

« Un Moldu et une sorcière » murmura-t-il.

« Tu as eu une révélation, Harry ? » déclara Ivoire dans un ton badin.

« Ils doivent être les parents de Voldemort. Son nom était Tom et il était un moldu. Il était le père de Voldemort. Mérope était sa mère. Ce qui signifie que M. Gaunt est le grand-père de Voldemort. Son nom doit être Elvis. Il a reçu son deuxième prénom d'après son grand-père et son premier prénom d'après son père » dit Harry, se sentant quelque peu excité.

Il se tut de nouveau, continuant à réfléchir. Il supposait que Elvis et Morfin avaient finalement été arrêtés par le fonctionnaire du ministère qui avait certainement dit à tout le monde au ministère ce qui s'était passé à la maison Gaunt. S'ils avaient été arrêtés, alors Mérope avait été libéré de son père, clairement abusif. La jeune fille avait certainement caché ses capacités magiques. Du moins, pas cachée, mais diminuée, apeurée. Libre de son père, Mérope avait sûrement utilisé sa magie librement.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le mariage de Mérope et Tom Riddle senior. Il était si peu probable, mais il avait clairement eu lieu puisque Voldemort est né. Il ne pensait pas que Tom avait jamais aimé Mérope ou s'éprendre d'elle, mais Mérope était si désespérément amoureuse de lui qu'elle aurait pu faire

quelque chose pour se faire aimer de lui. Mais Tom senior avait abandonné Mérope alors qu'elle était enceinte et, puisque Voldemort avait grandi dans un orphelinat, sa mère devait être morte.

Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains tandis qu'elle continuait à le lancer.

« C'est ridicule. Il y a tellement de choses à comprendre. Rencontrer la famille de Voldemort. Mérope doit avoir fait quelque chose à Tom senior pour qu'il l'aime et puis il a fini par la quitter. Elle est morte et il a grandi dans un orphelinat. »

« Vous êtes très bon pour décrypter des énigmes, Harry. Peu aurait été en mesure de comprendre tout cela seulement à partir de ce souvenir » déclara Ivoire et Harry sourit.

"Voldemort parle toujours avant d'essayer de me tuer. Il m'a dit des choses sur sa vie. Il m'a dit que son père l'avait abandonné et Dumbledore m'a dit la même chose. Depuis il a grandi dans un orphelinat, je suppose que sa mère est morte. Cet anneau. L'anneau Peverell. Il était important pour sa famille. Même s'il n'aimait pas sa famille, l'anneau était important. Je parie ce que tu veux qu'il en a fait un Horcruxe. »

« Mais où pourrait-il être ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas s'il est allé avec Elvis en prison ou non. Il s'est passé des décennies depuis que c'est arrivé. La bague pourrait être perdu ou Voldemort pourrait l'avoir lui-même » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il pourrait être dans la maison des Gaunt ou même dans le vieux manoir Riddle » dit-il.

« Je crois que tu as assez réfléchi, Harry. Je te suggère de prendre quelques jours avant d'en regardez plus. Parle avec Severus à propos de celui-ci. Il peut être en mesure de t'aider » lui dit Ivoire et il hocha la tête.

« Ouais, bonne idée » dit-il, et il se remit sur ses pieds.

Il enleva le souvenir de la Pensine et le remit dans le flacon. Il ramassa les flacons et la Pensine et les rangea dans le lieu secret où il avait trouvé la Pensine.

« Veux-tu passer par la Cheminette ou voler pour sortir d'ici ? » demanda Harry, en empochant le parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit.

« Je vais voler. Je pense revenir dans les quartiers de Severus. Nous nous verrons » dit Ivoire et elle s'envola.

Harry sourit et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Comme personne d'autre que ses trois meilleurs amis ne savaient à propos des appartements de Serpentard, la cheminée n'était pas enregistrée dans le réseau de Cheminette. Il pourrait passer partout à partir du foyer de Serpentard et il ne serait jamais surveillé. Il ramassa la poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans la cheminée. « Quartiers de Severus Rogue! » cria-t-il et il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Il cessa enfin de tourner et il trébucha de la cheminée, tombant sur les mains et les genoux devant le foyer.

« Gracieux comme toujours, M. Potter » fit Severus d'une voix traînante et sarcastique et Harry leva les yeux.

Il se redressa et se dépoussiéra.

« Où êtes-vous pour toujours utiliser la Cheminette ? » questionna le sorcier et Harry sourit.

Il n'avait pas encore dit quoi que ce soit à l'homme sur la Chambre et il savait que Severus était vraiment inquiet de ne pas savoir où Harry disparaissait puis revenait par Cheminette.

« Comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, c'est mon secret » sourit Harry et il s'effondra sur sa chaise.

« Je vais le découvrir un de ces jours » déclara Severus, en prenant place sur le canapé.

« Pas dans un proche avenir » Harry secoua la tête, toujours souriant.

« Peu importe » déclara Severus et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Je ne peux pas être ici pour une visite ? » demanda Harry semblent offensé.

« Vous voulez toujours quelque chose » déclara ostensiblement Severus.

« Eh bien, très bien. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi ici, je vais vous laisser » dit Harry, et il se remit sur ses pieds.

« Asseyez-vous sale gosse » dit Severus et Harry retomba à nouveau, un large sourire.

« Maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à discuter avec vous » dit Harry sérieux.

« Vous parlez comme Albus » dit Severus et Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Cela peut être une insulte ou un compliment. Lequel est-ce ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas très efficace, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca l'est si vous vous sentez à la fois insulté et complimenté. »

« Vous voulez dire uniquement insulté ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je dire cela ? »

« Parce que vous ne faites pas d'éloges ou de compliments aux gens, et encore moins à moi. »

« Je pourrais commencer. »

« Non »

« Nous sommes dans l'impasse. De quoi vouliez-vous parler ? »

« Dumbledore m'a appelé dans son bureau l'autre jour » dit Harry et Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Quel nouveauté ! » dit Severus sardonique.

« Oh, taisez-vous. Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose pour moi. Quelque chose qui aiderait pour la guerre » dit Harry.

« Il m'a donné quelques souvenirs et m'a dit de les regarder, qu'ils étaient importants. » « Les avez-vous regardés ? » demanda Severus.

« J'ai regardé le premier tout à l'heure. Je voulais vous parler de lui » Harry hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Quel était ce souvenir ? »

« Un homme du Ministère est allé à la maison de la famille Gaunt. Le souvenir était entièrement au sujet de cette famille. Une première question. Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir qui était le chef de la brigade d'application de la loi magique il y a plus de soixante ans? Je ne sais pas exactement l'année mais c'était avant que Voldemort ne soit né » dit Harry et Severus le regarda curieusement, songeur.

« Je peut peut-être tirer des ficelles au ministère pour obtenir des fichiers » Severus hocha la tête et Harry sourit radieusement.

« Ce serait fantastique. »

« Je suppose que oui » Severus sourit.

« Maintenant, de quoi d'autre voulez-vous discuter sur ce souvenir ? »

« Les autres, les Gaunt. Ils étaient tous sorciers et tous Fourchelangs. Il y avait la fille, Mérope. Elle a été abusée par son père. Morfin était son frère et Elvis était leur père » lui dit Harry.

« Elvis ? » répéta Severus et Harry hocha la tête.

« N'est-ce pas le deuxième prénom de Voldemort ? »

« Il l'est » Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tom Jedusor Junior. Son père était un moldu qui les a abandonné lui et sa mère avant qu'il ait vu le jour. Sa mère était une sorcière, mais elle est sans doute morte parce qu'il a été élevé dans un orphelinat. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui est important dans cette famille ? »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Voldemort a été nommé Tom d'après son père et Elvis d'après son grand-père. Elvis Gaunt était le grand-père de Voldemort. »

« Mérope était sa mère » chuchota Severus.

« Oui. Un jeune moldu vivait dans le village de Little Hangleton et Mérope était follement amoureuse de lui. »

« Tom Riddle senior. »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Elvis et Morfin. Je devine qu'ils ont été arrêtés car Elvis a attaqué le fonctionnaire du ministère. Morfin avait déjà été surpris en train d'attaquer Tom senior et puis il a également attaqué le responsable du ministère. Je pense qu'il a obtenu qu'on les arrête. S'ils l'ont fait, alors Mérope était libre. Elle réprimait sa magie par peur. Avec son père et son frère disparus, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Pourquoi est-ce important ? »

« Je ne crois pas vraiment que Tom l'ai jamais aimée ou même regardée. Si elle a utilisé sa magie, elle a pu faire n'importe quoi pour se faire aimer de lui. »

« Un philtre d'amour ? »

« Probablement » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Maintenant, la partie vraiment importante. »

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Aucun des informations précédentes ne l'était ? »

« Oh, taisez-vous » dit Harry, mais en souriant légèrement.

« C'était un peu l'histoire de la famille de Voldemort. »

Severus sourit.

« Très bien, quelle est la prochaine ? »

« Dans le souvenir, deux objets sont présentés et sont des bijoux de famille. Une bague et un médaillon » dit Harry.

« Je ne sais pas pour la bague, mais je vais supposer que le médaillon de Serpentard était l'un d'eux. »

« Oui. Nous avons le médaillon et c'est certainement un Horcruxe. Je peux sentir la magie noire. C'est la vie, l'âme de Voldemort. Puisque nous avons le médaillon, il n'est pas aussi important. La bague, cependant, est importante » lui dit Harry. « Comment cela ? » demanda Severus.

« Elle était dans la famille depuis des générations. Elle appartenait à l'origine aux Peverels. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je parie que la bague est un Horcruxe. Voldemort peut mépriser sa filiation et les antécédents familiaux, mais l'anneau est toujours important. J'ai besoin de trouver cet anneau » expliqua Harry.

« Et où allez-vous la rechercher ? » dit Severus ostensiblement.

« Il s'est passé des décennies depuis que c'est arrivé. »

« Il y a encore quelques souvenirs que je dois regarder. Peut-être qu'ils vont montrer ce qu'il en est advenu. Si non, nous commencerons à la maison de Gaunt ou le manoir Riddle » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu en discuter avec moi ? » demanda Severus.

« Parce que je ne suis censé dire à personne ce que je vois » dit Harry et Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne fais pas souvent ce qu'on me dit si vous n'aviez pas remarqué » sourit-il et Severus grogna.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais le dire à des personnes. Ron, Hermione, vous, et je vais dire certaines choses à Kingsley. Cependant, je tiens à les regarder avec vous. »

« Avec moi ? » répéta Severus.

« Oui. Vous êtes celui qui peut faire le plus pour aider et celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour m'aider et garder ce secret. Nous travaillons déjà ensemble pour mettre fin à la guerre. Notre recherche est maintenant inutile. Nous ne pouvons pas trouver de Voldemort ou les Mangemorts. Ils ont trop bien couvert leurs pistes. Jusqu'à ce que nous puissions faire quelque chose, continuons la recherche des Horcruxes, la façon de tuer Voldemort » dit Harry avec sérieux.

Severus regarda Harry quelques instants.

« Très bien, je vais regarder les souvenirs avec vous et vous aider » dit-il enfin avec un signe de tête.

« Excellent » Harry sourit.

« Je veux en regarder au moins deux autres avant Noël donc je vais les amener ici demain et nous pouvons en regarder un demain soir et l'autre la nuit suivante. »

« Respirez, Harry. Je ne veux pas que vous vous étouffiez. Ce n'est pas une conversation que je veux avoir avec Albus » dit Severus avec sourire en coin et Harry leva les yeux.

« Cela ne me dérangerait pas. Je serais mort. Bien que, si j'étais vivant, je pourrais rire de mon cul » dit Harry et Severus secoua la tête.

Cela étonnait toujours le maître des Potions dans quelle mesure ils étaient devenus si proches en si peu de temps. Il avait vraiment l'impression que Harry était son meilleur ami, ce qui était encore une pensée étrange parfois. Imaginez, Severus Rogue ayant une Potter —Harry Potter, pas moins - comme meilleur ami. Il chérissait la relation qu'ils avaient maintenant. Il était très important pour lui et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il le comprenait comment personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils avaient vu

tant de choses dans leur vie et étaient étroitement liés à Voldemort. Bien que Ron et Hermione aient été dans toutes les aventures de Harry et avait certainement vu beaucoup de choses en seize ans que d'autres n'avaient jamais vu, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Draco était mieux par rapport à Ron et Hermione, mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait assez proche. Severus était le seul qui avait complètement compris ce que Harry pensait et sentait et il en était de même pour Severus.

« Quand pensez-vous obtenir ces fichiers ? » demanda Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Un jour ou deux, je crois. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps » lui dit Severus et Harry hocha la tête.

« Bon. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé » dit Harry.

« Dumbledore avait dit que je devais revenir a son bureau pour discuter après que j'ai vu les trois premiers souvenirs. Donc, je suis sûr qu'il va me le dire mais je tiens à comprendre pour moi-même. »

« Je crois que c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il voulait que vous regardiez les souvenirs vous-même » déclara Severus.

« Exactement. Il n'a pas besoint de savoir que vous les regardez avec moi. Il n'est clairement pas du tout pressé de vous parler au sujet des Horcruxes ou même de me dire, vraiment. Je peux vous garantir qu'il y a un souvenir qui parle des Horcruxes mais c'est probablement l'un des derniers. Il n'est pas pressé de me laisser connaitre les Horcruxes » dit Harry et Severus en convint.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dira rien de sitôt. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance puisque vous m'avez tout dit de toute façon, mais je voudrais qu'il me le dise lui-même » déclara Severus.

« D'ailleurs, vous devez agir comme si vous ne saviez rien. Je ne suis même pas censé savoir » ajouta Harry.

« C'est vrai » Severus hocha la tête.

« Je suppose que je devrais y aller. Je n'ai pas encore mangé aujourd'hui » dit Harry.

« Harry » dit Severus réprobateur.

« Je vais bien, honnêtement. C'était juste aujourd'hui. Je vous vois ce soir »

Harry sourit, le salua et sortit, Severus secouant la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur :** Th99egoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER qui fait du super boulot ! bise je t'adore miss !

désoler de l'attente mais en ce moment j'ai qu'elle que problème de connections a internet voici donc le chap 19 suivie du 20 et 21.

Gros Bisou sakura-okasan

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 19<p>

* * *

><p>Remarque : dans le précédent chapitre, j'ai laissé le nom anglais de Voldemort, Jedusor, par erreur. Afin de mieux coller avec la version française, je corrige dès ce chapitre, et remet le nom en version française, Jedusor.<p>

« _Fourchelang_ »

Harry et Severus regardèrent le deuxième souvenir la nuit suivante. Celui-ci ne se rapportait pas aux Horcruxes, mais il était tout aussi important. Le souvenir montrait Dumbledore rendant visite à un Tom Jedusor âgé de onze ans à l'orphelinat.

Dumbledore expliquait au garçon qu'il était un sorcier et lui parlait de Poudlard. Bien que Jedusor n'ait que onze ans et qu'il était impossible de savoir que le garçon deviendrait un jour Lord Voldemort, il y avait de petits signes de difficulté. Le jeune Jedusor blessait les autres enfants, volait des choses et était irrespectueux envers les adultes de l'orphelinat. Il avait été tout à fait irrespectueux envers Dumbledore, ce qui choqua Harry. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un être irrespectueux envers le directeur, et certainement pas des étudiants. Même Severus était respectueux, même quand il pestait, répondait et insultait le vieil homme.

Jedusor ne crut pas tout de suite Dumbledore sur la magie et Poudlard, pensant d'abord qu'il était un médecin venant l'amener dans un endroit pour les gens fous. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui montre sa magie en enflammant son armoire, mais en ne brulant aucune des affaires à l'intérieur. Quand Dumbledore suggéra qu'il allait envoyer quelqu'un pour amener Jedusor au Chemin de Traverse, le garçon protesta immédiatement, disant qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même. Même avec la façon dont Jedusor avait été comme enfant, Harry avait du mal à croire que Jedusor et Voldemort étaient une seule et même personne.

Maintenant qu'il avait vu plus en profondeur le passé de Voldemort, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer leur vie. Ils étaient si semblables et Harry était tout sauf heureux avec la révélation.

« Soit vous avez pris goût à faire vos devoirs, soit vous pensez. Je préfère de beaucoup la première, en toute honnêteté » dit Severus et Harry leva les yeux du livre sur ses genoux.« La dernière s'est révélée dangereuse et douloureuse de nombreuses fois. »

« Vous êtes un con, vous savez cela ? » dit Harry d'un ton neutre.

« Vous me le dites assez souvent, il est donc difficile d'oublier » sourit Severus.

« Le reste des étudiants vous le dit aussi » souligna Harry.

« Vous êtes le seul qui me le dit en face, en plus de Draco » dit Severus et Harry grommela un 'hmm' acquiesçant.

« Il était temps que quelqu'un le fasse » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui retenait votre attention si ce n'est pas vos devoirs ? » demanda Severus en s'éloignant de la bibliothèque pour s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Le souvenir de la nuit dernière » dit Harry et Severus souleva simplement un sourcil.

« Qu'en est-il? Nous avons longuement parlé hier soir » dit Severus.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment le souvenir en lui-même, c'est plus Voldemort et son passé. »

« C'était le souvenir, Harry » dit Severus et Harry leva les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et vous le savez » dit Harry et Severus sourit.

« Nos vies sont tellement semblables, je ne peux m'empêcher de les comparer. »

« Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, vous comparez-vous à Voldemort? Vous n'êtes en rien semblable »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Mais nous le sommes ! Regardez notre passé. Aucun de nous n'a eu de parents. Nous avons tous deux grandi dans un endroit horrible. Poudlard a été une maison pour nous deux. Le Choixpeau a voulu me mettre à Serpentard. L'année dernière, j'aurai juré que je devenais le mal, comme lui. Comment cela n'est pas arrivé me dépasse complètement » se justifia Harry.

« Parce que vous êtes plus fort. Nous avons tout deux eu des enfances similaires, mais vous avez toujours été plus fort. Vous êtes resté bon tandis que je suis devenu un Mangemort et que Jedusor est devenu le pire mage noir de l'histoire » dit Severus.

« Mais vous avez changé de côté. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai rejoint Voldemort dans un moment de faiblesse. Vous ne l'avez pas fait, ni même eu l'envie, en dépit de nombreuses offres. » dit Severus et Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, pas du tout. En fait, c'est un mensonge. J'y ai pensé une fois, brièvement » lui dit Harry.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Severus.

« C'était en première année dans cette chambre avec Quirrell. Il venait de décoller son turban et révéler Voldemort. Il a parlé de moi et à un moment donné, il m'a offert une place avec lui. Il m'a dit que si je le rejoignais, il pourrait ramener mes parents. J'avais onze ans et n'avait jamais connu mes parents. Quand j'ai regardé dans le miroir du Risèd, je me suis vu debout avec mes parents. Quand il m'a dit qu'il pouvait les ramener, je pensais vraiment accepter l'offre. Je voulais avoir mes parents, en vie. Je considérais l'offre lorsque deux choses se sont passées. Je me suis souvenu de Hermione me disant que les morts ne pouvaient jamais être ramenés. J'ai aussi eu votre voix dans ma tête. »

« La mienne ? »

« Ouais. Bien que je ne vous connaissais pas encore complètement, je vous avais un peu compris. Bizarre, je sais, mais je savais ce que vous me diriez dans cette situation.

« Se joindre à lui, Potter. Se soumettre à lui, même si vous êtes parfaitement capable de vivre votre vie. Ne soyez pas stupide, Potter, vous savez que c'est un mensonge, mais allez-y. Nous verrons si je vous sauve cette fois ».

C'est vous qui m'avez fait réaliser ce que j'envisageais. J'avais envisagé de me joindre à l'homme qui avait assassiné mes parents avec d'innombrables autres personnes, l'homme qui avait essayé de me tuer quand j'avais juste un an. J'ai alors su que je ne pouvais pas le faire et que je ne le pourrais jamais. J'ai su que je passerais ma vie à essayer de le détruire, mais jamais je ne le rejoindrais. »

« Vous avez toujours été trop têtu pour votre propre bien » dit Severus et Harry sourit malicieusement.

« Cependant, je crois que l'entêtement a probablement sauvé votre vie plusieurs fois. » « Probablement » Harry hocha la tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas comme lui, Harry, et vous ne le serez jamais. Vous pouvez avoir des passés similaires, mais vous ne serez jamais comme lui. Vous êtes vous et c'est tout ce que vous serez jamais » déclara Severus et Harry sourit.

« Je vous remercie »

« Quelqu'un doit être là pour mettre en certain bon sens en vous et Draco n'est pas ici en ce moment » Severus haussa les épaules nonchalamment et Harry se mit à rire.

«Voulez-vous bien vous dépêcher ? Nous avons un souvenir à regarder » dit Harry avec irritation pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes.

Severus était dans son laboratoire faisant Merlin seul-savait-quoi et Harry perdait patience. Ils avaient convenu de regarder le troisième souvenir cette nuit-là, quelques jours après avoir regardé le deuxième sauf que maintenant, Severus était trop plongé dans sa potion. Ils étaient censés avoir regardé le souvenir il y a une demi-heure, mais Harry avait été incapable d'arracher son ami du laboratoire.

« Severus, venez » dit-il à haute voix.

« Je serai là dans une minute, Harry » dit Severus distraitement et Harry leva les yeux.

« Vous avez dit cela il y a vingt minutes ! » Harry cria.

« Venez maintenant. »

« Laissez-moi terminer cette potion, Harry. Cela ne sera pas long » déclara Severus et Harry gémit bruyamment.

« Severus, nous devons regarder ce souvenir. Maintenant. Je vais être avec Draco les prochains jours puisque c'est la veille de Noël demain. Nous devons le faire maintenant » insista Harry.

« Cinq minutes, je vous promets » dit Severus et Harry gémit encore, piétinant dans le laboratoire.

Il marcha dans le salon et se jeta sur le canapé en face de la Pensine de Severus. Ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de regarder le troisième souvenir le lendemain du second car Dumbledore et Voldemort avaient tout deux gardé Severus occupé. Harry voulait regarder le souvenir aujourd'hui car il allait être avec Draco pour les prochains jours et il ne voulait pas le regarder quand il était avec Severus le jour de Noël.

« Tu sembles agité » dit Ivoire, ce qui fit sursauter Harry alors qu'elle s'installait sur ses genoux.

Harry grogna.

« C'est un euphémisme. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, mon cher ? » demanda Ivoire.

« Ton protégé » dit Harry comme si c'était la réponse à tout.

« Oui, il peut être assez gênant » Ivoire hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi cette fois ? »

« Nous devons regarder ce souvenir, mais il n'arrive pas à s'arracher à ses maudites potions » grogna Harry.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt sortir » le consola Ivoire.

« Il a dit qu'il sortirait i peu près une demi-heure » dit Harry, roulant des yeux.

«Veux-tu que j'intervienne ? » demanda Ivoire négligemment et Harry sourit.

« J'aimerais bien » dit-il.

« Très bien. Je reviens dans un instant » dit Ivoire et elle décolla, volant vers le laboratoire.

Elle atterrit sur l'épaule de Severus, mais il ne la reconnue pas.

« Severus » dit-elle.

« Oui ? » dit Severus distraitement, ajoutant un ingrédient en dés à la potion.

«Te souviens-tu que vous avez quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ? » Ivoire dit.

« J'ai presque fini. Je dois finir ceci » dit Severus et Ivoire roula des yeux.

« Harry est en train de t'attendre » essaya-t-elle à nouveau.

« Dis-lui de revenir demain. Je suis occupé » lui dit Severus.

« Il est avec Draco demain, Severus. C'est pourquoi il est ici maintenant. Vous devez regarder ce souvenir ensemble » dit Ivoire et Severus hocha la tête.

« Je le ferrais quand je serais prêt. Il ne me reste plus que quelques étapes » dit Severus, mettant un autre ingrédient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crées, cher protégé ? » demanda Ivoire le cou tendu en voltigeant légèrement pour voir l'intérieur du chaudron.

« C'est pour Harry » dit Severus et Ivoire le regarda.

« Harry ? » répéta Ivoire et Severus hocha la tête.

« Cela fait partie de son cadeau de Noël. J'ai travaillé dessus pendant des semaines. Cela va l'aider dans ses visions » dit Severus.

« Comment cela ? » demanda Ivoire, intriguée.

« Il a l'habitude de les regarder pour trouver des informations, malgré le fait qu'il devrait les bloquer. Cette potion lui permettra de voir ses visions sans la douleur qui les accompagne. Il cessera d'être si mal après une vision. On ne peut pas éliminer complètement la douleur et les nausées, mais cela aidera » expliqua Severus.

« C'est un beau cadeau, Severus. Très attentionné » dit doucement Ivoire.

« Il le mérite. Merlin sait qu'il a vécu assez de choses dans le passé » dit Severus, ajoutant l'avant-dernier ingrédient dans le chaudron et mélangeant.

« C'est vrai. Je suis très fier de toi, mon cher Severus » dit Ivoire et Severus la regarda confus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« En raison du chemin que tu as parcouru avec Harry. I peine un mois, tu maudissais le sol sur lequel il marchait » dit Ivoire.

« Oui, eh bien, c'est un gosse persévérant,» dit Severus, mais il n'y avait pas de malice dans les mots.

« Il faut laisser mijoter pendant dix-neuf heures et elle sera achevée » dit-il, en jetant un charme sur la potion pour lui faire savoir quand elle serait achevée.

« Excellent. Maintenant, Harry t'attend avec impatience et devient assez irritable » dit Ivoire à son protégé.

Severus hocha la tête, nettoya ses mains, et quitta le laboratoire.

« Enfin ! Nous étions censés regarder cette chose il y a près d'une heure » s'exclama Harry.

« Je sais et je m'en excuse. Toutefois, la potion était très important et je devais la finir » dit Severus, s'asseyant sur le canapé avec Harry.

« Ouais, ouais, je sais. Les potions avant tout dans l'existence, j'ai compris. Par l'enfer, c'est les potions avant la respiration. Quoi qu'il en soit, peut-on regarder cette maudite chose maintenant ? » souffla Harry ennuyé.

Severus le regarda avec un regard léger signe de tête. Ils touchèrent tous deux la surface et furent attiré dans le souvenir.

En arrivant, Harry regarda l'environnement autour d'eux, ou du moins essaya au travers des ténèbres épaisses. Il regarda Severus pour voir l'homme observé les environs également. Il fallut un certain temps, mais Harry finit par reconnaître la maison des Gaunt. Elle était encore plus sale qu'il l'avait vu, quelque chose que Harry n'aurait pas cru possible. Des toiles d'araignée épaisses recouvraient le plafond, le sol n'était pas visible à travers la crasse, et de la nourriture pourrie était posée sur la table parmi les pots recouverts de saletés.

« C'est la maison Gaunt » dit Harry à Severus.

« C'est dans un état pire que dans le dernier souvenir. Il est difficile de la reconnaître. »

Severus hocha la tête comme il continuait d'observer. Une petite bougie solitaire était la seule lumière posée aux pieds d'un homme dont le visage n'était pas visible derrière les cheveux et la barbe envahissante. Il était affalé dans un fauteuil près du feu et Harry se demanda s'il était mort car il ne pouvait pas voir des signes de vie.

Il sursauta quand un coup retentit à la porte et l'homme leva une baguette dans une main et un couteau dans l'autre. Il était plus reconnaissable pour Harry mais il ne l'examina pas. Il se retourna avec Severus quand ils entendirent le craquement de l'ouverture de la porte.

« Maudit enfer », marmonna Harry quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le garçon familier sur le seuil, tenant une lampe à l'ancienne. Le garçon était grand, pâle, aux cheveux noirs, et vraiment très beau, il détestait l'admettre. « Tom Jedusor », déclara Severus et Harry hocha la tête.

Ils observèrent Jedusor balayé la salle, ses yeux tombant sur l'homme dans le fauteuil. Ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que l'homme bondisse sur ses pieds.

« VOUS ! » criait-il. « VOUS ! »

Il se jeta sur Jedusor, brandissant le couteau et la baguette.

«_Arrêtez _ » Jedusor parlait en Fourchelang et Harry reconnu la langue immédiatement. L'homme glissa sur la table, envoyant des pots au sol et regardant Jedusor. « _Vous le parlez ?_ » demanda-t-il.

« _Oui, je le parle_ » Jedusor hocha la tête.

« Tu ferais mieux de me renseigner après. Maudite langue des serpents » déclara Severus, croisant les bras avec colère. Harry sourit, avant de revenir au souvenir.

Jedusor se déplaça finalement dans la pièce, la porte se fermant derrière lui. Harry regarda le visage de Jedusor et ne trouva aucune crainte ; juste du dégoût et une petite déception.

« _Où est Elvis?_ » demanda Jedusor.

« _Mort. Il est décédé il y a des années_ » répondit l'homme.

Jedusor fronça les sourcils.

«_Alors, qui êtes-vous ?_ »

« _Eh bien, je suis Morfin._ »

« _Le fils d'Elvis ?_ »

« _Bien sur que je le suis._ »

Morfin enleva ses cheveux de devant son visage, révélant ses yeux sombres qui regardaient Jedusor. C'est avec cette action que Harry vit l'anneau noir sur le doigt de Morfin.

« Là » dit Harry et Severus regarda.«C'est la bague de Gaunt.»

« En effet. »

Harry reporta son attention vers Jedusor et Morfin.

_ « J'ai pensé que vous étiez ce Moldu_ » murmura Morfin.

«_ Vous ressemblez énormément à ce moldu._ »

« _Quel moldu ?_ » demanda fort Jedusor.

« _Le moldu que ma sœur a épousé. Il a vécu dans cette grande maison pendant longtemps_ » lui dit Morfin.

«_Vous avez le même regard. Jedusor était son nom. Il est plus âgé maintenant, hein ? Plus âgé que vous, maintenant que j'y pense._ »

« _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, à Jedusor ?_ » demanda Voldemort.

«_ Il est revenu, vous voyez._ »

Voldemort s'approcha.

« Il est revenu ? »

« Ar, la quitter, et l'assigner. Saleté de mariage! » cracha Morfin.

« _Il nous a volé, je pense, avant de partir. Parti avec le médaillon, il l'a fait. Avec le médaillon de Serpentard._ »

Voldemort ne dit rien. Il regarda simplement Morfin s'énerver.

« _Nous déshonorer, elle l'a fait, cette petite salope! Et qui êtes-vous, pour venir ici et poser des questions sur tout cela ? C'est fini, pas vrai ? ... c'est fini ..._ »

Morfin détourna les yeux et tituba légèrement. Voldemort se déplaça vers l'avant. Harry fut surpris quand une obscurité artificielle tomba autour d'eux, éteignant la lampe de Voldemort et la bougie solitaire ainsi que tout le reste.

Harry se trouva éjecté de la Pensine et s'affala sur le canapé de Severus, l'homme à côté de lui.

« C'est tout ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me demandez pas. Je suis aussi perdu que vous, si ce n'est plus à cause de cette fichue langue des serpents » Severus dit, se penchant en arrière dans le canapé.

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? »

« Eh bien, l'homme était Morfin. Vous savez, le fils d'Elvis, le frère de Mérope ? » dit Harry et Severus hocha la tête.

« Voldemort a demandé où était Elvis, mais Morfin a dit qu'il était mort depuis des années. »

« Il aurait pu mourir de n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'il est mort à Azkaban » dit Severus pensivement.

« Morfin a dit combien Voldemort ressemblait à Jedusor senior. Ils ont parlé de lui, dit qu'il avait quitté Mérope. Apparemment, il les a volés avant qu'il ne s'enfuit. Morfin dit qu'il a pris le médaillon de Serpentard. Morfin a demandé à Voldemort qui il était et pourquoi il posait toutes ces questions. Puis le souvenir s'est terminé » expliqua Harry.

«Vous devrez attendre d'en parler avec Albus pour savoir ce qui s'est passé » lui dit Severus.

« Non, j'ai besoin de savoir maintenant, sinon cela continuera à me travailler » Harry secoua la tête.

« Et bien, allez le voir maintenant » dit Severus.

« Etes-vous sûr? Je peux rester. Je- »

« Allez, Harry. Ceci est important » dit Severus. Harry sourit et courut hors des appartements du Maître des Potions.

Harry courut à travers les couloirs, en évitant les quelques étudiants qui parcouraient encore les couloirs, se dirigeant vers des destinations inconnues à Harry. Il survola les nombreux vols d'escaliers, glissant pour s'arrêter devant la gargouille. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, regardant fixement la gargouille quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe.

« Par l'enfer » murmura Harry, déplaçant son poids entre chaque pied, tandis qu'il réfléchissait au mot de passe. Alors qu'il allait faire un essai, la gargouille de pierre se déplaça vers le côté à la grande surprise de Harry. « A droite toute » dit-il en montant sur l'escalier en colimaçon. Il secoua la tête, conscient que les actions de la gargouille signifiaient que Dumbledore savait qu'il était là.

Il venait de lever sa main pour frapper à la porte quand il entendit le directeur l'appeler

« Viens, Harry. »

Harry cligna des yeux tandis qu'il poussait la porte et entrait dans le bureau du directeur.

« Bonjour, professeur » salua-t-il.

« Bonsoir, Harry. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda Dumbledore, faisant signe à Harry de prendre un siège.

« J'ai regardé les trois premiers souvenirs » dit Harry, et il vit le chef d'établissement se pencher en avant.

« Excellent, mon garçon » Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux scintillant.

« As-tu des questions? Qu'as-tu découvert ? »

« J'ai compris certaines choses tout seul. Je sais que les Gaunt sont la famille de Voldemort. Elvis était son grand-père, Morfin était son oncle, et Mérope était sa mère. Tom, le Moldu avec cette fille sur les chevaux, était le père de Voldemort. C'est une théorie, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que Tom n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un comme Mérope donc je pense qu'elle a fait quelque chose pour se faire aimer de lui » lui dit Harry.

« Oui, c'est ma théorie aussi » Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Elvis? Morfin a dit qu'il était mort » demanda Harry.

« Oui, il l'est. Il est décédé avant que Morfin ne retourne à la maison. Il a été libéré d'Azkaban avant Morfin et est retourné à la maison. Comme il avait toujours vécu avec Mérope prenant soin de lui, il semblerait qu'il n'a jamais vraiment appris à se nourrir lui-même. Il a été affaibli par Azkaban et il est mort avant la libération de Morfin » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mérope? Et le père de Voldemort? Il les a abandonnés avant que Voldemort ne soit né et Mérope doit être morte puisque Voldemort a grandi dans un orphelinat » dit Harry.

«En prenant comme théorie que Mérope a donné un philtre d'amour à Tom, il serait prudent de supposer que, après un certain temps, Mérope a commencé à croire que Tom l'aimait vraiment. Avec ces pensées, elle a cessé de lui donner la potion et espéré que, même s'il ne l'aimait pas autant que ce qu'elle croyait, peut-être qu'il resterait pour le bébé. Cependant, Tom l'a quitté et ne l'a jamais revu, et il n'a pas pris la peine de découvrir ce qu'est devenu son enfant » dit Dumbledore.

« Qu'en est-il de Mérope ? »

« C'est une autre théorie, mais je crois qu'elle a cessé d'utiliser sa magie quand Tom l'a abandonnée. Il semblerait qu'elle ne souhaitait plus être une sorcière, peut-être pour croire que c'était la raison pour laquelle son mari l'avait quittée. Bien sûr, il est également possible que ses pouvoirs aient été détruits par son amour non partagé et son désespoir. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne serait même pas resté en vie pour son propre fils ? »

« Te sens-tu désolé pour Voldemort, Harry ? »

« Pas du tout, mais elle avait un choix quant à vivre ou non. Ma mère »

« Ta mère a eu le même choix à faire, Harry. Il est vrai que Mérope a choisi la mort en dépit du fait qu'elle avait un enfant qui avait besoin d'elle. Cependant, elle a été considérablement affaiblie par de longues souffrances et elle ne possédait pas le courage que ta mère avait. Comme tu l'as vu dans le deuxième souvenir, Mérope est arrivé à l'orphelinat et a eu son fils à une heure et est morte à une autre heure. Elle dit aux infirmières comme elle voulait nommer l'enfant et elle est morte peu de temps après. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après le troisième souvenir, quand il est devenu noir ? »

« Il est devenu noir parce Morfin ne pouvait se souvenir de rien d'autre après ce moment » dit Dumbledore.

« Sa mémoire a été effacée ? »

« Pas effacée. Il a été assommé et quand il s'est réveillé, il était seul, allongé sur le sol, et l'anneau d'Elvis avait disparu » lui dit Dumbledore.

« Voldemort a volé la bague ? »

«Oui. Pendant ce temps, dans la Petite Hangleton, la criminalité a augmenté. Une femme de chambre a traversé le village en courant, criant qu'il y avait trois corps gisant dans le salon de cette grande maison que Morfin avait mentionné. Les corps étaient ceux de Tom Jedusor senior, sa mère et son père » expliqua Dumbledore.

« La famille Jedusor ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?»

« Eh bien, si nous acceptons ce que j'ai appris, Morfin les a tués », déclara Dumbledore et Harry fronça les sourcils confus.

« Morfin ? Mais pourquoi ? »

«Permets-moi de commencer par le commencement. Lorsque les autorités ont examinés les décès des moldus, ils étaient perplexes et, autant que je sache, ils ne savent toujours pas ce qui s'est réellement passé à ce jour. »

« Mais comment pourraient-ils ne pas être au courant ? Il y avait sûrement quelque chose pour expliquer comment trois personnes sont mortes. »

« Habituellement, il y a un signe, mais pas lorsque le sortilège de la mort a été utilisé, à l'exception de toi, bien sûr » dit Dumbledore et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Le ministère de la Magie, cependant, savait ce qui s'était passé. Ils savaient aussi qu'un homme détestant les moldus vivait dans la vallée et qu'il avait déjà été emprisonné une fois pour avoir attaquer l'une des victimes. »

« Morfin. Il a attaqué Tom Senior » dit Harry et Dumbledore inclina la tête.

« Oui. Le ministère a appelé Morfin qui a admis l'assassinat immédiatement. Il a donné des détails que seul le meurtrier pouvait connaître. Il a remis sa baguette qui s'est avéré avoir été utilisé pour tuer les Jedusor. Il est allé à Azkaban sans un combat. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était que l'anneau de son père avait disparu.

« Il va me tuer pour l'avoir perdu » disait-il et, apparemment, c'est la seule chose qu'il ait dite jusqu'à sa mort à Azkaban. »

« Cela n'a pas de sens. Morfin était sadique, oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tué les Jedusor, surtout si la seule chose dont il se souciait était que la bague avait disparu » dit Harry.

« Tu penses à aucune autre explication ? »

« Voldemort » dit Harry tout simplement.

« Il aurait pu prendre la baguette de Morfin et tué les Jedusor. Morfin lui avait dit que Tom senior était de retour et vivait dans cette maison. Voldemort aurait compris au moment où Morfin a dit « Tom Jedusor » que ce moldu était son père. Le père qui les a abandonné lui et sa mère, le père qu'il détestait. »

« Très bien, Harry » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

« Nous n'avons pas de souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé mais nous pouvons être sûr que ce soit, en effet, ce qui s'est passé. Voldemort a pris la baguette et s'est rendu à la maison où il a tué son père moldu qui les a abandonnés lui et sa mère. Il a ensuite tué ses grands-parents moldus, afin d'effacer le dernier de la lignée Jedusor et se venger du père qui n'a jamais voulu de lui. Voldemort est ensuite retourné à la maison Gaunt et a effectué un sort complexe sur Morfin qui a implanté un faux souvenir, mis la baguette de Morfin de côté lui, a pris l'anneau, et est partit. »

« Et Morfin n'a jamais réalisé qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Qu'il avait été emprisonné à tort ? »

« Jamais » Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Comme je le disais, il a donné une confession complète. »

« Mais il avait ce vrai souvenir tout le temps. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais fait surface ? »

« La magie de Voldemort sur Morfin était très puissant et très complexe. Il a fallu beaucoup de Légilimencie qualifiée pour l'obtenir de lui » lui dit Dumbledore.

«D'ailleurs, Morfin avait déjà avoué les meurtres. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour quiconque de creuser plus profond. Cependant, je réussi à obtenir une visite avec Morfin dans les dernières semaines de sa vie. J'ai extrait ce souvenir avec difficulté et quand j'ai vu ce qu'il contenait, j'ai essayé d'obtenir que Morfin soit libéré. Malheureusement, Morfin est décédé avant que le ministère ne prenne sa décision. »

« C'est horrible. Morfin était une personne horrible, mais je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il méritait d'aller à Azkaban et y mourir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait » dit Harry.

« Je suis d'accord » Dumbledore inclina la tête.

« Alors, est-ce si important ? Je veux dire, je doute que vous m'appreniez le passé de Voldemort juste pour le plaisir » dit Harry, en sachant qu'il fallait maintenir le prétexte qu'il ne savait rien des Horcruxes.

« Tout deviendra clair bientôt. Regarde le souvenir suivant et viens à moi avant la fin des vacances » dit Dumbledore et Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu peux y aller. Passe une bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Oui, monsieur. Bonne nuit, monsieur » Harry sourit et quitta le bureau, son esprit une fois de plus tourner sur les faits nouvellement découverts et les questions nouvellement formées.

A suivre…..

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER qui fait du super boulot ! bise je t'adore miss !

désoler de l'attente mais en ce moment j'ai qu'elle que problème de connections a internet voici donc le chap 19 suivie du 20 et 21.

Gros Bisou sakura-okasan

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 20<p>

* * *

><p>« Alors, tu restes toujours dans mes quartiers, pas vrai ? » demanda Draco tandis que lui et Harry marchaient autour de l'école.<p>

« Bien sûr. Nous l'avons prévu depuis le début de l'année » Harry hocha la tête.

« Que vas-tu faire après ton départ ? » dit Draco.

« Je vais passer la soirée avec Severus. Je lui ai promis que je le ferais » dit Harry à son ami.

« Vraiment ? Noël avec Severus. Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? » dit Draco de façon suggestive et Harry leva les yeux.

« Tu as une obsession malsaine à vouloir réunir Severus et moi. Demande de l'aide, Draco » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas une obsession, c'est de la curiosité. Vous deux vous entendez certainement bien mieux ces derniers temps. Vous êtes devenus très proches si j'ai vu les choses correctement » déclara Draco.

« C'est mon ami, Draco. Un très bon ami et je ne suis pas attiré par lui. Il n'est pas attiré par moi non plus, et ne le sera jamais » dit Harry, donnant des coups de pied dans la neige.

« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? » demanda Draco, confus mais pas surpris. Il savait que Harry s'était toujours considéré comme incapable et indigne de recevoir de l'affection.

« M'as-tu vu, Draco ? » Harry leva un sourcil.

« J'existe à peine, je suis si maigre à cause de mes maudits tuteurs. Je ne suis pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler attrayant, sans parler de la connexion à Voldemort » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Harry, je t'aime, mais tu es tellement ridicule parfois que je me retiens de te gifler » déclara Draco et Harry le regarda.

« Tu m'as toujours giflé » dit Harry, impassible.

« Et pour une bonne raison » déclara Draco.

« Écoute, tu mérites de l'attention et de l'amour autant que n'importe qui d'autre, sinon plus. Tu es beau, Harry, et venant de moi cela sonne bizarrement car je suis parfaitement raide dingue de quelqu'un. »

« Ouais, qui est cet amoureux mystère ? » demanda Harry, poussant l'épaule de Draco avec la sienne.

« Je ne te le dirais pas » dit Draco avec un sourire.

« Oh, allez, Draco. Si tu me le dis, je vais envisager la possibilité de tomber amoureux de ton parrain » dit Harry et Draco le regarda avec un sourcil levé et amusé et une lueur dans ses yeux.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas » déclara Draco et Harry eut un petit rire en haussant les épaules.

« Non, je ne voudrais pas. J'aurai essayé » sourit Harry et Draco leva les yeux, souriant.

« Allons, dis-moi. Je veux vraiment savoir. »

« Je sais et c'est pourquoi je ne te le dis pas » dit Draco.

« Idiot. »

« C'est moi » dit Draco, fier et Harry se mit à rire.

« Quand veux-tu que je vienne ? » demanda Harry.

« Quand tu veux. Nous serons en train de dîner avec tout le monde donc cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance » lui dit Draco et Harry hocha la tête.

« Allons, il commence à faire froid. Nous devrions y aller » dit Harry, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'école.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs vides, parlant tranquillement et cheminant vers les cachots. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le portrait de deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient être des jumeaux. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds avec les cheveux aux épaules et semblait avoir autour de vingt ans. Ils portaient des vêtements qui semblaient être ce que les riches portaient au Moyen Age.

« Hey, Demetri. Hey, Jeremy » les salua Draco.

Ils sourirent au jeune Serpentard.

« Hey, Draco » dit Demetri.

« Hey, Harry » ajouta-t-il.

« Hé, les gars. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? » demanda Harry.

« Tout à fait. Jeremy essaie de décorer le portrait pour Noël, mais Draco et moi n'allons pas le laisser faire » déclara Demetri, roulant des yeux comme Jeremy fronçait les sourcils.

« Je m'efforce d'être festif » fit valoir Jeremy.

« Oui, je sais, mais nous ne le voulons pas » dit Demetri.

« Vous deux, vous n'êtes tout simplement pas amusant » Jeremy fit la moue et Demetri roula des yeux à nouveau.

« Extrico* » dit Draco et le portrait s'ouvrit, les jumeaux se disputant toujours.

« Ils se disputent beaucoup » dit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient vers le canapé en face d'une belle cheminée en pierre ancienne. Le manteau était fait de bois avec des runes gravées dessus.

« Ouais, ils sont parfois ennuyeux. L'autre jour ils se battaient sur ce qu'ils portaient » dit Draco, s'effondrant sur le canapé alors que Harry s'allongeait sur le doux canapé noir.

« Ils sont dans un portrait. Ils portent toujours la même chose » Harry fronça les sourcils.

Draco le regarda avec un regard résigné, mais amusé.

« Donc, tu vois la stupidité de l'argument »

Harry se mit à rire. Ils se turent et Harry redevint sérieux comme il demandait :

« Ton père t'as contacté ces derniers temps ? »

« Non, Dieu merci, mais je ne me mettrais pas devant lui pour essayer à nouveau » soupira Draco.

Tout au long de l'été et brièvement au début de l'année, Lucius Malefoy avait fait de nombreuses tentatives pour communiquer avec son fils et même se réconcilier avec lui. Draco avait lu les deux premières lettres, mais après cela, il s'était moqué, avait roulé les yeux, et jeté la lettre dans le feu.

« Peut-être qu'il en est arrivé à la conclusion que tu n'allais pas te prosterner devant Voldemort » dit Harry et Draco leva les yeux.

« C'est peu probable. »

« Tu peux espérer » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Par l'enfer, c'est tout ce que je peux faire sauf l'ensorceler dans une autre dimension » déclara Draco et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Draco, lève-toi » dit Harry à nouveau plus tard ce jour-là.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée dans les appartements de Draco, en gardant le feu allumé et parlant tranquillement tandis qu'une tempête avait commencé à l'extérieur, ce qui rendait les donjons plus froid que d'habitude.

« Non » murmura Draco, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son lit.

« Draco, nous devons y aller » dit Harry.

« Non »

« Draco, lève-toi. »

« Non »

« Bien, dans ce cas. » dit Harry et il sortit sa baguette.

« Levicorpus » chuchota-t-il et Draco fut pendu par sa cheville avec un cri.

« Potter ! » cria Draco pendu par les pieds.

« Oui, Malefoy ? » demanda Harry innocemment, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Repose-moi en bas » dit Draco, se croisant les bras.

« Mm, non » dit Harry, en secouant la tête et en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Harry, dépose-moi » répéta Draco.

« Non »

« Harry! Mets. Moi. Au. Sol ! » dit Draco d'une voix qui ferait fuir n'importe qui d'autre, mais Harry rigola.

« Non, je pense que je vais descendre au dîner et te laisser ici » dit Harry, et il commença à se déplacer

vers la porte. « Harry! Harry, revient ici! Harry! » cria Draco alors que Harry traversait la salle.

Harry se retourna vers son ami et riait quand la porte s'ouvrit et Severus entra.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici au nom de Merlin ? Je pouvais entendre crier Draco dans le couloir » dit Severus et son regard alterna entre le rire de Harry et un Draco renfrogné la tête en bas.

« Il ne voulait pas se lever et nous allions être en retard pour le dîner » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, agissant comme si c'était une excuse tout à fait normal et valable pour ses actions.

« Severus, pourrais-tu me faire redescendre ? » demanda Draco en soupirant.

« Je pourrais » dit Severus et Draco le regarda.

Le Maître des Potions sourit et sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur son filleul.

« Très bien. Liberacorpus » et Draco se retrouva sur le lit tel un tas.

« Vous deux, vous êtes tellement charmants. » ironisa Draco en murmurant et en se traînant hors du lit.

« Allez, imbéciles. Allons diner » dit Severus dit et il sortit. Harry et Draco le suivirent, Draco frappant Harry dans le bras en le dépassant.

« Hey! » dit Harry en tirant le Serpentard à l'arrière.

« Imbécile » Draco le frappa à nouveau.

« Petit con »

« Abruti »

« Connard »

« Voulez-vous arrêter tous les deux ? » les interrompit Severus en se retournant pour voir les deux garçons figés dans leur position : Harry tenant l'un des bras de Draco et son col, et Draco avec son bras autour du cou de Harry et son autre main sur son col. Severus roula les yeux et soupira d'exaspération.

« Vous êtes des gamins »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et sourirent avant d'éclater de rire

Severus roula des yeux de nouveau et secoua la tête.

« Honnêtement » murmura-t-il tout en continuant à marcher, les étudiants le suivant, parlant parfois tranquillement et rigolant parfois.

« Ah, bonjour, les garçons. Je me demandais si vous seriez là. » dit joyeusement Dumbledore lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall. Comme d'habitude une table avait été mise en place pour les enseignants restants et les étudiants de l'école.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, Harry remarqua que la première année de Serdaigle et le deuxième année de Serpentard semblaient tendus et mal à l'aise. Il sourit, assis entre Draco et Flitwick. Il se souvenait de son premier Noël. Même si Ron avait été avec lui, il avait encore été décidément maladroit, assis à une table avec les professeurs.

Il se pencha sur la table et dit à l'oreille du jeune garçon brun :

« C'est ton premier séjour pour les vacances ? »

Le Serpentard s'avança et le regarda à travers ses cils.

« Oui » dit-il calmement.

« Mes parents m'ont dit que ce serait mieux si je restais ici cette année avec tout ce qui se passe. Notre appartement n'est pas le plus sûr » ajouta-t-il, embarrassé.

« Au moins, ils essayent de te garder en sécurité. Je vais t'avouer, la sécurité est difficile à trouver ces

jours-ci » dit Harry, et le garçon hocha la tête.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-il, en remplissant son assiette de rôti de bœuf et de pommes de terre et le noyant dans la sauce.

« Manden. Caleb Manden » dit-il, en prenant un peu de son pain beurré.

« Je me présenterais bien mais je suis sûr que tu sais déjà qui je suis. Toutefois, si ce n'est pas le cas, je te payerai » dit Harry conspirateur.

Caleb se mit à rire doucement.

« Non, je sais qui vous êtes. »

« Dommage. J'avais hâte de rencontrer quelqu'un ne me connaissant pas » dit Harry avec une profonde fausse tristesse.

Caleb se mit à rire à nouveau.

« Bien, je suppose qu'il y a un certain mérite dans le fait que tu ne sembles pas m'aduler. »

« Vous êtes juste une personne » Caleb haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez fait quelque chose d'étonnant, mais vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Vous êtes seulement un être humain, rien de spécial » dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry le regarda fixement.

« Mon Dieu, tu es fantastique. Professeur Rogue, donner ce garçon un Optimal pour le reste de ses années passées ici » dit-il, en regardant Severus qui était à côté de Draco et en face de Pomfresh.

Caleb rougit et Severus sourit en secouant la tête, retournant à sa conversation avec McGonagall.

« Pourquoi restez-vous ici, monsieur Potter ? Toutes les personnes avec qui je parle m'ont dit que vous restiez ici chaque année » demanda timidement Caleb.

« Appelle-moi Harry et je reste parce que c'est ma maison. Comme tu le sais, je vis avec mon oncle et ma tante. Nous ne nous 'aimons pas beaucoup les uns des autres alors je reste dans mon réel chez moi » lui dit Harry.

« Donc, Caleb, que fais-tu après le dîner ? »

Caleb haussa les épaules.

« Retour à la salle commune et étude ou quelque chose comme cela. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas drôle » dit Harry.

« Je vais te dire. Après le dîner, Draco et moi allons t'emmener autour de l'école et te raconter nos histoires et les secrets que nous connaissons. »

« Te portes-tu volontaire en mon nom et sur mon temps ? » demanda Draco, se tournant vers Harry.

« Oui. Oui, je le fais » dit Harry et Draco leva les yeux, mais ne rechignant pas.

« Alors, le veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il, en se retournant vers Caleb.

« Ouais, cela semble fun » Caleb hocha la tête en souriant.

« Excellent. Vous pouvez tous venir » dit Harry, en s'adressant aux autres étudiants.

Ils eurent tous l'air surpris à la fois d'être abordés et invités. Lentement, ils hochèrent la tête et eurent des sourires timides.

« Quelle magnifique unité de maison » dit Dumbledore joyeusement, en frappant dans ses mains.

Harry leva les yeux vers les yeux scintillants bleus. Il regarda Caleb qui fixait le proviseur avec circonspection.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Connais-tu toutes ces histoires autour de lui disant qu'il est fou ? » Caleb hocha la tête.

« C'est tout à fait vrai. Tu t'y habitueras. »

Un ricanement s'éleva autour de la table venant de Dumbledore lui-même et Severus ne pu reprimer un sourire narquois, essayant clairement de ne pas rire.

« Oh, Harry, mon cher enfant. Tu es un délice » dit Dumbledore et Harry sourit. «J'essaie juste de rassurer les enfants, de m'assurer qu'ils ne se font pas de fausses idées au sujet de votre santé mentale ou autre » dit Harry, saisissant les pommes de terre et les trempant à nouveau dans la sauce.

Dumbledore gloussa de bon cœur affectueusement. Harry regarda Caleb qui souriait largement et semblait plus détendu. Il cligna de l'œil et le garçon se mit à rire.

« Vraiment, Harry. Peux-tu ne pas noyer ta nourriture ? » déclara Draco en montrant l'assiette de Harry avec les pommes de terre dans un lac de sauce.

« Comme si tu savais de quoi tu parles. Tu mets deux gouttes sur la tienne » se moqua Harry.

« C'est mieux comme cela. Comment tu peux goûter autre chose que la sauce m'est incompréhensible » déclara Draco.

Harry sourit.

« Le talent ».

Draco leva les yeux et soupira d'exaspération comme il retournait vers sa nourriture, mais Harry voyait un sourire orner les lèvres du blond.

Le dîner se passa rapidement, mais pas silencieusement. Les conversations et les rires continuèrent tout le temps. Harry poursuivit sa conversation avec Caleb qui devenait plus vivant à mesure qu'il parlait. Draco participait dans leurs conversations et même parfois Severus les rejoignait.

Le repas terminé, Harry sauta sur ses pieds. Les enfants le rejoignirent et Draco suivit, disant bonne nuit à Severus. Harry et Draco amenèrent les cinq étudiants partout dans l'école, en partageant leurs histoires et en montrant les secrets de l'école : les passages, la voie dans les cuisines, la Salle sur Demande, et bien d'autres.

Au moment où ils eurent terminés, il était tard et ils étaient tous épuisés. Harry et Draco les ramenèrent tous maisons avant de se retirer dans les appartements de Draco eux-mêmes.

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin, comme il le faisait toujours à Noël depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard, enfin, depuis sa deuxième année au moins. Il s'étira avant de sourire et de courir de sa chambre à celle de Draco. Il sourit à Draco qui était encore endormi avant de marcher vers le lit. Il sourit, saisit la couverture, et tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Avec un cri de surprise, Draco fut jeté à terre et gémit. Il regardait avec une expression innocente Draco ramper lentement sur ses genoux. Il mit ses bras sur le lit et regarda Harry.

« Merlin, je te hais » grommela-t-il.

« Non, tu ne le fais pas. »

« J'essaie. »

« Mais tu ne réussiras pas. »

« Un de ces jours. »

« Pas bientôt. »

« Vous êtes vraiment exaspérant. »

« Je sais. »

Draco secoua la tête et se traîna sur ses pieds.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Huit heures » dit simplement Harry et Draco le regarda bouche bée

« Tu plaisantes ? Merlin, tu es dingue » dit Draco, en se frottant les yeux avec lassitude.

« Tu sais que je me lève tôt le jour de Noël » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je sais » soupira Draco.

« Très bien. Allons-y avant que je change d'idée et je t'étrangle à la place. »

« Tu ne pourrais jamais me tuer. »

« Ne me pousse pas. On ne sait jamais. »

Harry se mit à rire et ils quittèrent la chambre pour le salon. Draco se laissa tomber sur le canapé pendant que Harry s'asseyait près du sapin et dispersaient leurs cadeaux. Ils avaient chacun une pile décente, environ la même quantité. Après avoir terminé avec les cadeaux, Harry se déplaça sur le canapé à côté de Draco et ils commencèrent à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Harry sourit, comme il recevait quelques-uns des cadeaux habituels : un pull-over et des gâteaux de M. et Mme Weasley; un gâteau dur de Hagrid; des articles de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux de Fred et George, et une boîte de bonbons au citron de Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est au nom de Merlin ? »

Il regarda Draco qui tenait un pull-over vert avec un "D" argenté. Harry eut un petit rire.

« C'est un pull-over Weasley de Mrs Weasley. Elle en fait un chaque année. »

« Pourquoi en a-t-elle fait un pour moi ? » demanda Draco, confus.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Elle sait que tu es un très bon ami à moi. C'est sans doute la raison. »

« Oh » dit Draco et il posa soigneusement le pull-over sur le bras du canapé.

Harry avait commencé à ouvrir le cadeau de Hermione quand il vit le mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il tourna la tête une fraction de seconde et a dû réprimer un sourire quand il vit Draco mettre le chandail. Aucun d'eux ne dit rien et ils continuèrent avec leurs cadeaux.

Harry ouvrit finalement le cadeau de Hermione et trouva un sac de bonbons moldus avec un livre sur la magie sans baguette. Il en ouvrit plus, recevant une nouvelle écharpe et un Scrutoscope de Ron; une photo de tous les Weasley de Ginny; un ensemble de figurines de dragons qui bougeaient vraiment et crachaient du feu de Charlie ; un étui à baguette de fabrication française de Fleur et un livre sur la sorcellerie d'Egypte et un livre sur les runes anciennes et malédiction de Bill.

« Toute la famille Weasley m'a envoyé quelque chose » dit Draco, en regardant les dons que chacun des Weasley lui avait envoyé.

« Cela signifie que tu as été accepté, Draco. Ils reconnaissent que tu as changé et que tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Lorsque tu as pris ce pull-over et que tu l'as mis, tu es devenu un Weasley honorifique ». Harry rit au regard d'horreur légère sur le visage de Draco.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que cela puisse paraître. »

Draco secoua la tête et ils reprirent leur tâche.

Harry reçut un livre sur les fondateurs et un abonnement au Chicaneur de Luna ; un nouveau sac des livres avec un charme pour l'empêcher de se déchirer et un charme d'extension de Neville ; un livre

d'ascendance de Remus qui montrent les lignées familiale remontant aussi loin que possible pour n'importe quelle famille ; un globe de neige avec Poudlard et les motifs, même le Saule Cogneur, et qui allait changer avec les saisons de Tonks, et un nouveau couteau comme celui que Sirius lui avait donné de Kingsley. Il avait un petit sourire sur son visage alors qu'il lisait l'inscription sur la poignée: Prenez garde, petit frère. Kingsley-S. Il mit le couteau de côté et regarda sa pile presque vide. Restait une petite boîte et une lettre. Il ramassa la lettre et l'ouvrit. Harry, Je vais vous donner votre cadeau ce soir. Profitez de votre journée. Je vous verrai ce soir. Joyeux Noël, gamin. S.S Post-scriptum : Ivoire dit que vous lui manquez. Pourquoi, cela me dépasse. Harry sourit et rit silencieusement comme il mettait la lettre de côté, en tournant son attention vers la boîte restante. Il la ramassa et vit une note disait qu'elle était de Draco. Il regarda Draco qui avait aussi un cadeau restant : celui de Harry.

« J'espère que tu aimera le tien. Il m'a fallu une éternité pour comprendre ce que tu cherchais. J'ai eu un peu d'aide de Lupin et d'un Auror » dit Draco et Harry sourit.

« Kingsley. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi le tien. J'ai aussi eu du mal. Severus m'a aidé » dit Harry. « Ensemble ? » dit Draco et Harry hocha la tête.

Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et déchirèrent les emballages.

« Tu m'offres un Runespoor ? » Draco haleta quand il vit la créature.

« J'ai demandé à Severus, si tu en voulais un et il m'a dit oui. J'ai eu quelques-unes des choses dont tu auras besoin dans un livre. J'ai également écrit certaines des choses qu'il m'a dites et qui ne sont pas dans le livre. Leur seul condition est que je sois autorisé à leur rendre visite ou vice-versa » dit rapidement Harry.

« Bien sur » Draco hocha la tête.

« C'est incroyable. Je te remercie beaucoup, Harry. Bon, ouvre la tienne » exhorta-t-il.

Harry sourit et baissa les yeux sur la petite boîte en bois dans ses mains. Il renversa le petit loquet en or et ouvrit la boîte. Il resta bouche bée. Installé sur le velours noir se trouvait une montre de poche en argent gravé avec le symbole des Potter sur l'avant. Il l'a sortit lentement et délicatement. Il appuya sur le bouton et l'a regarda s'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait une inscription: Quand le monde dit "Laisse tomber," l'espoir dit "Essaye à nouveau." Continue, Harry. Amour, Draco.

Harry regarda la montre et vit que ce n'était pas une montre ordinaire. Il y avait huit mains, chacune avec un nom sur eux. Autour des bords, c'était comme l'horloge Weasley, avec des mots comme «école», «hôpital», «prison», et d'autres au lieu de chiffres. Il examina de près pour voir les noms sur les mains : c'était Draco, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Luna, Neville, Kingsley, et Severus. Il sourit et regarda à l'extérieur: école, hôpital, prison, maison, ministère, voyage, perdu, travail, et mort étaient à l'extérieur. Actuellement, Draco pointait vers «école». Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville pointaient «à la maison». Severus et Kingsley pointaient vers le «travail» et Remus indiquait «voyage».

« Draco, c'est incroyable » parla enfin Harry.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment censé obtenir une montre de poche avant ton dix-septième anniversaire, mais j'ai parlé à Lupin et Kingsley et ils ont dit que ce serait très bien si je t'en offrais une. Comme tu peux le voir, elle indique où ils sont tous. Les noms sur les mains ont également des couleurs différentes. Quand ils sont comme ça, noir, cela signifie que personne est saine et sauve. Quand ils sont malades, ils vont de couleur verte. En cas de danger c'est bleu. Les blessures mineures sont jaunes. Les grosses blessures sont en violet. En cas de danger mortel ou si la personne est mourante, c'est de couleur orange. Les morts sont rouge » expliqua Draco.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait cela » murmura Harry.

« Elle est également ensorcelée. Elle va ajouter des personnes ou des choses à l'extérieur quand tu le voudras. Elle ne va également jamais se rayer ou se fissurer ou se briser ou quoi que ce soit. En outre, si jamais tu la laisses tomber et que tu ne la ramasses pas au bout de cinq minutes, elle apparaitra automatiquement dans ton lit, quelle que soit le lit que tu utilises » lui dit Draco.

« C'est exceptionnel. Je l'aime » dit Harry et il l'entraîna dans une étreinte serrée.

A suivre…..

* Extrico = Free en anglais (Libre)

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER qui fait du super boulot ! bise je t'adore miss !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 21<p>

« Draco, viens, regarde ceci » dit Harry et Draco sortit de la cuisine, tombant sur le canapé à côté de son ami.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il, en remarquant que Harry avait un grand livre sur ses genoux.

Il était ouvert à moitié et rempli avec ce qui semblait être des noms et des lignes.

« Ce livre est la généalogie que Remus m'a offerte. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai demandé les lignes de la famille Malefoy. Regarde, ils convergent tous à 1845 à une personne nommée Sirius. Puisque vous êtes cousins avec les Black, vos lignes sont profondément enlacés » dit Harry, montrant le haut de la page où il était dit 'Sirius: 1845-1853'. Il y avait aussi une ligne rouge à travers le nom.

« C'est tellement cool. Je suppose que la ligne rouge traversant les noms signifie qu'ils sont morts » déclara Draco, indiquant les lignes rouges qui traversaient de nombreux noms.

« Je pense que quand ils sont soulignés par une ligne bleue, cela signifie qu'ils sont à Azkaban. Tu vois Rodolphe et Rabastan ? Ils sont tous les deux à Azkaban et ils ont souligné de bleu » dit Harry.

« C'est incroyable. Où Lupin l'a-t-il obtenu ? » demanda Draco, regardant les gens qui étaient en quelque sorte reliés à lui.

« Il a dit dans la carte qu'il ne l'avait pas obtenu à Londres ou même en Angleterre. Il l'a eu ailleurs en Europe. » Harry haussa les épaules, en regardant comment les Potter et les Weasley étaient connectés aux Malefoy.

« Ça a dû lui coûter une fortune » déclara Draco et Harry acquiesça. « Demande les lignes Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête et ferma le livre.

« Potter » dit-il, et il ouvrit le livre à nouveau à moitié.

Les pages étaient remplis avec des noms et des traits noirs, des lignes noires brisées, des lignes bleues et les lignes rouges.

« Wow » souffla-t-il alors qu'il regardait l'arbre généalogique.

« Regarde, les Peverell » dit Draco, pointant vers le haut de la page.

« Harry, les Jedusor sont ici. »

« Je sais » Harry hocha la tête.

« Je suis lié à Voldemort » soupira-t-il.

« Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ? »

« Il y a un peu de temps que je savais que j'était lié à des Peverell mais ce n'est que récemment que j'ai appris au sujet des Gaunt et des Jedusor » dit Harry, regardant fixement le nom fautif dans ses lignes de famille: 'Tom Elvis Jedusor: 1929 – présent'.

« Tu sais, je souhaite vraiment que « présent » soit en fait une date. De cette façon, cela voudrait dire qu'il est mort. »

« Ouais, je sais. Ne serait-ce pas fantastique ? Un monde sans Voldemort » dit Draco avec nostalgie et Harry soupira.

« Je pense que c'est dans un lointain avenir » dit Harry avec un petit sourire comme il fermait le livre.

« Viens. Allons déjeuner » ajouta-t-il, et il se remit sur ses pieds quand Draco hocha la tête.

Ils se changèrent rapidement, Draco regardant de près son ami Gryffondor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas vraiment Harry, il semblait que le garçon était parfaitement heureux. Toutefois, Draco le connaissait mieux, et il pouvait voir les signes à peine perceptibles de légère défaite. Le Serpentard soupira en pensant à tout ce qui reposait sur les épaules de son ami.

Maudite guerre et maudit Voldemort, pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Prêt ? » demanda Harry, brisant le train de pensée du blond.

Draco sentit ses lèvres se contracter et tenter de former un sourire quand il vit Harry ramasser la montre de poche.

« Ouais, allons-y. »

Ils quittèrent les quartiers de Draco, souhaitant un joyeux Noël à Demetri et Jeremy, et se dirigèrent vers le Grand Hall. Ils ne virent pas une seule personne donc tout le monde devait déjà être dans la salle. Les deux marchaient vers la Grande Salle seulement agressés par un bruit fort et des lumières colorées.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? » fit Draco comme ils abritaient leurs yeux pour éviter de perdre la vue. « Joyeux Noël, les garçons ! »

La voix incomparable d'Albus Dumbledore les accueillit par dessus le bruit. La lumière était enfin tamisée de sorte que Harry et Draco purent baisser leurs mains. Ils restèrent bouche bée. Le tableau et le sol étaient recouverts de confettis de couleurs, mais ils trouvèrent le directeur beaucoup plus ... intéressant. Il portait plusieurs chapeaux colorés et une robe flash entre le rouge et le vert. Harry et Draco s'étaient vite rendu compte que le bruit et la lumière étaient le fait du sorcier qui lançait des dizaines de feux d'artifice.

« Oh, doux Merlin » marmonna Draco en état de choc, comme il regardait Dumbledore.

Harry ne parla pas, mais continua à regarder avec de grands yeux.

« Oh, Seigneur, regarde Severus » dit Draco, tirant sur le bras de Harry et pointant Severus.

« Oh, mon Dieu » dit Harry.

Severus portait ses habituelles robes noires et ses cheveux avaient été tirés en arrière et attachés à la base de son cou. Un regard meurtrier était sur son visage et Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il était non seulement couvert de confettis de couleurs mais aussi de paillettes.

« Penses-tu que si nous partions, personne ne le remarquerait ? » murmura Harry.

Draco était sur le point de répondre quand Severus l'arrêta.

« M. Malfoy et M. Potter, venez à cette table dès maintenant et asseyez-vous » ordonna Severus.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, puis se précipitèrent vers la table. Draco était entre Flitwick et Sinistra et en face de Harry. Harry se trouvait entre Caleb Manden et Severus. Ils s'assirent avec raideur et, lentement, commencèrent à remplir leurs assiettes.

« Joyeux Noël, M. Harry » dit Caleb heureux et Harry sourit.

Il avait dit à Caleb de cesser de l'appeler M. Potter et de simplement l'appeler Harry. Le garçon était très bien élevé, comme un elfe de maison, dans son utilisation des noms de personnes.

« Joyeux Noël à toi, Caleb. As-tu apprécié ta matinée jusqu'à présent ? » demanda Harry.

Caleb hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Oh oui. J'ai eu une tonne de cadeaux et mes parents ont dit qu'ils pourraient venir ici pour le Nouvel An. »

« C'est génial. Prends du plaisir aujourd'hui. Il fait beau, vous pourriez jouer dans la neige plus tard »

Harry lui sourit et Caleb lui rendit. Harry se tourna vers Severus qui avait finalement banni tous les confettis et paillettes de sa tenue.

« Comment s'est passé votre Noël jusqu'à présent, professeur ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus se tourna vers lui et plissa les yeux comme pour dire 'vous croyez vraiment que c'est le meilleur moment pour me parler, ami ou pas ?'

« Il a été adéquat, Potter. J'ai reçu les cadeaux habituels que je reçois chaque année et je suis en attente sur celui que je recevrai ce soir. »

« Qu'avez-vous eu ? » demanda Harry.

« Des vins du directeur, des livres et revues de Potions du professeur McGonagall, un nouveau chaudron du professeur Flitwick, et un nouveau jeu d'échecs de Draco qui, je pourrais ajouter, doit avoir coûté cher » dit Severus en tournant son regard perçant sur son filleul qui essayait de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Uns fois satisfait de la torture de son filleul, Severus sourit et se tourna vers Harry.

« Et vous, M. Potter ? » « Je suis en attente d'un cadeau également. J'ai reçu quelque chose de chacun des Weasley, bien que je doute que vous vouliez entendre parler d'eux » dit Harry avec un sourire alors que Severus grognait doucement.

« J'ai reçu un livre sur la magie sans baguette et une nouvelle écharpe de Hermione. Un nouveau sac pour les livres de Neville avec un charme pour l'empêcher de se déchirer et un charme d'extension. Luna m'a donné un livre sur les fondateurs et un abonnement au Chicaneur. »

« Elle m'a également offert un abonnement » l'interrompit Draco et Harry se mit à rire.

« Saleté de magazine » murmura Draco.

« Oh, c'est amusant à lire » dit Harry.

« Remus m'a donné un livre qui donne l'ascendance des lignes de sang aussi loin que possible pour toute famille que je demande tant qu'il y a un peu de sang magique dans quelque part. Kingsley m'a offert un couteau pour remplacer celui que Sirius m'avait donné. Il s'était brisé et j'avais l'intention d'en acheter un nouveau. Et de la part de Draco, j'ai reçu cela » dit-il en sortant la montre de sa poche pour la poser sur la table à côté de la main de Severus.

Severus la regarda et puis doucement la ramassa.

« C'est tout à fait exquis » dit Severus en regardant Draco à nouveau.

« Comment exactement vous êtes-vous débrouillé pour vos cadeaux cette année, Draco ? » demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Le garçon avait été désavoué par la famille Malefoy et n'avait pas accès à toute la fortune familiale. Sans argent, il était étrange de voir comment Draco avait été en mesure de payer les cadeaux qu'il avait offerts. Les yeux de Draco regardèrent furtivement autour alors qu'il hésitait.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous… »

« Si vous essayez de me mentir, M. Malefoy, vous le regretterez » menaça Severus calmement et Harry vit clairement Draco s'étrangler.

« Je-j'ai juste eu une rentrée d'argent » dit Draco, essayant de paraître désinvolte, mais il était clair qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Severus tira sa baguette et lança un sort Assurdiato autour de lui, Draco et Harry.

« Draco, une chance de plus » déclara Severus.

Harry regarda Draco curieusement et vit le jeune Serpentard pâlir légèrement.

« Je-j'ai été vendre des choses » déclara Draco.

« Quelles choses ? » grogna Severus.

« Avant de m'enfuir l'an dernier, j'ai piqué un tas de trucs de Lucius. Rien de grand, juste de petites choses dont lui et Narcissa ne se souciaient pas, mais qui étaient de grande valeur. J'ai été les vendre lentement quand j'en avais besoin » expliqua Draco.

Severus le regarda pendant un long moment et Harry pouvait sentir la tension du Maître des Potions.

« Draco, dites-moi que vous plaisantez. »

« Non » Draco secoua la tête.

Severus gémit et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Si Lucius découvre…. »

« Il ne saura pas. Les choses que j'ai prises étaient dans le grenier » lui dit Draco.

« Cela ne veut rien dire, Draco. C'est Lucius, votre père. Vous le connaissez. Il remarque des choses, même si vous pensez qu'il ne le fera pas » déclara Severus.

« Draco, votre père est déjà dehors prêt à vous tuer. Voulez-vous vraiment lui donner plus de motivation ? »

« Severus, je ne peux pas faire plus pour lui donner envie de me tuer » déclara Draco.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai besoin d'argent, Severus, et il est hors de question que je demande aux gens de me prêter de l'argent. »

« Je peux vous aider, Draco » dit Severus.

« Je sais que vous le pouvez, mais vous savez aussi que je ne vous laisserais jamais » lui dit Draco.

Severus soupira.

« Très bien. Si vous entendez quelque chose, quelque chose de Lucius, vous me le dites et je vous aiderais. Je vais vous protéger » dit-il sérieusement et Draco hocha la tête.

Severus leva les yeux pendant quelques instants avant d'agiter sa baguette et d'annuler le sort.

Dès que Draco eut fini de manger, il quitta la table, entraînant Harry avec lui. Harry avait senti la tension et l'inquiétude tomber sur Severus à travers les minutes restantes du petit-déjeuner. Harry suivit Draco à travers l'école et jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, où Draco se pencha sur la balustrade. Harry se posa sur le mur à proximité, croisant les bras.

« Tu as volé ton père ? » dit Harry rompant le silence.

« Cela semblait être une bonne idée à l'époque » Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Je déteste Lucius. Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter si je l'ai volé ou pas ? »

« Peut-être parce que ça va lui donner une raison de plus de te tuer » dit Harry ostensiblement.

« N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à Severus? Il n'y a pas de raison plus forte » dit Draco et Harry soupira.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu avais besoin d'argent et tu avais aussi envie de faire chier ton père, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un Serpentard ferait, inclus dans les qualités de la maison. Pour être complètement honnête, c'est quelque chose qu'un Gryffondor ferait, quelque chose que je ferais et tu le sais » dit Harry, se poussant du mur et rejoignant Draco vers la balustrade.

« Nous pouvons tous avoir des moments stupides, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Draco en regardant Harry.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » Harry leva un sourcil et Draco secoua la tête.

« C'est ce que je pensais » Harry eut un petit rire.

« Donc, je suppose que je devrais me préparer pour une réprimande de toi maintenant que Severus a eu son tour ? » Draco soupira, regardant le paysage enneigé.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers le paysage.

« Tu sais, je le devrais. Tu as été stupide de voler ton père, mais, comme je l'ai dit, je comprends pourquoi. Je comprends. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu as assez à faire avec Severus. Il se soucie de toi et il veut te protéger. Tu es comme moi, il est difficile pour lui de te protéger » dit Harry avec un sourire et Draco eut un petit rire.

« Ouais, Tu lui causes beaucoup de stress, Gryffondor » Draco hocha la tête.

« Oh, regardez-le. Je pourrais continuer sur toi, si tu préfères, Serpentard » dit Harry et Draco le regarda.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire, le son résonnant sur les pierres silencieuses.

« Ah, le jeune Harry. »

Harry regarda autour de lui quand il entendit la voix familière d'Ivoire et repéra le corbeau volant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Hey, Ivoire. Joyeux Noël » Harry lui sourit.

« Joyeux Noël à toi, mon cher » dit Ivoire.

« J'espère que tu as eu une journée agréable. »

« Ouais, ça a été super, surtout en restant dans les quartiers de Draco » Harry hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que Severus t'a donné tes friandises préférées, comme je lui avais dit ? »

« Oui, il l'a fait » déclara Ivoire.

« Bon. Alors, sais-tu ce qu'il m'a acheté ? » demanda négligemment Harry.

« Je sais » dit Ivoire, amusée.

« Voudrais-tu… »

« Non, Harry » dit Ivoire avec un rire.

« Merde. On ne peut pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé » Harry haussa les épaules et s'arrêta devant les appartements Severus.

« Bonjour, Harry » l'accueillit Salazar Serpentard.

« Hey, Sal. Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vais très bien. Comment ont été vos vacances ? »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Comme si vous ne saviez pas. Je suis toujours ici. »

Serpentard rit.

« Cela est très vrai. »

« Potter ! Venez ici et arrêter de converser avec mon portrait ! » cria Severus de l'intérieur.

Harry sourit.

« Je devrais y aller. Je vais vous parler plus tard, Salazar. »

« Passer une bonne nuit, Harry » dit Serpentard et le passage s'ouvrit.

« Hey, Severus » dit Harry en s'affalant sur le canapé.

« Faites comme chez vous » déclara ironiquement Severus, en levant un sourcil.

« Je le ferais, je vous remercie » dit Harry en souriant.

Severus roula les yeux et secoua la tête. Il remit à Harry une tasse de cacao alors qu'il tenait sa tasse de café et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je vais bien. »

« Etes-vous sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous vis-à-vis de Draco ? »

« J'étais frustré au début, mais je l'ai accepté. Vous deux, il est pratiquement impossible pour moi de vous protéger. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu à chaque fois que j'ai eu à venir et sauver votre maudite peau » déclara ostensiblement Severus et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Très bien, je vais vous avouer que j'ai besoin d'aide à l'occasion » dit Harry et il eut un regard noir quand Severus grogna

« mais je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me protéger. »

« Non, mais j'ai fait une promesse » dit Severus.

« Personne n'a dit que vous deviez la tenir » lui dit Harry.

« Je ne casse pas mes promesses » contra Severus.

« Je sais » Harry hocha la tête.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment remercié pour les quelques dernières années, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous n'avons pas exactement donné à l'autre l'occasion de le faire. Les six dernières années ont consisté à crier, se jeter des sorts l'un l'autre, et se lancer des regards furieux ou s'ignorer » souligna Severus.

« C'est vrai. Je vous suis reconnaissant, cependant, pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je serais probablement mort aujourd'hui si vous n'aviez pas été là. »

« Harry. »

« Laissez-moi vous dire ceci » dit Harry et Severus hocha la tête.

« Vous avez risqué votre vie pour me garder en vie pendant six ans maintenant et je ne doute pas que vous allez continuer. Même quand j'ai réalisé que vous me protégiez en première année, j'étais encore un connard. Comme vous l'avez dit, il m'était difficile de penser que vous m'aidiez volontairement. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel con et je veux vraiment vous remercier d'être toujours à l'affût pour moi. Vous me détestiez et vous me protégiez. Juste, je vous remercie. J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Quelqu'un doit regarder dehors pour vous. Vous n'êtes certainement pas capable de prendre soin de vous-même » déclara Severus avec un sourire narquois.

Harry leva les yeux et poussa l'épaule de son ami légèrement.

« Vos remerciements ne sont pas nécessaires, cependant, ils sont les bienvenus. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir sauvé ou protégé malgré la croyance précédente. »

Harry sourit, heureux d'avoir Severus dans sa vie et l'amitié de l'homme.

« Les cadeaux. Je pense qu'il est temps pour ça » dit-il et il sortit ses paquets rétrécis de sa poche.

Il les agrandit pendant que Severus appelait son cadeau pour Harry d'un Accio. Ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux sans rien dire, chacun en recevant deux. Ils arrachèrent les emballages, Harry le premier. Il regarda la simple boîte noire dans sa main avant qu'il ne tire le couvercle. Il sentit sa mâchoire tomber alors qu'il sortait doucement le bracelet de la boîte.

Le bracelet était petit et avait une conception celtique. Il était circulaire avec quelques mailles entrelacées dans le centre. Il était fait d'un spinelle (pierre) scintillante bleu avec un contour noir onyx, accroché à un cordon de cuir tressé noir avec un fermoir en argent. Harry leva les yeux vers Severus avec une expression choquée.

« Wow. Severus, Je-cela est… »

« La conception et le spinelle signifie courage et l'onyx est synonyme de protection. Le spinelle signifie courage et force dans les moments difficiles. J'ai pensé qu'il était approprié. Il porte beaucoup de charmes sur lui. Lorsque vous le mettez, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez l'enlever. Aucune magie ou force ne pourra le retirer de votre poignet par une autre personne. Il est également un Portoloin. Vous avez simplement à définir un mot de passe et, lorsque vous le touchez, il va vous amener ici à mes quartiers. Si vous êtes inconscient et gravement blessé, il vous transportera automatiquement ici s'il n'y a pas de sorts de restriction. Bien que vous n'approuviez pas, il y a un charme de suivi sur lui » expliqua Severus.

Harry grogna.

« Bien sûr. »

Severus sourit.

« Il n'entre en vigueur que dans une situation d'urgence. »

« Comme si j'étais enlevé par les Mangemorts ? » dit Harry, regardant le bracelet magnifique dans sa main. Les flammes de la cheminée brillaient sur l'onyx et faisaient étinceler le spinelle comme un fou. « Exactement » Severus hocha la tête.

« C'est incroyable, Severus. C'est beau. Je vous remercie beaucoup »

Harry sourit largement au maître de potions et glissa le bracelet à son poignet gauche, en le regardant s'ajuster automatiquement à son poignet.

« Je l'aime. Je vous remercie »

Il le regarda ensuite et appliqua un mot de passe pour le Portoloin. «Home» siffla-t-il en Fourchelang. Le charme rayonnait violet.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Severus inclina la tête.

« Ouvrez l'autre. »

Harry hocha la tête et déchira le second paquet. C'était une autre boîte, sauf qu'elle était faite en bois de cerisier avec HP gravé sur le couvercle. Il enleva le verrou d'argent et ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur il trouva deux flacons remplis d'un liquide scintillant vert. Il regarda curieusement Severus.

« C'est une potion que j'ai créé » déclara Severus.

« C'est ce sur quoi vous travailliez l'autre jour? Lorsque nous avons regardé le troisième souvenir » dit Harry et Severus hocha la tête.

« Oui. C'était très important. J'avais déjà travaillé dessus des semaines » dit Severus.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? Que faut-il faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle vous permet de voir les visions sans douleurs ou nausées. Enfin, peut-être. Elle ne peut pas éliminer complètement les symptômes, mais cela devrait sensiblement aider. Vous avez juste à prendre quatre gouttes une fois par semaine. J'en ai plus de stocker, donc si vous arriver à épuisement, j'ai d'autres fioles » expliqua Severus et il regarda Harry.

Harry regardait fixement les flacons avec des larmes dans ses yeux et complètement sans voix. Il ne pouvait croire que Severus fasse quelque chose comme ça pour lui. Cela avait du lui prendre un temps fou juste pour la partie recherche, sans parler de l'expérimentation et de la création. Il plaça la boîte sur la table basse et se tourna brusquement vers Severus, enveloppant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup » murmura-t-il.

Severus fut surpris de l'étreinte et se raidit un peu, mais il ne tarda pas à se détendre et enrouler ses bras autour du garçon. Harry se recula et sourit à son ami proche.

« Ouvrez les vôtres » dit Harry et Severus acquiesça, ouvrant la boîte verte qui contenait un collier. Severus regarda le collier étonné. Il était vraiment beau. Harry sourit.

« Cela signifie amitié : les pierres précieuses et la conception. Comme le bracelet, le vôtre est fortement ensorcelé. Il ne peut se briser, c'est un Portoloin, il possède un charme de suivi. Il va également absorber une partie des effets du sortilège Doloris... »

« C'est exquis. Merci, Harry » dit Severus et il fixa le collier autour de son cou.

« Ce n'est également visible que pour ceux que vous voulez » ajouta Harry.

« Donc, Voldemort et les Mangemorts ne seront pas capable de le voir. Au suivant. »

Severus hocha la tête et ouvrit le second cadeau. Il trouva une vitrine remplie avec tous les différents ingrédients qu'on l'on pouvait à partir d'un Basilic. Il resta bouche bée. Ces ingrédients étaient incroyablement rares et chers.

« Comment… » bégaya Severus.

« J'ai appelé quelques obscures fournisseurs après les avoir enfin trouver. J'ai joué la carte du« célèbre Harry Potter ». Il a fallu un certain temps » mentit Harry avec un sourire.

Il voulait attendre un peu avant de parler à l'homme de la Chambre des Secrets.

« Je sais que vous avez voulu certains d'entre eux et je sais combien ils aident dans les potions. »

« Merci, Harry. Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant pour cela. J'apprécie » déclara Severus avec un petit sourire.

Harry sourit largement tandis que Severus examinait les dents, la peau, les os, le venin, les écailles et le sang du Basilic.

A suivre….

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER qui fait du super boulot ! bise je t'adore miss !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 22<p>

Harry et Severus parlèrent toute la nuit, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre. Au moment où ils se rendirent compte de l'heure, le couvre-feu était passé et Harry était épuisé, alors Severus lui permis de rester dans la chambre dans ses quartiers. Harry accepta avec gratitude et s'endormit étendu sur le lit tout habillé. Severus l'avait suivi pour vérifier son état et grogna face au garçon. Il dépouilla Harry de ses affaires pour le laisser en boxeur et lui retira ces lunettes avant de tirer les couvertures. Murmurant un "bonne nuit", Severus éteignit les bougies dans la chambre et se retira.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui fallut un certain temps pour découvrir où il était. Une fois cela fait, il sourit à la pensée de Severus lui permettant de rester la nuit.

Ils partagèrent un petit déjeuner tranquille dans les quartiers de Severus, apporté par les elfes de maison. Harry se demandait si l'homme pouvait cuisiner et quand il lui posa la question, Severus lui dit qu'il pouvait, mais ne le faisait pas. Il avait rarement le temps et, depuis qu'il vivait seul, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de cuisiner.

Harry remercia l'homme pour lui avoir permis de passer la nuit ici. Severus agita la main, lui disant que cela n'avait pas d'importance et qu'il était resté dans la chambre auparavant. Harry hocha la tête et alla dans le salon où quelque chose se reflétait et attirait son attention. Il s'en approcha avec curiosité et trouva un jeu d'échecs fabuleux. Il était fait de cristal. Severus lui apprit que c'était le jeu d'échecs que Draco lui avait donné pour Noël.

« Merde. Il a réellement fait des folies » dit Harry, en examinant l'ensemble.

« Oui » murmura Severus.

« Cet ensemble sera juste une décoration. Je ne vais pas l'utiliser pour jouer. Même s'il est ensorcelé pour ne pas se rayer ou casser, je ne veux pas l'utiliser. »

« Je ne voudrais pas non plus » Harry hocha la tête.

Harry resta dans les donjons quelques heures, en parlant avec Severus et ils jouèrent même quelques parties d'échecs sur l'ancien plateau de l'homme. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard environ que Harry lui fit ses adieux et quitta les quartiers de son ami.

Harry était assis sur un rebord de la Tour d'Astronomie, lisant son nouveau livre sur la magie sans baguette. Severus et lui avaient pris une pause dans leur formation afin de donner à Harry un peu de temps libre des pensées de la guerre, mais cela ne signifiait pas que Harry n'allait pas encore faire de la recherche. Il essayait toujours la magie sans baguette, mais il ne pouvait pas pratiquer sans Severus car c'était dangereux lors du début. Si Harry utilisait trop de pouvoir ou tout simplement s'il pratiquait pendant trop longtemps, sa magie pouvait être drainée et plus c'était bas, plus c'était dangereux. Donc, il se contentait de lire sur la magie sans baguette et apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait afin d'être prêt pour la formation.

Il tournait la page pour commencer un nouveau chapitre quand il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un marchant sur la plate-forme d'observation. Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux, en regardant autour de la Tour. Il ne vit personne alors il retourna à son livre, mais gardant une oreille ouverte. Il avait à peine commencé à lire qu'il entendit de nouveau plus de bruits. Il regarda autour de lui à nouveau, en tirant sa baguette de son étui offert par Fleur, qu'il gardait maintenant constamment autour de son poignet.

« Bonjour ? » dit-il en fermant son livre et en le mettant de côté.

Personne ne répondit, mais il était certain d'avoir entendu des pas. Il glissa tranquillement de la corniche et commença à chercher qui était dans la tour avec lui. Il regarda dans un coin et pointa sa baguette quand il vit une robe flottant dans le vent. Il se tourna complètement vers le recoin avant de sourire et de laisser tomber sa baguette.

Il croisa les bras et regarda vers Kingsley avec amusement.

« N'es-tu pas censé être le chef des Aurors ? » dit-il et il sourit de satisfaction quand l'homme de couleur sursauta et pivota.

« Harry ! » haleta Kingsley.

« Tu prends du plaisir à m'espionner ? » Harry leva un sourcil.

« Je n'étais pas en train de t'espionner, j'observais » déclara Kingsley avec un air de défi.

Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent encore plus avant qu'il n'éclate de rire. Il rangea sa baguette et jeta ses bras autour de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es censé être en Argentine. »

« J'ai terminé ma mission quelques jours plus tôt et décidé qu'il était temps que je te rende visite. Cela faisait un moment » lui dit Kingsley alors qu'ils se séparaient.

« Depuis que j'ai eu la vision des Granger » Harry hocha la tête comme ils marchaient vers l'endroit où il avait laissé son livre.

« Comment vont-ils ? » demanda Kingsley.

« Mieux. Ils ont encore un peu de chemin à faire pour la guérison. Madame Pomfresh les laisser sortir pour Noël pour être en famille. Ils reviennent à la fin des vacances et resteront ici pour l'instant » expliqua Harry et ils quittèrent tranquillement la Tour d'Astronomie.

« C'est probablement la meilleur décision » Kingsley hocha la tête et Harry en convint.

« Je tiens à te remercier pour le couteau. Comment as-tu su que l'autre était brisé ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu me l'as dit une fois lors d'une de tes crises » dit Kingsley et Harry hocha la tête.

Lui, Kingsley et Remus avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler les moments de chagrin de Harry des « crises ». Elles duraient toujours entre quinze et trente minutes. Elles avaient eu lieu dans les premières semaines après la mort de Sirius et consistait en Harry s'effondrant en gros sanglots. Il racontait sans s'en rendre compte les détails de cette nuit-là et se blâmait pour tout ce qui s'était passé et il allait parfois aussi loin que de casser des objets dans sa chambre et frapper les murs. Il avait une fois frappé dans la fenêtre et l'avait cassé, se retrouvant avec du verre dans la main. Cela avait pris un certain temps, mais au milieu du mois d'août, les crises avaient diminué de façon significative.

« Ah, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne me souviens pas » dit Harry, se référant au fait qu'il se rappelait rarement de ce qu'il avait dit au cours d'une « crise ». « Je sais que cela ne peut pas vraiment remplacer celui que Sirius t'avait donné, mais je sais qu'il pourrait être utile de nouveau dans l'avenir » dit Kingsley en haussant les épaules.

Harry sourit.

« Je l'adore. J'ai été très heureux quand je l'ai ouvert. Merci, Kingsley. »

« Je ferais tout pour toi, petit frère » dit Kingsley et le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

« Donc, je sais que tu refuseras de me le dire, mais, honnêtement, où, au nom de Merlin, as-tu trouvé le médaillon ? Cela me tracasse beaucoup. » demanda Harry.

« Je ne te le dirais pas, Harry » déclara Kingsley avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ? » gémit Harry.

Kingsley rit.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas, c'est parce que je ne veux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

«Parce qu'alors, tu iras courir après ces gens » lui dit Kingsley et Harry fit la moue.

« Tu n'es pas drôle. »

Kingsley rit encore et enveloppa un bras autour des épaules de Harry.

« C'est bon de te revoir, petit. »

« Toi aussi. Comment s'est passée la mission ? Pour combien de temps es-tu de retour ? » demanda Harry comme ils erraient sans but dans l'école.

« La mission s'est bien déroulée. Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose évidemment, mais j'ai obtenu ce dont

j'avais besoin. Je suis à Poudlard seulement pour aujourd'hui et je pense que Dumbledore m'envoie ailleurs dans quelques jours avec Emmeline » dit Kingsley et Harry hocha la tête.

« Je m'en doutais. Attends, ce n'est pas Emmeline Vance qui est en Russie en ce moment ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Elle est revenue la nuit dernière » déclara Kingsley.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble à revivre de vieux souvenirs et discuter de la façon dont s'était passée l'année de Harry et d'autres sujets. Ils prirent le déjeuner et le dîner dans le Grand Hall avec tous les autres. Harry le présenta à Caleb et lui dit tout au sujet de leur première conversation. Une fois le dîner terminé, Kingsley lui dit qu'il devait partir.

« Je dois y aller, Harry. Je t'écrirais quand je le pourrais et, surtout, n'oublie pas. S'il y a quelque chose que tu veux ou dont tu as besoin de parler, quoi que ce soit, envoie un hibou à Remus ou moi » dit Kingsley et Harry hocha la tête maussade.

« Je sais. Je le ferai » dit Harry avant de refermer ses bras autour de l'Auror.

« Tu me manqueras » murmura-t-il.

Kingsley le serra.

« Je sais. Tu me manqueras également, gamin. N'oublies pas de garder les gens à proximité. Ne repousses pas tout le monde. »

Harry ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête. Ils se tinrent un peu plus longtemps avant que Kingsley ne s'éloigne et sorte par la porte pour descendre au village.

Harry regarda les portes fermées et soupira tristement en secouant la tête. Il s'éloigna du hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers les cachots, ignorant de la personne seule qui avait observé le départ de Kingsley. D'habitude Harry serait allé à la Tour d'Astronomie, mais il savait qu'il serait trouvé, alors il se dirigea vers la salle de classe de potions. Il entra et alla s'asseoir dans son siège habituel. Il s'assit lourdement et mit ses coudes sur la table, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Donc, perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer et ne remarqua pas la présence. Harry s'en rendit compte quand il entendit le déplacement de la chaise au bureau de l'enseignant. Il leva les yeux pour trouver Severus négligemment assis derrière le bureau du professeur, le regardant. Le Maître des Potions ne parla pas et ne poussa pas Harry à parler non plus. Il attendait clairement que Harry commence.

« Quand il va sur des missions, j'ai aussi peur pour lui que pour vous lorsque vous êtes convoqué » dit Harry tranquillement.

« J'ai vu ce qui peut vous arriver à ces réunions et j'ai également vu ce qui peut arriver sur ces missions. Une fois, il est allé en Malaisie avec Remus pour tenter de convaincre un groupe de centaures de se joindre à la lumière. Les centaures étaient utilisés par les sorciers et sorcières qui vivaient dans le village voisin et qui les a délibérément attaqués. Ils ont tué quelques-uns juste comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, les centaures ne voulaient rien entendre et ils ont attaqués Remus et Kingsley. Kingsley est revenu avec une flèche dans son le dos et dans son abdomen. Ils n'avaient pas touché quelque chose d'important, mais je me souviens encore quand je l'ai vu comme ça. Je lui ai dit de ne plus faire des missions. Bien sûr, il n'a pas écouté » dit Harry à son professeur qui l'écoutait en silence.

« Je m'ennuie de lui. Et de Remus. Et j'ai aussi tellement peur. Je ne sais même pas où Remus est en ce moment. »

« Il est en Suisse » lui dit Severus et Harry le regarda surpris.

Harry lui donna un petit sourire.

« Merci. »

Severus inclina la tête.

« Je veux juste qu'elle se termine. Je suis malade d'avoir peur que chaque fois que quelqu'un part, ils vont continuer jusqu'à la mort » dit Harry lamentablement.

« Malheureusement, c'est une guerre et les victimes arrivent, même à ceux que nous aimons » déclara Severus lentement et avec précaution.

« Surtout ceux que j'aime » murmura Harry.

Severus soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers Harry et s'assit à côté de lui dans le siège de Draco.

« Je ne vais pas vous dire que tout va bien ou ira bien. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cette guerre va continuer ou comment cela va se terminer. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est d'essayer au moins de se préparer quoi qu'il puisse arriver, qu'il s'agisse d'une bataille ou d'un ami assassiné. Vous devez également vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas seul. Vous aurez toujours quelqu'un près de vous. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux brillants avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de Severus et de le tenir fermement.

« S'il-vous-plaît, ne me laissez pas comme tout le monde. S'il-vous-plaît » murmura-t-il contre l'épaule de Severus.

Severus, une fois de plus surpris par l'étreinte du jeune homme, le tint fermement après une hésitation et soupira.

« Je ne peux pas promettre mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour être toujours à côté de vous. »

Il s'écoula peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se séparent et quand ils le firent, ils restèrent proches, mais silencieux. Ils étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs propres pensées, leurs soucis et les promesses non tenues ou négligées. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire, nous avons un souvenir à regarder avant la fin des vacances » dit Harry.

« La fin des vacances est dans trois jours » Severus dit avec un sourcil levé.

« Je sais. J'ai juste complètement oublié Dumbledore me disant de regarder le quatrième souvenir, puis d'aller le voir avant la fin des vacances » Harry hocha la tête.

Severus soupira.

« Très bien. Venez. Nous allons le voir maintenant » Severus dit et il se remit sur ses pieds.

« Maintenant ? Etes-vous sûr ? Je veux dire, si vous êtes occupé, nous pouvons… »

« Harry » l'interrompit Severus.

« Si j'étais occupé, je n'aurais pas dit que nous allions le faire maintenant » dit-il, et Harry rougit. « Allons, gamin. »

Harry sourit au mot qui était rapidement devenu affectueux en dépit des tentatives de Severus de le nier. Il suivit l'homme dans le couloir et dans ses quartiers privés.

« Le souvenir est ici ? » demanda Severus tandis que Harry s'asseyais dans sa chaise habituelle.

« Ouais, il est avec les autres, quelque soit l'endroit où vous les rangez » dit Harry et Severus leva les yeux avant d'aller pour récupérer le souvenir et sa Pensine.

« Une idée de ce qu'est ce souvenir ? » demanda Severus alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, en versant le souvenir dans la Pensine.

« Vous pensez vraiment que le directeur me l'a dit? » Harry leva un sourcil, se déplaçant sur le canapé avec son ami.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Severus et Harry sourit. « Prêt ? » « Si je dis non, est-ce que tout disparaitra ? » dit Harry avec un soupir.

Severus eut un petit rire et ils mirent tous les deux leurs mains dans le liquide tourbillonnant.

Ils regardèrent encore une fois autour d'eux, en essayant de prendre conscience de leur environnement avant que le souvenir ne commence vraiment. Ils étaient dans un bureau très familier avec environ une demi-douzaine de garçons et quelqu'un qui était clairement un professeur assis à une table ronde. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu le professeur avant, mais il était clair que le bureau où ils se trouvaient était le sien. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître le bureau. C'était celui de Severus avec quelques modifications.

« Qui est-il ? » demanda Harry, se demandant si son ami connaissait le professeur.

« Horace Slughorn. Il était le professeur de potions quand j'étais à l'école » lui dit Severus.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda Slughorn. Il était très jeune, autour de la mi-quarantaine. Il avait une épaisse, brillante, chevelure couleur de paille, mais Harry pouvait voir une calvitie se former. Il avait une moustache d'une couleur blond-gingembre. Il n'était pas un homme trop rond, mais en prenait clairement le chemin. Il déplaça finalement son regard de Slughorn vers les garçons qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur un visage familier : Tom Elvis Jedusor. Jedusor était assez beau et avait l'air très détendu. Il avait sa main droite sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et Harry remarqua l'anneau.

« Il a déjà tué son père » dit Harry Severus, montrant l'anneau.

Severus hocha la tête.

« Monsieur, est-il vrai que le professeur Merrythought part à la retraite ? » demanda Jedusor.

« Tom, Tom, même si je le savais, je ne saurais vous le dire » dit Slughorn avec un rire et un clin d'œil.

« Je voudrais savoir où vous obtenez vos informations, mon garçon. Vous avez plus de connaissances que la moitié du personnel. »

Jedusor sourit simplement et Harry remarqua à quel point les autres garçons se mirent à rire et jetèrent à Jedusor des regards d'admiration.

On dirait qu'il a eu des adeptes très tôt dans sa vie, Harry pensa amèrement.

« Quel incroyable capacité de connaître les choses que vous ne devriez pas, et votre attention flatteuse envers les gens qui vous importe - merci pour l'ananas, en passant, vous avez tout à fait raison, c'est mon préféré.. » Une fois de plus les garçons rirent et Jedusor sourit, se prélassant dans les louanges et la popularité. Harry regarda autour de lui quand une petite horloge dorée sonna onze heures.

« Mon Dieu, il est déjà cette heure ? » dit Slughorn avec étonnement.

« Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, les garçons, ou nous aurons des problèmes. Lestrange, je veux votre essai d'ici demain ou c'est la retenue. Il en va de même pour vous, Avery. »

« Lestrange ? » Harry regarda Severus.

« Rodolphe ou Rabastan. Je ne sais pas qui. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Rodolphe » lui dit Severus quand ils virent Slughorn se lever de son fauteuil et porter son verre de vin à son bureau, tandis que les garçons sortaient. Riddle resta derrière, cependant, et Severus et Harry savaient que c'était délibéré.

« Dépêchez-vous, Tom » dit Slughorn quand il remarqua que Jedusor était toujours présent.

« Vous ne voulez pas être pris hors de votre lit après le couvre-feu, et vous un préfet ... » « Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. »

« Demandez mon garçon, demandez » « Monsieur, je suis tombé sur de la magie un peu rare un peu plus tôt. Je me demandais ce que vous savez ... sur les Horcruxes ? »

Harry fut surpris quand un épais brouillard cacha le souvenir à leur vue. Il regarda Severus qui fronçait les sourcils profondément. Harry sauta légèrement quand la voix de Slughorn explosa et résonna autour d'eux.

« Je ne sais pas rien sur les Horcruxes et je ne voudrais pas vous le dire si je savais quelque chose! Maintenant, sortez d'ici et que je ne vous prenne jamais à les mentionner à nouveau! »

Harry se retrouva rapidement sur le dos avec Severus dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions. Il était confu. Pourquoi

Le souvenir était-il brumeux ? Voldemort avait-il vraiment découvert la magie des Horcruxes si jeune ? Serait-ce Horace Slughorn qui l'avait aidé ?

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela? Le souvenir, pourquoi est-il devenu brumeux ? » demanda Harry à Severus après un silence.

« Il a été altéré » lui dit Severus.

« Mais pourquoi ? Et par qui ? » Harry fronça les sourcils pensif.

« Pour cacher quelque chose, sans doute est-ce la principale raison » déclara Severus.

« Quant à savoir qui, je ne peux pas dire. »

« Je dois parler au directeur » dit Harry.

« Je reviendrai plus tard. »

« Si c'est après le couvre-feu, nous pourrons parler demain » déclara Severus.

« Severus.. »

« Non, si c'est après le couvre-feu et que vous venez ici, je n'hésiterai pas à vous mettre en retenue » déclara Severus et Harry soupira.

« Très bien. Je vous verrai plus tard ou demain » dit Harry et il se dirigea vers la porte, murmurant sur les « maudit sens de la morale » et « les personnes respectueuses des règles ». Severus renifla lorsqu'il entendit les paroles murmurées du garçon.

Harry courut dans les couloirs vides jusqu'au bureau du proviseur, en criant le mot de passe avant même qu'il arrive à la porte. Il monta les escaliers et frappa en continu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un calme 'Entrez'.

« Bonjour, Harry » Dumbledore sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« J'ai regardé le quatrième souvenir » lui dit Harry

« et je suis confus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ? demanda Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi le souvenir devient brumeux ? » demanda Harry.

« Il a été falsifié » dit Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi ? Et par qui ? » demanda Harry.

« Je crois qu'il a été modifié afin de cacher quelque chose. Quant à savoir qui, je crois que Horace Slughorn l'a fait lui-même » lui répondit Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Slughorn ? Pourquoi aurait-il changé sa propre mémoire ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, pour cacher quelque chose. Je pense qu'il a honte du souvenir réel et qu'il l'a changé pour arriver à la façon dont il aurait souhaité l'avoir fait » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Qui est-il ? Slughorn ? »

« Il était le maître des Potions ici. Il a enseigné à vos parents » dit Dumbledore.

« Donc, si cette mémoire a été altérée, ce que cela signifie que Slughorn a tout expliqué à Voldemort sur les Horcruxes ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crains que cela soit en effet le cas » Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Alors, avons-nous le souvenir réel ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, nous ne l'avons pas » dit Dumbledore et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« C'est là que tu entres en jeu. J'ai besoin de toi pour récupérer le souvenir réel de Horace. »

Harry fronça fortement les sourcils.

« Comment exactement vais-je faire ? Je ne connais pas Slughorn. Je ne sais même pas où il vit ou comment je pourrais obtenir le souvenir. »

« Je te ferais savoir quand tu pourras lui rendre visite et je suis sûr que tu réussiras à récupérer le souvenir » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Je te tiendrais informé du moment où tu rendras visite à Horace. »

« Oui, monsieur » Harry hocha la tête.

« J'ai une question, professeur » dit-il, sachant qu'il devait agir comme s'il ne savait pas rien.

« Demande mon garçon » dit Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ? » demanda Harry.

« Une autre fois, Harry. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, mon garçon » sourit Dumbledore et Harry lutta pour conserver le froncement de sourcils de son visage.

« Bonne nuit, professeur » dit Harry, et il quitta le bureau, en secouant la tête quand il fut caché dans le couloir.

Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que le directeur lui parle au sujet des Horcruxes ?

A suivre…..

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER qui fait du super boulot ! bise je t'adore miss !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 23<p>

« Bienvenue à nouveau. J'espère que vous avez tous passé des vacances agréables » les accueillis Dumbledore.

C'était l'heure du dîner et tous les étudiants étaient retournés à Poudlard après-midi. Enfin ... pas tous. Plusieurs étudiants étaient absents. Ils étaient pour la plupart de Serpentard, mais quelques-uns étaient absents dans les trois autres maisons également.

« Où croyez-vous que sont tous les élèves manquants ? » demanda Ron doucement et Harry le dévisagea, son regard disant clairement

« tu poses réellement cette question ? ».

« Ron, ce que tu peux être bête parfois » murmura Harry.

« Oi ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des annonces au dîner au milieu de l'année. Toutefois, depuis le départ du professeur Sallon… »

Dumbledore fut coupé comme la salle explosait en applaudissements. De toute évidence, personne n'avait aimé l'homme.

« Depuis son départ, j'ai été forcé de trouver un nouveau professeur de défense. »

« S'il vous plaît pas Rogue, s'il vous plaît pas Rogue, s'il vous plaît pas Rogue » répéta Ron comme un mantra et Harry leva les yeux. Honnêtement.

« Ce n'est pas Rogue, Ron, calme-toi » dit Harry, prenant une bouchée de son dîner.

« Bon. Attends, comment sais-tu cela ? » Ron fronça les sourcils.

Harry secoua la tête désespéré.

« Ron, je suis venu ici pendant les vacances. Il me l'a dit. »

« Veuillez accueillir le professeur Alastor Maugrey qui a accepté d'enseigner pour le reste de l'année. L'an prochain, Kingsley Shacklebolt a accepté d'enseigner. Il aurait voulu prendre le poste maintenant, mais il est, malheureusement, occupé » expliqua Dumbledore et tout le monde applaudit.

Ouais, occupé à travailler pour vous. Il est probablement en train de se geler en Mongolie ou quelque chose dans ce genre, pensa amèrement Harry, se rappelant combien son frère de substitution lui manquait.

« Nous allons voir comment le vrai Maugrey enseigne, hein, Harry ? » dit Ron avec un petit rire tandis que Harry pâlissait aux souvenirs de sa quatrième année. Il porta inconsciemment ses doigts sur la cicatrice de son avant-bras gauche, cachée sous ses vêtements. Il ferma les yeux, poussa son plat de suite, et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Harry ? » Ron et Hermione le regardèrent curieusement.

« Je n'ai pas faim. Je vous verrai plus tard » dit Harry, et il quitta la Grande Salle, ignorant les yeux noirs qui le suivaient.

Il se rua dans le hall d'entrée et courut à travers les couloirs. Pour un mois de Janvier en Grande-Bretagne, c'était une journée exceptionnellement chaude. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le grand chêne au bord du lac Noir et se jeta sur le sol, malgré la neige.

Il pensait qu'il avait accepté ce qui était arrivé en quatrième année avec le tournoi et Cédric, mais apparemment pas. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ses bras enveloppés autour d'eux, et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

« Votre absence a été noté, M. Potter » dit une voix familière soyeuse et Harry sourit dans ses jambes avant de lever la tête et de regarder Severus qui l'observait avec un sourcil levé.

« Par tout le monde ou tout simplement vous ? » dit Harry et Severus grogna doucement.

« Juste moi et éventuellement Draco » dit Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans votre tête pour quitter si brusquement le dîner ? »

« Rien. Ron vient de faire un commentaire désinvolte » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il est clair que c'était quelque chose ou vous ne seriez pas assis dans la neige » déclara Severus, invoquant un banc et s'essayant à coté de Harry.

« Peut-être que j'aime la neige » contra Harry.

« Peut-être mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes assis ici » dit Severus et Harry leva les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Rien. »

« Harry. »

« Honnêtement, il n'y a rien. C'est stupide. »

« Venant de Weasley, je ne n'attendais pas à autre chose » déclara Severus impassible et Harry le foudroya du regard.

« Ils ne me parlent peut-être pas beaucoup depuis qu'ils ont commencé à se fréquenter, mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'insulter Ron et Hermione » dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Je ne me rappelle qu'insulter Weasley » dit Severus en passant.

« Vous êtes complètement ridicule. Vous me faites me demander pourquoi je voulais cette amitié » dit Harry sérieusement, mais laissant transparaître de l'amusement dans les yeux.

« Merlin seul le sait, Potter » dit Severus avec un sourire narquois.

« Maintenant, dites-moi. »

« Severus, il n'y a rien. »

« Et je sais que c'est un mensonge. » « Non, ce n'est pas le cas. » « Oui, cela l'est. » « Non. »

« Cessez de faire l'enfant et dites-moi. »

« Vous agissez également comme un enfant. Ce n'est pas seulement moi. »

« Je ne le fais pas. Arrêtez d'éviter la question. »

« Je ne le fais pas. Je mets en avant un argument. » « Vous évitez la question. »

« Bon Dieu, vous êtes un homme irritant. »

« Je ne le serais pas si vous m'expliquiez juste. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? » « Parce que, pour une raison quelconque, dans ce monde qui va sûrement courir à sa perte après mon admission, vous êtes mon ami. »

Harry soupira et regarda l'homme à nouveau avec irritation.

« Vous me donnez envie de vous frapper, vous savez cela ? »

« Vous ne seriez pas le premier » dit Severus et il regarda Harry dans l'expectative, respirant profondément.

« Très bien. Ron vient de dire que nous allions avoir la chance de voir comment le vrai Maugrey enseigne. J'ai eu un flash de ma quatrième année avec la troisième tâche et Cédric et tout. J'ai pensé que j'avais accepté tout ce qui s'était passé, mais je n'en suis plus si sur » expliqua finalement Harry.

« Était-ce si difficile ? » dit ironiquement Severus et Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Très bien, arrêtez d'essayer de me tuer avec un coup d'œil. Harry, vous pouvez avoir accepté ce qui s'est passé, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous ne vous trouvez pas parfois perdu dans les souvenirs et complètement détruit à cause de ce qui s'est passé. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose. J'ai juste pensé que j'avais déjà eu des flashbacks avant. »

« Vous avez encore des flashbacks sur le ministère, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Severus.

« Ouais. »

« Alors quelle est la différence ? » demanda Severus et Harry le regarda curieusement.

« D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous avez accepté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là au ministère, mais vous avez encore des flashbacks et il vous bouleverse. C'est la même chose avec votre quatrième année. Harry, vous allez toujours avoir ces souvenirs et ils vont toujours vous faire mal. »

« Je sais. Je souhaiterais juste qu'ils n'existent pas » dit Harry silencieusement, regardant en arrière vers le lac. Severus se rapprocha du jeune sorcier et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Alors, pourquoi m'avoir suivi ? »

« Eh bien, il fallait quelqu'un pour s'assurer que vous ne feriez rien de stupide » dit Severus.

Harry sourit.

« Comme me jeter dans le lac ? »

« Précisément » Severus hocha la tête et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Voulez-vous revenir à l'intérieur maintenant ? »

« Dois-je retourner dîner ? » demanda Harry.

« Je suis votre ami, pas votre père. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez » déclara Severus et Harry hocha la tête. Il se leva alors que Severus se débarrassait du banc. Ils revinrent au château dans un silence confortable.

Dans le hall d'entrée, ils étaient à mi chemin entre les cachots de Severus et la tour de Gryffondor, quand Harry l'arrêta.

« Je vous remercie, professeur » dit Harry formellement tandis qu'un sixième année de Serdaigle passait.

Severus attendit qu'ils soient seuls avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout à l'heure là-bas. Pour être mon ami. Pour me sauver la vie. Pour tout"» dit Harry, haussant les épaules.

Severus était sur le point de répondre quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les étudiants en sortirent. Harry regarda le vieux sorcier.

« Je n'ai pas encore fini, M. Potter » dit Severus et il partit vers les cachots, laissant Harry méditer sur les mots.

Harry emprunta le Grand Escalier, repensant aux paroles de Severus.

«Je n'ai pas encore fini».

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'Ivoire atterrit sur son épaule.

« Oh, hey, Ivoire. »

« Bonjour, Harry. Tu sembles réfléchir très sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit Ivoire pendant que Harry montait les escaliers. « Quelque chose qu'a dit Severus » Harry haussa les épaules, en attendant que l'escalier droit vienne au cinquième étage. « Qu'a-t-il dit, mon cher ? » demanda Ivoire. « Eh bien, je l'avais remercié pour tout :... parler avec moi, être mon ami, me sauver la vie. Tout. Puis il dit:« Je n'ai pas encore fini ».Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie » expliqua Harry.

« Oh, jeune Harry » dit doucement Ivoire et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Il disait de ne pas le remercier encore parce qu'il n'a pas fini. Il est toujours en train de t'aider, d'être ton ami et te sauver la vie » lui dit Ivoire.

« Oh » dit Harry avant que ses lèvres ne forment un petit sourire.

« Stupide enfant » déclara avec émotion Ivoire et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Va voir tes amis, mon cher. Je te verrais une autre fois. »

« Bye, Ivoire » Harry sourit et la regarda s'envoler.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Balderdash. »

« Certainement, mon cher » la Grosse Dame eut un petit rire comme elle s'ouvrit.

Harry leva les yeux et entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Harry! Tu es là ! » dit Hermione.

« Où étais-tu, mon pote ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté le dîner ? » demanda Ron tandis que Harry s'asseyait dans sa chaise habituelle près de la cheminée.

« Je n'avais tout simplement pas faim et je me trouvais avec le professeur Rogue, puis avec Ivoire »

leur dit Harry. « Qui est Ivoire et pourquoi par l'enfer étais-tu avec Rogue ? » dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ivoire est le corbeau du professeur Rogue. Elle est son familier. Elle aime me parler parfois. Et j'étais avec le professeur Rogue parce que nous parlions » expliqua Harry.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu parler à Rogue ? Et pourquoi l'appelles-tu 'professeur' ? Il a toujours été juste Rogue pour nous » Ron fronça les sourcils plus profondément.

Harry soupira.

« Ron, nous avons fait une trêve et nous travaillons ensemble. Je dois lui parler. Je l'appelle 'professeur' parce que je le respecte. »

« Respecter Rogue ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i respecter en lui ? Il n'est rien, sauf un malade, un meurtrier, un sale dégénéré de Mangemort. »

« Il ne l'est pas ! Il n'est pas un Mangemort ! C'est un espion et vous le savez ! » Harry dit avec colère.

« C'était le cas il y a plusieurs années, Harry. Il aurait pu retourner sa veste et il l'a probablement fait ! C'est un Mangemort ! »

« Non, il ne l'est pas! Il est encore un espion ! »

« Et comment le sais-tu ? »

« Il me l'a dit ! »

« Quand ? »

« Quand Dumbledore nous a enfermés dans la salle de classe ensemble ! »

« Il a probablement menti ! Tu crois soudainement tout ce qu'il te dit ? »

« Oui ! Je le fais ! Je lui fais confiance ! »

« Lui faire confiance ? Qu'est-il arrivé pour que vous fassiez une trêve ? »

« Il a changé ! »

« En quoi ? »

« Il est mon ami ! »

Ron se tut et Harry regarda ses amis, en essayant d'évaluer leurs réactions à son admission. Hermione le regardait curieusement, mais elle ne semblait pas en colère. Ron, d'autre part, devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux et rappelait à Harry son oncle en colère, en faisant la grimace.

« Tu. Es. Ami. Avec. Rogue ? » articula lentement Ron et Harry hocha la tête.

« Je ne peux pas le croire! Ami avec Rogue ! Je peux à peine croire que tu es ami avec Malefoy ! Maintenant Rogue ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? »

« Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez bien avec Draco ! Cela fait des mois que nous sommes devenus amis ! » dit Harry.

« Comme si je pouvait accepter un mini Mangemort ! Quel est le problème avec toi, Harry ? Faire

ami-ami avec des Mangemorts! Te tournerais-tu vers le côté sombre ? »

« Es-tu devenu fou ? » cria Harry.

« Je ne vais pas vers le côté sombre, idiot ! Draco n'est pas un Mangemort ! Il a sauvé la vie de Neville ! Il a sauvé ma vie ! »

« Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire si nous n'avions pas été au ministère, en premier lieu ! »

« Tu me blâmes pour ce qui est arrivé au ministère ? »

« Parce que c'était de ta faute ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir avec moi ! Je voulais y aller seul ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir seul ! Il ne serait rien arrivé si tu avais été en mesure de comprendre que ce que tu voyais n'était pas réel ! »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu me blâmes ! »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer ! »

« Tu es un vrai con, Ron ! »

« Comme si tu étais beaucoup mieux ! Je ne suis pas celui qui fait ami-ami avec tous les Mangemorts dans le monde ! »

« Ils ne sont pas des Mangemorts ! Ils sont de notre côté ! »

« Tu es dingue ! »

« Juste parce que tu ne peux pas voir au-delà de tes stupides préjugés ! »

Ron ne répondit pas, mais au contraire frappa de son poing le visage de Harry avant que Harry ne puisse même enregistrer ce qui se passait. Harry tituba vers l'arrière comme son nez se brisait et le sang coulait.

« Ron ! » cria Hermione.

« Il le méritait. Peut-être que ça va lui faire comprendre qu'il doit choisir les Serpentard ou nous » dit Ron.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire choisir » dit Harry, tenant son nez.

« Bien sûr que je peux et je le ferai. C'est eux ou nous » dit Ron.

« Fais-moi savoir quand tu auras repris tes esprits » ajouta-t-il et il se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

« Harry » dit Hermione doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Je te verrai demain, Hermione » Harry secoua la tête.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu choisisse » dit-elle, et il sourit.

« Je sais. Je te remercie, Mione. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry »

Hermione sourit et se rendit dans son propre dortoir.

Harry soupira et sortit de la salle par le portrait. Il se tenait dans le couloir et réfléchissait à ses options.

« Dobby ! » appela-t-il et l'elfe de maison lui apparut dans un 'plop'.

« Que peut faire Dobby pour Harry Potter, monsieur ? » demanda Dobby.

« Dobby, peux-tu me faire descendre dans les quartiers de Severus Rogue ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, Dobby peut, monsieur. Dobby l'elfe de maison est le seul à ne pas avoir peur d'entrer dans les quartiers du professeur Rogue. Dobby apportera Harry Potter, monsieur » Dobby hocha la tête et Harry sourit.

« Merci, Dobby. »

Dobby s'empara de la jambe du pantalon de Harry et ils disparurent du couloir. Lorsque Harry ouvrit ses yeux, il se trouvait dans les quartiers de Severus.

« On y est, Harry Potter, monsieur » dit Dobby et Harry sourit.

« Je te remercie, Dobby. » « De rien, Harry Potter, monsieur » dit Dobby avant de disparaître de la salle.

« Dobby, c'est toi ? » entendit Harry et il sourit.

« C'était lui » dit Harry et il regarda Severus sortir de sa chambre à coucher.

« Salut. »

« Harry. Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Venez, asseyez-vous » dit Severus en le

poussant vers le canapé. « Ron et moi avons eu une dispute » dit Harry, regardant Severus saisir un chiffon, le mouiller et attraper un ensemble de flacons.

« C'est lui qui vous a fait cela ? » demanda Severus en commençant à laver le sang sur son ami. « Ouais. C'était juste un combat stupide. C'est rien d'important » Harry soupira et gémit de douleur quand Severus tapa sur le côté de son nez et dit « Episkey » afin d'arrêter le saignement de son nez.

« Ca fait mal, merci pour la délicatesse » dit Harry et Severus sourit ironiquement.

« Je suis Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots. Je ne me soucie de personne » déclara Severus et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Les choses changent » dit Harry et Severus leva les yeux. « Je ne peux pas changer. »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Vous l'avez fait. »

« Vous êtes délirant, M. Potter. »

« Je ne le suis pas » dit Harry, semblant offensé.

Severus renifla.

« Prenez ça. C'est un antidouleur. »

Harry hocha la tête et avala la potion.

« Merci. »

« Donc, que s'est-il passé ? » redemanda Severus en se penchant en arrière sur le canapé et regardant Harry se recroqueviller dessus. « Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment. Il a commencé à hurler et puis j'ai crié et il m'a frappé » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je peux vous garantir que toute l'école va savoir que vous et moi sommes amis d'ici demain » soupira-t-il. « Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je pourrais avoir glissé que nous sommes des amis à Ron. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Je sais que nous avons essayé de garder le secret » dit Harry rapidement.

« Harry, c'est très bien. Cela aurait fini par se savoir » déclara Severus.

« Peut-être, mais je suis encore désolé. Je suis juste chanceux que tous les Mangemorts juniors soient partis. Ils ont été initiés au cours des vacances, n'est-ce pas? C'est pourquoi ils ne sont pas ici ? » Dit Harry et Severus hocha la tête.

« Étiez-vous là ? »

« Oui. Le premier cercle a été appelé pour le marquage des nouveau. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vue. J'ai bloqué celui-là. Je ne voulais pas voir les gens que je connais se faire marquer » dit Harry et Severus entendit la tristesse et la résignation dans la voix du jeune homme.

« C'était leur choix, Harry. Un choix qu'ils ont fait consciemment. Il n'est pas de votre faute s'ils se sont joint à lui » lui dit Severus.

« Comment un cinquième année pourrait volontairement prendre la marque ? Un cinquième année de Serdaigle, Severus » dit Harry, angoissé.

« Je sais, Harry. Peut-être que certains ont été forcés, mais nous ne le saurons pas jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre » déclara Severus et Harry soupira.

« La fin semble très loin. »

« Cela arrivera. »

« Puis-je rester ici pour ce soir ? Je ne peux pas revenir à la Tour, pas ce soir » demanda Harry. « Vous devez revenir un jour et parler à Mr Weasley » dit Severus.

« Je sais et je le ferai. Mais pas ce soir, s'il vous plaît ? » dit Harry.

Severus soupira.

« Très bien, mais seulement ce soir. Vous êtes de retour dans la tour de Gryffondor demain. »

« Je le promets. Merci, Severus » Harry hocha la tête.

« Vous pouvez utiliser la chambre, bien sûr. »

« Je n'ai pas de pyjama. »

« Je vais réduire un des miens. Venez. C'est le couvre-feu. Il est temps pour vous de dormir » dit Severus et il se dirigea dans sa chambre pour prendre un pyjama pour son ami.

« Honnêtement, Severus. Avez-vous des couleurs ? » demanda Harry quand il saisit le pyjama noir.

« J'ai des robes vertes, des robes bleues marines et des chemises blanches » dit Severus en croisant les bras.

« Blanc n'est pas une couleur et je vais supposer que le bleu et le vert sont si sombres qu'ils paraissent noirs » dit Harry, en levant un sourcil.

« Ou voulez-vous en venir ? » dit Severus et Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré.

« Je vais mettre de la couleur dans votre garde-robe un de ces jours, Severus Rogue » dit Harry, en marchant dans la chambre.

« Je suis impatient » dit Severus sarcastique.

« Je le jure » dit Harry.

« Allez au lit, sale mioche » dit Severus et il entendit rire Harry que la porte de la chambre se ferma.

« Bonne nuit, Severus ! » dit Harry.

Severus secoua la tête et partit dans sa chambre.

A suivre….

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER qui fait du super boulot ! bise je t'adore miss !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 24<p>

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, la nouvelle de l'amitié entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue avait fait le tour de Poudlard en seulement quelques jours. Les rumeurs et spéculations allaient bon train autour de l'école, personne ne croyant que l'amitié était réelle. Beaucoup parlaient de leur passé pour le moins désagréable et Harry trouvait que c'était un argument valable. D'autres se demandaient si l'un, ou même les deux, étaient sous un charme ou une potion, faisant rouler des yeux Severus et murmurer au sujet de la bêtise des étudiants. Harry avait également découvert que certains ne croyaient pas que l'amitié était réelle car Severus était toujours le même con en classe avec Harry.

« Vraiment, ils attendent à moi que je devienne un autre Dumbledore simplement parce que nous sommes des amis » avait dit Severus quand il entendit quelques-uns des commentaires, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry à l'image mentale de Severus en robe colorée, les yeux scintillants, et offrant des bonbons au citron aux étudiants.

Puis, on pouvait s'y attendre, il y avait ceux qui croyaient qu'ils étaient des traîtres d'avoir lié une amitié.

« Je suis déjà un traître et c'est bien pire que d'avoir simplement lié une amitié avec Harry Potter » avait dit Severus ostensiblement et Harry avait roulé ses yeux.

En bref, la patience et le tempérament de Severus avaient eu raison de tous les potins. Harry essayait également de disparaître partout où il rencontrait des coups d'œil et des regards interrogateurs.

Harry n'avait pas encore parlé à Ron. Cependant, il était retourné à la tour de Gryffondor la nuit suivante, comme il l'avait promis à Severus mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela s'était bien passé ou qu'il était resté.

Flashback

Harry marcha à travers le portrait ouvert et constata que, dès qu'il fut visible à tout le monde dans la salle commune, le silence se fit. Il roula des yeux et se dirigea directement vers les escaliers pour monter au dortoir des garçons. Il venait d'atteindre l'escalier, quand il entendit son nom.

« Hey, Potter! »

Il entendit l'appel de Seamus et se retourna.

Seamus se mit sur ses pieds, se levant de la chaise longue avec Dean. Dean essayait clairement d'arrêter son petit ami, mais en vain. Tout le monde dans la salle commune fixait Harry et Seamus.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose, Seamus ? » dit Harry une fois que le garçon irlandais fut debout devant lui, mais ne semblant pas vouloir parler.

« Alors, est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que toi et Snape êtes copains maintenant ? » demanda Seamus en croisant les bras.

« Si je dis non, puis-je partir ? » dit Harry avec ironie.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? » dit Seamus et Harry soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce important ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, si vous l'êtes, alors tu es autant un traître que lui, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Seamus et Harry regarda son colocataire.

« Donc, je suis un traître maintenant ? » dit Harry.

« Si tu es ami avec Rogue, oui » Seamus hocha la tête.

« Donc, je suis un traître si je suis ami avec le professeur Rogue, mais pas si je suis ami avec Draco Malfoy, ce qui est le cas depuis des mois maintenant » dit Harry, regardant fixement Seamus.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous aimons ton amitié avec Malefoy, nous l'avons simplement toléré. Cependant, être ami avec Rogue est une toute autre histoire. Oui, être ami avec Rogue te vaut d'être étiqueté comme un traître, tout comme lui » déclara Seamus.

« C'est ridicule. Vous avez tous trop de préjugés contre les Serpentards » dit Harry.

« Parce qu'ils sont le mal, Potter, ou es-tu trop occupé à te lier d'amitié avec eux pour le remarquer ? » dit Seamus.

« Seamus » siffla Dean mais le garçon irlandais ignora son petit ami.

« C'est exactement ce dont je parle ! » dit Harry, se mettant en colère.

« Vous fondez vos opinions de tous les Serpentards en réponse aux actions de quelques-uns. Nous sommes en guerre, si vous ne l'aviez pas réalisé pour le moment. Nous n'allons pas passer à travers cette guerre si nous ne mettons pas de côté rancunes et préjugés stupides afin de travailler ensemble. »

« Je ne travaillerais jamais avec un Serpentard et si un Serpentard a mal tourné, c'est une question de temps avant qu'ils ne le fassent tous » déclara Seamus et Harry fut consterné d'entendre des murmures d'accord dans toute la pièce commune.

« Je ne peux pas vous croire. Vous préférez risquer de perdre cette guerreplutôt que d'essayer de travailler avec un Serpentard pour gagner » dit Harry, en secouant la tête et regardant autour de la salle commune.

« Il n'y a pas de place dans une guerre pour les préjugés et les rancunes. Simplement parce que quelques Serpentards ont mal tourné - d'accord, il y en a eu plus de quelques-uns - mais cela ne veut pas dire la totalité de la maison Serpentard est remplie de sorciers sombres et de Mangemorts. Si vous regardez autour de vous lors des repas, vous verrez que des gens sont absents de chaque maison et ceux qui sont manquants depuis les vacances de Noël sont des Mangemorts nouvellement marqués. Il y a des étudiants de Poufsouffle manquants. Ces Poufsouffle manquants sont de nouveaux Mangemorts. »

« Je n'ai pas encore entendu un démenti au sujet de toi et Rogue » déclara Seamus et Harry leva les yeux.

« Oui, nous sommes amis, d'accord ? Heureux maintenant ? Je suis ami avec Severus Rogue. Satisfait ? » dit Harry avec colère en croisant les bras.

« Tu es un traître, Potter. Tu n'es pas Gryffondor » déclara Seamus et Harry entendit de nouveau des murmures d'accord des étudiants environnant.

« Vous avez raison. Je ne suis pas un vrai Gryffondor, je ne suis qu'à moitié Gryffondor » dit Harry et Seamus fronça les sourcils avec quelques autres.

« Je suis à moitié Serpentard également. Le Choixpeau a voulu me mettre à Serpentard, mais je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire, qu'il me mettre à Gryffondor. Juste parce que je suis ami avec un Serpentard, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Cela signifie simplement que je m'en fous de ces rivalités internes stupides. Je préfère que nous gagnions cette guerre en luttant ensemble que de perdre et de garder les rancunes des maisons. »

« J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas l'un de nous, Potter » dit Seamus.

« Tu sembles assez protecteur envers eux. »

« C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amitié, Finnegan. Tu devrais essayer » dit Harry avec raideur.

« Tu dis que tu es ami avec Rogue. Peut-être que tu baises aves lui pour obtenir tes brusques bonnes notes en potions. Cela ne me surprendrait pas. Je parie que tu t'abaisserais à cela avec tout le monde. J'ai entendu dire que c'est ce que font les Serpentards » dit Seamus et beaucoup haletèrent tandis que Harry vit rouge.

« Seamus ! » cria Dean, clairement en colère et consterné par les paroles de son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Seamus dit.

« Vous savez que c'est vrai. Nous avons tous entendu la même chose des Serpentard et il vient juste d'admettre être l'un d'entre eux. »

« Seamus, tais-toi ! » dit Dean en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Non ! » cria Seamus. « Il est par conséquent un Serpentard ! Il est le même que tout le reste d'entre eux ! Vil, manipulateur et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Même si cela signifie baiser l'ensemble de la maison Serpentard. »

« Seamus, ferme ta putain de bouche et laisse-le seul ! » cria Dean et il courut à côté de Harry, en face de Seamus.

« Tu prends le parti de Potter contre moi ? » cria Seamus.

« J'essaie de protéger mon ami ! »

« Il n'est pas digne d'être protégé! Il est juste un autre Serpentard qui… »

Seamus ne finit jamais parce qu'il reçu tout d'un coup deux poings le frappant sur le nez. Son nez se brisa avec un bruit écœurant et Harry et Dean baissèrent les yeux sur Seamus qui était tombé au sol.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes toi-même et que tu présente des excuses à Harry, nous deux c'est fini. » déclara Dean, puis il se tourna vers Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait un préjugé contre Serpentard, mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il irait si loin. »

« C'est correct, Dean. » Harry lui donna un petit sourire. « Merci »

« Je ne peux pas te croire, Dean ! » dit Seamus alors qu'il se levait de nouveau, son visage et sa chemise couverts de sang.

« C'est mon ami, Seamus ! Quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude d'être pour toi ! » cria Dean en réponse.

« Il est un traître et il va obtenir ce qu'il mérite ! » dit Seamus et il se jeta sur Harry qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour s'écarter.

Lui et Seamus tombèrent au sol, chacun essayant de cerner l'autre et de prendre le dessus tout en échangeant de solides coups de poing. Après s'être fait frappé au visage à plusieurs reprises, Harry réussit finalement à épingler Seamus au sol. Il regarda le Gryffondor irlandais.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais les rancunes que tu as et je ne prétends pas le vouloir ni même vouloir essayer. Il suffit de savoir que la façon dont tu comportes te coûtera cher dans cette guerre » dit-il et il se remit sur ses pieds, laissant Seamus sur le sol les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Harry » s'excusa Dean et Harry fit un geste de la main.

« C'est bon, Dean. Il croit ce qu'il croit. C'est sans conséquence pour moi » dit Harry. « Peut-être que tu devrais aller ailleurs. Nous ne sommes que quelques-uns que cela ne dérange pas, à savoir Hermione, Neville, et Colin en plus de moi. Sinon tout le monde te regarde comme s'ils voulaient te tuer » dit Dean et Harry hocha la tête, soupirant.

« Ouais, tu as raison. Je vais aller ailleurs pour ce soir. Rendez-vous plus tard, Dean. Merci encore » dit Harry avant de quitter la tour de Gryffondor.

Il secoua la tête alors qu'il se tenait dans le couloir. Sa joue lui faisait mal et il savait que son œil serait noir dans peu de temps.

Harry soupira et fit lentement chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où aller : Severus ou Draco. Il savait que tous les deux voudraient l'aider, mais il ne savait pas si Severus lui permettrait de rester une nuit. Le choix fut fait pour lui quand il entendit Draco l'appeler.

Harry se retourna et vit Draco marcher dans le couloir vers lui.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Harry à son ami.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. Je peux aussi demander au nom de Merlin ce qui t'est arrivé » dit Draco, en regardant la lèvre fendue, la joue coupée, et l'œil au beurre noir de Harry.

« Rien. Juste un combat stupide » dit Harry.

« Avec ? » demanda Draco.

« Seamus », lui dit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda lentement Draco et Harry savait qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas aller incruster Seamus dans le sol.

« Juste au sujet de l'amitié entre moi et Severus » dit Harry, en décidant de laisser de côté presque tout le reste.

« Putain de Finnegan » murmura Draco.

« Viens » dit-il, saisissant le bras de Harry et le tirant dans le couloir.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Harry.

« Dans mes quartiers où je vais te guérir et où tu vas dormir » dit Draco et Harry sourit.

« Merci, Draco. »

« Tu te rends compte que je dois corriger Finnegan pour ça, hein ? » lui dit Draco en donnant le mot de passe à Demetri comme Jeremy dormait.

« Je sais, Draco » Harry sourit.

Draco guérit rapidement les petites blessures de Harry puis l'envoya à la deuxième chambre pour passer la nuit.

Fin du flashback

Harry ne pouvait toujours pas croire la façon dont Seamus avait agi ; comment il agissait toujours en fait. Dean avait été sérieux. Il avait rompu avec Seamus, en lui disant qu'il lui donnerait une autre chance une fois que Seamus se serait excusé auprès de Harry et aurait changé son attitude. C'était il y a plus d'une semaine et Dean n'avait pas parlé à l'irlandais en dépit des tentatives de ce dernier de le faire parler.

La plupart de la maison Gryffondor ne parlait plus à Harry non plus. Les seules exceptions étaient Hermione (à l'irritation de Ron), Dean, Neville, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Ginny, et Katie Bell. Sur toute la maison, ce n'était pas beaucoup.

Harry soupira et s'assit à la fin de table des Gryffondor, le plus proche de la table des professeurs, seul. Il remplit son assiette et se mit à manger son dîner. Il finit par ramasser une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier que quelqu'un avait laissé sur la table. Il regarda la première page avec un cœur lourd.

De nouvelles victimes !A six heures trente trois la nuit dernière, le nombre de victimes pour le monde des sorciers a augmenté. Un petit village à Carlisle a été attaqué par les Mangemorts et beaucoup de vies ont été perdues. Un total de quatorze personnes sont mortes, neuf étant de jeunes enfants. Le plus jeune de ces victimes était un garçon de deux ans du nom de Sam Wendel.

Harry poussa le journal hors de vue. Il ne voulait pas connaître les autres victimes, les autres enfants. Il y avait des attaques constantes. Chaque jour, la Gazette du Sorcier parlait d'une nouvelle histoire sur plus d'attaques et plus de gens morts.

Harry soupira avec lassitude. Quand cela serait-t-il ?

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et Janvier arriva, apportant l'anniversaire de Severus. Harry savait que l'homme n'avait jamais célébré son anniversaire - merci à Tobias Rogue-, mais Harry ne se souciait pas de cela. Il avait passé la journée avec l'homme. Ils avaient joué aux échecs, parlé, et juste aimé être avec l'autre. Harry avait également amené le gâteau, il l'avait fait spécialement pour son ami et ils en avaient dévoré un bon quart ce soir-là. Il avait également donné son cadeau à Severus, le premier journal traduit de Salazar Serpentard.

Il avait, comme avec les ingrédients de Basilic, menti sur l'endroit où il avait obtenu la revue, mais il avait décidé d'attendre l'été pour montrer la Chambre à l'homme.

Février passa en grande partie comme Janvier, avec un temps moins rude. Le froid avait diminué quelque peu

à l'école. Malgré le fait que plus d'un mois avait passé, beaucoup étaient encore obsédés par l'amitié entre Harry et Severus.

Depuis qu'il était connu que tous les deux étaient des amis, ils avaient été un peu plus ouverts au public mais pas beaucoup. Pas plus qu'ils n'attiraient l'attention. Severus était un peu moins sévère avec Harry en potions et parfois ils pouvaient être trouvés à parler ou à marcher ensemble dans les couloirs.

Nous étions près de la fin du mois et Harry sortait des quartiers de Severus après une nouvelle série de formation à la Défense. Ils avaient travaillé sur la magie sans baguette de Harry, après leur session de duel. Harry savait qu'il maitrisait de mieux en mieux la magie sans baguette mais c'était encore épuisant. Il lui fallait beaucoup de magie et de l'énergie pour faire le moindre sort sans baguette.

Il était sur le point de monter les escaliers pour quitter les cachots quand il entendit des bruits sourds venant du couloir loin des quartiers de Severus et de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda dans le couloir, mais le trouva vide. Il se retourna vers les escaliers mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit les sons à nouveau.

Harry tira sa baguette et laissa tomber son sac dans les escaliers. Il marcha lentement et silencieusement dans le couloir. Les sons devenaient de plus en plus clairs au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la tour dans le hall. Il pouvait entendre les gens crier et entendit ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de petits pleurnichements et glapissements. Harry colla son dos contre le mur et glissa vers le coin. Tenant fermement sa baguette, il regarda à travers le coin et put à peine masquer son souffle.

Là, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, se trouvaient trois étudiants. Cependant, l'un d'eux était recroquevillé sur le sol en essayant de se protéger contre les coups de pied et de poing que les autres lui donnaient. Les deux attaquants étaient certainement plus vieux que leur victime et Harry supposa qu'ils étaient en sixième ou septième année. Harry regarda le garçon sur le sol et retint un autre soupir.

C'était le deuxième année Serpentard qu'il avait rencontré à Noël.

C'était Caleb Manden!

Maintenant, une partie de l'esprit de Harry savait qu'il devrait retourner dans le couloir et avertir Severus. Cependant, l'autre partie de son esprit, la partie de Gryffondor qui généralement contrôlait son corps, fit courir Harry vers les étudiants et leur hurler. :

« Laissez-le tranquille ! »

« Laisse tomber, Potter. C'est à cause de toi si Manden est dans cette position » dit l'un des élèves plus âgés et Harry le reconnut comme sixième année de Serpentard.

« Ah ouais ? Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Harry, avançant pas à pas entre les sixièmes années et Caleb.

« Eh bien, il a été dire qu'il est ton ami. Et également que nous devrions tous soutenir cette nouvelle amitié entre toi et Rogue. Manden est un traître, voilà ce qu'il est » fit l'autre Serpentard et Harry reconnu Jacob Fields.

« Laissez-le tranquille. Il est dans votre propre maison. Qui se soucie d'avec qui il est ami ? Et, sérieusement, cela fait près de deux mois maintenant que tout le monde a découvert la relation entre moi et le professeur Rogue. Cela suffit maintenant » dit Harry.

« Cette école est remplie de traîtres. Manden n'est pas de Serpentard et Rogue non plus » déclara Fields. « Ils sont plus Serpentard que vous deux ne le serez jamais » dit Harry avec raideur.

Il pointa sa baguette sur eux et se mit à genoux pour regarder Caleb qui était encore recroquevillé sur le sol.

« Hé, es-tu ok ? » demanda-t-il.

Caleb leva les yeux vers lui et Harry vit qu'il avait une large entaille sur son front suintante de sang. Il avait aussi un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue, le nez en sang probablement brisé, et une coupure sur la joue.

« Je suis ok » dit Caleb à voix basse.

« Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, juste accroche-toi » lui dit Harry et il hocha la tête.

Harry se remit debout.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous fassiez cela. Il a douze ans ! »

« Peut-être que tu as raison, Potter » dit Fields et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ce serait beaucoup plus satisfaisant de le faire sur toi. Stupefix ! »

Harry se jeta sur le sol alors que le trait rouge survolait sa tête.

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Protego ! »

« Stupefix ! »

« Confundo ! »

Harry agita sa baguette et envoya un Reducto silencieux à Fields, mais il le bloqua. Il savait que Fields était un bon duelliste et savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à cause de son entraînement à la Défense de ce soir. Cependant, il ne prit pas cela en considération quand il érigea un bouclier sans baguette et sans paroles autour de Caleb pour le protéger des sorts volant de partout dans la pièce. Presque aussitôt, il put sentir le bouclier prendre son énergie, mais il ne s'en soucia pas et il continua le combat, jetant des sorts sur les Serpentard devant lui.

« Stupefix ! » cria-t-il et il réussit à frapper l'autre Serpentard qui tomba inconscient au sol.

« Tu nous paiera cela, Potter ! » cria Fields et il envoya un sort de découpe qui frappa l'épaule de Harry.

Harry siffla de douleur, mais riposta avec un Petrificus Totalus silencieux. Il sourit légèrement quand il frappa Fields, mais sa victoire fut de courte durée tandis que sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir et il tomba sur le sol avec les Serpentard, inconscient.

A suivre….

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	25. Chapter 25

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER qui fait du super boulot ! bise je t'adore miss !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 25<p>

« Monsieur Manden, heureux de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillé. » dit Severus alors qu'il levait les yeux, après l'examen de Harry.

Caleb Manden était dans le lit à côté de Harry à l'infirmerie, où les deux garçons étaient depuis deux jours maintenant.

« Bonjour, professeur » dit Caleb et il regarda Harry qui était toujours inconscient sur le lit.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? Va-t-il bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quand il s'est battu en duel contre Messieurs Fields et Reed, il a utilisé la magie sans baguette pour créer un bouclier autour de vous pour vous empêcher de vous faire frapper avec tous les sorts. Cependant, la magie sans baguette est drainante quand ce n'est pas parfait. Il venait de quitter mes appartements après une session de formation dans lequel nous avons pratiqué la magie sans baguette, de sorte que ses niveaux magiques étaient plus faibles que d'habitude. Quand il a érigé le bouclier, il a utilisé plus de sa magie et il épuisé ses niveaux magiques. Il est tombé dans un coma induit par magie afin de la reconstituer » expliqua Severus et Caleb hocha la tête.

« Donc, il va bien ? » redemanda Caleb.

« Oui, il devrait se réveiller aujourd'hui. Cependant, il peut avoir un mal de tête. Il s'est cogné la tête quand il est tombé » Severus hocha la tête.

« Bon » a dit Caleb.

« Monsieur Manden, maintenant que vous êtes éveillé, peut-être pouvez-vous faire la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là » dit Severus, debout à côté du lit du garçon.

« Fields et Reed me frappaient parce que j'avais dit que Harry était mon ami et qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que vous et Harry soyez amis. Ils disaient que j'étais un traître et que je n'étais pas un Serpentard et ils ont commencé à me frapper. Harry est venu dans le couloir et leur a dit de me laisser tranquille. Ils ont commencé à crier puis à envoyer des sorts. Il a étourdi Reed et a utilisé le Petrificus Totalus sur Fields mais il s'est effondré aussi, et je ne pouvais pas le réveiller » expliqua Caleb.

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur Manden. M. Fields et M. Reed ont écopé de trois mois de détention et ne seront pas autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard pour le reste de l'année. Ils ne devraient plus vous déranger, mais s'ils le font, je veux que vous me le disiez » déclara Severus et Caleb hocha la tête.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Restez ici pendant encore quelques heures et Madame Pomfresh vous examinera. Vous devriez être sorti avant le dîner » dit Severus.

« Oui, monsieur » dit Caleb et il s'installa dans le lit pour essayer de se rendormir.

Severus attendit que Caleb s'endorme avant de revenir à Harry. Quand il avait appris ce qui s'était passé, il avait été inquiet et furieux. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas utiliser sa magie sans baguette. Severus secoua la tête. Lui et Harry auraient certainement des choses à se dire quand il se réveillera.

Harry gémit doucement alors qu'il revenait à contrecœur à lui. Il se sentait épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait rester endormi. Toutefois, son corps n'écoutait pas ses désirs et il fut bientôt en train de regarder le plafond en pierre de l'infirmerie. Il gémit de nouveau quand il se rendit compte qu'il était à nouveau à l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde avait raison. Il était vraiment prédisposé pour attirer les accidents.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Potter » fit une voix familière profonde et Harry gémit pour une troisième fois.

Il connaissait le ton. Il était en difficulté.

En grande difficulté.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder à sa gauche et plongea dans les yeux étincelants de noirs de Severus

Rogue. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

« Salut » dit Harry faiblement.

Il n'était pas complètement sûr de ce qui était arrivé pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il se souvenait d'avoir rencontrer un couple d'enfants en battant avec un autre élève ...

« Caleb ! » dit-il à haute voix.

« Est-ce que Caleb va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Monsieur Manden va parfaitement bien, M. Potter, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. » dit Severus et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Il a été libéré quelques heures plus tôt. »

« Bon. Qu'en est-il des deux étudiants qui l'ont attaqué ? » demanda Harry.

« En détention pour trois mois et ils ne peuvent pas aller à Pré-au-Lard » dit Severus et Harry hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Non, je me sens fatigué, comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des jours » Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est parce que, au lieu d'avoir votre énergie qui vous fait vous sentir éveillé et rafraîchi, vous êtes en train de reconstituer votre magie » dit Severus.

« Maintenant, je me sens obligé de demander, pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, avez-vous utilisé la magie sans baguette ? » demanda-t-il calmement mais Harry pouvait entendre la colère à peine dissimulée et l'inquiétude dans la voix de l'homme.

« Je ne voulais pas. Eh bien, je n'étais même pas vraiment conscient que je le faisais. Je voulais juste protéger Caleb » dit Harry.

« Vous ne devriez pas avoir été là en premier lieu ! » dit Severus à haute voix et Harry sursauta.

« Quand vous avez réalisé ce qui se passait, vous auriez dû venir m'avertir ! »

« J'allais le faire, je le jure. Une partie de moi savais que je devais, mais ma partie Gryffondor, la partie qui habituellement me contrôle le plus, a en quelque sorte gagné sur l'autre partie et j'ai essayé d'aider » lui répondit Harry.

« Je voudrais savoir quelle partie vous n'avez pas écouté ! Vous avez tellement diminué votre magie avec ce bouclier que vous avez failli tomber dans le coma ! » dit Severus et Harry baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé » murmura Harry.

Severus secoua la tête.

« Bon sang, vous pouvez l'être, M. Potter. En raison de vos actions, nous ne ferons aucune magie sans baguette pendant une semaine et nous allons faire une journée supplémentaire d'Occlumancie » dit-il.

« Mais, professeur ! » protesta Harry.

« Pas un mot, M. Potter. Vous avez de la chance, je ne vous fais pas nettoyer les donjons entiers sans magie » déclara Severus et Harry le regarda.

« Ne me lancez pas ce regard. C'est de votre faute. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque. »

« Oui, monsieur » dit Harry silencieusement, en regardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Harry » soupira Severus et il regarda autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du lit de Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez la dangerosité de ce que vous avez fait. »

« Severus, vous m'avez expliqué à propos du drainage de la magie et j'ai compris à quel point c'est dangereux. Je sais aussi que ce que j'ai fait était dangereux. Simplement parce que je fais toujours des choses dangereuses, ne signifie pas que je ne sais pas qu'elles sont dangereuses »

Harry eut un petit rire et Severus roula des yeux.

« Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Tout ce que je pouvais penser, cependant, était la protection de Caleb. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider quand il en a eu besoin. Il ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'amis dans Serpentard, ou pas du tout, vraiment. »

« Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi » Severus hocha la tête.

« Exactement. Je veux l'aider. Je l'aime bien » dit Harry.

« Je sais que vous le faites, Harry. Vous êtes un Gryffondor » dit Severus et Harry sourit.

« Vous devez être prudent, cependant. Je me rends compte que nous sommes en guerre et, que les gens soient prudents ou non, nous pouvons toujours être blessé ou nous nuire. Cependant, c'était simplement un cas de brimades à l'école. Vous devez faire attention à ce que vous faites et toujours être conscient de ce que vous faites. »

« Je sais » dit Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que vous le faites » déclara Severus.

« Sérieusement, je le fais, Severus. Vous m'avez sermonné à ce sujet dans un grand nombre de leçons. Je suis parfois bouché, mais je sais quand vous voulez que je vous écoute » lui dit Harry.

« Je veux toujours que vous m'écoutiez, salle gosse » dit Severus et Harry eut un petit rire.

« J'ai dit que je sais quand vous voulez que je vous écoute, non pas quand je le fais réellement » dit Harry et Severus leva les yeux. « Vous êtes un gosse, Potter » dit Severus et Harry sourit à l'homme.

« Je vais faire quelques examens. Vous devriez être en mesure de sortir et d'aller dîner » ajouta-t-il, et il se remit sur ses pieds, en tenant sa baguette.

Il la passa au-dessus de son jeune ami et murmura quelques incantations latines. Des lumières apparurent après chaque incantation et après quelques secondes, Severus rangea sa baguette.

« Alors ? » l'incita Harry.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur Potter. Soyez heureux, c'est le week-end et vous pourrez vous reposer. Allez vous coucher tôt ce soir et reposez-vous. Vous devriez vous sentir moins fatigué demain matin » lui dit Severus et Harry hocha la tête.

« Qu'en est-il des leçons ? » demanda Harry.

« Annulées pour ce soir, Harry. Vous avez besoin de repos » dit Severus.

« Mais- »

« Non, Harry. Nous ne faisons pas de leçons ce soir. Vous devez vous reposer » dit Severus sévèrement.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête.

« Allez manger, Harry. »

« Oui, monsieur » dit Harry et il sortit du lit. Il prit ses chaussures que lui tendait Severus et les mit.

« Je vous verrai plus tard, professeur » dit-il et il se dirigea vers les portes de l'infirmerie.

« Passez une bonne nuit, Harry » dit Severus.

Harry était sur le point de quitter l'infirmerie, mais il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas me blesser comme ça » dit Harry et Severus soupira, le regardant.

« Je sais, Harry. Je ne suis pas en colère. Vous m'avez inquiété » dit Severus et Harry le regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

« Quoi, professeur Rogue, je ne savais pas que vous pouviez être si humain » dit Harry, taquin.

« Sortez d'ici, sale gosse » dit Severus et Harry se mit à rire.

Il salua avec moquerie l'homme plus âgé et il courut hors de l'infirmerie. Severus secoua la tête alors qu'il regardait les portes se fermer.

Pourquoi je suis aussi indulgent avec lui, cela me dépasse, pensa-t-il mais pas avec malice.

« Bonne nuit, Harry » dit Ron, comme il tirait les rideaux autour de son lit à baldaquin.

Harry et Ron avaient enfin commencé à se parler à nouveau bien que cela soit encore hésitant. Harry savait que Ron avait absolument détesté l'idée que Harry puisse être ami avec Severus Rogue.

« Bonne nuit, Ron » dit Harry, couché sur le ventre sur son lit.

Il avait un livre ouvert devant lui mais il était le seul à pouvoir le lire. C'était le journal de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait déjà entamé la lecture. L'école avait déjà été créée. Harry le lisait pour essayer de se renseigner sur les effets personnels des autres fondateurs. La coupe qui appartenait clairement à Helga Poufsouffle n'avait pas été mentionnée à nouveau bien qu'il espérait que cela soit le cas.

Il continua la lecture tout en écoutant ses camarades de dortoir s'endormir. Il avait lu les explications de Salazar à propos des enseignements et des étudiants et des autres fondateurs, mais rien jusqu'à présent n'avait été dit à propos des objets personnels ou des Horcruxes ou quoi que ce soit, même à distance, relié à ce que Harry voulait.

Il se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. Il avait désespérément besoin de sommeil mais il ne voulait pas arrêter la lecture. Il était désespéré. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur les biens personnels des Fondateurs. Ils pourraient peut-être être des Horcruxes et jusqu'à ce que Harry regarde les autres souvenirs ou fasse de grosses recherches, il n'aurait pas d'autres pistes.

Il aurait souhaité avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec qui parlé de tout cela. Severus et lui en avaient parlé, mais ils ne pouvaient le faire que la nuit dans les quelques heures que Harry passait dans ses quartiers pour les leçons.

Il parlerait bien à Ron et Hermione, mais tous les trois avaient à peine discuté au cours de l'année depuis Ron et Hermione avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Aucun des deux ne savait quelque chose sur les souvenirs ou les nouvelles révélations au sujet de Voldemort ou quoi que ce soit car ils avaient rarement parlé avec Harry

Harry avait pris l'habitude de trainer avec Draco ou Neville et Luna. Il soupira en pensant à Ron et Hermione. Cela lui manquait d'être avec eux mais il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher leur bonheur. Ils étaient au milieu d'une guerre. Le bonheur était de courte durée.

Harry soupira et lu quelques lignes supplémentaires dans le journal avant de le fermer avec irritation alors que rien de pertinent n'était mentionné. Il le repoussa et enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

C'est tout.

Il n'avait plus de pistes.

Il avait des idées mais pas plus.

Il renifla tranquillement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était important de trouver un autre Horcruxe ou non. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de comment détruire les Horcruxes aussi, même s'il en trouvait un autre, il ne pouvait pas le détruire.

Harry gémit. Il était tellement fatigué de tout cela. Les puzzles. Les énigmes. Voldemort. La guerre. Tout.

Il était fatigué de se battre. Parfois, il envisageait sérieusement d'abandonner, et puis il reprenait sèchement ses esprits. Cependant, est-ce que l'idée de laisser le reste du monde des sorciers lutter contre la guerre était vraiment ridicule? Il n'avait que seize ans, pourtant, le monde avait mis sa foi en lui pour détruire Voldemort. Pourquoi pouvait-il le faire? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas eux? En raison d'une quelconque maudite prophétie racontée par une femme qui avait fait une seule autre prophétie correcte dans toute sa vie ? Le monde était-il vraiment si désespéré qu'ils laisseraient une guerre à un adolescent au lieu de se battre ?

Harry soupira. Il ne savait que répondre.

Oui, ils étaient désespérés. Ils avaient déjà vécu une guerre, du temps des parents de Harry. Maintenant, ils étaient au milieu d'une autre guerre et, cette fois, c'était pire. Il s'était passé des années depuis la dernière guerre, onze ans pour être exact. Bien sûr qu'ils ne voulaient pas se battre à nouveau.

La peur.

La guerre. Le désespoir.

Tout cela conduisait les gens à ne pas penser clairement et à tenter de trouver un moyen de l'éviter, même si cela signifiait placer un enfant de seize ans au milieu pour qu'il se batte pour vous.

Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs avec agitation. Il voulait que tout cela soit fini.

Harry bâilla alors qu'il était assis entre Drago et Luna à la table des Gryffondor, le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'il remplissait son assiette, il regardait les gens qui l'entourait. Drago et Luna étaient les seuls qui étaient de différentes maisons assis à la table des Gryffondor.

Pour Draco, c'était parce qu'il était un traître aux Serpentards, même si ceux qui restaient n'étaient pas des apprentis Mangemorts. Une fois que lui et Draco étaient devenus bons amis, Draco avait commencé à s'asseoir avec les Gryffondors.

Luna s'est assise avec eux parce qu'elle était une bonne amie avec la plupart des Gryffondors. C'était aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper moins des rivalités internes. Si elle voulait s'asseoir avec ses amis de Gryffondor, elle le faisait.

Il faudra encore une longue période, si jamais cela arrivait, avant que les rivalités ne se calment ou disparaissent, en particulier entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, pensa Harry alors qu'il ramassait un peu de lardons.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un coup dans les côtes. Il regarda Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a eu une autre attaque » dit Draco en dépliant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry releva la tête, et chercha Severus. L'homme était là, mais plus pâle que d'habitude et il était visiblement de plus mauvaise humeur que la normale. Harry se sentit désolé pour ceux qui avaient potions ce jour-là.

Harry se retourna vers Draco qui lui tendit la Gazette. Ils s'assirent plus près et commencèrent à lire l'article ensemble. C'était arrivé quelque part sur la côte ouest du Pays de Galles et la population entière avait été abattue à l'exception de quelques-uns qui avaient réussi à se cacher. Il y avait une petite fille, âgée de neuf ans, qui avait perdu toute sa famille, mère, père, frères et sa petite sœur, encore un bébé. Leur maison avait été brulée, mais sa magie l'avait sauvée. Elle s'était cachée dans une armoire et quand cela avait commencé à brûler, sa magie l'avait empêchée de subir un préjudice.

« C'est terrible » dit Hermione et Harry détacha ses yeux de l'image de la petite fille en train d'être consolée par un voisin.

« Ils ont apporté Greyback et quelques-uns des siens » Draco dit.

« Hier soir, c'était la pleine lune » dit Harry et Drago hocha la tête.

Harry regarda à nouveau l'article.

« Personne n'a été épargné. »

« Leur but était de tuer cette fois, pas de transformer » déclara Drago et Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

« Les attaques sont si aléatoires » dit Ron.

« Il est étrange qu'elles soient tellement aléatoires. Même avec ces psychopathes dérangés, il y a habituellement un lien entre les attaques » déclara Drago et Harry aperçu l'éclat dans le regard que Ron adressa au Serpentard. Il savait qu'un combat arrivait et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire sans le rendre pire.

« Je suppose que tu sais tout sur le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Ron et Harry gémit quand il vit un éclair dans les yeux de Draco.

Le regard de Hermione passait d'un garçon à l'autre, essayant clairement de comprendre comment arrêter la lutte, mais en même temps, comme Harry, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Oui, je le sais, malheureusement. On apprend des choses quand on vient d'une famille comme la mienne » dit Draco raide.

« Une famille de Mangemorts ? Ouais, je suppose que ce serait difficile d'ignorer » déclara Ron et Harry regarda suppliant, mais le rouquin ne le remarqua pas.

« Insinues-tu quelque chose, Weasley ? » dit Draco avec un calme et une fermeté que Harry savait qu'il ne ressentait pas.

« Non, rien, Mangemort » Ron haussa les épaules et Harry gémit de nouveau, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, comme il appuyait ses coudes sur la table.

« J'ai toujours su que tu pensais que je suivais Voldemort » dit Draco.

« Il est difficile d'envisager d'autres possibilités » dit Ron.

Harry enleva ses mains quand il réalisa que le niveau de bruit dans la Grande Salle avait considérablement diminué. Il regarda autour et remarqua que presque tout le monde regardait Ron et Draco.

« Moi ? J'ai pensé que j'avais été assez clair à ce sujet, ce qui avec ce qui s'est passé en Juin : être mis à la porte de Serpentard, et ne pas avoir donné Harry à Voldemort » dit Draco et Harry vit que Ron devenait extrêmement en colère.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un bon Mangemort, juste que tu en étais un. » dit Ron avec désinvolture.

« Ainsi, parce que mon père est un Mangemort, cela veut dire que j'en suis un aussi ? » dit Draco et Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione.

Cela n'allait pas bien finir.

« Ouais, c'est à peu près ça » Ron hocha la tête.

« Cela me fait supposer que tu n'as jamais entendu dire que les actions du père ne faisaient pas qui est le fils » dit Draco et Harry ferma les yeux dépité.

« Bien sûr, je le sais. Rogue a condamné Harry en raison de père de Harry » dit Ron, irrité.

« Et tu as détesté le professeur Rogue pour ça, non ? » demanda Draco et Harry secoua la tête. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

« Bien sûr! Harry n'est pas son père » Ron hocha la tête.

« Donc, tu as détesté le professeur Rogue de le faire à Harry et pourtant, tu fais la même chose pour moi maintenant. Es-tu hypocrite, Weasley ? » ricana Draco et le visage de Ron devint rouge de colère.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses, Malefoy! Cela n'a pas d'importance! Tous les Serpentards sont les mêmes, nous le savons tous. Vous êtes tous des salauds. Puisque c'est éclairci, tu peux maintenant retourner dans la fosse aux serpents, la fouine » dit Ron, en agitant une main à Draco dans un mouvement pour le chasser.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry posa une main sur sa bouche.

« Vous arrêtez tous les deux. Maintenant. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas amis et ne le serez jamais, je l'accepte. Il suffit de cesser la lutte toutes les fois que vous voyez. Ron, tu vas laisser tomber tes préjugés et ressentiments contre les Serpentards. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à faire du mal dans ce monde, un monde qui n'est pas divisé uniquement entre de bonnes personnes et les Mangemorts » dit Harry, se rappelant les paroles que Sirius lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu.

« Regardez autour de vous et prêtez attention à ceux qui sont absents de chaque maison. Ils ont été portés disparus depuis que nous sommes revenus des vacances, car ils sont tous de nouveaux Mangemorts. Des Serdaigles et Poufsouffles sont manquants, Ron. Des Gryffondors sont manquants. Il n'y a pas seulement les Serpentards qui ont rejoint Voldemort au cours des deux dernières années. Cette guerre ne va pas finir de sitôt et plus le temps va passer, plus ça va empirer. La seule façon dont nous pouvons passer à travers cette guerre sanglante et obtenir la victoire est de travailler tous ensemble et de combattre côte à côte. »

Ron ne parlait pas et avait baissé les yeux de son assiette. Harry enleva sa main de la bouche de Draco, une fois qu'il fut assuré que le blond ne dirais rien de cinglant à Ron. Harry regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête légèrement et il hocha la tête en réponse.

« Je vous verrais plus tard. J'ai des devoirs que je dois finir avant la classe,» dit Harry, et il se leva.

« Viens, Draco. Tu peux m'aider » ajouta-t-il et le Serpentard se leva aussitôt et le suivit hors de la Grande Salle.

A suivre….

* * *

><p><strong>Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup .<br>**


	26. Chapter 26

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Béta :** SAILORSLAYER qui fait du super boulot ! bise je t'adore miss !

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 26<p>

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Draco alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, en direction de la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il est temps pour Ron de réaliser que nous sommes en guerre et qu'il a besoin de combattre côte à côte avec des gens de notre côté, peu importe qui ils sont » Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'ai compris ça, mais je n'ai pas compris la partie devoirs. Tu as terminé tous tes devoirs » dit Draco.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un mensonge, Draco, je suis sûr que tu en as entendu parler » dit Harry et Drago le foudroya du regard.

« Attention, Gryffondor » dit Draco tentant de paraître menaçant.

« J'ai tellement peur » dit Harry, et ils rirent.

« Alors, que faisons-nous ? » se demanda Draco.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à trouver un livre » dit Harry.

« Super. Juste ce que je veux faire de mon temps. Chercher un livre avec Pince suspendue au-dessus mon épaule » dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique et Harry leva les yeux.

« Elle ne sera pas suspendue au-dessus de nos épaules, Draco » dit Harry, en ouvrant son sac et sortant la cape d'invisibilité familière.

« Pourquoi allons-nous utiliser la cape d'invisibilité ? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que le livre que nous cherchons est dans la section interdite » dit Harry et il attrapa le bras de Draco, le tirant vers lui.

Il jeta la cape sur eux et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la bibliothèque.

« Quel livre est-ce et pourquoi en as-tu besoin d'un si mauvais ? » murmura Draco tandis qu'ils passaient près de Madame Pince.

« C'est le livre dont je t'ai parlé, où Ron, Hermione, et moi avons découvert les Horcruxes. J'en ai besoin parce que je ne sais toujours pas comment détruire ces maudites choses et je parie que ce livre me le dira » expliqua Harry tranquillement comme ils tournaient vers la gauche et se dirigeaient vers où Harry savait être les portes de la section interdite.

« Je pensais que tu essayais de comprendre quelles étaient les Horcruxes ? » dit Draco.

« Je le faisais jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où commencer. J'ai lu le journal de Serpentard en essayant de trouver une mention aux biens personnels des fondateurs mais il n'y avait rien. Il y avait seulement une brève mention de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Je pensais qu'il était temps que j'apprenne à détruire ces choses » lui dit Harry et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la section interdite.

En regardant autour, Harry glissa le verrou vers la droite et ils poussèrent lentement et tranquillement les portes, glissant à travers quand l'ouverture fut assez grande.

« Une coupe ? » répéta Draco.

« Ouais. Apparemment, elle était vraiment spéciale pour elle. Elle n'a été mentionné qu'une seule fois. Donc, cela pourrait être un Horcruxe ou non. J'ai besoin de regarder plus de ces souvenirs, mais je ne peux pas » Harry hocha la tête.

« Souvenirs ? » Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry se maudit en silence.

Il avait oublié que Draco ne savait rien sur les souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait donné.

« Je vais t'expliquer plus tard, Draco. Pas maintenant. Ainsi, avec la coupe, tu feras comme si tu savais de quoi je parle », dit Harry comme ils erraient à l'arrière de la section interdite. « Peut-être. Nous reviendrons là-dessus » dit Draco et Harry hocha la tête.

« D'accord, il devrait être ici » dit Harry, en enlevant la cape.

« Quel est le titre ? » demanda Draco.

« Tu ne serais pas capable de le lire. Ca va juste être un tas de symboles pour toi. C'est une couverture verte avec un symbole sur la tranche. Cela ressemble à une sorte d'œil. Un triangle avec un cercle dedans et une ligne au milieu » lui dit Harry et il hocha la tête.

Ils commencèrent à parcourir lentement les étagères, à la recherche du livre. Ils parlèrent tranquillement tout le temps, discutant des Horcruxes et des façons possibles de les détruire.

« Harry, je pense que je l'ai trouvé » dit Draco une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et Harry se précipita vers lui.

Draco montra un livre vert et Harry sourit.

« Oui, c'est ça » dit Harry, et il sortit livre de l'étagère.

« Ce symbole » dit Draco, en montrant le symbole sur la tranche que Harry avait décrit.

« Il me semble familier. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« As-tu déjà entendu l'histoire des Trois Frères ? » demanda Draco et Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est un conte de fées sorciers. Quelques parents en font la lecture à leurs enfants avant le coucher et autres joyeusetés. »

« Quelle est cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec ce symbole ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant fixement le petit symbole.

« Nous allons parler à Severus. Je ne sais pas s'il sait au sujet de la partie de symbole, mais il connaît l'histoire » dit Draco.

« Nous pouvons y aller ce soir. Nous ne ferrons de toute façon que des recherches ce soir puisque j'ai un match de Quidditch » dit Harry.

« Contre Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco tandis que Harry mettais le livre dans son sac et jetais la cape sur eux à nouveau.

« Ouais. Si nous gagnons, ce que nous ferrons, nous sommes en finale puisque nous avons gagné contre Serdaigle au dernier match » Harry hocha la tête.

« Nous devons simplement gagner contre Serdaigle et ensuite nous passerons à la finale aussi » déclara Drago et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Convaincus que vous allez gagner ? » dit Harry.

« Bien sûr que nous allons gagner. C'est Serdaigle. Ils sont bons mais pas autant » dit Draco et ils rirent.

Invisible et silencieux, Harry et Drago quittèrent la bibliothèque et retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité une fois de retour dans le couloir.

« Viens. Nous devons aller en Métamorphose » dit Harry, et ils ont partirent pour la quatrième étage.

« Draco, c'est quoi ce livre ? » demanda Harry comme ils marchaient lentement en direction des cachots.

« Quoi ? Tu peux apporter ton livre, mais je ne peux pas apporter le mien ? Très bien alors » déclara Draco avec arrogance et il commença à revenir en arrière dans le couloir.

Harry se mit à rire et lui saisit le bras.

« Non, idiot. Quel livre est-ce ? »

« Les Contes de Beedle le Barde » dit simplement Draco.

Il regarda Harry alors le Gryffondor ne répondait pas.

« Tu as sûrement entendu parler de lui ? »

« Elevé comme un Moldu, Draco » dit Harry ostensiblement.

« J'ai toujours tendance à l'oublier » Draco dit.

« Un compliment ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Je vais le prendre. »

« Fait le, Gryffondor. »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui est important dans ce livre ? »

« Il contient ce conte de fées dont je t'ai parlé ce matin. Je ne sais pas si Severus a le livre ou non » lui dit Draco.

« Je n'en doute pas. Cet homme possède tous les maudits livres de l'existence » dit Harry et Drago sourit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de Serpentard.

« Hey, Salazar » dit Harry.

« Bonjour, monsieur Potter » Harry leva les yeux.

« Bonjour, Draco. » Harry resta bouche bée.

« Tu me fais marcher. »

« Je crois que Severus vous attend, M. Potter » le portrait de Serpentard s'ouvrit et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« C'est Harry ! » l'appela Harry alors qu'il marchait dans l'appartement.

« Passez une bonne nuit, M. Potter, Draco » dit Serpentard et Harry secoua la tête tandis que Draco se mit à rire.

« Il le fait parce qu'il sait qu'il t'ennuie » dit Draco alors qu'ils marchaient sur le canapé dans le salon de Severus.

« De toute évidence » dit Harry, roulant des yeux.

« Harry ? » ils entendirent Severus appeler à partir de la bibliothèque.

« Ouais, c'est moi » dit Harry. « Draco est là aussi. »

Harry et Drago levèrent les yeux quand ils entendirent la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Severus s'appuya contre le chambranle avec ses bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

« Et pourquoi, je vous prie, Draco est-il ici pendant les heures où nous sommes sensés travailler ? »

« Il est là pour vous aider » dit Harry tout simplement et le sourcil de Severus monta.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose d'autre sur ce que les Horcruxes pourraient être alors j'ai décidé de chercher comment les détruire jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une autre piste. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec Draco ? » demanda Severus en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil pour s'asseoir.

« Nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque pour trouver le livre dont je vous ai parlé, celui écrit par Salazar Serpentard, où j'ai découvert les Horcruxes. Draco m'a aidé à le trouver et il a remarqué le symbole sur la tranche. Il dit qu'il l'a reconnu et qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec un conte de fées qui se trouve dans ce livre » expliqua Harry en montrant le livre que tenait Draco

« Quel conte de fées ? » demanda Severus.

« Le conte des Trois Frères » dit Draco et Severus hocha la tête.

« Je connais l'histoire mais je ne suis pas sûr d'un symbole qui lui soit liée » dit Severus.

« C'est très bien. Je connais les légendes derrière l'histoire et le symbole » dit Draco et Severus acquiesça de nouveau.

« Quelqu'un va-t-il effectivement me dire cette histoire ou cette légende ou quoi que ce soit ? » les interrompit Harry et les deux Serpentards le fusillèrent du regard. Il leva les mains d'un mouvement défensif.

« Maintenant, tout d'abord et avant tout, rappelez-vous que cette histoire est juste une histoire. C'est un conte de fées raconté par des parents aux enfants depuis des siècles » dit Severus et Harry hocha la tête compréhensif.

« L'histoire est, évidemment, à propos de trois frères qui voyagent. Ils viennent à une rivière, mais, contrairement à d'autres qui sont venus à cette rivière, les frères sont sorciers et ainsi, ils ont juste à conjurer un pont. Comme ils sont en train de traverser dessus, La mort semble… » « La mort ? » dit Harry en signe d'incrédulité.

« Comme dans une forme physique de la mort ? »

« Oui, Harry, La mort est réellement apparue aux trois frères » dit Draco.

« Mais la mort n'est pas un être physique. C'est une apparition éventuellement, mais même alors, la mort n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez vraiment voir » dit Harry, les sourcils froncés profondément.

« Rappelez-vous, c'est une histoire, Harry » dit Severus et Harry hocha la tête se souvenant de ce fait.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » Draco repris l'histoire.

« La Mort a dit qu'elle donnerait aux frères le cadeau qu'ils voulaient comme une récompense pour être en mesure de la tromper, que les gens se sont toujours noyés dans la rivière. » « Le frère aîné demanda une baguette, » continua Severus

« une baguette qui était plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre et qui pourrait toujours gagner des duels pour lui. La Mort créa cette baguette sur une branche d'un sureau sur la rive de la rivière. »

« Le second frère demanda le pouvoir de rappeler ceux morts. La Mort lui donna une pierre et lui a dit qu'il pourrait ramener les gens d'entre les morts » dit Draco.

« Le troisième frère, plus jeune et aussi le plus sage, ne faisait pas confiance à La Mort. Il a demandé quelque chose qui lui permettrait de sortir sans être suivi. Donc La Mort lui a remis sa propre cape d'invisibilité » dit Severus et Harry déglutit, quelque chose lui passant par la tête.

J'ai une cape d'invisibilité, quelque chose qui est apparemment très rare.

« Les frères continuèrent leur chemin avec leurs cadeaux et, finalement se séparèrent » dit Severus, attirant l'attention de Harry.

« Le plus vieux arriva dans un village après une semaine ou deux et il chercha un sorcier avec qui il avait eu une querelle. Naturellement, avec sa nouvelle baguette, la Baguette de Sureau, il remporta le duel. Il laissa son ennemi mort sur le sol et passa à l'auberge. Ici, il se vanta de la baguette qu'il possédait, la baguette, dit-il, qu'il avait arrachée à La Mort et qui le rendait invincible. »

« Cette nuit-là, un autre sorcier rampa pour atteindre le frère, qui était ivre, et prit la baguette. Il trancha ensuite la gorge du frère pour faire bonne mesure. Ainsi La Mort prit le premier frère pour son propre compte » déclara Drago.

Harry soupira discrètement, mais ne dit rien.

« Le second frère rentra dans sa propre maison où il vivait seul. Il sortit la pierre que La Mort lui avait donnée et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. L'image de la jeune fille qu'il avait espéré épouser avant qu'elle ne décède brutalement apparut devant lui » dit Severus.

« Cependant, elle était silencieuse et froide, comme séparée de lui par un voile. Elle était, en effet, revenue dans le monde des vivants, mais elle ne lui appartenait pas donc elle souffrait. »

« Finalement, le second frère fut rendu fou de désir et, désespéré, il se tua pour qu'il puisse vraiment être avec elle » dit Draco.

« Et ainsi, La Mort prit le deuxième frère. »

« La Mort rechercha le troisième frère pendant des années mais elle ne parvint pas à le trouver. Lorsque le troisième frère atteint un grand âge, il retira finalement la cape d'invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Il salua ensuite La Mort comme un vieil ami et partit avec elle volontiers, avec plaisir, et, d'égal à égal, ils quittèrent cette vie » fit Severus en finissant l'histoire.

« C'est un conte de fées ? » dit Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Les sorciers sont des fous. C'est une histoire d'horreur, pas un conte de fées. »

Severus eut un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas censé être comme les contes de fées moldus. Le monde des sorciers est toujours resté près de la réalité avec leurs histoires, plus proche des leçons de vie réelles qui peuvent être apprises. »

« Pourquoi? Que sont les contes de fées des Moldus ? » demanda Draco.

« Ils sont tous sur les princesses et les princes et la princesse tombe amoureuse d'un prince et ils vivront heureux pour toujours » dit Harry et Drago renifla.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui est important dans cette histoire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, il est dit que cette histoire n'est pas seulement une histoire » Draco commença.

« Mais, vous avez dit… » Harry regarda Severus.

« Je sais ce qu'il a dit, Harry, mais il ne connait pas complètement cette partie » dit Draco et Harry le regarda encore.

« Il est considéré par certains que cette histoire est basée sur des faits réels. On croit que les trois frères étaient bien réels. »

« Qui étaient-ils alors s'ils étaient réels ? » demanda Harry.

« Personne n'a jamais compris cette partie. Du moins pas que j'ai jamais entendu de toute façon » dit Draco, en haussant légèrement.

« Très bien, alors cette histoire pourrait, éventuellement, être vraie. Nombres d'histoires sont basées sur des événements réels. Qu'est-ce donc si elle l'est ? » demanda Harry.

« Les dons de la Mort » dit Draco et Harry cligna des yeux.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils existent ? » dit Harry avec une pointe de scepticisme dans sa voix.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Est-ce si difficile à croire ? » Dit Draco.

« Tu possèdes une cape d'invisibilité. »

« Ouais, mais je doute fortement qu'il s'agisse de la cape d'invisibilité de la Mort » dit Harry avec un grognement.

« D'accord, disons que les cadeaux sont bien réels. Qu'en est-il à leur sujet ? »

« Ils sont parfois appelés Reliques de la Mort et c'est là qu'est ce symbole » dit Draco en montrant la tranche du livre que tenait Harry.

Harry regarda le petit symbole à nouveau : un triangle avec à l'intérieur un cercle et une ligne verticale au milieu. Il ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose de spectaculaire.

« D'accord ? » dit Harry, confus.

« Bon, je vais faire ainsi. Est-ce que cela le rend un peu plus facile à comprendre ? » Dit Draco et mit unparchemin sur ses genoux et attrapa une plume. Il dessina un triangle. « La cape d'invisibilité. » Il traça un cercle à l'intérieur du triangle. « La Pierre de Résurrection. » Il traça une ligne droite au milieu. « La Baguette de Sureau. »

Harry regarda le nouveau symbole dessiné.

« Donc, ce symbole est ... quoi ? Le signe des Reliques de la Mort ? »

« C'est exactement ce que c'est » Draco hocha la tête.

« Donc, outre les objets eux-mêmes, que sont les Reliques de la Mort ? » demanda Harry.

« On dit que quiconque possède les Reliques de la Mort est le Maître de la Mort » dit Draco.

Harry resta bouche bée.

« Le Maître de la Mort ? Honnêtement ? Tu veux dire comme immortel ? Impossible de mourir ? »

« Eh bien, on n'est pas sûr de ce que cela signifie. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est là toute la rumeur. Cependant, non, cela ne signifie pas la personne est immortelle. Cela signifie que la personne peut contrôler la mort, la personne peut appeler Mort et lui commander. » lui dit Draco.

« C'est de la folie » Harry secoua la tête.

« Je dois aller faire une promenade. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce sujet. Je serai de retour dans peu de temps » dit-il et il quitta l'appartement, laissant toutes ses affaires derrière lui.

« Ne faudrait-il pas que l'un de nous lui courre après ? » demanda Draco, regardant la porte fermée.

« Il ira bien, Draco. Il y a beaucoup à comprendre dans tout ce que vous lui avez dit » déclara Severus.

« Vous n'y croyez pas ? » demanda Draco.

« Je pense que cela pourrait être une possibilité, oui » Severus hocha la tête.

« Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr au sujet de ces objets et de ce 'Maître de la Mort'. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Cela semble être ce qui arrive avec la plupart des gens. »

Harry soupira, errant dans les couloirs sans but. Il n'avait aucune idée sur quoi s'en tenir. Est-ce que l'histoire des trois frères était réelle ? Les Reliques de la Mort étaient-elles réelles ? Qu'en est-il d'un 'Maître de la Mort' ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tourna au coin, s'arrêtant brutalement quand il se trouva face à face avec une jeune fille familière.

« Oh, bonjour, Harry » l'accueillit Luna avec une voix douce et rêveuse.

« Salut, Luna » Harry lui sourit.

« Tu sembles plongé dans tes pensées » dit Luna et Harry se mit à rire en silence à la brusquerie de la jeune fille.

« Ouais, j'ai beaucoup de choses à penser » Harry hocha la tête.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu en parler. J'ai trouvé que de dire des choses à haute voix et d'en débattre, même avec soi-même, peut aider les choses à avoir plus de sens et trouver une solution plus claire » dit Luna et Harry la regarda.

Tant de gens pensait qu'elle était étrange et, parfois, les choses auxquelles elle croyait étaient un peu excentrique, mais Harry trouvait qu'elle savait toujours exactement de quoi elle parlait.

« Ouais, peut-être que je vais essayer ça » dit Harry.

« Veux-tu que je reste ? » lui demanda Luna et Harry sourit à nouveau.

« Cela t'embête ? » demanda Harry, pensant peut-être que sa perception bizarre des choses pourrait aider.

« Pas du tout » dit Luna et elle s'assit sur le sol sous une fenêtre.

Harry sourit et s'assit sur le côté opposé du couloir, en face d'elle.

« Donc, que se passe-t-il dans ta tête, Harry ? »

« Je suis confus. Je viens d'apprendre cette histoire, Le Conte des Trois Frères, et j'ai entendu des rumeurs à son propos. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut croire » dit Harry.

« Des rumeurs ? Oh, tu veux dire comme ce sujet étant vrai ? » dit Luna et Harry hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, je peux te dire que c'est certainement vrai. »

« Il l'est ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais que cela n'avait jamais été prouvé ? »

« Il ne l'a pas été » dit Luna.

« Toutefois, si tu rassembles les faits, tu verras que c'est tout à fait une histoire réaliste. »

« Alors, quels sont ces faits ? » demanda Harry.

« Les trois frères auraient été réels. Ici, j'ai une photo de la Pierre de Résurrection avec moi » dit Luna et elle fouilla dans son sac avant de remettre une photo pliée à Harry.

Il le déplia et la regarda. C'était une simple pierre noire de la forme générale d'un diamant.

« Voies-tu ce symbole sur la pierre ? »

Harry regarda attentivement. La pierre avait l'air étrangement familière. Puis il vit le symbole.

« C'est le symbole des Reliques de la Mort. »

Luna hocha la tête.

« Oui, exactement. Ne reconnais-tu pas cette pierre, Harry, autrement que comme la Pierre de Résurrection ? »

« Elle me semble familière mais je ne peux pas la replacer » dit Harry.

« Je vais t'aider. Les frères qui sont dans cette histoire sont, dit-on Cadmus, Antioche, et Ignotus… »

« Peverell » termina Harry haletant.

« Les frères Peverell. Ils sont les frères de l'histoire ? C'est comme ça que je reconnais cette pierre. C'est l'anneau. L'anneau Peverell. »

Luna sourit.

« Exactement. Donc, si la Pierre de Résurrection existe, ne penses-tu pas que les autres doivent exister aussi ? »

« La cape d'invisibilité » souffla Harry.

« Je crois que tu en possèdes une, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » dit Luna et Harry hocha la tête.

« On dit que la cape de l'histoire est imperméable à la magie. Elle donne l'invisibilité complète au porteur, peu importe les sorts qui sont jetés sur elle. Elle donne une dissimulation constante et impénétrable. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. La description semblait effroyablement familière.

« Cela correspond, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Luna et, si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Harry aurait pu penser qu'il pouvait entendre l'humour dans les mots.

« Extrêmement bien. » Harry hocha la tête.

« Qu'en est-il de la Baguette de Sureau, alors ? »

« Tu crois qu'ils existent alors ? » demanda Luna.

« Je suis vraiment en train » dit Harry.

« Eh bien, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'est devenu la Baguette de Sureau. Il y a eu de nombreuses grandes baguettes au fil des siècles, même si aucune ne peut se comparer à la Baguette de Sureau » lui dit Luna.

« Donc, la baguette pourrait disparaitre ? » dit Harry.

« Eh bien, je suppose, mais je ne le pense pas. Je crois qu'elle est plus proche que nous le pensons tous, cachée à la vue » dit Luna.

« Comme tout le reste dans ce monde » murmura Harry et Luna lui adressa un petit rire doux.

« Oui, tout à fait comme ça » dit-elle.

« D'autres questions, Harry ? »

« Une » dit Harry, et elle hocha la tête.

« Qu'en est-il du 'Maître de la Mort' ? »

« Eh bien, celui qui dispose de toutes les reliques est le Maître de la Mort. Ce n'est pas comme cela semble. On ne contrôle pas la mort. Eh bien, on le fait mais seulement si on le désire. Certains pensent qu'on peut apprivoiser la Mort et que, même sans les reliques, elle peut vous apparaître si vous parvenez à la traiter en ami. Même si vous êtes lier d'amitié avec elle, vous pouvez parfois de lui ordonner de faire ou ne pas faire quelque chose, mais elle est, essentiellement, une amie. Voilà ce que être le Maître de la mort signifie » expliqua Luna et Harry rangea l'information dans son esprit.

Enfin, il regarda la jeune fille de Serdaigle et sourit.

« Merci, Luna. Cela m'a beaucoup aidé » dit-il, et elle lui sourit en retour.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir aidé, Harry. L'aide est nécessaire de nos jours. C'est juste aux gens de la chercher et l'accepter » dit Luna et Harry, une fois de plus, se demanda si elle avait du sang Clairvoyant.

Elle disait toujours quelque chose de philosophique comme ça. Il sourit et secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Je dois y aller, Luna. Merci encore pour l'aide » dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

« Cela m'a fait plaisir, Harry »

Elle sourit et se mit à fredonner, comme elle s'éloignait. Harry la regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner et de prendre la direction opposée pour revenir dans les cachots.

A suivre….

* * *

><p><strong>Hello cher <strong>**revieweurs et revieweuses petit défi a tous ceux qui lise cette fan fiction , qui peut me dire a qui appartiens la baguette de sureaux ainsi que la pierre de résurrection , est surtout "Ou" ils ce trouve ,celui qui c'est je lui offrirais le prochain chap en exclu bise Sakura  
><strong>

**Merci a tout les revieweurs et revieweuses de suivre cette fic, GOLDENTRIO333 vous en est très reconnaissante moi aussi d'ailleurs .merci beaucoup a  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 27<p>

Draco et Severus étaient encore assis au même endroit quand Harry revint, mais leur conversation avait changé.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda Draco quand Harry fut assis à côté de lui à nouveau.

« Ouais » Harry hocha la tête.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Severus.

« C'est vrai. Tout cela, c'est vrai » dit Harry et les Serpentards le regardèrent fixement.

« Ecoutez, je sais que rie n'a jamais été prouvé, mais écoutez-moi. Je suis tombé sur Luna et... »

« Luna? Oh, ce devrais être vrai » renifla Draco, assis en arrière et se croisant les bras, en regardant Harry amusé.

« Tais-toi, Draco. Je sais qu'elle semble étrange, mais elle sait de quoi elle parle » dit Harry.

« Elle m'a tout raconté à propos de cette histoire et de la légende derrière, et elle s'adapte à tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Les trois frères étaient les frères Peverell. Le plus vieux, Cadmus, a obtenu la Baguette de Sureau. Le second, Antioche, a obtenu la Pierre de Résurrection. Le plus jeune, Ignotus, a obtenu la cape d'invisibilité et l'a donné à son fils avant sa mort. Elle fut transmise à travers les générations depuis des siècles » leur dit Harry.

« Tu penses que ta cape d'invisibilité est celle de l'histoire ? » Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Je sais qu'elle l'est. Luna m'a tout dit à ce sujet et c'était comme si elle décrivait ma cape » Harry hocha la tête.

« Très bien » déclara Draco.

« Disons, par hypothèse, que ta cape est la cape de l'histoire. Qu'en est-il des deux autres choses ? »

Harry sortit la photo que Luna lui avait donnée de sa poche et la déplia. Il la tendit à Severus.

« Cela vous semble familier ? » dit-il.

Severus examina la pierre noire dans l'image.

« C'est la pierre sur la bague de Peverell. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est aussi la Pierre de Résurrection. »

« Il a fait de la Pierre de Résurrection un Horcruxe ? » Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que c'est la Pierre de Résurrection. Je suis sûr qu'il connaît les Reliques de la Mort. Il a toujours voulu tout savoir sur ces objets puissants et il a probablement entendu les légendes sur les frères Peverell, les gens de sa propre famille. Je peux vous garantir qu'il sait que tout cela est vrai » dit Harry.

« Attendez » les interrompit Draco.

« C'est quoi cette histoire à propos d'un anneau et des Horcruxes ? »

Severus et Harry se regardèrent en silence, comme s'ils se demandaient s'ils devaient tout raconter au jeune Serpentard. Enfin Harry parla.

« Nous allons tout te raconter après. Finissons cela d'abord. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Très bien, alors nous avons la Cape et la Pierre » dit Draco.

« Qu'en est-il de la Baguette ? »

« Luna dit que personne ne sait vraiment où est la Baguette de Sureau. Parce qu'elle est si puissante, les gens l'ont toujours voulu. Des gens ont tué pour elle de sorte qu'elle n'a jamais séjourné dans la famille Peverell. Elle est passée par les familles et les générations au cours de la centaine et quelques années. Donc, personne n'a vraiment su où la vraie baguette de Sureau a été pendant des siècles. Luna, cependant, croit qu'elle est probablement cachée à la vue de tous » expliqua Harry, redisant ce que Luna lui avait dit.

« Très bien. Je crois que c'est vrai, » dit Draco

« mais maintenant quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions tous les trois les Reliques de la Mort. »

« Nous devons trouver cet anneau » dit Harry, regardant Severus qui hocha la tête d'accord.

« C'est vrai. Pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet… » a dit Draco avec un regard appuyé à son frère de cœur et son parrain.

« Très bien, Draco. Vous devez nous laisser parler. Aucune interruption. » lui dit Severus et il hocha la tête.

Harry et Severus commencèrent au début et expliquèrent tout à Draco. Ils lui parlèrent au sujet des sept Horcruxes et comment Harry était secrètement le septième. Ils lui racontèrent au sujet de l'Horcruxe connu, expliquant l'anneau Peverell et le médaillon de Serpentard. Ils parlèrent des souvenirs que Dumbledore avait donnés à Harry et tout ce qu'ils savaient actuellement sur le passé de Voldemort. Harry dit également qu'il aurait à mourir malgré les protestations de Severus. Quand ils eurent fini, ils regardèrent Draco, dont la bouche était grande ouverte et les yeux élargis.

Le silence dura pendant un certain temps avant que Draco ne retrouve enfin la capacité de parler.

« Permettez-moi de voir si je comprends bien » dit lentement Draco, cherchant clairement à trier les informations.

« Voldemort a fait sept Horcruxes, mais il ne sait pas il y en a sept ? »

Harry et Severus hochèrent la tête.

« Tu es le septième ? »

Ils acquiescèrent de nouveau.

« Il ne peut pas mourir jusqu'à ce que tous les Horcruxes soient détruits ? »

Encore une fois, ils hochèrent la tête.

« Vous savez ce que sont deux d'entre eux mais pas où les trouver ? »

Signe de tête positif.

« Harry doit mourir ? »

Nouveau signe positif de tête, bien que plus hésitant.

« Incroyable » murmura Draco.

« Il doit y avoir une autre façon, je ne vais pas te laissez mourir! C'est dingue ! »

« Pour l'instant c'est notre seule option » Harry haussa les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Severus fronça les sourcils désapprobateur tandis que Draco restait bouche bée, incrédule.

« Tu agis comme si tu ne te souciais même pas de devoir mourir ! » déclara Draco, outré.

« Draco, ce n'est pas que je ne m'en soucie pas » dit Harry.

« J'ai juste eu le temps de l'accepter. »

« Comment peux-tu accepter cela ? » cria Draco.

« Draco, écoute-moi » dit Harry, en soupirant.

Il regarda Severus quand il remarqua que l'homme n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient fini de tout expliquer à Draco. Le visage de l'homme, comme toujours, était fermé, mais Harry pensait voir une sorte de scintillement dans les yeux noirs mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était.

« Ecoute, je sais depuis un long moment que je dois mourir. J'ai su que j'étais un Horcruxe il y a environ un an et demi, près de deux ans maintenant. J'ai aussi toujours su que je devrais être le seul à vaincre Voldemort, avant même que j'ai entendu la prophétie. »

« La prophétie? Quelle prophétie? » l'interrompit Draco.

Harry regarda Severus.

« Il ne connaît pas la prophétie? »

« Non, Lucius n'a jamais entendu parler de la prophétie et Draco avait changé de camp à ce moment-là » Severus secoua la tête.

Harry soupira de nouveau.

« Très bien. Écoute attentivement, Draco »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à réciter la prophétie de mémoire.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas ... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ... Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. »

Le silence régnait à nouveau.

« J'ai connu cette prophétie depuis Juin dernier et elle a renforcé l'idée que je dois être le seul à le tuer. Je le supposais déjà avant et j'ai su que je ne survivrais probablement pas. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais un Horcruxe, je savais que je n'allais pas survivre à cette guerre. Je vais y mettre fin, mais je ne vais pas y survivre. » dit Harry à son ami qui était affalé sur le canapé, se sentant clairement vaincu.

« C'est une guerre, Draco » dit Severus.

« Les pertes se produisent. »

« Je sais » dit Draco croisant les bras.

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Harry aurait juré que le garçon faisait la moue.

« Changeons de sujet pour l'instant » dit Harry.

« Maintenant, je vais te parler des Horcruxes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

N'avaient-ils pas déjà tout dit au sujet des Horcruxes?

« Nous n'avons pas exactement expliqué tout ce que nous savions à propos des Horcruxes,» dit Harry, et il saisit une plume et le parchemin sur lequel Draco avait dessiné les symboles des Reliques de la Mort

« Ok » dit Draco.

« Le premier était le journal » dit Harry, écrivant le mot «journal».

« Un journal ? » questionna Draco.

« Ouais, en deuxième année. Ton père l'a glissé dans la marmite de Ginny Weasley avec le reste de ses livres ce jour-là dans Fleury et Bott. Il contenait une mémoire de Tom Jedusor âgé de seize ans et, à travers elle, il possédait Ginny. Je l'ai détruit dans la chambre » expliqua Harry.

« Ensuite, il y a le médaillon, qui est dans mon sac » continua Harry, en montrant de la tête son sac posé sur le sol et écrivant "médaillon" sur le parchemin.

« La bague? Quelque soit cette bague. » dit Draco.

Harry écrivit «anneau», hochant la tête.

« C'est la bague de Peverell. Il a été transmis à travers les générations et, à un moment donné, il a fini dans les possessions de la famille Gaunt. »

« La famille Gaunt ? » Draco fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Elvis, Morfin et Mérope Gaunt. Rappelle-toi les souvenirs dont nous t'avons parlé. » Draco hocha la tête.

« La famille de Voldemort. La bague a une pierre noire avec un symbole gravé dessus. Le symbole est les armoiries de la famille Peverell. Cependant, il est également, comme nous l'avons récemment découvert, le symbole des Reliques de la Mort. La pierre sur l'anneau est la Pierre de Résurrection. »

« Et c'est un Horcruxe ? »

« Oui » Harry hocha la tête.

« Le suivant est Nagini. »

« Nagini est un Horcruxe ? » demanda Draco, étonné.

« Oui, elle l'est. C'est pourquoi il la conserve proche tout le temps et se montre si protecteur envers elle. Il n'agit pas seulement ainsi parce qu'elle est son familier » dit Harry.

« Maintenant, nous sommes coincés sur deux des Horcruxes »

Il mit deux points d'interrogation sur le parchemin.

« Et le dernier c'est moi. »

« Donc, les deux manquants » Draco pointa la liste des Horcruxes

« vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'ils sont ? »

« Eh bien, nous croyons qu'ils peuvent être des biens personnels détenus autrefois par les fondateurs, mais nous ne le savons pas avec certitude car nous avons été incapables de trouver des tels biens » dit Severus.

« Eh bien, comment voulez-vous détruire les Horcruxes ? » demanda Draco.

« Nous ne savons pas. C'est pourquoi je devais trouver ce livre pour voir si quelque chose y est mentionné » lui dit Harry.

« Ah, bon » dit Draco.

« C'est de la folie. »

« Et pourtant, il le faudra d'une façon ou d'une autre » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« C'est presque le couvre-feu. Il est temps pour vous deux pour retourner dans vos salles communes » dit Severus aux deux garçons.

« Très bien. Bonne nuit, Severus » dit Draco en attrapant son sac et il quitta les quartiers du Maître des Potions.

« Il l'a bien pris » dit Harry, quand Draco eut disparu.

Severus leva un sourcil.

« Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il était prêt à tout sauf à se remettre à Voldemort à votre place. »

« Très bien, il a tout bien pris, sauf cette partie »

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Il redevint ensuite grave.

« Nous devons trouver cet anneau, Severus. »

« Je sais » Severus hocha la tête.

« Je vais nous trouver un peu de temps pour aller à Little Hangleton. »

« Bon. Vous travaillez dessus pendant que j'essaie de savoir comment détruire les Horcruxes » dit Harry et Severus acquiesça de nouveau.

« Je vous verrai plus tard, Severus. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Les salles se vidèrent des enfants et ils retournèrent tous à leurs salles communes pour se coucher. Les torches furent allumées, en aidant à voir ceux en patrouille. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas les enseignants en patrouille. Au lieu de cela c'était des Aurors qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs.

« Emmeline » appela Kingsley quand il vit sa partenaire à l'autre extrémité d'un couloir.

« Hey, Kingsley » dit Emmeline Vance.

« Quelque chose ? »

« Non, tout va bien. »

« Je vais dire à Jameson que nous allons rentrer et que nous serons de retour demain » déclara Kingsley et Emmeline hocha la tête.

« Allez attendre aux portes avant. Je serai là bientôt. »

Emmeline se dirigea loin de lui dans le couloir et tourna au coin. Kingsley marcha dans la direction opposée, passant quelques angles et prit un long escalier. Il passa deux paliers et s'arrêta au troisième, tournant dans le couloir étroit à la recherche du chef de l'équipe en charge de la protection de l'école. Il finit par le repérer dans le couloir en train de tourner un coin.

« Jameson ! » appela-t-il.

« Shacklebolt. Vous êtes censé être au deuxième étage » déclara Roman Jameson quand Kingsley l'eut rattrapé.

« Emmeline et moi avons terminé nos tournées. Nous allons rentrés pour la nuit et revenir demain. Nous allons faire un dernier tour sur le terrain avant de partir » dit Kingsley à l'homme.

« Très bien. Je vous verrai demain, Shacklebolt. » déclara Jameson et Kingsley hocha la tête.

« Bonne nuit, Jameson » dit Kingsley et il partit rejoindre Emmeline aux portes avant.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Emmeline quand il arriva.

« Tout va bien. Nous devons faire un dernier tour et ensuite nous pourrons partir » déclara Kingsley et elle hocha la tête.

« Ca me va. Allons-y » dit-elle, et ils passèrent les grandes portes, marchant dans les couloirs sombres. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers les escaliers et se séparèrent au fond, chacun allant dans des directions opposées.

Kingsley tenait sa baguette fermement et regarda tout autour ce qui l'entourait tandis qu'il marchait. Il ne pensait pas que quelque chose se produirait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour baisser la garde. Chaque école des sorciers dans le monde était protégée, même en Amérique, même si elles n'étaient pas impliquées dans la guerre. Personne ne voulait prendre des risques. Tout le monde voulait être protégé jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie.

Il soupira et ses pensées dérivèrent sur son petit frère honorifique de retour à Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne. Il détestait laisser Harry, surtout quand il avait vu combien c'était douloureux pour l'enfant. Il se rappelait encore le regard suppliant que Harry lui avait adressé quand il lui avait demandé de ne plus avoir de missions après que lui et Remus soient revenus de la Malaisie. Le regard le hantait, mais il avait été incapable de se conformer aux souhaits de son frère. Il devait continuer à travailler pour l'Ordre pour aider à gagner la guerre.

Il soupira de nouveau et souhaita, non pas pour la première fois, être de retour en Ecosse avec Harry. Kingsley était presque trop perdu dans ses pensées pour remarquer les sons autour de lui. Presque.

Kingsley sortit de ses pensées de suite et porta son attention sur les sons qui l'entouraient, mais qui semblaient lointains en même temps. Cependant, étant un Auror depuis si longtemps, il était capable de discerner les sons.

Cri. Hurlement.

Course à pied. Des sorts qui volent. Des pierres détruites.

Il reprit finalement ses esprits et courut vers les portes de l'école.

« Kingsley ! » il entendit crier Emmeline et il courut dans l'école.

Il traversa le grand hall d'accueil, en esquivant les sorts qui volaient et, sautant par-dessus les décombres, il se glissa à côté d'Emmeline qui était près de l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Kingsley, esquivant un sort mortel survolant sa tête.

« Ce sont des Mangemorts ! Ils attaquent l'école ! » dit Emmeline et Kingsley jura.

« Viens. Allons-y » déclara Kingsley et ils coururent jusqu'à l'escalier et traversèrent les portes en haut.

La grande salle où ils entrèrent était remplie de sorciers en robes noires et masques blancs, de cris d'enfants et de professeurs et d'Aurors luttant, de pierres cassées et de verre, avec des sorts volant partout. Kingsley et Emmeline se regardèrent brièvement avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

« Harry, viens. Nous sommes en retard » dit Ron et Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » gémit Harry tandis que la lumière envahissait ses yeux.

« Nous sommes en retard. Le petit déjeuner est presque terminé. Nous devons aller en Histoire de la Magie » dit Ron et Harry jura, sautant sur ses pieds.

Ron et Harry se précipitèrent pour se préparer et coururent dans les couloirs vers la salle de classe. Ils réussirent à l'atteindre et à s'asseoir comme la cloche sonnait.

« Enfin. Vous avez raté le petit déjeuner » dit Hermione une fois que Binns eut commencé son cours.

« Nous dormions » dit Ron.

« Bien. Je vous ai apporté à tous les deux un petit déjeuner » dit-elle, et elle leur tendit les deux serviettes qui contenaient un scone beurré et du bacon.

« Tu es la meilleur, Hermione » murmura Harry, en commençant à manger la nourriture qu'elle avait apportée.

« Je sais » dit-elle avec un sourire et ils rirent doucement.

Pendant que Ron et Harry mangeaient leurs petits-déjeuners, Hermione prit des notes sur le cours qu'ils recevaient, en sachant qu'elle aurait besoin de les donner aux garçons, mais, cette fois, ils ne la dérangèrent pas. Finalement, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie prit fin et ils passèrent au cours de Charmes, puis allèrent déjeuner par la suite.

« Oh, de la nourriture ! » dit Ron et Harry gémit tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient pour déjeuner et commençaient à remplir leurs assiettes. Hermione roula les yeux et mangea sa salade de poulet.

« Regardez, du courrier » dit Harry, en voyant des hiboux voler dans le Grand Hall. « Au cours du déjeuner ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« On dirait que oui » dit Harry. « Je pense qu'ils amènent simplement La Gazette du Sorcier » ajouta-t-il.

Tout le monde regarda les hiboux voler autour de la Grande Salle, atterrissant sur les tables ou tout simplement laissant tomber leurs livraisons. Harry regarda la chouette effraie brune laisser tomber le journal en face de Hermione et Hedwige atterrir à côté de lui.

« Hé, ma belle » dit Harry, en prenant le journal de sa patte et lui permettant de manger ce qu'elle voulait de son assiette et un verre.

Il déroula le journal et l'étala afin que lui et Ron puissent le lire ensemble.

Une école roumaine attaquée!

La nuit dernière à précisément 11h42, l'école de magie Ovidius* a été brutalement attaqué par des dizaines de Mangemorts. Une bataille s'ensuivit dans toute l'école entre ces sombres sorciers et les Aurors qui étaient sur leurs gardes. Des Aurors ont été dispatchés dans les écoles partout dans le monde afin de les garder protégées jusqu'à cette guerre touche à sa fin. Malgré les efforts courageux des Aurors et les professeurs qui se sont battus, toutes les vies n'ont pas été épargnées. Il y a, malheureusement, de nombreuses victimes. Beaucoup d'étudiants sont morts et cela inclut douze premières années, six deuxièmes années, quatorze troisièmes années, deux quatrièmes années, neuf cinquièmes années, dix-huit sixièmes années, et dix septièmes années. Trois professeurs ont perdu la vie ainsi que deux Aurors, appartenant à notre propre équipe britannique.

L'article se poursuivait, mais Harry ne pouvait plus lire. Aucun nom n'avait été cité parmi ceux qui étaient morts et cela s'inquiétait Harry. Et si Kingsley était l'un de ces Aurors qui étaient morts ? Et tous ces enfants. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que la plupart des enfants morts avaient été dans leur sixième année.

« Oh, mon Dieu » souffla Hermione et Harry la regarda.

« C'est terrible. »

« La plupart des victimes étaient de la sixième année. Tu penses que cela signifie quelque chose ? » demanda Ron.

« C'est un message » dit Harry, regardant fixement l'image d'une salle remplie de cadavres.

« C'est un message pour moi. C'est un message pour dire que ils n'ont pas peur d'attaquer une école et qu'ils pourraient attaquer Poudlard, peut-être très bientôt. »

Harry laissa tomber le journal et regarda les yeux effarés de Hermione et les yeux inquiets, mais déterminés de Ron. Il regarda autour de la salle pour voir des visages d'horreur, de tristesse, de choc, et d'inquiétude. Il rencontra les yeux de Draco et savais qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers la table centrale pour voir tous les professeurs parler tranquillement et ils avaient tous l'air grave. Après quelques

secondes, les yeux de Harry glissèrent vers Severus où ils rencontrèrent ses iris noires. Les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Il vit l'inquiétude, la colère et la détermination de s'assurer que rien n'arrive à Harry Potter tant qu'il était en vie pour l'empêcher. Il fut un peu rassuré et reconnaissant, une fois de plus, d'avoir Severus Rogue comme ami.

A suivre…..

* Ecole de magie Ovidius : c'est le nom d'une école actuelle en Roumanie, sauf qu'elle se nomme Ovidius High School. J'ai juste change le nom, afin que cela devienne une école de magie évidemment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>Le chapitre commence un peu avant l'arrivée de la Gazette du sorcier, pour voir la réaction de Severus aux nouvelles.<p>

CHAPITRE 28

Severus s'assit pour déjeuner et commença à remplir son assiette. Il mangea lentement en contemplant les étudiants. Ses yeux furent attirés par les portes quand il vit Harry entrer avec les deux autres Gryffondors. Il garda un œil sur eux ainsi que sur Draco à la table des Serpentards. Rien n'avait été fait à son filleul, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Alors qu'il prenait une autre bouchée de salade, son regard dériva sur le reste des élèves. Lovegood était assise seule à la table de Serdaigle jusqu'à ce que Londubat s'assoit près elle. Finnegan était assis en face de Thomas. Finch-Fletchley et MacMillian discutaient de quelque chose avec animation.

L'attention de Severus était prise par les étudiants quand il entendit le bruit distinct de hiboux. Il leva les yeux au même temps que quelques-uns des élèves de voir des hiboux voler dans la salle, transportant tous du courrier.

Il fronça les sourcils.

C'était le déjeuner.

Les hiboux ne livraient pas au déjeuner.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand une chouette vola sur lui et laissa tomber sa livraison sur les genoux de Severus. Il le ramassa et déroula la copie de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Severus sentit son souffle se couper en lisant l'article. Une école avait été attaquée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été appelé pour cette attaque? Voldemort savait-il quelque chose? Se doutait-il de quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que l'attaque signifiait? En réalité, il savait exactement ce que cela signifiait.

« Severus, vous n'avez pas été appelé pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Non » Severus secoua la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il vous soupçonne ? » dit Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais probablement être convoqué à la prochaine réunion. Je vais me renseigner alors » lui répondit Severus.

Comme lui et le directeur continuaient à parler, Severus leva les yeux, cherchant un étudiant. Il trouva Harry en regardant autour de la Grande Salle et ensuite la table du personnel. Les yeux d'émeraude se fixèrent finalement sur lui.

Il pouvait voir la tristesse, la douleur, la colère et la terreur contenues dans ces yeux. Il vit également de la compréhension. Harry savait ce que l'attaque signifiait, tout comme lui. C'était un message ... un avertissement. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était un message pour Harry.

Comme les deux hommes se regardaient, Severus laissa son regard devenir accessible. Harry fouilla dans ses yeux maintenant ouverts. Severus essaya de lui dire qu'en aucune façon il ne laisserait quelque chose arriver à Harry s'il pouvait l'empêcher. Il regarda l'air légèrement rassuré du garçon.

Severus se retourna vers l'article et soupira tristement.

Les choses étaient sur le point de devenir bien pire.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Ron alors qu'ils marchaient vers la tour de Gryffondor.

« Tu n'as rien dit depuis le déjeuner. »

« Désolé. J'ai été un peu distrait » dit Harry, à la traîne derrière ses amis.

« Harry, il s'agit de cet article, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« Bien sûr » dit Harry.

« C'était une école, 'Mione, ils ont attaqué une école. Des enfants sont morts la nuit dernière. Par l'enfer, Kingsley pourrait être un de ces Aurors morts. »

« Je suis sûr que Kingsley va très bien, Harry » dit Hermione doucement.

Harry grogna. Il ne voulait pas entendre que Kingsley pourrait aller bien. Il ne voulait pas entendre que tout irait bien.

« Je dois y aller » dit-il soudain.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Je dois parler à Rogue » dit Harry, et il se dirigea vers l'escalier, laissant ses amis derrière lui.

Harry parcourut les couloirs, en esquivant les autres étudiants, et fit son chemin vers les cachots. Il courut devant la salle commune de Serpentard et, comme il se rapprochait, le portrait de Salazar Serpentard s'ouvrit pour lui. Il passa à travers et rentra dans les quartiers de Severus. L'homme était en train de se servir un verre de vin.

« Severus ? » dit Harry à voix basse et le maître des Potions se retourna.

« Je ne savais pas à propos de l'attaque » dit Severus instantanément.

« Je sais », dit Harry.

« Je n'ai pas su non plus. Ma cicatrice ne fait même pas mal. »

« Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Severus et Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

« Asseyez-vous » dit Severus et il se retourna tandis que Harry se recroquevillait sur le canapé.

Il regarda par-dessus et vit Severus sortir un autre verre de vin et le remplir pour lui-même. Severus apporta les verres et en tendit un à Harry, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Vous donnez de l'alcool à un étudiant, professeur Rogue ? » le taquina Harry en prenant une gorgée.

« Si on ne le sait pas, personne n'est blessé » déclara Severus et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Je sais que vous pensez que Kingsley pourrait être l'un des Aurors. »

« Bien sûr que je le pense » soupira Harry.

« Ils vont probablement citer les noms dès demain » lui dit Severus.

Harry soupira tristement à nouveau comme il baissa les yeux sur son vin rouge.

« Pensez-vous que Kingsley va bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, et je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je vous dise qu'il va probablement très bien, surtout parce qu'il y a une chance que cela ne soit pas le cas » déclara Severus et Harry hocha la tête.

« Tous ces enfants » murmura Harry.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute, Harry » dit Severus, sachant immédiatement où les pensées du garçon allaient.

« Mais c'est….. » chuchota Harry et il regarda Severus avec les yeux larmoyants.

« Harry… »

« Non! C'est de ma faute! Tout cela! Tout! » cria Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Tout est arrivé à cause de moi! Voldemort me veut moi! Tout le monde qui est mort, est mort à cause de moi! Mes parents! Cédric! Sirius! Ils sont tous morts et c'est de ma faute! »

« Harry, ce n'est pas votre faute s'ils sont morts » Severus essaya de raisonner son ami.

« Si, cela l'est! » cria Harry, les larmes coulant enfin sur ses joues.

« Si ce n'était pas pour moi, ils seraient tous en vie! Tous ces enfants à cette école seraient encore en vie! Kingsley serait ici et non pas à faire des missions! C'est à cause de moi! »

Il sanglota et jeta son verre sur le mur de pierre où il se brisa et déversa le liquide rouge sur le sol.

« Harry » dit Severus et Harry tomba à genoux.

« C'est de ma faute » murmura Harry brisé.

Severus plaça son verre sur la table basse et se dirigea vers Harry. S'abaissant vers le sol, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Harry le regarda avant de refermer ses bras autour du cou du maître des Potions, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule vêtue de noire. Severus tint Harry serré le temps que l'enfant se calme. Eh bien, peut-être que «enfant» était le mauvais terme pour Harry qui n'était pas un enfant, et n'en avait jamais été un.

Severus soupira et regarda le jeune homme dans ses bras. Est-ce que Harry pourrait faire son deuil de tout ce qu'il avait perdu ? Pour ses parents, son parrain et le garçon Diggory ? Il en doutait fortement. Cette réparation serait longue à venir. Une de ses mains se déplaça vers le haut, caressant les cheveux noirs en désordre, tandis que son autre frottait le dos du Gryffondor, en essayant de lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Aucun ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent assis sur le sol de pierre froide et Severus ne réalisa jamais quand il commença à murmurer des mots réconfortant à son ami. Finalement, les sanglots se calmèrent et les tremblements s'arrêtèrent. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne bougea ni ne parla. Severus commençait à penser que Harry s'était endormi lorsque le jeune Gryffondor bougea, en tenant ses bras autour du cou de l'ancien Mangemort. Il se redressa et regarda Severus avec des yeux qui étaient encore rouge et un peu humide.

« Je suis désolé, Severus » dit Harry tranquillement.

« C'est bon, Harry. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que vous aviez besoin de faire depuis un certain temps » déclara Severus et sa main vint caresser les cheveux de Harry à nouveau.

« Probablement » dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis sûr que vous ne vouliez pas vraiment me voir pleurer sur vous. »

« Nous avons la magie, Harry. Cela n'a pas d'importance » dit Severus, levant sa baguette ostensiblement.

« Maintenant, je crois que nous devrions discuter de cela. »

« Il n'y a rien à discuter, Severus » Harry secoua la tête et détourna les yeux de son ami plus âgé.

« Je pense que si, Harry » dit Severus.

«Venez. Levons-nous. » ajouta-t-il et il se remit sur ses pieds.

Il tendit la main à Harry qui la regarda, puis regarda dans les yeux sombres de Severus.

Regardant ses yeux ... attendez, quoi ? Harry se secoua mentalement, qu'importe d'où vienne cette pensée.

Il donna à Severus un petit sourire et prit la main toujours tendue vers lui. Il fut tiré sur ses pieds et ils retournèrent sur le canapé. Comme il s'asseyait, Harry aperçut le verre brisé et le vin sur le sol.

« Oh, mon Dieu. Severus, je suis tellement désolé pour ça » dit Harry en pointant le gâchis qu'il avait fait.

« Harry, tout va bien. Le verre peut être réparé et le vin peut être nettoyé. Le vin n'est pas cher » lui assura Severus en agitant sa baguette. Le verre se répara de lui-même et le vin disparut.

« Maintenant, nous avons besoin de parler. »

« À propos de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire » dit Harry.

« Si, il le faut, Harry. Vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas votre faute si les gens qui sont morts, sont morts » déclara Severus.

« Eh bien, ça l'est. Mes parents sont morts en me protégeant. Cédric est mort parce qu'il a pris la Coupe des Trois Sorciers avec moi. Sirius est mort parce que j'étais stupide et je suis allé au ministère. Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi » lui dit Harry.

« Harry, je veux que vous m'écoutiez » déclara Severus, en prenant une des mains de Harry dans la sienne.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda Severus dans les yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas en faute. Vos parents sont morts pour vous protéger, car ils vous aimaient et voulaient que vous ayez une chance de vivre. Black est mort en combattant à la fois pour la lumière et pour la vie de son filleul, qu'il aimait. Il est mort exactement de la manière qu'il voulait, en combattant et pour vous. Pas à cause de vous, pour vous.

En ce qui concerne Diggory, comment pouviez-vous savoir que la coupe était un Portoloin ? Combien de temps avez-vous eu entre le moment où Pettigrow est apparu et le moment où il a jeté la malédiction alors que vous étiez à terre avec l'impression que votre tête était sur le point d'exploser ? Oui, Diggory est mort trop jeune, mais ce n'était pas à cause de vous. Il était tout simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous avez tous deux juste voulu terminer le tournoi et décidé de prendre la coupe en même temps de sorte que Poudlard allait gagner peu importe comment, mais sans animosité entre les Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Ce fut un événement malheureux, mais pas de votre faute. »

Ils se turent comme Severus permettait à Harry d'assimiler ce qu'il avait dit. Harry laissa les mots pénétrer son esprit et essaya de leur donner un sens, de comprendre ce qu'on lui avait dit, d'accepter ce que Severus avait tenté de lui expliquer.

_Severus._

Harry regarda leurs mains toujours liées. C'était un sentiment réconfortant et il aimait la sensation d'avoir la main de Severus dans la sienne. Il regarda la peau pâle, lisse et les longs doigts. Tout d'un coup, il fut parcouru par des images de choses que les longs doigts pourraient éventuellement lui faire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où ces pensées venaient et ne savaient pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Il devrait les ignorer, donc elles disparaitraient sans doute.

« Harry ? » Severus fit irruption dans ses pensées et Harry rencontra son regard à nouveau.

Harry soupira.

« Je comprends ce que vous dites mais je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose que je puisse accepter pour le moment. »

« Je sais. Je vais passer ma vie à vous convaincre si je le dois » déclara Severus avec un petit sourire et Harry sourit, ne s'arrêtant pas de penser au fait que, quand il pensait à l'avenir, il n'était pas question que Severus Rogue soit dedans.

« Merci, Severus » dit Harry doucement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. »

« Seul Merlin le sait. » le taquina Severus et Harry rit.

Severus regarda le jeune homme avec émotion et lui serra la main.

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement et il n'y eut pas de nouvelles sur l'attaque de l'école en Roumanie. Le sommeil de Harry fut agité ce soir-là, soumis à la visualisation de la réunion que Voldemort convoqua. Il regarda Voldemort discuter de l'attaque avec les Mangemorts et fut soulagé quand il comprit que la raison pour laquelle Severus n'avait pas été appelé pour l'attaque était que le Premier Cercle n'avait pas été impliqué. Il ne se doutait de rien au sujet des allégeances de Severus. L'attaque avait été lancée par les apprentis Mangemorts et quelques Mangemorts de rang inférieur.

Il regarda tandis qu'ils discutaient de la façon dont l'attaque avait eu lieu, puis Voldemort demanda à chaque participant combien de personne ils avaient tué. Il finit par maudire l'un des apprentis de ne pas avoir tué quelqu'un.

« Toutefois » dit lentement Voldemort.

« Je vais vous donner une chance de vous racheter. »

Harry regarda, respirant rapidement, deux Mangemorts traîner un enfant criant. Il avait environ l'âge de Harry avec des yeux bleus lumineux et les cheveux bruns hirsutes. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés mais Harry pouvait voir la crête sur la poitrine gauche et savait que le garçon avait été pris la nuit dernière. Combien d'élèves avaient-ils enlevés?

« Allez-y » dit Voldemort et il retourna s'asseoir à son trône.

Le jeune Mangemort s'avança et Harry aperçut son visage quand les torches l'allumèrent. Même s'il avait été absent, Harry était encore sous le choc de voir le visage de l'ancien Poufsouffle, Zacharias Smith. C'était le même garçon qui avait constamment remis en question le retour de Voldemort quand ils formaient l'Armée de Dumbledore l'année précédente.

« Ne continuez pas à hésiter, Smith! » dit Voldemort avec colère et Zacharias sursauta, avec quelques autres et le garçon roumain.

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand Zacharias sortit sa baguette. Il avait le regard qui passait du garçon roumain, qui pleurait à nouveau et suppliait, et Zacharias. Harry voulait désespérément faire quelque chose, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Zacharias leva sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon tremblant.

« Avada Kedavra » murmura-t-il.

Le trait vert sortit de la baguette et prit la vie du garçon.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, assis bien droit dans son lit. Il transpirait et sa respiration était difficile. Merci à la potion que Severus avait créé pour lui, il n'avait pas la douleur ou la nausée de la vision.

« Hé, mon pote. Tu vas bien ? » demanda Ron et Harry le regarda. Il trouva la tête rousse assise sur le bord de son lit et mettant ses chaussures.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre pour voir la lumière qui affluait.

« Ouais, je vais bien, Ron » Harry hocha la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux humides.

« Vision ? » demanda doucement Ron et Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

« Pas de chance, mon pote. »

« Je m'attendais à celle-ci. Je veux dire, après l'attaque » dit Harry.

« C'est vrai. »

« Je vais prendre une douche. Va prendre le petit déjeuner, Ron. Je vous rejoindrais là-bas » dit Harry, rejetant en arrière ses couvertures.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais, vas-y. Ne m'attends pas. »

« D'accord. Rendez-vous plus tard, mon pote. »

« A plus. »

Alors que Ron sortait, Harry se précipita dans la douche. Il se tint sous l'eau chaude et pensa à la vision. Il ne cessait de voir Zacharias habillé comme un Mangemort et prendre la vie de ce garçon.

Quand ils étaient revenus après Noël, Harry avait remarqué l'absence du sixième année de Poufsouffle avec tous les autres étudiants. Il avait su pourquoi ils étaient absents, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer certains d'entre eux Mangemorts. Zacharias Smith avait été l'un d'entre eux.

Il secoua la tête et termina sa douche. Il enfila des vêtements et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour manger le petit déjeuner. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans la Grande Salle quand il fut arrêté.

« Draco ? Que fais-tu ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais voir le journal d'aujourd'hui » dit Draco et il remit à son ami la Gazette.

Harry baissa les yeux sur les nouvelles qui faisaient la première page.

Les victimes révélées

Il s'est passé une journée depuis l'attaque de l'école de Magie Ovidius. Dans le dernier article, aucun nom n'avait été cité car ils n'étaient pas encore connus. Voici les noms de tous les étudiants qui ont perdu la vie dans l'attaque.

Harry sauta sur les listes. Les noms des enfants n'étaient pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il sauta directement sur la liste des disparus et des deux professeurs décédés.

Dans l'article d'hier, il a été dit que deux Aurors de la Grande-Bretagne étaient morts dans la bataille. Les enquêteurs ont conclu en définitive que ce n'était qu'un Auror du nom de Danny Hudson. Cependant, une autre vie a, en effet, été perdue. La victime n'était pas un Auror, mais était en mission pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Emmeline Vance a été tuée dans l'action quand elle a pris un sortilège de mort destiné à une jeune fille de onze ans.

Harry cessa de lire. Emmeline était morte. D'une part, Harry était en extase parce Kingsley était vivant, mais, d'autre part, Emmeline Vance était morte lors d'une mission de l'Ordre.

« Kingsley est vivant, Harry » dit Draco et Harry hocha la tête.

« Ouais, et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux à ce sujet, mais… » Harry s'arrêta, regardant la Gazette.

« Mais quelqu'un que tu connaissais est encore mort » finit Draco pour lui.

« Ouais » dit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

« Vance savait ce qu'elle faisait, Harry. Elle a sauvé cette petite fille » lui dit Draco.

« Je sais » dit Harry tranquillement.

« Viens. Tu as besoin de manger » dit Draco et ils entrèrent dans la salle, se dirigeant vers les Gryffondors.

Ils s'assirent avec Harry entre Draco et Dean et Draco entre Harry et Ginny. En face d'eux se trouvaient Neville, Ron, Hermione et Luna.

« Harry, as-tu vu le journal ? » demanda Hermione et Harry la regarda fixement.

« Oui, je l'ai vu » dit Harry avec raideur.

« Tu dois être très heureux. Kingsley est vivant » dit Hermione.

Harry serra fortement sa fourchette.

« Mhm. »

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » Hermione demanda doucement.

Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette, qui frappa bruyamment sur son assiette.

« Oui, Hermione, c'est magnifique. Oui, Kingsley est vivant et je ne peux pas être plus heureux à ce sujet, mais cela n'enlève pas le fait que d'autres personnes sont mortes. Tous ces enfants, les professeurs, l'Auror….Emmeline. Emmeline Vance est morte ainsi que toutes ces autres personnes. Donc, oui, Hermione, je suis plus qu'heureux que Kingsley soit vivant mais cela ne va pas ramener les gens qui sont morts » dit-il, en essayant de contrôler sa colère et il quitta la salle.

« Il a raison, vous savez » dit Luna brisant le silence et tout le monde la regarda curieusement.

Tout le monde sauf Draco, qui savait que Harry avait raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Luna ? » demanda Ron.

« Eh bien, nous pouvons être heureux que tous ceux que nous connaissons et aimons survivent aux attaques et aux combats, mais nous ne pouvons pas oublier ceux qui ont perdu leur vie, même si ce sont des gens que nous ne connaissons pas » dit Luna.

« Tout le monde est important, qu'on l'ait connu ou non. Les morts sont tout aussi importants que les vivants, peut-être même plus important. »

A suivre…..


	29. Chapter 29

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 29<p>

La neige avait commencé à fondre comme les derniers jours de Février passaient et que Mars débutait. Le temps était devenu moins amer. Cependant, Harry Potter ne faisait pas grand cas du réchauffement de la météo autour de Poudlard car il était beaucoup trop distrait par d'autres pensées. Alors que l'attaque de l'école roumaine n'avait nullement été oubliée, elle avait été repoussée loin dans les esprits.

Sauf pour Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Emmeline Vance avait péri dans l'attaque et Harry savait que son frère honoraire, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avait été blessé. Il ne serait pas capable de ne pas penser à l'attaque jusqu'à ce que Kingsley soit rentré chez lui. Il était censé être à la maison depuis des jours maintenant, le corps d'Emmeline avec lui.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête comme il errait lentement et distraitement dans les couloirs. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches et son regard était distant. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce dont il se souciait était que Kingsley rentre en vie à la maison.

« Harry ! »

Il cessa de marcher à l'appel de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Harry, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie » dit Draco et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas blessé ou malade,» dit Harry.

« Pas pour toi. Harry, Kingsley est de retour » dit Draco et Harry partit en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Draco mis quelques instants à réaliser le départ de Harry, puis il se mit à courir après le Gryffondor. Il le rattrapa juste au moment où Harry passait les portes ouvertes de l'infirmerie.

« Où est-il ? » demanda immédiatement Harry.

L'infirmerie était remplie de gens, tous se pressant autour d'un lit.

« Harry-» commença Dumbledore, mais Harry le coupa.

« Où est-il ? » répéta Harry les dents serrées.

« Laissez-le passer. Il finira par maudire tout le monde si vous ne faites pas » fit une voix familière et Harry combattit un sourire.

Il marcha en avant comme la foule se dispersait, révélant un Kingsley souriant sur le lit. Harry aperçut un corps dans un lit lointain recouvert d'un drap blanc, mais ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil.

« Kingsley » murmura Harry.

« Hé, gamin,» déclara Kingsley et Harry courut vers l'homme de couleur, jetant ses bras autour son cou.

« J'étais tellement inquiet. J'ai pensé que tu étais mort, puis j'ai lu sur Emmeline et j'ai entendu que tu avais été blessé,» murmura Harry à l'oreille de son frère.

« Je vais bien, Harry. J'ai été frappé par certains sorts de découpe et des maléfices brulants. J'ai également été frappé par la malédiction Ossus effergo qui a presque brisé ma jambe » lui dit Kingsley.

Harry recula et sourit, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle il aimait tellement parler à Kingsley. Comme Severus, l'homme ne lui avait jamais menti et n'essayait pas de faire passer agréablement les mauvaises choses. Bien sûr, il cachait des choses à Harry, comme Severus, mais seulement quand il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ou ne croyait pas que cela ait une grande importance.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu si longtemps pour que tu reviennes ? » demanda Harry, conscient qu'ils étaient surveillés par tous les autres.

« J'ai dû aider à rassembler les morts et les blessés et nettoyer les décombres. J'ai aidé à appeler les familles

des morts et j'ai dû trouver Emmeline. Je ne voulais pas partir sans elle. J'ai aussi assisté au renvoi des autres étudiants chez eux » expliqua Kingsley et Harry hocha la tête.

« La fille qu'Emmeline a sauvé, va-t-elle bien ? » demanda Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la feuille blanche.

« Quelques coups et des contusions et elle a été ébranlée, mais elle va bien, plus ou moins. Ses parents sont venus la chercher quelques heures après l'attaque » déclara Kingsley.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous deux. Je dois guérir M. Shacklebolt,» les interrompit Madame Pomfresh éjectant Harry hors du lit.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais obéit. C'est alors qu'il a pris connaissance des autres personnes présentes à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Maugrey, et Severus étaient présents. Remus et Tonks étaient là aussi, avec Bill, Charlie, et M. Weasley, ce qui choqua Harry

« Remus ? Tonks ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Remus, tu es censé être en Suisse. Tonks, tu étais au Portugal » Harry fronça les sourcils, marchant vers eux.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a rappelé tout le monde de leurs missions. Nous allons avoir une réunion demain soir puisque Kingsley devrait être guéri d'ici là,» expliqua Remus.

Harry regarda autour, puis de nouveau Remus et Tonks, remarquant cette fois à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Harry sourit à Remus qui devint méfiant en voyant la lueur dans le regard du jeune homme.

« Vous semblez proches » dit Harry, en levant un sourcil avec un grand sourire.

« Quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire, Remus ? »

Remus rougit même s'il essayait de le cacher.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, Harry.»

« Ce n'est certainement pas ce que je vois,» Harry croisa les bras, un sourire narquois.

« Harry » siffla Remus, en rougissant un peu plus.

« M. Potter, torturez-vous Lupin ? » dit Severus derrière Harry.

« Je suis tout simplement curieux,» dit Harry, regardant Severus qui roula des yeux.

Harry sourit et lutta pour ne pas tenir compte de la proximité du maître de potions et ne pas s'attarder sur ses réactions étranges face à l'homme.

« Vous n'êtes jamais « tout simplement curieux », Potter. Si vous l'êtes, cela ne veut jamais dire quelque chose de bon et je dois toujours sauver votre maudit cul » ricana Severus et Harry eut un petit rire.

« La seule chose dont vous aurez à me sauver est un loup-garou embarrassé » dit Harry, regardant l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père qui était encore tout rouge, mais les regardait intéressé.

Severus renifla, roula des yeux à nouveau, et s'éloigna. Son bras effleura Harry et Harry réagit à l'effleurement.

« Il semble que nous avons du rattrapage à faire, louveteau » Remus dit avec un sourcil levé.

« Tu as été absent pendant sept mois, Remus. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué » dit Harry en souriant.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Harry et Remus s'assirent avec Kingsley dans l'infirmerie, échangeant leurs nouvelles des derniers mois qu'ils avaient manqués ensemble. Après beaucoup de harcèlements combinés de Harry et Kingsley, Remus admis finalement son attirance pour une certaine métamorphomage. En retour, Remus et Kingsley convainquirent Harry de donner des détails sur sa relation qui avait beaucoup changé avec Severus Rogue.

Il était presque minuit quand Madame Pomfresh chassa Harry et Remus de l'infirmerie et donné une potion de sommeil à Kingsley. Remus marcha avec Harry à la tour de Gryffondor où ils se firent la bise et se dire bonne nuit.

Comme Remus l'avait dit, une réunion de l'Ordre eu lieu le lendemain soir quand Kingsley fut libéré. Ce fut à cette réunion que tous les membres reçurent de nouvelles affectations.

Après avoir été libéré, Remus et Kingsley attrapèrent Harry à la sortie de son dîner pour l'emmener dans une salle de classe vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?» demanda Harry en voyant leurs expressions solennelles.

« Je vais partir en Roumanie. Je serai de retour en Août,» lui dit Kingsley.

« Quoi ? Non, tu ne peux pas,» Harry secoua la tête.

« Je me joins à un groupe de loup-garou pour essayer de les convaincre d'adhérer à la lumière avant que Voldemort ou Greyback ne le fasse » déclara Remus et Harry le regarda avec horreur.

« Non,» dit Harry.

« Je suis tellement désolé » dit Kingsley et il prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Vous rentrez juste » marmonna Harry dans sa poitrine.

« Je sais, Harry, mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre éternellement. Nous devons faire tout notre possible pour gagner cette guerre,» déclara Kingsley et Harry hocha la tête.

« Tu vas me manquer, louveteau » dit Remus, serrant étroitement Harry.

L'enfant était comme son fils et il détestait avoir à le quitter.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi,» dit Harry tranquillement.

Tous les trois se tenaient en silence, chérissant leur présence mutuelle.

« Il est temps pour nous de partir,» dit Kingsley et Harry sentit son souffle se couper.

Ils embrassèrent Harry à nouveau sur sa tête.

« Je t'aime, Harry. Tu es comme mon fils,» dit Remus et Harry retint ses larmes.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit Harry et il serra à nouveau le loup-garou.

« Au revoir, Remus.»

« Au revoir, Harry.»

« Tu es mon petit frère, Harry, et tu vas énormément me manquer. Je serai de retour dans quelques mois,» dit Kingsley, tenant Harry contre sa poitrine.

« C'est trop long » dit Harry, et Kingsley rit.

« Bye, Kingsley. »

« Au revoir, Harry. »

Kingsley et Remus partirent finalement. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'extérieur, Harry se précipita vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Il courut vers le bord et regarda vers le bas. Il regardait avec des yeux larmoyants Remus et Kingsley marcher vers la sortie, traverser la porte, et disparaitre.

Harry fut irritable les deux premiers jours après le départ de Remus et Kingsley, mais finalement, il se calma, grâce à Severus qui avait tout fait sauf l'ensorcelé pour la façon dont il avait agi.

Mars passa curieusement rapidement. Un week-end près de la fin du mois fut le week-end à Pré-Au-Lard et tous les élèves étaient très excités. Un week-end à Pré-Au-Lard faisait paraitre les choses normales, et non pas comme s'ils étaient au milieu d'une guerre qui ne faisait que s'aggraver et ne semblait pas avoir de fin en vue.

« Harry, viens,» dit Hermione perdant enfin patience.

Elle, Ron, et Draco attendaient que Harry se joigne à eux depuis une quinzaine de minutes maintenant pour qu'ils puissent aller au village.

« Je viens, je viens,» dit Harry, en descendant les escaliers du dortoir des garçons.

« Enfin,» dit Ron et Harry le regarda.

« Je suis traîné de force pour cette journée. Vous ne devriez pas attendre à ce que je sois prêt à me précipiter

pour vous satisfaire » dit Harry, et ils roulèrent tous des yeux.

« Eh bien, allons-y,» dit Ron et ils quittèrent la tour de Gryffondor.

Ron et Hermione marchaient ensemble derrière Harry et Draco comme ils faisaient leur chemin à travers le château jusqu'au village. La neige craquait sous leurs pieds pendant qu'ils marchaient sur la route de Poudlard. Ils croisèrent et saluèrent de nombreux autres étudiants sur leur passage.

« Où va-t-on en premier ?» demanda Hermione comme ils se tenaient dans le milieu de la route.

« J'ai besoin d'aller à la boutique de plume » dit Harry.

« J'ai cassé ma dernière plume, l'autre jour.»

« Bien sûr que tu l'as fait » déclara Draco avec un sourire et Harry fronça les sourcils, le frappant du poing dans le bras.

« Ow. Connard.»

« Que diriez-vous que tous se retrouver aux Trois Balais dans quelques heures ?» suggéra Hermione, et ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Ils se séparent, Harry et Draco en direction de la boutique de plumes Scribenpenne.

« Harry ! » appela une voix et Harry se retourna pour voir Parvati Patil et Justin Finch-Fletchley courir vers eux.

« Hé, quoi de neuf ?» demanda Harry.

« Avez-vous vu Padma et Hannah ? » demanda Parvati.

« Nous sommes allés à Zonko et quand nous sommes sortis, ils étaient partis.»

« Non, je ne les ai pas vu,» Harry secoua la tête et regarda Draco.

« J'ai été avec toi tout le temps, Harry. Je ne les ai pas vu non plus,» Draco haussa les épaules et Parvati fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'en est-il de Ernie?» demanda Justin.

« Non, ne l'ai pas vu non plus,» leur dit Harry et Draco acquiesça.

« D'accord. Merci pour l'aide,» dit Parvati et Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête.

Parvati et Justin partirent, sans doute pour demander à d'autres des renseignements sur Padma, Hannah, et Ernie.

« Eh bien, c'était un peu bizarre,» dit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient dans la boutique de plumes.

« Nous avons vu plus étrange,» Draco haussa les épaules, ramassant deux pots d'encre, un noir et un vert.

« Bien sûr, mais c'est bizarre qu'ils viennent de disparaître » dit Harry en saisissant une poignée de plumes et regardant les différentes encres.

« Ils ont probablement juste fait une blague. Essayer de les effrayer. Faire peur à quelqu'un n'est pas difficile à faire ces jours-ci,» dit Draco, ramassant cinq plume et un pot d'encre bleu.

« C'est vrai, mais cela ne leur ressemble pas. Padma ne ferais jamais ça à Parvati. Elles sont vraiment trop proches. Je peux voir Ernie faire quelque chose comme ça à Justin, mais pas Padma ou Hannah » dit Harry, en prenant trois pots d'encre noir.

« Tu les connais mieux que moi, mon pote » Draco haussa de nouveau et ils remontèrent à la caisse pour payer.

Ils payèrent chacun environ vingt-cinq galions et quittèrent le magasin.

« C'est cela justement, je ne les connais pas tous très bien, mais je pense juste que c'est étrange qu'ils aient disparu » dit Harry, regardant de haut en bas de la rue bondée.

« Regarde, c'est Blaise, Flint, et Millicent,» ajouta-t-il, montrant du doigt les trois Serpentards qui venaient de quitter le bureau de poste.

« Maintenant c'est bizarre. Ils n'ont jamais traîné ensemble. Flint est en septième, eh, huitième année depuis qu'il a échoué et n'a pas pu obtenir son diplôme. Millicent déteste Blaise. Blaise est habituellement avec Nott, Crabbe et Goyle maintenant,» dit Draco, fronçant les sourcils face aux Serpentard.

« Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre » dit Harry, regardant les Serpentards, debout en ligne droite.

Ils ne parlaient pas et ne regardaient pas autour, juste droit devant eux.

« Tu veux dire plus bizarre que d'habitude ? » Draco haussa un sourcil.

Harry leva les yeux.

« Regardez, ce n'est pas que Ernie ? » demanda Draco, pointant les Trois Balais où Ernie Macmillan semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

« Ouais, il est là. Hey, il y a Hannah et Padma » dit Harry, et ils virent les deux filles se dirigera vers Ernie.

Ils se regardèrent les uns des autres, puis se mirent à marcher dans la rue de la même façon que les Serpentards. Harry et Draco se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils confus.

« Viens. Allons à Honeydukes. J'ai envie de certains bonbons » dit Draco et Harry se mit à rire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de bonbons où Draco acheta presque tout dans le magasin. Harry le regardait avec une expression amusée, comme il achetait un peu de chocolat grenouilles, des sucres piquants, de Fudge* (comme il l'avait depuis longtemps fini celle de Mme Weasley), et quelques gâteaux en chaudron.

« Draco, je pense que tu as oublié quelques petites choses sur ce plateau là-bas » dit Harry, taquin quand Draco laissa tomber ses achats sur le comptoir pour payer.

« Ha ha, très drôle, Gryffondor » Draco leva les yeux et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Allons-y. Nous pouvons attendre aux Trois Balais Ron et Hermione » dit Harry comme ils rangeaient leurs sacs avec leurs bonbons.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub et s'assirent à une table dans un coin près d'une fenêtre. Ils commandèrent tous deux une bièraubeurre et attendirent les autres.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent une heure plus tard tandis que Harry et Draco commandaient une autre tournée de boissons. Ils restèrent tous les quatre et parlèrent pendant un certain temps, Harry et Draco expliquant aux autres ce qu'ils avaient vu avec les Serpentards, Ernie, Hannah et Padma. Ron et Hermione étaient tout aussi confus au sujet des actions de leurs camarades de classe, mais aucun d'eux n'avait d'explication quant à ce qui s'était passé.

Après environ quarante-cinq minutes, ils décidèrent de retourner à l'école. Aucun d'entre eux ne vit à nouveau un des leurs camarades ce jour-là. Ces derniers ne se montrèrent pas jusqu'à dîner. Quand ils remarquèrent cela, ils se regardèrent confus ainsi qu'avec un peu d'appréhension. Ils eurent le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer.

Harry bâilla comme il tournait la page dans le livre qu'il avait pris à la bibliothèque. Après le dîner, il était retourné à la tour de Gryffondor et avait sorti le livre de Salazar Serpentard de son sac. Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis avec lui pendant quelques heures. Ils avaient surtout discuté pendant qu'il lisait et que Hermione faisait ses devoirs. Ils se mirent tous deux au lit à environ 11h30 et Harry était seul dans la salle commune à minuit.

Il regarda sa montre.

Il était maintenant 1h30.

Il ne se souciait pas de quelle heure il était. Il fallait savoir comment détruire les Horcruxes. Il attendait toujours que Severus décide de quand ils iraient à la maison Gaunt mais il espérait que ce serait bientôt. Il voulait être en mesure de détruire les Horcruxes aussi rapidement que possible.

Harry soupira avec lassitude, comme il tournait une autre page et commença à lire avant de réaliser que la page n'avait rien à voir avec les Horcruxes. Il avança de quelques pages avant de s'arrêter lorsque le mot « Basilic » en grosses lettres attira son attention. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment en relation avec les Horcruxes ou comment les détruire, mais il ne se souciait pas. Il voulait en savoir plus sur le Basilic et peut-être trouver quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas déjà.

Il était à mi-chemin en bas de la première page quand il entendit des murmures. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour

de la lecture dans la salle commune, mais ne vit rien ni personne. Il était toujours seul. Il secoua la tête et retourna à son livre. Tout fut calme pendant un certain temps avant que Harry n'entende le son caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte portrait. Il releva la tête et sortit sa baguette de son étui sur son poignet.

Harry ne bougea pas après, choisissant de rester immobile et calme pour écouter les sons. Il entendit la porte se refermer et le bruit des pas. Il mit son livre sur la table basse et se leva lentement sur ses pieds. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Padma Patil.

Il était tard et Padma était dans la Tour de Gryffondor, alors qu'elle était une Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? La jeune fille le regarda et Harry fronça les sourcils à son expression vide. Son attention fut saisie par d'autres bruits et d'autres personnes sortant de l'ombre. Il fronça les sourcils profondément. En face de lui se trouvaient les six étudiants qui avaient agi étrangement dans Pré-Au-Lard. Cela ne faisait que confirmer définitivement que quelque chose se passait.

Harry serra bien sa baguette lorsque les Serpentards commencèrent à marcher vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Il attendait toujours une explication, ou même une attaque, lorsque Blaise et Hannah prirent le chemin menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Harry sursauta et se baissa quand Millicent Bulstrode lui envoya un Stupefix.

« Qu'est-ce que…? » cria-t-il et il se pencha à nouveau quand un jet de lumière verte se dirigea sur lui. Il riposta avec son propre Stupefix.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » entendit-il Hermione l'appeler comme il percevait des cris du dortoir des garçons.

Il était au milieu d'un combat avec Marcus Flint et Ernie Macmillan quand un groupe de filles de Gryffondor descendit dans la salle commune.

« Harry ! » dit Ginny et elle envoya son propre sort sur Millicent qui tentait de se faufiler vers Harry.

Tout le monde sauf les intrus sursauta quand Dean apparut, tombant dans les escaliers.

« Dean ! Tout va bien ? » entendirent-ils crier juste avant que Ron lui-même et le reste des garçons de sixième année apparaissent, dont certains encore en train de se battre avec Blaise et Hannah.

Dean gémit, mais ne se leva pas et ne dit plus rien, semblant perdre conscience.

Les Gryffondors continuèrent de se battre, esquivant les sorts et en envoyant en riposte. Harry se retrouva à lutter à la fois contre Padma, qui avait décidé d'attaquer sa sœur, et Flint, qui avait disparu après Hermione. Il gardait un bon rythme mais c'était fatiguant. Pendant qu'il combattait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où les Serpentard avaient appris si bien les duels. Padma, Hannah, et Ernie, il pouvait comprendre puisqu'ils avaient été dans l'AD, mais il n'avait aucune idée pour les Serpentard.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand un grand cri retentit dans la tour. Il se tourna et trouva Ginny couchée sur le sol, en proie à des convulsions. De toute évidence, elle avait été placée sous le sortilège Doloris et était tombée inconsciente.

« Ginny ! »

Hermione pleurait et se mit à ramper vers elle. Elle avait été touchée à la cuisse par un méchant sort de découpe et était tombée sur le sol. Comme elle rampait et que Harry était occupé avec Blaise et Hannah, Flint lui envoya un maléfice explosif. Il frappa le sol près d'elle et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, la faisant frapper le mur.

La lutte continua. Harry avait réussi à neutraliser Hannah, Millicent, et Padma. Cependant, il n'avait eu Padma qu'après qu'elle ait assommé Parvati. Seamus et Neville se battaient contre Blaise tandis que Harry essayait d'aider et recherchait Ernie, qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

« Seamus ! »

Il entendit crier Neville et il se tourna pour trouver Seamus sur le sol, saignant abondamment d'une entaille sur la tête et sur son côté. Neville fut assommé, alors qu'il était distrait et Harry réussit tout juste à immobiliser Blaise.

Harry observait autour de lui en essayant de trouver Ernie quand il tomba au sol, à bout de souffle à travers la douleur. Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait été frappé par la malédiction que Severus avait créée : Sectumsempra. Il se força à rouler sur le dos malgré la douleur. Sa vision se rétrécit comme il regardait autour de lui. Il pensa voir Flint et Ernie, mais il n'était pas sûr. Il était également vaguement conscient de la chaleur qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans la Tour et trouva que cela devenait étrangement chaud. Il perdit conscience comme il vit une lumière orange vif mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait.

A suivre….

*fudge : sorte de confiserie à base de sucre, de beurre et de lait


	30. Chapter 30

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 30<p>

Severus leva les yeux quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il était assez tard donc il n'était pas sûr de qui venait lui rendre visite. Il quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour trouver Draco Malefoy et, curieusement, Colin Crivey. Il remarqua que le jeune Gryffondor semblait avoir quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à du sang sur sa joue et sa chemise de nuit.

« Puis-je vous aider ? Il est tard, après le couvre-feu » déclara Severus.

« Professeur, vous devez venir à la tour de Gryffondor ! » s'écria Crivey hystérique.

« Qu'ont fait les Gryffondors que le professeur McGonagall ne peut pas gérer ? » Severus soupira, sentant déjà un casse-tête venir.

Il était trop tard pour traiter avec les actions idiotes de la maison Gryffondor.

« Nous ne la trouvons pas, professeur. Je l'ai cherché, puis je suis tombé sur Malfoy et lui ait dit ce qui s'était passé et il a dit que nous devrions venir vous chercher et vous devez vraiment venir.» dit Crivey sans reprendre son souffle.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et se retourna pour regarder Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Apparemment, la Tour a été attaqué, monsieur. Crivey dit également que c'est en feu » dit Draco et seul le talent de Severus à cacher ses émotions masqua sa surprise, son choc, et l'inquiétude.

« Allons voir ce que les Gryffondors ont fait,» dit Severus et ils quittèrent ses quartiers.

Il capta rapidement des sons qui ne devraient pas être entendues comme ils se rapprochaient du septième étage. Des paroles, des cris, des hurlements et des sanglots. Severus augmenta son rythme et bientôt ils furent à la tour de Gryffondor. Les élèves remplissaient le couloir, également plein de fumée qui s'échappait par la porte portrait. La Grosse Dame avait fui son portrait et était dans un portrait voisin.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Severus quand il arriva.

« Oubliez ça. Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons essayé de les faire sortir, mais nous ne pouvions pas » sanglota une fille de cinquième année.

« Nous ne pouvions pas voir ou respirer et le feu se propageait.»

« Qui ? » Severus grogna.

« Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma, Zabini, Bulstrode, et Hannah Abbott » lista la jeune fille et Severus jura.

Il courut à travers le portrait ouvert avec Draco le suivant. Comme la jeune fille avait dit, il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit et prendre son souffle n'était pas possible. Lui et Draco jetèrent le sort Têtenbulle sur eux-mêmes.

« Draco, commencez à éteindre le feu » ordonna Severus et Draco courut vers la fenêtre où le feu avait pris sur les rideaux.

Le feu avait consumé une table et quelques chaises de l'autre côté de la salle commune et se rapprochait du canapé et des chaises près de la cheminée. Severus éteignit le feu sur la table et des chaises pour l'empêcher de se propager plus. Il commença à dégager les corps étendus sur le sol. Il jura de nouveau quand il vit l'état de Harry.

« Draco ! » cria Severus et Draco accourut vers son parrain.

« Oubliez le feu. Faites-les tous les sortir de là et évacuez le couloir. Je dois traiter Harry.»

Draco hocha la tête et commença à faire léviter les Gryffondors et Serpentards inconscients dans le couloir tandis que Severus se battait pour refermer les plaies encore saignantes de Harry. Draco finissait juste de sortir le dernier élève, Dean, dans le couloir quand Severus réussit finalement à guérir tous les lacérations de Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Draco, regardant vers le bas Harry qui était toujours inconscient et ne semble pas respirer normalement ou à peine.

« Je dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Draco, trouvez McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Dites-leur que la Tour est en feu, puis amener les autres à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore s'occupera des Gryffondors avec les autres » dit Severus et, soigneusement, il souleva Harry.

Draco hocha la tête et se précipita hors de la salle commune avant Severus et partit dans le couloir, se dirigeant tout droit vers le bureau du directeur.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« Sont-ils tous ok ? »

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Silence » dit Severus à haute voix et les Gryffondors cessèrent outs de parler pour le regarder.

« Mr Malefoy est allé chercher le directeur, qui est probablement déjà en chemin. Il vous dira tout ce que vous devez faire. Je dois amener M. Potter à l'infirmerie avec les autres. Faites comme dit le proviseur. Tout ira bien » leur dit-il et ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Severus hocha la tête, avec raideur, avant de se précipiter vers l'infirmerie.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh appelé en sortant de ses quartiers quand elle entendit les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.

« Poppy, j'ai besoin de vous » dit Severus en posant soigneusement Harry sur son lit habituel.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, Severus ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Pomfresh en se précipita vers eux.

« La Tour de Gryffondor a été attaqué » dit simplement Severus et la matrone en eut le souffle coupé.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faudra des potions de régénérations sanguines. Je vais revenir. Il y a d'autres étudiants qui ont besoin d'attention » lui dit-il.

« Apportez-les aussi vite que vous le pouvez, Severus » dit Pomfresh et elle commença à exécuter des analyses sur Harry et courant pour obtenir des potions pour lui.

Severus hocha la tête et courut au septième étage. Il arriva pour constater que Dumbledore et Flitwick étaient là et essayait de calmer les élèves.

« Severus ! » appela Dumbledore et Severus fit son chemin vers le directeur.

« Est-ce que le feu est éteint ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui. Pomona et Septima sont là-dedans » Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Harry est manquant, cependant.»

« Il est à l'infirmerie. Je viens de l'emmener. Il avait désespérément besoin d'attention médicale. Nous devons emmener ces élèves à l'infirmerie aussi, Albus » dit Severus en montrant les étudiants inconscients qui se trouvaient sur le sol.

« Pomona et Septima vous aideront une fois qu'elles auront terminé dans le Tour » dit Dumbledore.

« Avez-vous découvert ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Albus, j'ai été un peu occupé pour enquêter pour le moment. Potter a failli mourir et il y a encore une petite chance qu'il y reste. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé à ces élèves mais il est clair que Miss Weasley a été soumis au Doloris. N'importe lequel de ces étudiants pourrait être en danger de mort en ce moment » dit Severus et Dumbledore esquissa un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr, Severus. Vous, prenez soin des étudiants. Je vais gérer le reste d'entre eux » dit Dumbledore et Severus hocha la tête.

Il invoqua des brancards et lévita les étudiants blessés dessus. Il commençait à partir avec Ginny, Hermione, et Blaise lorsque les professeurs Chourave et Vector sortirent de la tour de Gryffondor. Elles étaient recouvertes de cendres et sentait la fumée et le feu, cependant, elles semblaient indemnes.

« Pomona, Septima. Amenez les autres étudiants jusqu'à l'infirmerie,» dit Severus aux deux femmes et elles firent chacune léviter les autres étudiants, à la suite du Maître des Potions jusqu'à Pomfresh.

« Poppy, nous avons les autres.»

« Bon, bon. Mettez-les tous au lit,» dit Pomfresh, toujours penchée sur Harry.

Severus, Chourave et Vector placèrent chaque élève dans un lit. Severus se dirigea vers l'infirmière et Harry.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Severus en regardant le jeune homme encore trop pâle.

Il semblait avoir repris un peu de couleur, mais son apparence l'inquiétait.

« Il sera faible pendant un certain temps. Il a perdu plus des trois quarts de son sang. Quelques secondes de plus, il était mort. Il est très chanceux que vous ayez été là, Severus » lui dit Pomfresh et Severus se sentit respirer sachant que le Gryffondor allait survivre.

Cependant, il ne se sentirait pas tout à fait bien jusqu'à ce que son ami ait ouvert ses yeux et parlé.

« Veillez sur lui pendant que je guéris les autres,» dit Pomfresh et Severus hocha la tête.

Elle se dirigea vers les autres lits pour scanner et guérir les blessures que les Gryffondors et leurs agresseurs avaient reçues.

Severus regarda Harry et remarqua à quel point il avait l'air jeune dans son sommeil. Il était tellement plus détendu que lorsqu'il était éveillé. Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit et soupira, passant une main dans les cheveux noirs, remarquant comment ils étaient doux. Il regarda les cils noirs allongé contre la peau pâle et douce.

Il était vraiment devenu tout à fait attrayant. La pensée lui vint à l'improviste et surprit Severus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il retira sa main de Harry. Non, pourquoi devrais-je penser cela ? Il est juste mon ami et beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Il est mon élève!

« Severus » l'appela Pomfresh et il leva la tête, reconnaissant pour la distraction.

« Quelques-uns de ces étudiants ont été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium » dit-elle.

« Lesquels ? » demanda Severus en marchant vers elle.

« M. Zabini, Miss Patil, Miss Abbott, et Miss Bulstrode » lui dit Pomfresh.

« De ce que j'ai entendu, ils étaient les assaillants » déclara Severus.

« Pourquoi auraient-ils attaqué les Gryffondors ? » Pomfresh fronça les sourcils, en donnant une potion contre la douleur à Hermione.

« Eh bien, si vous avez raison, ils ont été préparés pour faire ça,» a dit Severus.

« Cependant, pourquoi et par qui, je ne sais pas.»

« M. Thomas a une sévère commotion cérébrale, une fracture du bras, une jambe cassée, et il a endommagé sa colonne vertébrale » dit Pomfresh, donnant à Dean une potion de sommeil.

« Sa colonne vertébrale ? » répéta Severus en la regardant.

« Je ne vais pas savoir s'il peut marcher ou se déplacer avant qu'il ne se réveille » dit Pomfresh calmement et Severus respira profondément.

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie avec McGonagall, Flitwick, et Maugrey. « Minerva, où étiez-vous ? » demanda Severus quand il la vit.

« Ne savez-vous pas le danger que vos Gryffondors ont couru ? »

« J'ai été stupéfixiée, ligotée puis pétrifiée, Severus. Je voulais désespérément les aider, mais je ne pouvais pas » lui dit McGonagall et Severus savait qu'elle était sincère.

Il pouvait entendre la profonde émotion dans sa voix, la douleur qu'elle ait été incapable d'aider ses lions. Il hocha la tête.

« Avez-vous découvert ce qui s'est exactement passé ? » leur demanda Severus.

« Non, nous ne saurons pas avec certitude tant que nous n'aurons l'histoire des étudiants » Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Harry sera faible. Il a presque saigné à mort » déclara Severus.

« M. Thomas ne pourra peut-être plus jamais marcher à nouveau » ajouta-t-il, et il entendit le souffle de Flitwick et McGonagall.

« Il y a une faible chance, mais une chance tout de même » leur dit Pomfresh.

« Miss Weasley était sous le Doloris pour une longue période. C'est sa seule blessure en plus de quelques contusions. M. Finnegan avait des brûlures sur ses bras, une profonde entaille sur la tête, et une balafre sur son côté pas encore refermée. Miss Granger a subi le Doloris, été frappé par quelques sorts de découpe, et le maléfice du saucisson. Elle a une petite commotion cérébrale où elle s'est cognée la tête. Miss Patil a été frappée par un sort casseur d'os sur son bras, un sort de découpe sur son cou, et son bras droit est brûlé. »

« Et les autres ? » demanda Flitwick.

« M. Zabini était seulement étourdi. Miss Patil avait une coupure sur la tête à l'endroit où elle s'est cognée quand elle est tombée. Miss Abbott a des brûlures sur les jambes. Miss Bulstrode a des coupures sur tout son corps et son bras gauche est légèrement brûlé » leur dit Pomfresh.

« Il n'y a rien de plus que nous pouvons faire ce soir » déclara Dumbledore alors qu'ils regardaient les étudiants blessés couchés.

« Le reste de la maison Gryffondor est endormie dans le Grand Hall. Jusqu'à ce que la Tour soit réparée, ils devront aller ailleurs. Nous allons discuter en demain après que nous ayons obtenu l'histoire de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Pour l'instant, nous avons besoin d'un peu de repos » dit-il à tous les professeurs. Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à quitter l'infirmerie, tous sauf pour Pomfresh et Severus.

« Severus, il n'y a plus rien à faire ce soir. Vous devriez aller dormir un peu » lui dit Pomfresh.

« Je vais très bien, Poppy »dit Severus en revenant vers le lit de Harry.

Il invoqua une chaise et s'assit à côté de son jeune ami.

« Severus,» tenta Pomfresh.

« Non, Poppy. Je reste ici, parce que c'était un peu de mes Serpentards qui ont contribué à provoquer tout cela,» dit Severus sévèrement.

La femme soupira et hocha la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec lui. Elle se mit à marcher vers ses quartiers, mais se stoppa et se retourna pour faire face au maître des Potions.

« Severus ? »

« Oui, Poppy ? » demanda Severus d'un ton fatigué.

« Le sort utilisé sur M. Potter n'était pas une malédiction de découpe habituelle. C'était ce sort que vous avez créé » lui dit Pomfresh et il pâlit, même s'il le savait déjà.

« Je sais » dit-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Il essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point ce qui s'était passé l'avait affecté, combien le fait que Harry soi passé si près de la mort le perturbait, mais Pomfresh avait toujours été en mesure de voir au-delà de son masque. Elle savait que c'était une torture de voir le jeune homme allongé sur le lit, si immobile et pâle.

« Il ira bien, Severus » dit Pomfresh et il acquiesça, déplaçant son regard vers le Gryffondor endormi.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire qu'il rata avant de se coucher pour le reste de la nuit.

« Comment vous sentez-vous cet après-midi ? » demanda Dumbledore le lendemain après le déjeuner.

Toutes les victimes de l'attentat de la nuit dernière étaient éveillés, un peu fatigué, agité, et faible. Harry, Dean et Seamus étaient les plus faibles d'entre eux. Harry et Seamus avaient tous deux perdu une grande quantité de sang, tandis que Dean était tombé d'un escalier de pierre étroites. Lorsque Dean s'était réveillé, Madame Pomfresh avait fait bouger ses orteils, ses pieds et ses jambes. Quand il put, elle le fit se lever et marcher et, bien qu'il n'y avait eu aucun effet sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Tout le monde était assis dans son lit à l'exception de Harry qui était toujours couché et se battait pour rester éveillé. Il s'était réveillé pour trouver Severus assis sur une chaise près de son lit et un livre sur ses genoux qui était clairement bien entamé. Harry n'avait pas parlé, mais avait gémi quand il avait essayé de se déplacer, alertant Severus sur son retour à la conscience. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. Severus avait juste posé quelques questions de routine (allez-vous bien? Avez-vous mal? Aimeriez-vous une potion?) Et Harry

avait acquiescé ou nié. Il s'était finalement assoupi de nouveau peu de temps après que Severus ait placé sa main sur l'avant-bras de Harry dans un geste clair de réconfort.

Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard pour trouver tous les autres soit éveillé et parlant calmement, soit écoutant simplement les conversations. Blaise, Padma, Hannah, et Millicent étaient tous éveillés et ne se parlaient pas. Ils semblaient tous confus de ce qui s'était passé ou horrifiés par ce qu'ils pouvaient se souvenir de la nuit précédente.

« M. Thomas, il est bon d'entendre que vous n'êtes pas affecté par des dommages à votre colonne vertébrale,» dit Dumbledore et Dean sourit légèrement.

« Comment vas-tu, Harry ? » il regarda Harry.

« Fatigué, monsieur » dit Harry tranquillement.

« Oui, je suis sûr que tu l'es. Tu as eu une nuit courte. Vous l'avez tous eu » dit Dumbledore, en jetant un regard autour de l'infirmerie.

« Albus, passez à autre chose. Ils sont tous assez fatigués quand même » dit Severus d'une voix traînante.

Il regarda Harry qui esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Il ignora ce qu'il ressentit quand Harry sourit à cause de lui.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr » dit Dumbledore et ni Severus, ni Harry ne manquèrent le scintillement dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé.»

Ils regardèrent tous Harry qui avait vu le début de l'attaque. Harry soupira avec lassitude et agacement. Il plongea dans l'histoire, racontant comment il lisait quand il avait entendu le portrait s'ouvrir et les Serpentard, Padma, Hannah, et Ernie entrés. Il raconta qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé, mais seulement commencé à jeter des sorts et certains se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons. Ensuite, Seamus et Dean racontèrent ce qui s'était passé dans les dortoirs.

« Blaise, Millicent et Flint venaient d'entrer par la porte et ils ont commencé à envoyer des sorts. Nous nous sommes réveillés, nous deux, Neville et Ron » commença à expliquer Dean.

« Nous avons demandé ce qu'ils faisaient, mais, comme dit Harry, ils n'ont pas dit quoi que ce soit. Ils nous ont simplement ensorcelés. Blaise a envoyé un sort à Dean et il a volé vers l'arrière » déclara Seamus, son souffle légèrement haletant.

La blessure de son côté lui causerait des problèmes de respiration pendant quelques jours.

« C'était un maléfice explosif. Il m'a fait tomber en bas des escaliers. Je ne me souviens de rien après cela » dit Dean.

Harry termina l'histoire jusqu'au moment où il s'était évanoui. Ils dirent tous qu'ils ne savaient pas qui avait maudit Harry ou qui avait mis le feu. Ils convinrent tous cependant, que c'était probablement Ernie depuis qu'il semblait avoir disparu pendant le combat.

« Assez pour le moment » dit Pomfresh, sortant de son bureau.

« Ils ont tous besoin de repos et il semble que vous avez deux élèves de plus à trouver.»

« Oui, très vrai, Poppy » Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Reposez-vous bien, les enfants. Je reviendrai demain. Nous avons encore des choses à discuter.»

De nombreux « bonne nuit, professeur» furent prononcés par les adolescents fatigués tandis que le directeur sortait. Pomfresh fit ensuite le tour et donné à tous des potions de sommeil.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron ? Et Neville ? » demanda tranquillement Harry à Severus.

« Ils vont très bien, Harry. Vous six et les attaquants êtes les seuls blessés » lui dit Severus.

« Dormez, Harry. Vous devez vous reposer. Vous avez failli mourir.»

« Mais vous m'avez sauvé encore une fois » dit Harry en prenant la potion à contrecœur.

« Bien sûr, gamin. C'est mon travail d'appoint » déclara Severus, taquin et Harry sourit comme il dérivait au loin.

Severus soupira alors qu'il regardait son ami. Le jeune homme avait désespérément besoin d'une pause, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'obtenir. Severus le regarda doucement et légèrement, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, et souriant quand Harry se pencha vers elles.

Le lendemain matin, tous les Gryffondors blessés se réveillèrent à nouveau pour trouver Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, et Pomfresh parlant doucement vers le bureau de Pomfresh au fond de l'infirmerie.

« Excellent, vous êtes tous réveillés » dit joyeusement Dumbledore quand il remarqua les étudiants.

« Avant de faire quoi que ce soit ou dire quelque chose, Albus, permettez-moi de les examiner » dit Pomfresh et elle procéda à l'examen de chaque élève, en leur donnant une potion si nécessaire.

La plupart reçurent une potion antidouleur tandis que Harry eut une autre potion de régénération sanguine.

« Très bien, vous pouvez continuer » déclara-t-elle au directeur.

« Merci, Poppy » dit Dumbledore et Severus leva les yeux, regardant vers Harry qui rigolait silencieusement. Il envoya à l'adolescent un petit sourire narquois.

« Bien, les enfants. Les Gryffondors ont tous été déplacés dans la Salle sur Demande jusqu'à ce que la Tour soit réparée. J'espère que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, monsieur,» dirent-ils tous.

Comme s'ils avaient le choix, pensa Severus en écoutant son employeur.

« Maintenant, vu que vos attaquants étaient sous Imperium, il faut choisir si vous voulez porter plainte » leur dit Dumbledore.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, s'interrogeant clairement et répondre aux questions silencieusement.

Enfin Hermione dit:

« Non, nous ne voulons pas de porter des accusations. Nous aimerions simplement essayer de savoir qui a jeté la malédiction sur eux, si possible.»

« Nous allons essayer de trouver et vous le dirons si nous trouvons » dit Dumbledore et ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui savait qu'il avait quelque chose à dire qu'il pourrait aimer ou haïr complètement.

« Oui, monsieur le directeur ? » dit Harry, en regardant alternativement Dumbledore, Severus, et McGonagall.

Il sut alors qu'ils parlaient de lui quand lui et les autres s'étaient réveillés.

« Harry, je suis désolé de te dire que tu es dans l'incapacité de retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor » dit Dumbledore et Harry sentit son cœur chuter.

« Quoi ? »

a Suivre ...

A suivre….


	31. Chapter 31

Auteur : Thegoldentrio333

Titre original : Spur of the moment.

Titre français : L'impulsion du moment.

Rating : M.

Genre : Romance, aventure.

Slash : Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

Coucou chère lecteur et lectrice voici les chapitres tant attendu,un petit cadeaux pour Halloween, 4 chapitre à la suite (bon daccort c'est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir publier avant Gomen mais j'étais très occuper)

bise a tous

* * *

><p><strong>JOYEUX HALLOWEEN <strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 31<p>

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolé, mon garçon » dit Dumbledore et Severus fronça les sourcils.<p>

Le proviseur avait fait un travail terrible de dire cela au garçon, non, au jeune homme.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas revenir alors que tout le monde peut le faire ? » demanda Harry désespérément.

« Je suis désolé, Harry » répéta Dumbledore et Severus grogna.

« Arrêtez de vous excuser, Albus, et dites-lui pourquoi » dit Severus en regardant dans les yeux verts de Harry pour essayer de le calmer.

« Severus ! » le gronda McGonagall.

« C'est tout à fait correct, Minerva. Severus a raison » dit Dumbledore sereinement.

« Harry, nous croyons que Voldemort peut être à l'origine de cette attaque. Tu ne peux pas revenir à la Tour pour ta sécurité. »

« Où vais-je rester alors ? » demanda Harry, essayant de cacher sa détresse devant les nouvelles.

« Il a été décidé que tu irais dans les quartiers de Severus » lui dit Dumbledore.

Harry regarda son ami et reçut un clin d'œil à la fois pour confirmer et accepter.

« Puis-je tout de même visiter la Tour ? » demanda Harry, en espérant qu'il ne serait pas complètement coupé de ses amis.

« Bien sûr que tu peux mon garçon. C'est simplement pour que tu sois en sécurité la nuit » dit Dumbledore et Harry fit un petit signe.

« D'accord » dit-il.

« Excellent » dit Dumbledore en frappant dans ses mains.

« Tu pourras sortir dès que tu te sentira mieux. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau, mais ne voulait pas regarder l'homme.

« Professeur, qu'est-il arrivé à nos affaires ? Ont-elles été détruites dans l'incendie ? demanda Dean et Harry redressa brusquement la tête à la question.

« Cela dépend si vous aviez des charmes de protection dessus » dit Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez dire que personne n'a été dans la Tour depuis cette nuit ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est exact » Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Dobby » appela Harry, surprenant tout le monde.

Après quelques secondes, Dobby apparut dans l'infirmerie.

« Harry Potter, monsieur. Comment Dobby peut aider monsieur ? » demanda l'elfe enthousiaste.

« Dobby, peux-tu aller aux dortoirs des garçons dans la Tour de Gryffondor ? Le dortoir où je dors. Pourrais-tu ramener nos coffres qui ont survécu à l'incendie ? » demanda Harry.

« Dobby le fera avec plaisir, monsieur » dit Dobby et il disparut dans un « Plop » familier.

« Eh bien, voila ce qui s'appelle prendre en charge le problème » dit Dumbledore amusé comme il souriait à Harry.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Dobby apparaisse de nouveau, cette fois avec cinq coffres qui avaient l'air d'être en parfait état.

« Il n'y a rien de mal. Ils vont parfaitement bien » déclara Dean, confus.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Ce doit être Dobby, monsieur » dit Dobby et ils regardèrent tous l'elfe de maison.

« Dobby ? »

« Oui, Harry Potter, monsieur. Dobby mets une protection sur le coffre de monsieur et fait la même chose aux coffres des amis de Monsieur » Dobby hocha la tête.

« Dobby, tu es incroyable. Je te remercie beaucoup » Harry sourit à l'elfe.

« Je vous en prie, monsieur » Dobby s'inclina et disparut.

« Harry, cet elfe est dingue, mais il est fantastique » déclara Seamus et tout le monde rit.

« Il a sauvé toutes nos affaires » dit Dean comme ils regardaient leurs coffres.

Je te remercie, Dobby, répéta Harry en silence.

« Tout est bon, les enfants » dit Pomfresh plus tard dans la journée.

« Vous êtes tous libres de partir, mais vous devez y aller doucement. MM. Potter, Thomas, et Finnegan, vous trois en particulier. Un quelconque problème et vous revenez ici immédiatement » leur dit-elle sévèrement.

Ils acquiescèrent tous même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas. Même Pomfresh savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

« Avant de vous quitter et de profiter de la journée, j'ai quelques informations pour vous » dit Dumbledore en entrant dans l'infirmerie alors que les Gryffondors se préparaient à partir.

Ils gémirent tous en silence. Ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Ils voulaient juste quitter l'infirmerie et se détendre.

« Nous avons vérifié les baguettes de M. Zabini, Mlle Patil, Mlle Abbott, M. Flint, Miss Bulstrode, et M. Macmillan.»

« Et ? » interrogea Seamus.

« Est-ce que Ernie et Flint étaient également sous Imperium? » demanda Ginny.

« Qui a mis le feu à la Tour ? » demanda Dean.

« Est-ce que Padma va bien ? » demanda Parvati.

« Oui, MM. Macmillan et Flint étaient sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Mlle Patil, votre sœur va bien » répondit Dumbledore aux questions qui lui avaient été posés.

« Maintenant, comme je le disais, nous avons scanné les baguettes de ces étudiants. Il semble que M. Zabini était le dernier à attaquer M. Finnegan. Mlle Patil a été la dernière à attaquer Mlle Patil. Mlle Abbott était la dernière à attaquer M. Thomas. M. Flint a été le dernier à attaquer Miss Granger et M. Potter. M. Macmillan a été le dernier à attaquer Mlle Weasley et il est également celui qui a mis le feu à votre Tour. »

« Avez-vous déterminé qui a utilisé le sortilège de l'Imperium sur eux? » demanda Hermione.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Non, nous ne savons pas mais nous allons continuer à chercher jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre la vérité derrière cette attaque. Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous voulez tous retourner à votre

maison et vous détendre. M. Potter, n'oubliez pas- »

« Je sais. Je suis maintenant dans les cachots » dit Harry avec une certaine amertume.

L'idée de vivre avec Severus ne le dérangeait pas, mais il n'aimait pas ne plus pouvoir rester avec ses amis dans la Tour de Gryffondor.

« Passez une bonne journée, les enfants. Reposez-vous » dit Dumbledore gaiement et il quitta l'infirmerie.

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent tous les uns les autres, silencieusement d'accord que leur directeur était complètement fou. Ils hochèrent tous légèrement la tête et commencèrent à quitter l'infirmerie.

« Harry » dit Seamus avant que Harry ne passe la porte.

Harry se retourna pour regarder le garçon irlandais.

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »demanda Seamus et Harry cacha un sourire.

Il savait que le garçon allait probablement présenter des excuses pour la façon dont il avait agi durant ces derniers mois.

« Je suis fatigué mais je vais très bien. J'ai juste besoin de me coucher » lui dit Harry.

« Et toi ? Cette entaille sur le côté était assez mauvaise.»

« Ouais, elle l'était. Elle peut encore me causer des problèmes respiratoires, mais Madame Pomfresh dit que tout devrait avoir disparu dans quelques jours aussi longtemps que je ne fais pas de marche ou tout effort physique, ou même aller à l'extérieur car il fait encore frais dehors » dit Seamus.

« C'est une bonne chose. Nous sommes tous heureux d'avoir survécu cette nuit-là » dit Harry, et tous les autres étaient d'accord.

« C'est grâce à Rogue que tu es en vie, que nous sommes tous en vie » déclara Seamus et Harry le regarda, en prenant soin de garder son visage inexpressif.

Lui et Seamus n'avaient jamais été proches, mais ils étaient des amis et l'insouciant et marrant garçon irlandais qui faisait exploser tout ce qu'il touchait lui manquait.

« Ouais, il a l'habitude de me sauver la vie » Harry hocha la tête.

« Ecoute, Harry, je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai agi ces derniers mois. J'ai été si stupide et j'ai agi comme un con. Il m'a fallu une éternité juste pour que Dean me reparle et il me manque tellement et je m'ennuie de toi aussi. Donc, je suis vraiment désolé. Cela ne devrait pas importer avec qui tu es ami aussi longtemps que tu leur fais confiance et qu'ils prennent soin de toi et se soucient vraiment de toi. D'après ce que j'ai vu, Rogue le fait » déclara Seamus et Harry sourit.

« Je te remercie, Seamus. Il prend vraiment soin de moi. Il ne le montrera pas ou ne l'admettra pas librement ou sous menace de mort » ils rirent tous

« mais il s'en soucie. Et je lui fais confiance. Je lui confierais ma vie. Il ne me blessera jamais » lui dit Harry.

« Ne jamais dire jamais, M. Potter. Vous avez le don de tester mes limites »

La voix de Severus s'abattit sur eux et ils se tournèrent outs vers les portes pour le voir entrer dans l'infirmerie. Harry sourit.

« Vous n'avez encore rien fait je pense que je ne risque rien.»

«On ne sait jamais, Harry » dit Dean, marchant vers eux et passant un bras autour du cou de Seamus.

« Tu vas vivre avec le professeur maintenant. Il va avoir beaucoup plus de possibilités maintenant. »

Harry, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny, et Parvati rirent pendant que Severus roulait des yeux, murmurant au sujet des maudits Gryffondors.

« Venez, Potter. J'ai de meilleures choses à faire que de regarder les Gryffondors tenter de construire une conversation » dit-il et il passa à nouveau les portes.

Harry leva les yeux.

« Je vous verrai plus tard.»

« A plus, Harry » dit Dean.

« Vas-y doucement, mec » déclara Seamus, enveloppant son propre bras autour de Dean.

Ils pouvaient définitivement se remettre ensemble maintenant ... enfin.

« Potter ! »

« Je dois y allez » dit Harry.

« Bye, les gars » ajouta-t-il et il se précipita hors de l'infirmerie.

« Je me rends compte que les Gryffondors ont une capacité limitée du cerveau, mais je ne savais pas qu'il fallait si longtemps pour dire au revoir aux gens que vous verrez dans une heure de toute façon » dit Severus quand Harry se joignit à lui dans le couloir et ils commencèrent à marcher dans les cachots.

« Vous êtes un con, Severus » dit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« J'en suis conscient » dit Severus et Harry leva les yeux, un sourire se formant sur son visage.

Ils continuèrent dans un silence confortable pour les cachots où Harry salua Serpentard avant d'être tiré dans les quartiers familiers. Il regarda autour de lui. Il aimait vraiment ces quartiers et il était bien content d'y rester mais, encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se diriger à la Salle sur Demande avec les autres en attendant la restauration de la Tour de Gryffondor.

« Je me rends compte que c'est probablement le dernier endroit où vous voulez rester, mais-» commença Severus, mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Non, ce n'est pas cela. Vous savez que j'aime ces quartiers, et je suis content de rester ici. Je souhaiterais juste rentrer à la Tour avec mes amis. Je me sens juste coupé d'eux maintenant » dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Je sais, Harry, mais vous pourrez toujours les voir au moment des repas et vous pourrez visiter la Tour quand vous le voudrez. Vous pouvez également les faire venir ici, parfois » dit lentement Severus et Harry félicita silencieusement l'homme sur sa capacité à dire la dernière partie sans grimacer ou grogner.

« Merci, Severus » Harry lui sourit et Severus inclina la tête.

« Allez décompresser. Votre ami elfe a déjà mis votre coffre dans la chambre d'amis. Qui n'a plus grand-chose d'une chambre d'amis d'ailleurs » lui dit Severus et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Non. C'est ma chambre maintenant » dit Harry, comme il bondissait dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Severus renifla et roula des yeux, se déplaçant dans la cuisine pour faire du thé et appeler pour un déjeuner tardif.

Harry entra dans la chambre (ma chambre maintenant, pensa-t-il) et regarda autour de lui. Elle était comme d'habitude, sauf que son coffre était désormais au pied du lit qui avait été poussé contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il y avait une fenêtre magique au dessus du lit qui montrait le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Un bureau et une table étaient sur le côté opposé du lit et une table de chevet était posée à côté du lit. Il y avait une armoire sur le mur où se trouvait la porte.

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas une grande pièce avec pleins d'objets extravagants, mais il l'aimait. Elle était confortable et accueillante. Il se dirigea vers le lit et se mit à genoux à côté de son coffre, l'ouvrant.

« Oh, merci Merlin » murmura-t-il quand il vit le livre de Serpentard posé sur le dessus.

Il avait eu peur que le feu ait détruit le livre dans la salle commune. On leur avait dit que l'intégralité du dortoir des garçons de sixième année avait été détruit par le feu ainsi que la plupart de la salle commune. Heureusement, le reste des dortoirs des garçons et celui des filles n'avaient pas été endommagés.

Harry passa la demi-heure suivante en sortant ses affaires de son coffre pour les ranger dans la pièce. Il mit ses quelques vêtements et robes dans l'armoire et plaça la photo de ses parents sur la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et mit son album photo de Hagrid et son livre d'ascendance de Remus. Il plaça quelques-unes de ses plumes et quelques pots d'encre et parchemins sur son bureau.

« Harry ? » dit Severus en frappant à la porte ouverte.

Harry se détourna du bureau où il rangeait son livre sur la magie sans baguette de Hermione et de son livre sur les fondateurs de Luna.

« Ouais ? »

« Vous pouvez changer la couleur, si vous voulez, et la literie. C'est votre chambre dès maintenant. A vous de faire comme il vous plaît, dans des limites raisonnables, bien sûr » lui dit Severus.

« Donc, ne pas aller trop loin dans l'ambiance Gryffondor ? » Harry leva un sourcil avec un sourire.

« Précisément » dit Severus et Harry se mit à rire.

« J'ai appelé pour un déjeuner tardif. Je suis sûr que vous avez faim. Après avoir mangé, je veux que vous vous reposiez un peu. »

« Severus, je dors depuis deux jours » dit Harry.

« Je m'en rends compte, mais vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Il faut vous reposer » déclara Severus.

« Je vais bien, Severus, vraiment » dit Harry.

Severus soupira. Il prit Harry par le poignet et le tira vers le lit. Ils s'assirent tous les deux.

« Harry, je ne pense vraiment pas que vous compreniez. Vous avez perdu la quasi-totalité de votre sang cette nuit-là. Je sais que vous êtes fatigué et vous le serez pour quelques jours encore. Vous devez prendre soin de vous, Harry. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous aider. »

J'essaie d'ignorer ce fait de la vie, pensa amèrement Harry. Il regarda le visage de Severus et se perdit dans des pensées.

L'homme n'était pas l'homme le plus attrayant. Pas attrayant de manière conventionnelle mais il avait son propre charme. Il était pâle, mais pas pâle comme un malade ou un vampire, comme tout le monde croyait. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs bien que Harry soit sûr qu'il pouvait voir une teinte de vert ou bleu en eux. Son nez était tordu et Harry savait qu'il avait été cassé à plusieurs reprises dans la vie de l'homme, par son père, les Maraudeurs, et dans sa période Mangemort. C'était merveilleux qu'il ne soit pas encore plus tordu. Ses lèvres étaient minces mais pas inexistantes. Elles étaient captivantes, vraiment. Les cheveux que tout le monde supposait gras était, en fait, parfois gras, mais seulement après qu'il ait fabriqué des potions. Sinon, ils étaient fins et soyeux.

Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? D'où venaient ces pensées? Je deviens fou. Complètement dingue, dit Harry mentalement en se secouant.

« Je sais » dit finalement Harry.

« Je vais prendre soin de moi, mais si je ne le fais pas, cela signifie simplement que vous resterez dans ma vie plus longtemps » dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« C'est précisément pourquoi je ne peux pas être ici à l'avenir. Vous allez sûrement me conduire à ma mort » dit Severus et Harry se mit à rire, ses yeux brillants avec humour.

« Finissez ici et puis venez manger, gamin.»

« Je viens » dit Harry et Severus quitta la pièce.

Harry sortit sa baguette et regarda la pièce, contemplant la couleur des murs et ce qu'il pouvait changer. Il agita sa baguette, murmura une incantation et les murs devinrent d'un vert profond. Il sourit. Ca avait l'air vraiment bien. Il n'allait pas devenir fou avec les couleurs des maisons. Il agita sa baguette à nouveau et les moulures devinrent or. Il se tourna ensuite vers le lit.

C'était un lit simple, fait de bois de cerise noire. La tête de lit avait des motifs complexes sculptés. Le rideau était noir, mais Harry pouvait voir de l'argent entrelacé dans le matériau. Il regarda la literie. Elle était simple, juste du noir.

Typique. Harry grogna et pointa sa baguette sur le lit. Les oreillers prirent différentes nuances de rouge avec du blanc, la couette différentes nuances de bleu avec du blanc qui serpentait. Il se tourna sa baguette sur le tapis noir et le changea en une couleur simple, beige. Regardant la pièce à nouveau, Harry sourit.

Remettant sa baguette dans son étui, il quitta sa chambre et alla déjeuner avec Severus avant de se coucher pour quelques heures.

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous conscients des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes ici » dit Dumbledore en regardant les six étudiants assis devant lui.

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis l'attaque de la Tour de Gryffondor et Dumbledore avait finalement appelé les assaillants à son bureau pour enquêter sur ce qui s'était passé.

« Nous ne voulions pas faire ça ! Je me souviens à peine de ce qui s'est passé ! » s'écria Hannah Abbott et quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

« Calmez-vous, Miss Abbott. Aucun d'entre vous n'est en difficulté. Nous avons déterminé que vous étiez tous sous le sortilège de l'Imperium et les Gryffondors blessés n'ont pas déposé plainte. » dit Dumbledore et les élèves en face de lui soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Allez-y, Albus. J'ai une classe pour préparer » dit Severus sèchement de son coin du bureau où il était appuyé contre le mur avec les bras croisés.

Albus ne dit rien, mais le regarda avec des yeux pétillants. Les yeux se Severus se plissèrent face au regard de l'homme plus âgé.

« Nous essayons de comprendre qui vous a mis sous malédiction. L'un de vous se souvient-il avoir eu une confrontation avec n'importe qui dans la dernière semaine, avant l'incident de la Tour de Gryffondor ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Severus renifla. Il appelle cela un incident. Si la Tour de Gryffondor était un incident alors la première guerre était une lutte de l'école.

Dumbledore le regarda avec un regard qui fit croire à Severus que l'homme savait ce qu'il pensait. Il plissa les yeux à nouveau.

« Je me souviens de quelque chose de ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard » dit Padma.

« Pareil » firent les autres avec un signe de tête.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? » demanda Dumbledore tandis que Severus donnait toute son attention aux étudiants.

« J'étais dans Zonko, près du fond cherchant quelque chose à acheter. Je me suis retournée et quelqu'un était derrière moi » dit Hannah et il était clair qu'elle et les autres essayaient vraiment de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé dans le village.

« Savez-vous qui c'était ? » demanda Dumbledore. « C'était Zacharias » dit Hannah tranquillement.

« Zacharias Smith.»

C'est l'un des nouveaux étudiants Mangemorts, pensa immédiatement Severus. Il regarda Dumbledore, qui partageait la même idée.

« La même chose m'est arrivée » dit Millicent.

« Sauf que ce n'était pas Smith. C'était Théodore Nott.»

« Pansy Parkinson » dirent Blaise et Flint.

« Macnair » dit Ernie.

« Michael Corner » déclara Padma.

Ce sont tous de nouveaux Mangemorts, pensa à nouveau Severus et partageant un autre regard complice avec le directeur.

« Merci » dit Dumbledore.

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire à ceux qui vous ont maudit car ils ne sont plus ici, mais plutôt avec Voldemort. »

« C'est bon » déclara Padma. « Je ne vais plus à Pré-Au-Lard, pas après cela. »

« Personne n'ira plus au village non plus. J'annule le reste des visites pour cette année » leur dit Dumbledore et ils ont hochèrent tous la tête.

« Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez y aller » dit-il, et les six étudiants partirent.

« Des Mangemorts junior » déclara Severus dès que les étudiants furent partis.

« Bien sûr. C'est plus simple pour eux de passer à travers les foules.»

« Oui » Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Je vais appeler les victimes de Gryffondor après le dîner et leur dire ce que nous avons découvert. »

Tout le monde fut un peu confus quand Dumbledore se leva à la fin du dîner ce soir-là. Il ne faisait rarement, sinon jamais, des discours dans le milieu de l'année. Cependant, depuis l'attaque sur une école qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt et l'attaque récente de la Tour de Gryffondor, ils savaient mieux que personne que rien n'était acquis.

« Si je pouvais avoir votre attention pour un bref moment, les enfants » dit Dumbledore en se levant.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que la salle se taise et que tous les étudiants se tournent vers lui.

« Après les événements récents et l'augmentation du danger, il a été décidé que toutes les visites à Pré-au-Lard pour le reste de cette année seraient annulées. Personne ne quitte le territoire de l'école sans y être autorisé et accompagné par un professeur. »

Comme prévu, il y eut de nombreuses protestations, mais pas autant qu'il y en aurait eu au cours des années passées. Tout le monde savait que la guerre ne faisait qu'empirer. Par l'enfer, il n'y avait eu environ qu'un mois entre la crise à l'école roumaine et l'attaque sur la Tour de Gryffondor. Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient déjà opté pour rester à l'écart du village, car ils ne voulaient plus prendre de risques. La plupart des protestations vinrent des troisième et quatrième années, les étudiants qui n'avaient pas été au village souvent tandis que les années plus âgés avaient déjà été là-bas des dizaines de fois.

« Je voudrais aussi que les victimes de l'attentat sur la Tour de Gryffondor me rencontre dans mon bureau une fois que vous aurez terminé votre dîner » ajouta Dumbledore, regardant par-dessus la table des Gryffondor.

Depuis l'attaque, les Gryffondors avaient été très calme pendant les repas et, même en général. Pratiquement aucun point n'avait été enlevé ou donné car ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Les professeurs étaient un peu préoccupé par leur nouveau comportement, mais avaient décidé d'attendre et de voir s'ils allaient revenir à la normale une fois qu'ils seraient de retour dans leur Tour.

« Je suis prêt. Que diriez-vous d'y aller les gars ? » dit Harry en regardant les autres.

« Ouais, allons-y » Dean hocha la tête.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, et Parvati se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau du directeur. Quelque chose avait évidemment été découvert s'ils étaient appelés. Ensemble, ils marchaient dans les couloirs, parlant tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la gargouille.

« Sucre piquants » dit Harry et ils firent leur chemin avec l'escalier en colimaçon.

Hermione frappa à la porte et ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et fit signe à tous de prendre un siège.

« Vous avez voulu nous parler, monsieur le professeur ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui. J'ai parlé avec les étudiants qui ont attaqué votre tour » Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Avez-vous su qui les a maudits ? » demanda Hermione rapidement.

« Oui. Il semble qu'ils ont été ensorcelés lors de la visite à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils se souviennent tous d'avoir été attaqué par quelques-uns des étudiants qui sont portés disparus » déclara Dumbledore.

« Mangemort » dit Harry tout simplement.

« Oui » Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Il n'y a rien à faire » déclara Dean, un peu défait. « Malheureusement non » dit Dumbledore.

« Au moins nous savons ce qui s'est passé » dit Hermione.

« Nous ne savons pas pourquoi » déclara Seamus.

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'était sans doute un plan mené par Voldemort. L'objectif était probablement de tuer ou de capturer M. Potter » dit Dumbledore et ils en convinrent tous.

« Vous pouvez partir.»

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Directeur » dit Hermione et les autres acquiescèrent.

« Je vous en prie, les enfants » Dumbledore leur sourit alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau.

A suivre…..


	32. Chapter 32

Auteur : Thegoldentrio333

Titre original : Spur of the moment.

Titre français : L'impulsion du moment.

Rating : M.

Genre : Romance, aventure.

Slash : Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 32<p>

* * *

><p>Harry était étendu sur son lit, relisant le livre de Serpentard. Il était désespéré. Il fallait trouver comment détruire les Horcruxes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tourna la page. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand on frappa à la porte.<p>

« Entrez » dit-il et il entendit sa porte déjà partiellement ouverte s'ouvrir complètement.

« Harry, nous devons travailler » dit Severus.

« Je le fais. Je cherche un moyen pour détruire les Horcruxes » dit Harry, ne regardant toujours pas son ami.

« Harry, je sais que vous évitez ces leçons » dit Severus et Harry savait qu'il avait croisé les bras et levé un sourcil.

« Je n'essaye pas d'éviter quoi que ce soit. Je ne fais que travailler sur autre chose » dit Harry, gardant résolument les yeux sur le livre même s'il ne lisait plus.

« Nous devons le faire. Vous devez apprendre » dit Severus et Harry leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, Severus, et vous le savez. Je suis misérable en Occlumancie. Je n'ai jamais été en mesure de le faire et je ne serai jamais capable. Nous pourrions tout aussi bien renoncer » dit Harry, haïssant ce sujet.

« Nous ne renoncerons pas, Harry, pas encore. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûr que vous ne pouvez pas le faire, nous allons continuer d'essayer » dit Severus et Harry soupira.

« Severus, vous savez que je ne peux pas faire d'Occlumancie. Regardez l'année dernière ou même seulement les leçons que nous avons eues cette année. Si je pouvais le faire, j'y serai parvenu depuis » dit Harry.

« Allons, Harry. Nous allons essayer quelque chose de différent » déclara Severus et il fit signe à Harry de le suivre comme il retournait dans le salon.

Harry soupira de nouveau et suivit l'homme en noir. Severus était assis sur un bout du canapé, le dos à la cheminée et Harry s'assit en face de lui.

« Je pense toujours que c'est inutile. Tout ce qui va arriver, c'est que nous allons finir par crier sur l'autre et ne plus se parler jusqu'à demain » dit Harry ostensiblement comme il s'asseyait. « Harry » dit Severus et Harry savait qu'il le poussait.

Harry soupira de nouveau, mais ne parla pas.

« Au lieu d'essayer de me pousser hors de votre esprit, je veux que vous essayiez de changer vos souvenirs. Mettez un autre souvenir à l'avant de votre esprit pour bloquer le souvenir que je suis en train de voir » expliqua-t-il, et Harry hocha la tête.

« Je vais essayer. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande » dit Severus et il sortit sa baguette.

« Prêt ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Legilimens. »

Harry sentit les effets du sort immédiatement et ses souvenirs commencèrent à défiler dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un seul. C'était le souvenir de la conversation de Harry avec Dumbledore après avoir regardé les trois premiers souvenirs. Harry superposa rapidement un autre souvenir dessus ce dernier, et bientôt ils regardaient Drago Malefoy changé en un furet qui rebondissait de haut en bas. Severus sortit et trouva Harry riant.

« C'est l'un des meilleurs souvenirs que j'ai » dit Harry, en essuyant une larme.

« Oui, il est assez amusant et assez dégradant » déclara Severus, un sourire narquois, intérieurement très heureux de voir Harry ressemblant à un adolescent normal et heureux, même si ce n'est que pour quelques instants.

« Essayons encore une fois, voulez-vous ? Vous avez bien fait. Essayez d'amener un souvenir plus rapidement. Legilimens. »

Ses souvenirs défilèrent à nouveau avant qu'ils ne s'installent sur le souvenir de Severus réconfortant Harry après le départ de Kingsley pendant les vacances de Noël. Harry mit en avant le souvenir d'un match de Quidditch de sa deuxième année. Il pouvait sentir Severus essayer d'obtenir l'autre souvenir en arrière, mais Harry tint bon et ils observèrent Draco s'envoler avec son balai et

Harry perdre les os de son bras. Severus sortit à nouveau et Harry fit un grand sourire. Il leva un sourcil.

« Draco a eu autant la malchance que moi » dit Harry, riant sous cape.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, gamin, mais c'en est proche » dit Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé à la fin, avec Lockhart? »

« Je voulais aller à l'infirmerie, vraiment, mais il est arrivé vers moi avant que je puisse me lever et partir. Il a fait disparaitre tous les os de mon bras. Il était tellement idiot. Ce doit être le pire professeur que nous ayons eu, et nous en avons eu des professeurs horribles » dit Harry et Severus hocha la tête.

Ils pensaient tous deux à la liste de professeurs de Défense qu'ils avaient eue : Quirrell, Lockhart, Remus, le faux Maugrey, Ombrage, et Sallon. Pas un bon bilan.

« Je suis fermement d'accord, cependant, Sallon est en haut de ma liste pour l'abus dont il fait preuve sur vous et Draco » dit Severus et Harry hocha la tête, en s'assurant de garder un contact visuel.

Il n'avait jamais parlé avec Severus des détentions avec Ombrage l'année précédente. Il parcourut inconsciemment du doigt la cicatrice sur le dos de sa main.

« Vous vous débrouillez bien, Harry. Vous êtes capable de tenir un souvenir contre la force. »

« C'est beaucoup plus facile que toutes les autres choses que nous avons faites avant » dit Harry, haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Je veux essayer autre chose. Nous allons nous arrêter après cela. Je vois que vous êtes fatigué » dit Severus en regardant de près son jeune ami.

« Je vais bien, Severus. Nous pouvons continuer » le rassura Harry.

« Harry, cela ne fait qu'une semaine depuis l'attaque de la Tour de Gryffondor et même si vous êtes à peu près guéri, je voudrais que vous puissiez vous reposer au moins ce soir » déclara Severus, le regardant fixement.

Parfois, Harry maudissait vraiment ces yeux noirs.

Ces yeux profonds, sombres, hypnotisant - Harry sortit de ses pensées. Il soupira en regardant Severus, les yeux noirs semblant de lire son âme. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

« Bien, mais est-ce que Draco peut venir ici au moins ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. Je veux dire, sérieusement. Où était-il ? Il n'est même pas venu à l'infirmerie » dit Harry et Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'attaque »

Le visage de Severus se tourna songeur.

« Je vais l'envoyer ici si je le vois pendant la patrouille de ce soir. »

« Merci. »

« Maintenant, nous allons continuer. Cette fois, quand je rentre, je veux que vous me piégiez. Avez-vous un endroit où vous vous sentez en sécurité ? » dit Severus, retournant à son mode professeur.

Harry réfléchit et immédiatement pensa à un endroit. Bien sûr, c'était l'un des pires endroits au monde, mais il avait toujours signifié sécurité.

« Ouais, j'en ai un » Il hocha la tête

.« Bon. Je veux que vous utilisez ce lieu en quelque sorte pour me piéger quand je rentre » lui dit Severus et Harry prit quelques instants pour donner un sens à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il hocha la tête quand Severus lui demanda s'il était prêt.

« Legilimens.»

Il eut un bref aperçu d'un souvenir, mais il avait été si petit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Severus se trouva bientôt enfermé dans un petit espace sombre. Il ne pouvait rien voir

donc il alluma sa baguette. Il reconnut immédiatement le lieu du souvenir de Harry : c'était le placard où il avait vécu pendant une grande partie de sa vie. Maudissant les Dursley, Severus essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée. Peu importe ce qu'il essayait, il ne pouvait pas sortir du placard alors il sortit doucement de l'esprit de Harry. De retour dans son propre esprit, Severus regarda Harry qui était beaucoup plus épuisé maintenant.

« C'est ce placard » dit Severus simplement et sans détour.

« Ouais » dit Harry, regardant vers le bas le coussin qui les séparait.

« Même s'il n'est pas mon endroit préféré dans le monde ou le plus sûr, mon placard m'a toujours fait me sentir en sécurité. Ma tante ne venait jamais près de lui, sauf pour me réveiller parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être trop près de moi et mon oncle et mon cousin étaient toujours trop gros pour tenir dedans. J'étais à l'abri d'eux, même si la plupart du temps j'ai jeté là-dedans blessé. »

« Vous ne retournerez pas là-bas cet été. Je me moque si c'est le dernier été que vous devez y passez. Vous n'y retournerez pas » dit Severus et Harry entendit la détermination de sa voix, mais il ne répondit pas.

Il adressa au maître des Potions un petit sourire triste.

« C'est assez pour ce soir, Harry. Allez prendre un peu de repos. »

Harry quitta le canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher. Il s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna.

« Je doute encore que je peux faire pleinement de l'Occlumancie. »

« Au lit, gamin. N'abandonnez pas encore » dit Severus avec un regard furieux.

Harry sourit et disparut dans sa chambre.

« Harry ! »

Harry fut arraché de son sommeil quand quelqu'un cria son nom et sauta sur son lit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il chercha immédiatement sa baguette.

« Devinez qui j'ai trouvé ? » entendit-il Severus dire et il put entendre l'amusement et l'exaspération dans la voix profonde.

Harry se força à se détendre et saisit ses lunettes pour les mettre.

J'ai vraiment besoin de lentilles de contact ou quelque chose dans le genre, pensa-t-il en mettant ses vieilles lunettes. Il cligna des yeux comme la salle s'éclaircissait et trouva le visage familier de Drago Malefoy si près de lui qu'il sursauta.

« Merlin, Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit Harry, s'asseyant correctement et reposant sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Tu vas bien ? Je viens d'apprendre que tu vivais avec Severus maintenant » déclara Drago, se reculant un peu, donc il n'était pas nez à nez avec son ami de Gryffondor.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu viens de l'apprendre ? Sérieusement, où étais-tu par l'enfer ? »

« J'ai juste été un peu occupé »

Draco haussa les épaules dédaigneusement. Harry remarqua que Severus envoya à son filleul un regard curieux et ils savaient tous les deux que le blond ne leur disait pas tout.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? Tu ressemblais à un mort la dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cette maudite Tour. »

« Cela pourrait être parce que j'étais presque mort. J'ai perdu la quasi-totalité de mon sang » dit Harry et Drago resta bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a frappé ? » demanda Draco.

Harry regarda Severus sur le point de quitter la salle. Il fit un signe presque imperceptible à l'homme avant de disparaître de la porte.

« Je suis sûr que tu as entendu parler de quelques-uns des sorts que Severus a créé quand il était jeune.»

Draco hocha la tête.

« J'ai été frappé avec le Sectumsempra. Il paraît que c'est devenu un favori parmi les Mangemorts ces dernières années quand ils l'ont découvert » dit Harry.

« Comment le connaissent-ils ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Ton père le savait, à propos de Severus et de sa création. Il l'a dit à Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts » lui dit Harry.

« Merlin » haleta Draco, détournant les yeux de Harry, quelque chose qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Donc, tu vas bien, non ? Je veux dire, tu avais Severus à l'infirmerie tout le temps ? »

« Ouais, je vais très bien. Madame Pomfresh dit que je serais mort s'il n'avait été tout le temps là » dit Harry et Drago secoua la tête.

« Incroyable.»

« Les autres vont bien aussi. Seamus, Dean, et moi étions les pires. Dean avait quelques dégâts à la moelle épinière, mais sans conséquence. C'était juste des contusions, mais tout le monde était inquiet, il aurait pu être paralysé. Seamus avait une mauvaise coupure sur son front et une large entaille sur le côté qui lui cause quelques troubles respiratoires. Il est quelque peu diminué, mais cela va probablement prendre un peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit complètement rétabli » lui expliqua Harry et il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que la Tour a été réparée ? » demanda Draco.

« Presque. Les Gryffondors seront de retour dans deux jours, peut-être trois » dit Harry.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas exactement heureux de rester ici » dit Draco avec un sourire.

« Il n'y a rien à faire ici. J'aime ces quartiers et honnêtement, cela ne me dérange pas de vivre avec Severus, mais j'aurais souhaité revenir à la Tour aussi » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Ouais, j'ai ressenti la même chose quand j'ai emménagé dans mon appartement » déclara Drago et Harry le regarda curieusement.

« Eh bien, même si les Serpentards me haïssent et m'auraient probablement tué si j'étais resté, j'ai souhaité pouvoir revenir à la salle commune tous les soirs au lieu de mes quartiers. Je me suis habitué et maintenant je préfère mes quartiers » finit-il avec un sourire et Harry se mit à rire.

« Viens. Allons dans le salon » dit Harry, bousculant Draco hors de son lit et se levant.

« Abruti » dit Draco, poussant l'épaule de Harry comme ils sortaient de sa chambre.

« Petit con » le poussa Harry.

« Imbécile » dit Draco et il se jeta sur Harry. Ils tombèrent sur le sol en riant et roulant, essayant de cerner l'autre.

« Les enfants » déclara Severus comme il sortait de la cuisine et trouvait les deux garçons sur le sol.

Ils se figèrent et le regardèrent. Harry était cloué au sol mais il avait un bras enroulé autour du cou de Draco.

« Est-ce de votre âge ? » dit-il en haussant un sourcil et s'asseyant à sa place habituelle sur le canapé.

Harry et Drago se mirent à rire et se séparèrent, prenant un siège, Draco sur le canapé et Harry dans sa chaise longue. Ils passèrent un long moment à parler de tout après avoir épuisé le sujet de l'état de Harry et l'attaque de la Tour de Gryffondor. Au bout d'un moment, Severus les appela à déjeuner, repas où les deux garçons dévorèrent tandis qu'il roulait des yeux devant leurs pitreries d'adolescents.

« Donc, honnêtement, Draco, où étais-tu ? » demanda Harry comme il mangeait un sandwich au poulet.

« Pas loin. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai été très occupé » dit Draco, une fois de plus dédaigneux.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien d'important »

Draco haussa les épaules et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Severus qui regardait aussi Draco suspicieusement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je devrais y aller. J'ai des devoirs de dernière minute à faire » ajouta Draco et Harry hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Eh bien, je te verrai plus tard, Draco »

dit Harry.« Pas de souci, Harry. Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles bien » dit Draco et il l'attira dans une étroite, mais bref, étreinte.

« Bye, Harry. Bye, Severus »

Il les salua de la main et quitta les quartiers du professeur.

« Ce garçon cache quelque chose » déclara Severus dès que Draco eut disparu.

« Vous allez aller dans sa chambre et l'interroger, n'êtes-ce pas ? » dit Harry, en regardant Severus avec un sourcil levé, amusé.

« Bien sûr » déclara Severus, en plaçant son livre sur la table basse.

Harry grogna et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Amusez-vous bien » dit Harry.

« Je vais prendre une douche, m'habiller, et faire plus de recherches sur les Horcruxes » dit-il, en marchant vers sa chambre à coucher.

Severus le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de sortir. Il marcha dans le couloir, passant devant la salle commune de Serpentard et s'arrêta devant le portrait de Demetri et Jeremy.

« Severus ! » dirent à haute voix les jumeaux, heureux.

« Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis un bon moment » dit Jeremy, tenant un verre comme s'il portait un toast.

« Oui, cela fait un certain temps » Severus hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que Draco est là ? »

« Oui, il revient tout juste » déclara Demetri et le portrait s'ouvrit.

« Merci, les gars » dit Severus et il entra dans les quartiers de Draco.

« Severus ! » dit Draco surpris quand il quitta son bureau et repéra Severus.

« Bonjour, Draco » lui dit Severus.

« Je sais que nous venons de nous voir, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment parler.»

« Non, en effet » déclara Drago et Severus put sentir qu'il était nerveux.

Que cachait le jeune Serpentard ?

« Asseyons-nous et parlons » dit Severus, allant vers le canapé où il s'assit et faisant signe à Draco de se joindre à lui.

Son filleul le fit mais s'assit sur le bord, raide.

« Alors, comment vas-tu, Draco ? Comme l'a dit Harry, tu n'as pas vraiment été vu ces derniers jours. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis l'attaque.»

« Ouais, je sais. J'ai... »

« …été occupé, comme tu l'as dit. Ce que tu n'as pas dit, cependant, c'est ce qui t'as tenu si occupé » déclara Severus, regardant fixement son filleul.

« Juste des choses »Draco haussa les épaules.

« J'ai fait mes devoirs et d'autres choses.»

« Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait » Severus hocha la tête et il vit Draco bouger légèrement du coin de l'œil.

« Cependant, je sais que tes devoirs ne t'auraient pas empêché de visiter Harry à l'infirmerie et ne t'aurait certainement pas empêché de parler de lui en restant avec moi. »

Draco se trémoussa à nouveau, mais ne parla pas. Il évitait également les yeux de son parrain.

« Où étais-tu, Draco ? » demanda Severus sans détour.

« Je suis resté ici, dans mes quartiers » répondit Draco et Severus pouvait l'entendre essayer de garder sa voix ferme.

« Je ne pense pas que tu l'ai fait, Draco. Je ne pense pas que tu étais à l'école » dit Severus et il se redressa avant de se pencher en avant sur ses genoux et regarder Draco.

« Dis-moi où tu as été, Draco. »

Il était calme depuis un certain temps. Le regard de Severus n'avait jamais dévié du jeune homme et Draco semblait pâlir devant ses yeux. Le blond ne pouvait pas rester en place et Severus pouvait voir un tremblement parcourir son corps. Il s'assit en silence, en attente d'une réponse du Serpentard. Enfin Draco leva les yeux de Draco, la tête tournée, et il rencontra le regard de son parrain.

« Manoir Malefoy » murmura-t-il.

Severus était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en essayant de garder son esprit sur la réunion qu'ils avaient. Tous les professeurs avaient été appelés dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour une réunion d'urgence. Après avoir appris où Draco avait été ces derniers jours, il avait été furieux et il savait qu'il devrait partir avant d'avoir terminé la conversation. Heureusement, Dumbledore l'avait appelé à la réunion. Il avait dit à Draco qu'ils termineraient leur conversation avant de partir rapidement et de faire son chemin vers le bureau du directeur

.« Severus, c'est important. Écoutez »

Dumbledore interrompit ses pensées et il lança un regard furieux à l'homme lui donnant un ordre. Dumbledore ignora le regard.

« Cela ne peut pas être le seul moyen, Albus. Il doit y avoir autre chose que nous pouvons faire » dit McGonagall.

« Je suis désolé, Minerva, mais je crains que ce soit la seule solution en ce moment et cela a déjà été décidé » dit Dumbledore et les professeurs soupirèrent.

« Et à propos de tout ce qui va nous manquer ? » demanda Flitwick.

« Nous allons faire avancer les choses en place. Ils vont arriver bientôt, mais ils vont venir. Je ne leur prendrai pas » dit Dumbledore.

« Quand ? » demanda Vector et Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration.

« Le 29 avril » dit Dumbledore.

« Albus, c'est dans un mois » s'écria McGonagall.

« Ce n'est pas assez.»

« Ca ira » dit Dumbledore.

« C'est ridicule. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand nous le ferons ?» dit Chourave avec une certaine hystérie.

« C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, Pomona. Cela doit être fait. Ce qui va se passer, cela reste à voir » lui dit Dumbledore.

« Et Potter ? » demanda Severus, exprimant enfin la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Il restera » dit Dumbledore.

« Les autres ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Seulement trois » dit Dumbledore.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Pour l'instant, c'est notre plan d'action. Commencez à planifier.»

Tous les professeurs hochèrent solennellement la tête et quittèrent le bureau. Dumbledore les regarda s'éloigner, puis se rassit avec un soupir alors que Fumseck chantait doucement.

A suivre…..


	33. Chapter 33

Auteur : Thegoldentrio333

Titre original : Spur of the moment.

Titre français : L'impulsion du moment.

Rating : M.

Genre : Romance, aventure.

Slash : Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 33<p>

* * *

><p>« Ouvrez maintenant » grogna Severus à Demetri et Jeremy qui blanchirent et s'ouvrirent.<p>

Severus marcha dans la pièce et ses yeux cherchèrent son filleul.

« Draco ! » cria-t-il.

Son humeur s'était progressivement aggraver à mesure que la journée avançait. Le premier facteur avait été la réalisation de son filleul cachait quelque chose. Puis il avait découvert ce qui était caché. Puis il avait été appelé à cette réunion et les nouvelles avaient été tout sauf bonne. Maintenant, il devait parler de ce que Draco cachait, puis retourner à ses quartiers et noter des devoirs abyssaux.

« Draco, viens ici maintenant ! » cria-t-il encore et Draco accouru immédiatement depuis sa chambre à coucher.

« H-hey, Severus. Comment a été la réunion ? » demanda Draco, essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur et échouant lamentablement.

« Assied-toi. Maintenant » ordonna Severus d'une voix froide et Draco obéit précipitamment. Il s'assis dans le fauteuil et regarda son parrain avec de grands yeux.

_C'était officiel._

_L'homme était en effervescence._

_Cela signifiait qu'une seule chose._

_Repose en paix, Draco Malfoy._

« Explique-toi maintenant ou je n'hésiterai pas à te coller » gronda Severus comme il dominait Draco qui déglutit.

« Bi-bien, je savais quel sort avait été utilisé sur Harry dans la tour. Je savais aussi que c'était Lucius qui l'avait expliqué à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts » expliqua Draco précipitamment.

« Et alors ? » Severus grogna.

« Eh bien, quand j'ai vu Harry, je me suis fâché. Je savais que sans Lucius, personne d'autre ne connaitrait ce sort.»

« Tu dois encore me répondre, Draco, et je suis au bout de ma patience » lui dit Severus d'une voix faible et dangereuse.

« D'accord, d'accord ! » dit Draco à haute voix et désespérée.

« Je suis allé au manoir pour voir Lucius, pour le torturer ! Je ne l'ai pas tué et je n'ai pas utilisé d'Impardonnable ! Je suis désolé ! » cria-t-il et il regarda Severus avec méfiance.

« Vous feriez mieux de plaisanter, M. Malfoy » dit Severus lentement.

Draco déglutit et minutieusement secoua la tête. Severus rugit de colère faisant trembler Draco. Il avait vu son parrain en colère avant mais c'était un tout autre niveau qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

«J-Je suis désolé ! » bégaya Draco, voulant améliorer les choses, mais n'ayant aucune idée de comment.

« Si je reste ici, je ne serai pas responsable de mes actes » murmura Severus et il se dirigea

vers la porte. « Ce n'est pas encore fini. Je serai de retour demain, quand je serai calmé. »

Draco fit un signe saccadé et regarda Severus quitter ses quartiers. Il ne bougea pas pendant environ une demi-heure et quand il le fit, il était raide et fragile.

Severus entra dans ses quartiers et se dirigea immédiatement vers son laboratoire. Il ne remarqua pas que Harry avait fait le dîner et ni que Harry lui parla. Il remarqua cependant, la main qui toucha légèrement son bras. Malgré que ce soit un geste amical que Harry avait fait à plusieurs reprises, sa dernière parcelle de contrôle le quitta et il se retourna, frappant. Ce qui l'avait fait agir, il ne le saurait jamais, mais à la minute où il aperçu Harry sur le sol, sa colère disparut. Pendant quelques instants, longs, il fixa Harry avec horreur tandis que les yeux verts le regardèrent confus et en état de choc.

« Harry » murmura-t-il si bas que Harry ne l'entendit pas.

« Severus ? » dit Harry calmement et Severus tomba à genoux en face de Harry.

« Harry, je- » s'interrompit Severus.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire et alors qu'il regardait saigner les lèvres du garçon et sa joue se teinter de rouge, il perdit sa capacité à respirer.

Qu'avait-il fait? Il avait promis de ne jamais blesser Harry. Maintenant, il avait fait cela. Il avait frappé cet petit, délicat, jeune, beau, stupéfiant jeune homme. Ce jeune homme qui était son meilleur ami.

Il se sentit soudain de la même manière que quand il avait appelé Lily de ce nom horrible.

Que se passerait-il maintenant? Qu'est-ce que Harry allait dire ou faire? Voudrait-il partir ? Le signaler ? Le frappez dans le dos ? Le haïr ?

L'idée d'Harry le quittant ou le haïssant lui fit plus de mal que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, et il avait subi beaucoup de douleur, mentale, physique et émotionnelle.

« Severus ? »

Cette voix. Cette voix douce et sucrée.

Severus était tellement horrifié par son geste qu'il ne remarqua pas les pensées qu'il avait au sujet de Harry.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand une main douce toucha sa joue.

« Severus, allez-vous bien ? » demanda le jeune Gryffondor en le regardant fixement.

Vais-je bien ? répéta Severus dans sa tête avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait dit à haute voix alors que Harry faisait un signe de tête.

« Oui. Vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? » redemanda Harry.

Et c'est avec cette question répétée que Severus rit doucement avant que cela ne se transforme en un fou rire. Il savait que Harry le regardait en état de choc, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

« Severus ? » dit Harry timidement, touchant à nouveau son épaule.

Au toucher, le rire de Severus se calma et il regarda Harry avec un sourire affectueux.

«Harry Potter, vous êtes incroyable » dit Severus et Harry le regarda, stupéfait.

Severus posa doucement sa main sur la joue indemne de Harry.

« Il n'y a que vous pour être assis ici, blessé à cause de moi et, me demander si je vais bien. »

« Eh bien, je vais bien. Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien avant. J'étais inquiet » dit Harry, clairement incompréhensif.

« Incroyable, M. Potter. Incroyable » murmura Severus avec un sourire comme il prenait doucement le menton de Harry et tournait sa tête tout en invoquant une pommade.

Il dévissa le bouchon et trempa ses doigts pour apposer la pommade sur la joue de Harry. Il se mit à frotter doucement et regarda l'horrible ecchymose disparaitre lentement. Il prit ensuite sa baguette et guérit les lèvres de Harry. Ils restèrent silencieux comme Severus renvoyait la pommade à son étagère et rangeait sa baguette dans sa robe.

« Severus, honnêtement. Vous me faites peur. Vous étiez tellement en colère et puis vous m'avez regardé, malade, et puis vous riez. Êtes-vous ok ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Harry, comment vous sentez-vous ? » dit Severus en retournant la question.

« Je vais bien, pourquoi ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

Vous êtes vraiment fou, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

« Harry, je viens de vous frapper. Assez durement et violemment, en fait » dit Severus.

« C'est pour ça que vous agissez comme ça ? » dit Harry, un sourire se formant.

« C'est ridicule. C'était rien. J'ai eu bien pire. D'ailleurs, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas. Je pourrais le dire de votre expression après ce qu'il s'est passé »

Il haussa les épaules et se remit sur ses pieds. Il tendit la main pour aider Severus à se lever. Le maître des Potions la prit lentement et se leva.

« Harry ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire doux.

« Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, Severus, et je ne suis pas en colère. Vous étiez absolument furieux quand vous êtes venu ici. Je suis vraiment surpris que vous ne m'ayez pas jeter un sort d'oubli, même si je suis sûr que c'était proche. Severus, n'oubliez pas les paroles de votre promesse. Vous avez dit que jamais vous ne me blesseriez «intentionnellement ». Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Vous étiez trop loin pour savoir ce qui se passait. Vous n'êtes pas en train de devenir votre père. Vous êtes à l'opposé de lui et je ne vous abandonne pas. »

Severus le regarda un long moment avant de le tirer dans ses bras. Il passa ses bras autour de Harry et Harry, après avoir été surpris par le fait que Severus initie le contact, le lui rendit, mais avec moins de force.

« Merci, Harry » murmura Severus dans les cheveux de Harry et le jeune Gryffondor sourit avant de se détacher.

« Allons dîner » dit Harry et les deux allèrent dans la cuisine où le repas attendait.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans les quartiers de Draco pour la troisième fois en deux jours.

« Hey, Severus » l'accueillit Draco tranquillement sur le canapé.

« Bonjour, Draco » dit Severus et il s'assit de l'autre côté du canapé.

« Je suis désolé pour hier. Je suis toujours en colère, mais hier j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je m'excuse. »

« C'est bon. En toute honnêteté, tu as réagi mieux que ce que je pensais » dit Draco avec un sourire et Severus renifla.

Il regarda son filleul.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » « Quand j'ai vu Harry, j'ai été perdu. Je savais que c'était à cause de Lucius que d'autres connaissaient ce sort. C'est presque à cause de lui que Harry a failli mourir, même s'il n'était pas le seul à jeter la malédiction. J'étais juste en colère et j'ai fait un Portoloin illégal pour arriver au manoir. Je suis encore un Malfoy par le sang et je peux encore passer à travers les salles. Lucius était seul là-bas. Ils n'ont pas les elfes de maison plus depuis qu'il est allé à Azkaban et a perdu son rang avec Voldemort. Mère était sortie, probablement avec Bellatrix.

Je suis allé à l'étage et l'ai trouvé endormi. Je l'ai attaché sur le lit et il s'est réveillé. Il a essayé de me dire qu'il allait me tuer. Visiblement, il ne l'a pas fait. Je n'ai rien fait de trop mauvais pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas. Autant je le déteste et je déteste ce qu'il a causé et je souhaite qu'il soit mort, mais je ne pouvais pas le tuer. J'ai seulement utilisé des sorts de découpes et autres maléfices. Je ne l'ai jamais laissé venir même à proximité à la mort. Je le guérissais toujours chaque fois que je pensais qu'il saignait trop. Je ne lui ai pas laissé de cicatrices ou rien. Je l'ai assommé et je suis parti. » raconta Draco.

« Lui as-tu lancé l'Oubliette ? » demanda Severus.

Draco était maintenant heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il a hésité, mais quelque chose l'avait arrêté et il était parti. Severus détestait les gens oubliettés, même si cela devait être fait.

« Non, presque, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Il sait que c'était moi. »

« Bien » dit Severus.

« Tu as rendu la situation encore plus compliqué, Draco. »

«Je sais et, parfois je souhaite pouvoir revenir en arrière » déclara Draco, regardant vers le sol.

« J'en suis sûr » en convint Severus.

« Tu as mal réagi, mais je suis fier de toi. »

Le regard de Draco vola vers son parrain.

« Quoi ? »

«Tu aurais pu facilement faire beaucoup plus pour lui. Tu aurais pu le tuer, laissé des cicatrices horribles, le torturer à la folie ou à la mort. Tu aurais pu l'amené au bord de la mort,puis partir pour le laisser souffrir. Tu n'as pas fait une de ces choses que la plupart ferait. Tu n'as même pas laisser une marque sur lui, sauf dans ses souvenirs, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait contre toi, ton frère et notre monde. »

Draco le dévisagea, attrapant facilement l'accent sur «frère». Il savait qu'il parlait Harry.

« Mais je l'ai torturé. Je ne suis pas meilleur que lui. Ce que j'ai fait était probablement pire que de le laisser saigner à mort ou quelque chose d'autre » dit Draco tristement.

« Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que lui, Draco, et cela a toujours été et sera toujours le cas » dit Severus sévèrement.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que ce que tu as fait est pire ? »

« Parce que je lui ai fait mal, guéri et puis fait mal à nouveau. Et il n'aura même pas de blessures graves. C'était probablement assez tortueux » dit Draco.

«Peut-être est-ce vrai » dit Severus et Draco le regarda.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu penses quand tu songes à la torture ? »

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils mais répondit indépendamment.

« Le Doloris, être battu, toutes ces malédictions horribles. »

« Comme quoi ? »

«Ne le prends pas mal, mais le Sectumsempra.» Severus acquiesça.

Il savait que c'était une malédiction horrible et il regrettait de l'avoir inventer.

« La malédiction d'ébullition de sang. La malédiction d'expulsion des entrailles, eh bien, la façon dont les Mangemorts l'utilise de toute façon. La malédiction qui brûle la peau. La malédiction qui donne l'impression que les os sont en feu. La malédiction qui fait peler la peau… » Draco frémit à la pensée de chaque sort.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord. Toutes ces sorts sont très tortueux. Cependant, peut-être que la pire torture est de ne jamais avoir été près de la mort du tout » dit Severus et Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, la mort est assez simple. Ce que tu as fait à Lucius, tout en étant très léger, probablement torturé plus que tout. Il s'est probablement tout le temps demandé en combien de temps tu irais plus loin que quelques coupures et le tuerai. Tu as besoin de savoir, Draco, que la mort est plus facile que toute autre chose. C'est vivre qui est vraiment dur. Tu n'es pas comme ton père ou les autres Mangemorts. Ils ont utilisé tous ces sorts horribles et laissé les autres souffrir. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as guéri ton père, un homme qui t'a causé tant de chagrin. Tu es un homme meilleur, Draco, même si tu as fait le mauvais choix avec la situation. »

Draco soupira et fit un petit sourire.

« Merci, Severus. »

« De rien. »

Severus serra son genou.

« Ta punition sera de dire à Harry où tu as été et ce que tu as fait. »

Draco pâlit rapidement et Severus sourit.

Draco dit à contrecœur à Harry tout le soir même avant le dîner. Harry avait été absolument furieux, ramassant leur livre de Transfiguration et le frappant partout où il pouvait, tout en cris et vociférations. Il fallu environ vingt minutes avant que Harry ne se calme et, à ce moment, Draco avait un gros hématome sur son bras que Severus refusait de guérir.

« Penses-y comme un rappel pour la prochaine fois que tu voudras faire quelque chose comme ça » dit le maître des Potions et Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait ça, Draco ! » cria Harry en frappant Draco un peu plus alors que Severus regardait simplement en souriant.

« Ok, ok, je sais! Ow! Harry! » cria Draco et il tenta de retirer le livre des mains de Harry.

« Harry! Donne-moi le livre! »

« Non, tu le mérites, Draco Lucius Malfoy! » dit Harry, continuant à frapper son ami, agrandissant sans doute l'hématome déjà gros du Serpentard

. « Harry! Aïe! » cria Draco en essayant de se protéger des coups.

« Severus! Aide-moi! »

« Comme l'a dit Harry, tu le mérites, Draco, et c'est ta punition. De cette façon, tu ne perds pas de points et tu n'as pas de retenue » déclara Severus, appuyé contre le cadre de porte avec désinvolture, en regardant les deux garçons tendrement.

« Je préfère la retenue !» dit Draco, essayant encore une fois d'ôter le livre du Gryffondor, mais Harry le frappa à la tête avec ce dernier.

« Harry ! »

Maintenant, ils étaient assis à table. Les Gryffondor étaient finalement retourné dans la tour donc ils étaient un peu plus enjoués, mais pas autant qu'ils l'avaient été avant l'attaque. L'attention de tout le monde fut attiré et les conversations s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent le tintement de verre à la table des professeurs. Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Dumbledore se levant.

Quelque chose s'était passée ?

Une attaque dont ils n'avaient pas entendu parler ?

« Si je pouvais avoir toute votre attention pendant quelques instants » dit Dumbledore et il prit une profonde respiration. « Le danger autour de cette école augmente tous les jours et nous avons déjà eu une attaque vicieuse sur la tour de Gryffondor. Le danger ne fera que continuer à augmenter jusqu'à ce que cette guerre se termine. Cela me peine beaucoup de le dire.»

Harry et le reste de la salle remarquèrent la détresse sur le visage de Dumbledore. Harry regardait les autres professeurs. Tous avaient des expressions de détresse, de tristesse ou de la résignation et de la douleur. Il vit la résignation dans les yeux profonds de Severus qu'il essayait de retenir, tentant d'offrir du réconfort.

Ce fut, cependant, deux petits mots qui transpercèrent son cœur comme rien d'autre et il eut le souffle coupé alors que le reste de l'air dans le Grand Hall disparut.

« Poudlard ferme. »

A suivre…..


	34. Chapter 34

Auteur : Thegoldentrio333

Titre original : Spur of the moment.

Titre français : L'impulsion du moment.

Rating : M.

Genre : Romance, aventure.

Slash : Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 34<p>

* * *

><p>Naturellement, le silence qui s'était abattu sur la Grande Salle éclata et l'enfer se déchaîna. La rage se manifesta et tout le monde commença à crier et à protester. Les élèves se levèrent dans la colère et la peur. Ceux qui protestaient le plus et le plus fort étaient les septièmes et les premières années. Il fallut un certain temps, mais Dumbledore repris finalement le contrôle.<p>

« Je comprends votre désarroi face à cette évolution. Cela me peine de fermer cet établissement, mais la décision a été prise. J'ai eu une réunion avec le conseil d'administration et ce fut notre conclusion » dit Dumbledore.

« Mais c'est le lieu le plus sûr dans le monde » déclara un jeune étudiant du côté Serpentard et Harry su que la voix était celle de Caleb Manden.

« Il l'était. Toutefois, même les plus puissantes de choses peuvent faiblir en vertu de ces forces qui tentent de pénétrer dans ces murs » leur dit Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec les examens ? » demanda une Serdaigle de cinquième année.

« Qu'en est-il l'obtention du diplôme ? » demanda un Gryffondor de septième année.

« Quand sera fermée l'école ? » demanda un troisième année de Poufsouffle.

Dumbledore leva la main pour réclamer le silence.

« L'école sera fermée le vingt-neuf du mois. Des hiboux ont été envoyés aux familles pour les informer de cela. Les examens et diplômes seront avancés. Les BUSE et ASPIC auront lieu la semaine avant la fermeture. La remise des diplômes se fera trois nuits avant la fermeture pour les septièmes années et deux nuits avant pour les sixièmes année. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? » demanda une sixième année de Serdaigle, exprimant les pensées de chacun.

« Je ne crois pas que Poudlard sera rouvert à temps pour que nos sixième années puissent obtenir leur diplôme. Ils auront une cérémonie de remise de diplôme et les recevront avec les septièmes années. Ils ne peuvent pas, cependant, passer leurs ASPIC précocement et devront peut-être trouver le temps de les passer en dehors de cette école » dit Dumbledore à la salle.

« Professeur, que dire de ceux d'entre nous qui n'ont nulle part où aller ? » s'inquiéta une première année de Serpentard et tout le monde se tourna vers le directeur.

Il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants qui n'avaient nulle part où aller.

« Ceux qui n'ont nulle part en dehors de Poudlard resteront ici jusqu'à ce qu'un endroit sûr soit ouvert. »

«Mais si Poudlard n'est pas sûr, quel sera le degré de sécurité d'une maison ? » demanda un Gryffondor.

« La maison sûre n'est pas en Grande-Bretagne. Elle est en Amérique du Nord. Ils sont moins impliqués dans cette guerre » dit Dumbledore et les élèves restèrent bouche bée.

« Toutefois, si vous êtes en cinquième année ou plus, vous pouvez choisir de rester ici. Notez, cependant, que si vous restez, ce ne sera pas comme une école. Vous pourrez faire des travaux scolaires ou toute autre chose, mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir. Tous ceux qui souhaitent rester peuvent le faire avec la permission des parents ou tuteurs. »

Les étudiants restèrent silencieux n'ayant plus de questions.

«Après le dîner, je voudrais que ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont nulle part où aller reste dans la salle » dit Dumbledore et il se rassit.

Lentement, les étudiants se rassirent également. Le dîner se poursuivit avec un silence artificiel

seulement brisé par le murmure paisible de quelques étudiants. Bientôt les étudiants commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle, laissant quelques élèves à chaque table. Tous les professeurs partirent, sauf Dumbledore, les chefs de Maison, et Madame Pomfresh.

« Pourriez-vous vous rapprocher, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Dumbledore fit signe aux quatre douzaines d'étudiants de venir devant la table des professeurs qui attendaient devant le tableau des effectifs.

Harry regarda les élèves debout autour de lui. Ils étaient pour la plupart de Gryffondors et Serpentards avec les Serdaigles qui suivaient de près et seulement six Poufsouffles. Il savait que les Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient probablement des enfants qui avaient perdu leurs parents, qui soutenaient le côté opposé de leurs parents, ou étaient victimes de violence. Il fit un comptage rapide et vit qu'il y avait exactement quarante-huit étudiants qui n'avaient nulle part où aller.

« Bien, chacun d'entre vous n'a nulle part où aller en dehors de Poudlard, c'est exact ? » dit Dumbledore et tous les étudiants hochèrent la tête

« Pourriez-vous s'il-vous-plaît vous répartir en groupe en fonction de votre année ? » ajouta-t-il, et tout le monde intégra son groupe respectif.

Le plus grand groupe était la sixième année.

« Les étudiants jusqu'en quatrième année se rendront à la maison sécurisé. Vous allez tous rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ouverte et ceux d'entre vous en cinquième année et plus peuvent rester si vous le souhaitez.»

Les étudiants acquiescèrent de nouveau et regardèrent McGonagall se placer à côté du proviseur.

« Albus, nous devons leur demander » chuchota-t-elle et tous les étudiants froncèrent les sourcils.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

«Nous devons vous demander la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez nulle part où aller. Je ne vais pas faire cela. Votre chef de Maison le fera. Ils noteront également votre nom pour me donner une liste des étudiants qui souhaiteraient rester. »

Bon nombre des étudiants plus jeunes avaient l'air effrayé d'avoir à dire pourquoi ils devaient rester à l'école et Harry savait que probablement beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été maltraités et avaient peur de le dire. Par l'enfer, il ne voulait pas dire que c'était sa raison d'avoir à rester à l'école. Maintenant, il s'agissait de savoir si le directeur lui permettrait de rester ou s'il le renverrait chez les Dursley pour maintenir la protection du sang.

Severus, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick prirent leurs élèves aux différents coins de la Grande Salle et jetèrent un charme de silence pour questionner les étudiants. Harry regarda autour de lui les autres, alors qu'il attendait d'être interrogé par McGonagall. Elle commença par les premières années. Elle plaçait chaque élève sur le côté et jetait un autre charme de sorte que les autres Gryffondors n'entendent rien.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les Serpentards à travers la salle. Il y avait quatorze Serpentards et Harry fut surpris qu'il y ait plus de Gryffondor, au nombre de dix-sept. Il avait le sentiment que cela venait probablement de désaveu de placement et de la perte de parents. Il se demanda soudain ce qui arriverait à ceux qu'on découvrirait abusé.

Harry se retourna vers McGonagall pour la voir finir avec le troisième des quatrièmes années. Elle se rapprochait de la sixième année. Il détourna son regard sur les Serpentards et ses yeux rencontrèrent Severus. Il adressa à l'homme un petit sourire auquel ce dernier répondit en hochant la tête, avant de revenir à un troisième année en larmes. Harry avait le sentiment que le garçon qui pleurait avait été abusé.

Il regarda les lourdes robes d'enseignement que l'homme portait. Il ne vivait pas avec Severus depuis longtemps, mais il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans ses quartiers avant l'attaque sur la Tour de Gryffondor. Il avait vu le maître des Potions, sans ses robes et en tenue décontractée. Il avait même eu un aperçu sur lui, torse nu, à quelques reprises. Il savait que Severus n'était pas aussi mince que les robes lui en donnaient l'air. L'homme était mince, bien sûr, mais il était bien musclé et certainement en forme. Ses épaules étaient larges et fortes, comme ses bras. Il n'avait pas vu grand chose d'autre, mais il savait que la poitrine de Severus n'était pas trop poilue et avait seulement un léger duvet. La poitrine est musclée et il avait un ventre ferme.

Harry comprit soudain qu'il fixait tout à fait ouvertement Severus et le déshabillait des yeux. Il détourna rapidement les yeux et rougit à profusion. A quoi pensait-il ?

C'est Severus, ton ami, c'est tout, se dit-il fermement. Alors pourquoi ces pensées ces derniers temps ? Une voix qui ressemblait à Kingsley prit soudainement la parole et Harry fronça les sourcils. Elles ne veulent rien dire. J'ai seize ans. Si le vent souffle à droite je deviens excité, Harry haussa les épaules. Alors Severus t'excite ? dit la voix de Kingsley et Harry bafouilla. Bien sûr que non! Il est juste mon ami! Je ne suis pas attiré par lui du tout, dit Harry. Je savais que j'avais raison pour toi et Severus, la voix avait changé et ressemblait maintenant à Draco. Harry gémit. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda Harry avec agacement. Rappelle-toi au début de l'année lorsque vous avez commencé à travailler ensemble ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qui se passait entre vous deux. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, dit la voix de Draco et Harry grogna. Il ne se passe rien! Je ne suis pas attiré par lui!, dit Harry avec colère et il retourna dans le monde réel.

Il évita de regarder Severus, entendant un grognement dans sa tête, et se tourna vers McGonagall qui venait de finir de parler à Dean. Il savait qu'il était le prochain.

Effectivement, quand elle eut renvoyé Dean, la professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers lui et dit :

« M. Potter, vous êtes le prochain.»

Harry gémit doucement et la rejoignit à l'intérieur du charme de silence.

« Bonjour, madame.»

« Bonjour, Harry. Bien, pourquoi devez-vous rester à l'école ? » demanda McGonagall et les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent.

« Je doute que cela importe, professeur, peu importe combien de raisons j'ai. Le directeur me fera partir » dit Harry carrément.

« Harry, j'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez » dit McGonagall, même si elle savait que le garçon avait raison.

Harry soupira.

«Très bien. C'est les Dursley. C'est une raison suffisante pour moi.»

McGonagall baissa son parchemin et Harry remarqua que les noms étaient de différentes couleurs.

« Vous n'avez pas assez confiance en moi pour me dire la vraie raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent avant de lui lancer un regard douloureux et il baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé, madame. Je sais que vous êtes ma chef de maison et j'ai confiance en vous- »

« Harry, je ne suis pas bouleversée. Beaucoup n'ont pas entièrement confiance en nous même si nous sommes les chefs. Cependant, je sais que vous avez confiance en l'un de nous,» dit McGonagall et ses yeux regardèrent quelque chose dans la salle.

Harry suivit son regard et constata qu'il était sur Severus.

« Ai-je raison ? »

Harry fit un petit signe de tête.

« C'est tout à fait correct, mon cher. Dites-lui vos raisons à la place. Cela n'a pas d'importance à qui vous le dites » dit-elle, et il acquiesça de nouveau en souriant.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'intention de raconter la vraie raison. Il aurait juste à en inventer une et à apprendre à mentir à Severus.

Assez facile.

Harry ferma les yeux résigné.

J'espère que je connais assez l'Occlumancie pour que je puisse mentir à ce grand imbécile, pensa Harry, regardant faiblement son ami à travers le Grand Hall.

Ce fut environ dix minutes plus tard que les professeurs retournèrent avec leurs élèves vers Dumbledore et Pomfresh. Bon nombre des étudiants plus jeunes pleuraient et un ou deux des plus âgés également. McGonagall, Severus, Flitwick et Chourave donnèrent à Dumbledore leurs listes et il a pris un moment pour les lire.

« Très bien. Si je cite votre nom, c'est que vous resterez ici. Les autres peuvent retourner à leurs dortoirs » dit Dumbledore et il procéda à l'appel sur une douzaine de noms, y compris Caleb Manden et Harry.

« Le reste d'entre vous peut partir. Nous allons vous parler de ce refuge.»

Ceux qui n'avaient pas été appelés hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Dix-neuf étudiants restèrent et regardaient Dumbledore avec crainte. Harry devina que tous ces étudiants avaient été abusés.

«Nous allons parler à chacun de vous séparément et ensuite vous irez tous voir Madame Pomfresh,» leur dit calmement Dumbledore, mais Harry vit que cela n'avait pas calmé les enfants.

Il croisa les bras et leva un sourcil dans une imitation inconsciente de Severus. Il était clair qu'il avait passé trop de temps avec l'homme.

Dumbledore, Severus et Pomfresh commencèrent à parler aux élèves un à la fois et à chaque fois, l'enfant sanglotait à la fin. Harry soupira et s'assit à la table de Poufsouffle pour attendre son tour, en sachant qu'il serait le dernier. Harry regarda, ennuyé, les professeurs appelés le quatrième étudiant.

Cela va être long, pensa Harry, en gémissant.

Il regarda Severus pour le voir murmurer à McGonagall avant de marcher vers lui et de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« Hey » dit Harry. « Votre nom n'est pas sur la liste de McGonagall et pourtant vous êtes ici » dit crûment Severus.

« Parce qu'elle veut que je vous dise ma raison » dit Harry simplement.

« Parce que le fait qu'ils soient vos tuteurs n'est pas une raison suffisante ? » Severus leva un sourcil.

Il ne savait pas complètement ce qui s'est passé au 4, Privet Drive, mais il savait que les tuteurs de Harry ne se souciaient pas du tout de lui.

«Même si les Dursley sont la raison de ma raison, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante apparemment » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Lui avez-vous dit ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« Bien sûr que non »

« Voulez-vous me le dire ? »

« Ah, c'est mon secret, professeur »

Harry sourit. « Nous avons besoin de savoir, Harry » dit Severus.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire.

« Vous connaissez ma raison, Severus. Rassemblez tout ce que vous savez » dit-il, et il regarda en arrière vers Dumbledore, McGonagall, et Pomfresh en train de parler à un autre élève pleurant.

Severus regarda Harry quelques instants en pensant à tout ce qu'il savait au sujet du jeune homme, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il savait que Harry a été agressé verbalement - puis il se souvint de leur discussion sur leur enfance, quand ils avaient été enfermés dans la salle de classe il y a plusieurs mois. Harry avait été gravement maltraité, verbalement et physiquement. Severus jura doucement et Harry rit légèrement.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance que je dise ou non la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas rentrer » dit Harry.

« Dumbledore va me renvoyer quand même »

« Je ne le permettrai pas. »

« Vous pouvez essayer. »

« Harry- »

« M. Potter, vous êtes le suivant » l'appela Dumbledore et Harry soupira.

« Le reste d'entre vous peuvent aller avec Madame Pomfresh maintenant » ajouta-t-il aux autres élèves, qui avaient tous fortement pleuré.

Tout le monde attendit que l'infirmière ait disparu avec les victimes de violences puis Dumbledore se dirigea à l'endroit où Harry et Severus étaient encore assis.

« Voulez-vous vraiment savoir ou est-ce juste pour vous moquez de moi et me renvoyer de toute façon ? » dit Harry, en regardant le directeur.

« Je dois savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison » dit Dumbledore.

« Vous savez pourquoi, professeur, et cela ne vous a jamais empêché de me renvoyer au cours des cinq dernières années » dit Harry.

« Mes tuteurs me détestent et je ne veux pas y retourner. Je suis tout aussi en sécurité ici parce que là je peux réellement me défendre sans avoir à craindre d'être expulsé.»

« M. Potter- »

« Je vous ai dit une de mes raisons. J'en ai beaucoup mais je ne vous les dirais pas toutes. Je pense que je mérite d'avoir quelques secrets » dit Harry.

« Peut-être qu'un jour je vous raconterai tout, mais pas aujourd'hui.»

« Très bien » Dumbledore poussa un soupir et Harry sut tout de suite ce que le directeur allait dire.

« Privet Drive est plus sûr, Harry. Tu dois.. »

« Non ! » dit Severus avec colère, sautant sur ses pieds.

« Il ne va pas là-bas. Il restera ici. »

« Severus, les protections de sang doivent être maintenues » lui dit Dumbledore.

« Qui se soucie des protections de sang quand on ne peut pas le protéger de l'intérieur de la maison? D'ailleurs, comme le dit Harry, il ne peut pas se défendre là-bas parce qu'il risque d'être expulsé »

fit valoir Severus. « Severus- »

« Non, Albus! Il reste ici. Il reste à Poudlard et il reste avec moi » dit fermement Severus, regardant fixement le directeur.

« Nous verrons, Severus » dit Dumbledore et Severus le foudroya du regard.

«Tu es libre de partir, Harry.»

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Directeur » dit Harry, se mettant sur ses pieds.

« Je vais dans nos quartiers » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Severus qui hocha la tête.

Il regarda Harry sortir avant de se retourner et de lancer un regard noir à Dumbledore.

« Vous n'allez pas le renvoyer à cet endroit, Albus » affirma Severus.

« Il doit y retourner, Severus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix-sept ans quand les protections tomberont » dit Dumbledore.

« C'est exactement le moment que Voldemort et les Mangemorts planifieront pour attaquer » dit Severus.

« Il sait que les protections se briseront lors du dix-septième anniversaire de Harry. Il vous attendra à ce moment et attaquera. Harry ne peut pas y retourner. »

« S'il reste, il ira dans la maison sécurisée » dit Dumbledore et Severus ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer sa colère.

« Albus, je vous l'ai dit. Il reste à Poudlard et il reste avec moi » dit lentement Severus et tout le monde pouvait entendre la colère dans sa voix.

« Je n'aime pas ce que vous dites. Il ne va pas là-bas, il ne va pas à la maison sécurisée. Il va rester ici avec moi.»

« C'est vraiment un grand changement, Severus. Il y a juste quelques mois, vous auriez été heureux de renvoyer Harry à la maison » dit Dumbledore et les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent.

« Vous savez très bien que Harry est mon ami et que je l'aime beaucoup. Je ne vais pas laisser lui faire du mal si je peux l'empêcher » déclara Severus calme, mais avec une voie glaciale.

Il lança un dernier regard au directeur avant de se tourner brusquement et de quitter la Grande Salle. Severus rodait dans ses quartiers, ne croyant toujours pas tout ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'homme renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley.

« Severus, arrêtez d'arpenter la pièce. Vous me donnez le vertige » dit Harry et Severus le regarda.

Le jeune homme s'était mis en pyjama et était assis sur le bout du canapé le plus proche de l'âtre de la cheminée qui était maintenant éclairée et brûlait doucement, dégageant beaucoup plus de chaleur que nécessaire. Il avait un livre sur ses genoux et Severus reconnut immédiatement le livre de

Serpentard que Harry avait rarement cessé de lire. Il avait le coude gauche posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé et la tête appuyée dans sa main alors qu'il regardait avec des yeux amusés Severus.

« Venez » dit Harry, se penchant en avant pour ramasser un verre à moitié rempli avec du vin rouge.

Il le tendit pour Severus.

«Asseyez-vous et buvez.»

Severus prit le vin avec un sourcil levé et s'assit à côté de Harry sur le canapé.

« Je sais que parler à Dumbledore vous rend généralement dingue et vous donne un mal de tête et vous avez généralement besoin d'un verre de vin après lui avoir parlé » dit Harry, retournant vers son livre alors que le sourcil Severus montait.

Ils se turent pendant un certain temps, Harry lisant et Severus regardant le feu en sirotant son vin. Il regarda l'horloge et était sur le point de dire à Harry qu'il devait aller au lit quand Harry parla le premier.

« Severus, quelle est la différence entre les objets faits par les Gobelins et des objets ordinaires ? » demanda Harry, levant les yeux de son livre.

« Les artefacts fabriqués par les Gobelins sont très forts et souvent puissants. Ils ont généralement une valeur inestimable. Ils absorbent la magie ce qui les rend plus fort » expliqua Severus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Disons qu'une épée a été utilisée pour tuer une licorne ou une créature très puissante. Cette épée serait alors imprégnée de la puissance de cette créature. »

« Connaissez-vous des objets faits par les Gobelins ? »

« Non, je n'en connais pas. Toutefois, ce médaillon peut être un de ceux-là » déclara Severus et Harry hocha la tête.

« Merci. Je suis fatigué. Je vais aller au lit maintenant. Bonne nuit, Severus » dit Harry, et il referma le livre avant de se lever.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. Dormez bien » dit Severus tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers sa chambre à coucher.

Severus regarda la porte se fermer partiellement, notant qu'il n'avait jamais fermé sa porte. Il se tourna dos au feu, termina son vin, et laissa ses pensées dériver sur la courte conversation sur les objets fabriqués par les Gobelins.

Peut-être que je connais d'autres objets réalisés par les Gobelins, se dit-il en silence avant d'appeler un parchemin et une plume pour écrire une courte lettre à Gringotts.

A suivre…..


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPITRE 35

« Nagnok, vous avez une lettre » dit le gobelin Gripsec en remettant la lettre à l'autre gobelin.

Nagnok hocha la tête brusquement et prit le courrier des mains de son supérieur. Il déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre. Il fredonna quand il vit le nom de son correspondant, un homme dont il n'avait pas entendu parler depuis un certain temps.

_Nagnok, Je ne vous ai pas contacté depuis un certain temps, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. En tant que gestionnaire de mes comptes et l'un des rares gobelins que je connaisse, vous êtes le seul à qui je fais suffisamment confiance pour poser une question. Je tiens à vous rencontrer pour en discuter. Je viendrai à Gringotts, si vous en avez besoin ou vous pouvez venir à Poudlard. La décision est la vôtre._

_Severus T. Rogue_

Nagnok fredonna à nouveau. Cela faisait des années que Severus Rogue ne l'avait pas contacté. Il savait que l'homme ne demandait pas d'aide à moins qu'il en ait vraiment besoin et demander à un gobelin ... Cela devait être quelque chose que seul un gobelin saurait. Reprenant le parchemin et une plume, il écrivit sa réponse.

« Harry, si vous ne vous levez pas maintenant, vous allez être en retard » dit Severus en poussant la porte de la chambre du Gryffondor.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis fatigué » marmonna Harry sous la couette.

« Harry, levez-vous. Vous devez aller en classe » déclara Severus, marchant vers le lit.

Harry l'ignora et s'enfouit plus loin dans son lit.

« Très bien » murmura l'homme et il sortit sa baguette.

« Aguamenti. »

Harry glapit et tomba de son lit, comme il était frappé par un jet d'eau froide. Il fixa Severus qui le regardait avec un sourcil levé et un sourire narquois.

« Bonjour, monsieur Potter » dit Severus, empochant sa baguette à nouveau.

« Bâtard » dit Harry et Severus sourit largement.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser manquer des classes. Prenez une douche. Vous pouvez avoir un petit déjeuner rapide ici » lui dit Severus et Harry poussa un soupir exagéré.

« Très bien » dit Harry, et il se mit sur ses pieds.

Comme il se levait et laissait tomber la couette, il se rendit compte qu'il gelait.

« Par l'enfer enfer, il fait froid »

« Vous êtes mouillé et dans les donjons. Bien sûr que vous avez froid » dit Severus et Harry le regarda.

« Et à qui la faute ? » dit Harry alors qu'il marchait dans sa salle de bains.

Severus eut simplement un petit rire et il quitta la pièce. Il traversa le salon, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Ivoire apparut en tenant une lettre.

« Depuis quand m'apportes-tu mon courrier ? » Severus leva un sourcil à l'adresse de son familier, tandis qu'elle atterrissait sur son épaule et lui donnait la lettre.

« S'il est important, je l'apporte » déclara Ivoire et Severus leva les yeux.

Il la caressa doucement à quelques reprises avant de se retourner la lettre dans ses mains, regardant le G sur le dos. Il sut que la lettre venait de Gringotts.

« Comment va Harry ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps. »

« Il va très bien. Il est sous la douche maintenant. Va le voir. Cela lui fera plaisir de te revoir » lui dit Severus.

Elle hocha la tête et s'envola dans la chambre de Harry.

Severus la regarda s'éloigner, avant de revenir à l'enveloppe qu'il tenait. Il la déchira et sorti la lettre.

_M. Snape, C'est un plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles et je suis honoré que vous demandiez mon aide. Si cela convient à vous, je viendrai à Poudlard ce soir pour discuter des voûtes Rogue & Prince_

Severus était reconnaissant que son gestionnaire soit en mesure de venir de sorte qu'il répondit rapidement, en disant que ce soir était très bien. Envoyant la lettre par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée, il se dirigea à la cuisine pour appeler un petit déjeuner rapide.

« Ivoire! » s'exclama Harry joyeusement quand il la vit.

« Tu m'as manqué ! Cela fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu.»

« Bonjour, mon cher » dit Ivoire.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, je suppose. Je veux dire, les choses ont été un peu folle avec l'attaque sur la Tour de Gryffondor, qui m'a presque tuée, et maintenant la fermeture de Poudlard dans un mois. Cela a été plutôt mouvementée ces derniers temps » Harry haussa les épaules, comme il tirait sur une chemise.

« Et que dire de toi et de mon protégé ? » l'interrogea Ivoire, en se demandant quand les choses allaient avancer.

« C'est un ami formidable. Je suis tellement content que nous soyons amis. Je crois que je mourrais si je le perdais » dit Harry, tirant sur ses robes scolaires.

« Oui, je crois qu'il ressent la même chose » Ivoire hocha la tête et Harry sourit.

Elle repéra ensuite le livre ouvert sur la table de chevet de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis, mon cher ? »

« Le Livre de Serpentard de la section interdite. J'essaie de comprendre comment détruire les Horcruxes. Il y a déjà bien longtemps et je ne sais toujours pas comment le faire » lui dit Harry.

« Est-ce que des Horcruxes ont été détruites pour l'instant ? » demanda Ivoire.

« Ouais, l'une d'eux » Harry hocha la tête, assis sur le bord du lit pour mettre ses chaussures.

« Lequelle ? » demanda Ivoire.

« Le journal en deuxième année. Je l'ai détruit dans la chambre » dit Harry.

« Comment ? »

« Je.. »

« Harry, dépêchez-vous ! Vous êtes en retard ! » l'appela Severus.

« Désolé, Ivoire. Je dois y aller autrement Severus va me jeter un sort. Je te parlerais plus tard » dit Harry, en saisissant son sac et courant hors de sa chambre.

« Ici » dit Severus tandis que Harry passait la tête dans la cuisine et il lui remit une serviette avec deux morceaux de pain grillé et un scone.

« Mangez-le. Je ne vais pas vous faire sauter des repas.»

« Merci, Severus. Rendez-vous plus tard » dit Harry, et il courut hors de leurs quartiers.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Draco quand Harry fut assis à côté de lui dans la classe de Sortilèges juste avant que le professeur Flitwick n'entre dans la classe.

« Je dormais et puis j'ai parlé des Horcruxes avec Ivoire » lui dit Harry.

« A propos des Horcruxes ? » demanda Draco dans un murmure tandis que Flitwick commençait à parler.

« À propos de la façon de les détruire. Elle a vu le livre de Serpentard dans ma chambre et a demandé ce que je lisais » lui dit Harry.

« Donc, vous n'avez pas discuté de moyens pour les détruire? » demanda Draco.

« Non, elle a demandé comment le journal a été détruit, mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui dire » Harry secoua la tête.

« Comment as-tu détruit le journal ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Je l'ai détruit par la Chambre. Je l'ai poignardé avec le croc de Basilic qui était dans mon bras » dit Harry avec dédain.

Draco était sur le point de répondre quand Flitwick dit:

« M. Malefoy et M. Potter, s'il vous plaît un peu d'attention »

« Désolé, professeur » s'excusèrent-ils et le petit professeur hocha la tête, revenant à son discours sur ce qu'ils auraient à faire avant que l'école ne ferme.

Le reste du cours fut consacré à la lecture de ce manuel et le début de leur nouvel essai pour la fin de la semaine. Harry et Drago utilisèrent ce temps de continuer leur conversation.

« Tu as dit avoir utilisé un croc de basilic pour détruire le journal, non ? » demanda Draco, en prenant quelques notes pour l'essai.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » dit Harry.

« Eh bien, le journal était un Horcruxe et tu as réussi à le détruire » déclara Drago et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Et ? »

« Merlin, Harry, tu es vraiment la personne la plus obtus que je connaisse » dit Draco exaspéré et Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Regarde-toi avant d'accuser les autres » menaça Harry.

« C'est brutal, Gryffondor,» dit Draco taquin.

« Seulement à cause de toi, Serpentard » dit Harry, tournant la page dans son livre.

Draco eut un petit rire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'étais-tu sur le point de dire ? »

« Harry, tu as déjà détruit un Horcruxe. Tu as utilisé un croc de Basilic pour détruire le journal » dit Draco et Harry le regarda pensivement, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

« Les crocs de Basilic » murmura Harry et Drago hocha la tête.

«Ils peuvent détruire les Horcruxes. Draco, tu es un génie ! »

« Je sais. Quelqu'un d'autre reconnaît ma perfection,» dit odieusement Draco et Harry roula des yeux en souriant.

« Tu es un idiot. »

« C'est peut être vrai mais je suis un idiot Serpentard.»

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Et cela rend bon le fait d'être idiot ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis par conséquent un Serpentard. Être Serpentard est mieux que tout et c'est une bonne chose » déclara pompeusement Draco et Harry leva les yeux.

« Tu es juste un idiot, Draco » dit Harry tout simplement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons sur me sujet qui nous intéresse.»

« Lequel ? »

« Les Horcruxes, espèce d'idiot. Je vais obtenir le journal de Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il l'a encore. Il l'a récupéré auprès de Dobby après que Lucius lui ait donné, après je l'ai donné à Lucius » dit Harry et Drago cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Après tout ce qui s'est passé dans la Chambre, j'ai découvert que Dobby travaillait pour ta famille. Je voulais le libérer alors j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais avoir le journal. J'ai enlevé ma chaussette et l'ai mise dans le journal. J'ai alors donné le journal à Lucius, qui à son tour l'a donné à Dobby. J'ai dit à Dobby de l'ouvrir et il a trouvé la chaussette. Lucius a essayé de me tuer après, mais Dobby m'a sauvé. C'est la seule fois cette année-là qu'une de ses tentatives de me sauver m'a aidé au lieu de passer près de me tuer. Dobby a gardé la chaussette, mais a rendu le journal à Dumbledore » expliqua Harry.

« Pourquoi le veux-tu ? » demanda Draco.

« Je tiens à le regarder. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce jour-là. De plus, je veux garder tous les Horcruxes ensemble » Harry haussa les épaules.

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en travaillant pendant le reste du cours et quand la cloche sonna, il s allèrent au cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Là, ils mirent fin à leurs projets de début d'année. Ils devaient choisir une créature, la rechercher et même en attraper une si c'était possible. Harry et Drago discutèrent pendant environ la moitié de la période, sur quelle créature qu'ils allaient choisir. Ils décidèrent finalement de s'orienter vers des reptiles puisque personne d'autre ne le ferait. Draco choisit le Runespoor et Harry orienta son projet sur les basilics.

Ce ne fut qu'après le dîner que Harry alla finalement voir le directeur au sujet du journal de Tom Jedusor. Marchant jusqu'à son bureau avec Draco, Harry donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et se dirigea vers les escaliers tournants tandis que Draco attendait à l'extérieur de la gargouille.

« Entre, Harry » dit Dumbledore avant que Harry ne frappe.

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

« Bonsoir, Harry. Comment était ta journée ? »

« Occupé, monsieur » dit Harry avec un sourire en s'asseyant, refusant les bonbons offerts et le thé.

« Il y a beaucoup à faire maintenant afin de finir autant de choses que possible avant le vingt-neuf.»

« Oui, je peux imaginer, en particulier pour ceux qui passent leurs BUSE et leurs ASPICS,» acquiesça Dumbledore et Harry hocha la tête.

« Ouais, c'est certainement la ruée aujourd'hui. »

« Alors, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas pour savoir où tu vas séjourner une fois l'école fermée ? »

« Oh, non, rien à ce sujet. Je vais aller là où vous me dites » dit Harry et Dumbledore inclina la tête.

« Non, je me demandais si je pouvais avoir le journal de la deuxième année. Je veux l'examiner. Je sais que c'est quelque chose d'important mais je ne sais pas trop en quoi.»

« Tu as raison, mon garçon. Il est important. Bien sûr que tu peux l'avoir » dit Dumbledore et il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau.

Il en sortit le livre familier noir qui avait un trou béant en plein milieu. Il le tendit à travers le bureau à Harry.

« Je vous remercie, professeur » Harry sourit en prenant le journal qui avait contenu une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Non pas que Dumbledore savait que Harry connaissait ce petit fait.

« De rien » dit Dumbledore.

«Avez-vous pensé quand je pourrais aller voir Horace Slughorn ? » demanda Harry avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau.

« Cela attendra le courant de l'été. Il y a trop de choses à l'heure actuelle » dit Dumbledore et Harry hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Merci encore, monsieur le professeur. Bonne nuit »

Harry sourit et quitta le bureau du proviseur.

« Bon ? » demanda Draco une fois que Harry le rejoignit et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

« Tout est bon. Il me l'a donné tout de suite » dit Harry, et il montra le journal détruit

« Eh bien, putain. Tu as vraiment tué cette chose ? » déclara Draco en prenant le journal de Harry. Il le leva et regarda par le trou.

« J'étais terrorisé et énervé,» dit Harry, haussant les épaules comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait le poignarder avec le croc de cette façon ? » demanda Draco, tournant le journal et voyant les petites lettres d'or sur le dos inscrivant «Tom Elvis Jedusor ».

« Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je pense que c'était juste un coup de tête sur le moment. J'en fait souvent » dit Harry, haussant à nouveau les épaules.

« Oui, tu le fais. Heureusement, tu as beaucoup de chance et ces coups de têtes n'aboutissent pas toujours à un désastre. Certes, ils le font souvent, mais pas toujours » dit Draco et Harry le foudroya du regard.

« Tu es un âne » dit Harry.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas que c'est vrai.»

« Oui, c'est vrai » dit Harry.

« Cela ne signifie pas que cela doive être reconnu » murmura-t-il.

Draco sourit simplement et eut un petit rire quand Harry lui arracha le journal des mains.

« Nagnok, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir » dit Severus en s'effaçant pour laisser le gobelin entrer dans ses quartiers.

« De même, monsieur Rogue » Nagnok inclina la tête.

« S'il vous plaît, prenez un siège » fit Severus en désignant le fauteuil.

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur Rogue » déclara Nagnok et il s'assit dans le fauteuil noir.

« Voulez-vous boire un verre ? » demanda Severus.

«Non, merci » dit Nagnok et Severus hocha la tête, en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Vous avez dit dans votre lettre que vous aviez besoin de mon aide.»

« Oui » Severus acquiesça de nouveau.

« Je voudrais en savoir plus sur les artefacts fabriqués par les gobelins. Je me suis retrouvé intéressé à eux car il est un artefact dans cette école qui est important et qui pourrais être plus important s'il a été fabriqué par les gobelins. »

« Eh bien, beaucoup des possessions des quatre fondateurs étaient fait par les gobelins. Bien sûr, beaucoup de ces biens ont été perdus, mais il y en a encore quelques-uns bien que peu connu » lui dit Nagnok.

« Quels sont ces biens qui existent encore ? » demanda Severus.

« Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Il a été fait par les gobelins même si on ne sait plus où il est, mais il existe toujours. Il y a également l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle qui est moins connue. Ces trois objets ont été réalisés par les gobelins. »

déclara Nagnok. « L'épée de Gryffondor ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui. Elle a été faite par Ragnuk Premier. C'était un roi gobelin de son vivant. Comme il a fait l'épée, il a estimé qu'elle avait été volée par Gryffondor car elle ne lui a pas été retournée une fois Gryffondor mort, mais a été, au contraire, transmise aux générations suivantes dans la famille de Gryffondor. » expliqua Nagnok.

« Si je comprends bien, un artefact gobelin absorbe tout, ce qui fait qu'il est plus puissant » dit Severus.

« C'est exact » Nagnok hocha la tête.

« Si l'épée de Gryffondor devait être utilisé pour tuer un Basilic, l'épée serait alors imprégnée de venin de Basilic, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui, elle le serait. Le venin la rendrait plus forte et si quelque chose devait être frappé avec elle, il serait détruit et toute personne poignardée ou coupée par elle serait empoisonnée par le venin de Basilic » confirma Nagnok.

« Que faudrait-il pour être en mesure de la détruire ? » demanda lentement Severus.

« La plus sombre des magies » déclara Nagnok et les pensées de Severus s'envolèrent.

« Cela a été très utile et instructif. Je vous remercie beaucoup d'être venus ici et de m'avoir aidé. Je vous suis très reconnaissant » déclara Severus et ils se levèrent.

« Ce fut un plaisir, M. Rogue. Les sorciers prêtent rarement intérêt aux affaires gobelines » déclara Nagnok et Severus eut un léger sourire.

Il était sur le point de raccompagner le gobelin quand la porte s'ouvrit et Harry et Draco entrèrent, toujours en pleine conversation. Quand ils ne montrèrent aucun signe indiquant qu'ils avaient repérés les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, Severus se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Les deux jeunes sorciers arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler et regardèrent Severus et Nagnok. Severus leva un sourcil.

« Oh, Merlin. Nous sommes désolés » dit Draco, Harry et lui inclinant leurs têtes à Nagnok.

«Je vous présente mes excuses. Je suis Draco Malfoy »

« Je suis désolé aussi. Je suis Harry Potter »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, jeunes sorciers. Je suis Nagnok. Des excuses ne sont nécessaires. Vous sembliez absorbé par votre conversation » déclara Nagnok et ils sourirent à nouveau.

« Comme nous le disions auparavant, M. Snape, je vais partir. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous aider ; »

« Oui, je vous remercie. J'ai apprécié. Passez une bonne soirée » déclara Severus et le gobelin partit.

Le Maître des Potions se retourna et regarda Harry et Draco avec un sourcil levé. Ils rougirent tous deux légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, Severus » dit Draco dit.

« Nous n'avions pas réalisé » ajouta Harry.

« C'est évident » renifla Severus et les deux baissèrent leurs regards, honteux.

Severus soupira.

« C'est, toutefois, sans conséquence. Vous êtes à la fois jeune et généralement polis et courtois quand vous devez l'être.»

« Je sais que je le suis mais je ne sais pas au sujet du Gryffondor ici présent. Vous savez comment ils sont » Draco, passant un bras sur l'épaule droite de Harry.

« Tu es un imbécile, Draco » dit Harry.

« J'essaie » Draco haussa les épaules.

Severus roula des yeux tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a rendu à la fois si animés et distraits lorsque vous êtes arrivé ? » demanda-t-il, se réinstallant sur son siège sur le canapé.

Harry et Drago se précipitèrent, laissant tomber leurs sacs sur le chemin, et s'assirent sur le canapé.

«Draco a eu un coup de génie pendant le cours de Sortilèges » dit Harry et Severus leva un sourcil une fois de plus.

« Vraiment ? »

« Pas besoin de paraître tellement surpris » grogna Draco, croisant les bras.

Severus sourit.

« Quel a été ce coup de génie ? » demanda-t-il, décidant de partager ses découvertes par la suite.

« Je sais comment détruire les Horcruxes » dit Harry triomphalement et il laissa tomber le journal sur la table basse.

A suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

**Auteur :** Thegoldentrio333

**Titre original :** Spur of the moment.

**Titre français :** L'impulsion du moment.

**Rating : **M.

**Genre :** Romance, aventure.

**Slash :** Severus Rogue/Harry Potter.

**Résumé :** La guerre fait rage, alors qu'Harry Potter entame sa sixième année. Il est contraint de travailler avec Severus Rague, pour mettre fin à la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui arrive, lorsque les sentiments changent ? Comment peut-on se concentrer sur nos sentiments, quand une guerre menace le Monde des Sorciers ? La fin d'une guerre... ou du monde ?

**Bonne fétes et bon Réveillion tous gros bisou Sakura**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 36<p>

Severus regarda le journal.

« Est-ce le journal de votre deuxième année ? »

« Oui. » « Le journal qui était un Horcruxe ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous ? »

« J'ai demandé au directeur. Je tiens à le regarder et je veux garder tous les Horcruxes ensemble. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec le fait de savoir comment détruire les Horcruxes ? »

« Tout ! » dit Harry.

« Severus, ce journal était un Horcruxe. »

« Et ? »

« Et je l'ai détruit. »

« Et ? »

Harry soupira avec agacement.

« Vous êtes censé être intelligent. Je ne devrais pas avoir à le préciser pour vous.»

« Attention, Potter » les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent.

« Sev'rus » Severus leva un sourcil au raccourcissement de son nom

« Vous n'avez pas compris. Le journal était un Horcruxe et j'ai réussi à le détruire. La façon dont je l'ai détruit, c'est le moyen de détruire les autres Horcruxes » dit Harry, en brandissant le journal.

« Et ce serait ? » demanda Severus.

« Les crocs de Basilic » déclarèrent Harry et Drago à l'unisson.

« Les crocs de Basilic ? » répéta Severus et les deux jeunes hommes firent un signe de tête.

« Deux défauts avec le plan. Un, où allez-vous pour obtenir assez de crocs de Basilic pour détruire le reste des Horcruxes ? Deux, comment allez-vous utiliser le croc pour détruire l'Horcruxe dans l'anneau Gaunt sans détruire la Pierre de Résurrection ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour la bague, je vais devoir y penser. Cependant, je peux facilement obtenir les crocs de Basilic » dit Harry.

« Je sais que vous avez réussi à m'en procurer un peu pour Noël, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez en obtenir plus, du moins pas assez pour détruire les autres Horcruxes, même si vous passez par les mêmes personnes » déclara sceptique Severus.

« C'est la chose. Je vais passer par moi » dit Harry avec un sourire et Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » dit Severus et Harry regarda Draco.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de lui dire, Harry » dit Draco et Harry hocha la tête.

« Ouais, je pense aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Severus.

« Venez. Il est temps que je vous montre mon secret » Harry sourit, debout.

« Allons-y » dit-il à nouveau lorsque Severus ne bougea pas.

« Il vaudrait mieux que cela soit pertinent » dit Severus alors qu'il se levait du canapé.

« Croyez-moi, c'est très pertinent » Harry sourit et ouvrit la porte des cachots.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient à travers les couloirs, Severus devint plus convaincu que Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Devant lui, Harry et Drago parlaient tranquillement, parfois en riant. Bientôt Harry les conduisit dans des toilettes des filles au deuxième étage.

« Je pensais que vous aviez dit que c'était pertinent » déclara Severus alors que Harry se dirigeait vers les lavabos. « Ca l'est » Harry hocha la tête.

« Vous savez tout sur la deuxième année, non ? Vous devriez puisque je vous ai tout dit. »

« Oui, je me souviens » déclara Severus.

« Bon. Eh bien, bienvenue, Severus, à l'entrée de la chambre des secrets » dit Harry en pointant les lavabos.

Severus le regarda.

« Etes-vous tombez sur votre tête récemment ? »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Pas du tout. »

« Harry ! » dit une voix féminine et tout le monde leva les yeux.

Mimi Geignarde flottait au-dessus des lavabos, un large sourire à Harry.

« Tu reviens. Cela fait un moment depuis que tu es venu ici. »

« J'ai été très occupé, Mimi. Les attaques, les devoirs et la fermeture de l'école. Je n'ai pas eu le temps » dit Harry et Mimi hocha la tête.

« Mon offre tient toujours, Harry » dit Mimi quand Harry alla ouvrir la porte.

Harry se força à sourire.

« Cela a été en sécurité là-bas pendant des années, Mimi » lui dit Harry.

« Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça. C'est pour si jamais tu mourrais en général » déclara Mimi et Draco grogna.

« Merci, je le garde à l'esprit, Mimi » dit Harry rapidement et il mit un coup de poing dans le bras de Draco.

« Hey ! » protesta Draco.

« C'est pourquoi ? » « J'en avais envie. » dit Harry impassible et Drago le foudroya du regard

. « Je te verrai plus tard, Mimi.»

« Bye, Harry. Amusez-vous bien » déclara Mimi et elle disparut.

« Ne dites rien » dit Harry à Severus sans se retourner pour regarder l'homme, sachant qu'il souriait.

Comme l'âne qu'il est, pensa Harry avec un sourire réprimé.

« Ouvrez » siffla-t-il et il recula, permettant à l'entrée de se déplacer.

« Incroyable » murmura Severus comme il regardait l'entrée.

« Et vous êtes venu ici et avez sauté aveuglément avec M. Weasley à douze ans ? »

« Bien sûr que non » dit Harry, semblant offensé.

« Nous avons poussé Lockhart en premier » ajouta-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

« Bien sûr. Donc, il était utile pour quelque chose, après tout » déclara ironiquement Severus.

Harry et Drago se mirent à rire.

« Très bien, je vous appelle quand je suis hors du chemin » dit Harry et il sauta dans le trou noir.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous montre ceci ? » demanda Severus à Draco pendant qu'ils attendaient.

«Vous verrez » Draco sourit.

« Venez ! » hurla Harry et Drago se jeta dans le trou.

Severus attendit quelques secondes avant de sauter vers le bas à l'appel de Draco. Il s'arc-bouta, mais fut surpris quand il commença à ralentir. Il atterrit doucement sur ses pieds et regarda Harry interrogateur.

« C'est ça ou vous avez un accident, comme nous en deuxième année. »

« Vous avez mis ce charme là-bas ? » demanda Severus.

« Ouais, avec l'aide de Ron. Il est très bon en Charmes » Harry hocha la tête et commença à montrer la voie dans le tunnel.

« Vous venez ici souvent ? » demanda Severus.

« Assez souvent » Harry sourit et les guida jusqu'à la porte métallique de grande taille.

« Ouvrez » siffla-t-il à nouveau.

Ils regardèrent le serpent ramper à l'extérieur tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Il fit un large sourire à Severus, et l'homme se sentit incroyablement chaud. Il suivit Harry et Draco à travers l'ouverture et descendit une échelle. Arrivé au fond, Severus regarda autour de lui, bouche bée.

« Je pense qu'il aime » murmura Draco à Harry qui sourit.

« Bienvenue à la Chambre des Secrets » annonça Harry à Severus qui continuait à regarder dans la Chambre.

« Venez. Il y a plus » dit-il, et il se mit à marcher sur le chemin vers la statue de Salazar Serpentard.

« Avez-vous nettoyé cet endroit seul ? » demanda Severus quand il vit les meubles, en face de la statue.

« Pas tout seul. Draco, Ron, et Hermione m'ont aidé » Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est incroyable » déclara Severus émerveillé.

Harry sourit juste et continua vers les chambres privées de Serpentard. Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de Cecelia, Benji, Shadow, et Onyx. Il se tourna vers Severus.

« Vous rappelez-vous quand vous me demandiez d'où je venais par Cheminette ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait » dit Harry, et ils marchèrent à travers le portrait ouvert.

« C'est là que je venais : des quartiers privés de Salazar Serpentard. »

Harry et Drago observèrent Severus avec des expressions amusées.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu es le premier à le rendre sans voix » dit pensivement Draco et Harry eut un petit rire.

« Attends qu'il voit le reste » Harry sourit et se dirigea vers Severus qui était encore dans la contemplation de la salle de séjour.

« Draco, attends ici. Severus, venez avec moi. »

« Il y a plus ? » dit Severus et Harry se mit à rire à l'expression de l'homme.

Il se contrôlait généralement parfaitement, mais maintenant il était clairement étonné.

« Bien sûr. Allons-y » dit Harry et il prit spontanément la main de Severus.

Il ouvrit la voie à travers une porte et entra dans une chambre tapissée d'étagères.

« C'est la bibliothèque de Serpentard. Certains de ses propres livres sont ici ainsi que des livres écrits par les autres fondateurs. Il y a aussi de livres écrits par Merlin lui-même. Il y a beaucoup de manuscrits aussi, mais la plupart n'ont pas d'auteurs. »

« C'est incroyable » dit Severus, faisant courir ses doigts sur les tranches de quelques-uns des livres.

Harry sourit doucement à l'homme, heureux de rendre le maître des Potions si heureux. Severus était toujours si grave et réservé, pour d'excellentes raisons, bien sûr, et Harry était heureux de l'emmener loin de ses tracas pendant un certain temps.

« Une chose de plus et c'est là que ça devient pertinent » dit Harry, et il le tira vers la droite où il y avait une porte entre des étagères.

Il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce sombre avec Severus.

« Le laboratoire personnel de Serpentard. »

La pièce était beaucoup plus grande que la bibliothèque et devrait être capable de contenir les autres pièces. Il y avait une longue table au milieu du laboratoire avec un chaudron posé sur elle. Dans un coin éloigné, plusieurs autres chaudrons étaient empilés. Le mur en face de la porte était plein d'étagères remplies avec toutes sortes d'ingrédients. Une étagère contenait différentes potions, certaines non identifiées. Le mur à gauche de la porte avait une petite table remplie avec des instruments utilisés pour le brassage.

Harry regarda Severus qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

« Severus ? »

« C'est incroyable » déclara Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qui est pertinent ici ? »

Harry sourit et montra une étagère à côté des potions inconnues.

« Vous rappelez-vous le Basilic que je vous ai dit avoir tué ici-bas ? »

« Oui. Cela a effectivement à voir avec quelque chose que je tiens à vous dire » Severus hocha la tête.

« Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec votre conversation avec ce gobelin ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui » dit Severus.

« D'accord. Nous en parlerons après » dit Harry.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai récolté le Basilic. Toutes les pièces sont là-bas et c'est aussi là que j'ai reçu votre cadeau de Noël. Je vous ais donner quelques-uns des ingrédients. Le livre que je vous ai donné pour votre anniversaire est aussi venu d'ici. J'ai traduit tous les journaux de Serpentard. »

« Vous êtes vraiment surprenant, Harry. C'est absolument incroyable » dit Severus et Harry sourit.

« Donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons beaucoup de crocs de Basilic » dit Harry, en montrant les crocs.

« Ce qui m'amène à mes informations. Nous pouvons également utiliser l'épée de Gryffondor pour détruire les Horcruxes » lui dit Severus, en regardant de près les potions.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Il a été fait par les gobelins. Puisque vous avez tué le Basilic avec elle, elle est maintenant imprégnée avec le venin, et donc capable de détruire les Horcruxes si nous en avons besoin » lui dit Severus.

« C'est génial » Harry sourit.

« Eh bien, nous pouvons détruire le médaillon maintenant. »

« De quelles potions s'agit-il ? Je ne les reconnais pas » dit Severus, tenant une potion violette claire avec des taches vertes.

Harry lui adressa un regard noir. L'homme n'avait manifestement pas tout écouté.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez essayer de trouver. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Je ne peux pas en faire quelque chose » Harry hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, laissez les potions afin que nous puissions détruire le médaillon. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » dit Severus.

« J'ai le médaillon ici-bas. Je l'ai laissé ici depuis que je suis l'un des seuls qui puisse entrer ici » dit Harry, en saisissant un croc de Basilic et rentrant dans la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Draco.

« Qui d'autre vient ici ? » demanda Severus.

« Personne d'autres ne vient seul, mais Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ivoire, et maintenant vous m'accompagnez parfois » dit Harry, s'adressant à un meuble en sifflant le mot de passe.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le médaillon d'or familier.

« Combien de fois êtes-vous venu ici ? » demanda Severus en regardant Harry et Drago déplacer l'antique table à café en verre.

« Je ne suis pas venu récemment en raison de tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Et tu es abonné à l'infirmerie » Draco sourit, esquivant le coup de poing de Harry.

« Idiot. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tout le monde veut ma mort » dit Harry ne remarquant pas la grimace bien cachée de Severus.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'habitude de venir ici quelques fois par semaine » ajouta-t-il en plaçant le médaillon sur le sol de pierre.

« Alors, comment faisons-nous cela ? » demanda Draco alors qu'ils regardaient tous le médaillon.

« Il ne peut être ouvert que par Fourchelang. Quand il s'ouvre, poignarde-le Draco » dit Harry et Drago le regarda étonné.

« Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Je sens que tu es celui qui est censé le faire » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Non, je ne pense pas que je puisse » Draco secoua la tête.

« Ecoute, si je ne pense vraiment pas que tu puisse, je le prendrais et le ferais. Mais pour l'instant, c'est toi » dit Harry, remettant le croc à Draco qui le pris lentement.

« Harry, je ne pense vraiment pas pouvoir » dit Draco en regardant le médaillon avec circonspection.

« Tout ira très bien. S'il parle, ne l'écoute pas. Nous n'avons aucune idée ce qui va arriver quand nous ouvrirons cette chose » dit Harry et Drago donna un signe de tête saccadé.

« Prêt ? »

Draco le foudroya du regard vaguement et Harry sourit légèrement.

« Ouvre-toi » dit Harry pour la troisième fois. Le médaillon s'ouvrit et toutes les bougies s'éteignirent en même temps alors que la cheminée rugissait. Un frisson imprégna toute la salle et une épaisse fumée noire sembla émerger du médaillon. Elle rempli la salle autour d'eux et une voix retentit de l'intérieur. « Drago Malefoy » dit la voix et Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix de Riddle avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort.

« Frappe-le » dit Harry Draco.

«Tu sais que ce n'est pas le chemin auquel tu appartiens. » La fumée forma la Marque des Ténèbres devant eux.

« Tu sais que tu appartient à l'obscurité. C'est ton destin, Draco.»

« Draco, poignarde-le » répéta Harry.

Le serpent de fumée progressa vers Draco et s'enroula autour de ses épaules.

« Tu sais que c'est vrai. L'obscurité est dans ton sang. C'est ce que tu as toujours été destiné à être. »

« Poignarde-le ! » hurla Harry.

« Tu n'iras nulle part avec la Lumière. Sois qui tu dois être. Soyez l'héritier que Lucius Malefoy a toujours essayé de faire de toi. »

« Draco ! Poignarde-le ! » cria Harry.

Ce fut comme si entendre le nom de son père sortit Draco de sa transe. Son expression se tordit en un mouvement de colère, comme il levait le croc au-dessus de sa tête.

« L'obscurité sera toujours avec toi ... toujours en toi. »

« NON ! » cria Draco et il abattit le croc vers le bas.

Il fendit l'air et perça le médaillon.

Harry se jeta sur le sol et abrita sa tête. Il y eut un bruit de rupture et un long cri aigu remplit leurs oreilles. Harry saisit sa baguette et leva la tête pour lutter contre ce qui avait fait un tel bruit. Cependant, il n'y avait rien. La fumée, la Marque des Ténèbres et le froid avaient disparu.

Assis, Harry regarda Severus qui se tenait debout droit avec sa baguette. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant de passer à Drago et au médaillon. Draco était pâle, les cheveux ébouriffés, et il tenait toujours le croc de Basilic étroitement. Le médaillon était brisé en minuscules morceaux sur le sol de pierre devant le jeune Serpentard.

A suivre….


End file.
